All We'd Ever Need
by BDavis427
Summary: Brooke leaves after high school because of the heartache she was caused, she wanted a fresh start. Seven years later she returns, battered and bruised looking for safety. She has secrets & regrets but so does he. Better summary inside. BL
1. What The Hell Happened?

**Background Information:**

Takes place seven years after high school.

Brooke went to college in New Hampshire while everyone else stayed in Tree Hill.

Brooke is a history teacher living in New Hampshire.

Lucas, Peyton, Jake, Haley, Nathan and Mouth all still live in Tree Hill.

Lucas is the basketball coach and English teacher at Tree Hill High.

Peyton is married to Jake and has opened her own recording label.

Nathan is in the NBA and plays for the Bobcats.

Haley taught for five years but wasn't as happy as she thought she'd be so she is back in school aspiring to be principal of Tree Hill High.

I know that this is extremely minimum background information but I can't give too much away and everything **will** explain itself as the story goes on, things that seem random at points will have a bigger meaning in later chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Title of fic is the name of the song that inspired me to write this "All We'd Ever Need" by Lady Antebellum. **

--

Chapter One: What the Hell Happened?

"Brooke!" Owen screamed as he walked in the front door of their house. "How many times do I have to tell you to wait up for me?"

Brooke laid in her bed squeezing her eyes shut praying it was all just a dream and when she opened her eyes everything would be back to how it was six months ago. "I'm sorry." She whispered as Owen stumbled into their room.

Brooke knew exactly what was about to happen. He'd done it every night since he had started to drink and use again six months ago. He'd slap her around until she was black and blue, depending on how he was feeling he wasn't limited to his hands, most of the time he'd kick her or bite her hard enough to draw blood. The first few nights Brooke screamed and cried out in pain but now the physical pain did not hurt nearly as much as the emotional pain. She knew that tonight Owen had a lot of energy so he wasn't just going to slap her around. She knew that being forced to have sex against her will was considered rape. She knew she was going to be raped tonight. She knew that she'd feel dirty and sore after Owen was done. She knew she had to protect her daughter. And she finally knew what she had to do.

Once Owen had finished abusing Brooke, he took a shower and headed back out to the bar. Brooke knew he wouldn't saunter back into their house until six o'clock the next morning so she had five hours to pack up all of her and her daughter's belongings and leave.

"C'mon baby girl," Brooke cooed as she woke up her little girl. "Mommy has a fun trip planned." She said as she packed all of Berkley's clothes and toys into a suitcase.

"Daddy coming?" Her three year old asked tiredly.

"No. Daddy's not coming baby girl, this is a girls only trip." It killed Brooke that she had to take Berkley away from her dad but she knew that she had to protect her. Just because Owen hadn't raised his hand to her yet didn't mean he would never hurt their daughter.

"Where are we going, momma?" Berkley asked as she climbed out of her bed with her stuffed bear.

"I don't know," She answered honestly. "We just have to hurry."

Brooke packed everything she and Berkley owned as well as most of the refrigerator, she knew Berkley would get hungry and she wasn't planning on stopping except for potty breaks.

As Brooke drove through Virginia, she still didn't feel safe. She kept glancing in her rearview mirror making sure Owen wasn't following them. Every time she did she saw the same red car that had been following her since they entered Virginia; Owen's car is black she kept reminding herself. But every time she looked in the rearview mirror she saw the bruises Owen had left her with. She knew she was in no condition to drive especially since her left eye was so swollen she couldn't see out of it. She also knew that she couldn't live one more day fearing for her life as well as Berkley's.

"Momma?" Berkley asked groggily from the backseat.

"Bumble bee?" Brooke smiled.

"What happened to you?" She asked innocently as she looked out the window at the passing trees.

Brooke absolutely hated when Berkley asked her this question. She did it every time a new bruise or scratch appeared on her body. "You know what happened, Berk. Momma just fell down the stairs." She told her.

"Momma," Berkeley said seriously. "You say that every time."

"Berk, let's not talk about it anymore." Brooke said with tears in her eyes. "Do you have to go potty?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah," She nodded. "But I'm hungry too."

"There's a ton of food right next to you pretty girl." Brooke said as she glanced at the backseat.

"I know, but I don't like any of that food." Berkley said as she scrunched up her nose.

"Well then, what do you like?"

"Chicken nuggets in a Happy Meal!" She exclaimed.

"Do you want me to stop and get you a Happy Meal?" Brooke asked as she exited the highway.

Berkley eagerly nodded her head as she squealed in excitement.

"You're the best mommy ever!" Berkley exclaimed as she munched on one of her chicken nuggets.

"You're the best daughter ever," Brooke replied. "But what have I told you about talking with your mouthful?"

"Sorry." She replied while still chewing on her nugget.

Brooke couldn't help but laugh at her daughter's innocence. As much as she hated herself for falling in love with Owen, she didn't regret it because without him she wouldn't have Berkley.

"Do you know where we're going?" Berkley asked a few hours later.

"I have an idea." Brooke responded as they passed the 'Welcome to North Carolina' sign.

"Look momma! Horses!" She squealed as she pointed to a pasture.

"Want to stop and look at them?" Brooke asked as she glanced back at her daughter.

"We can do that?"

"Why not?"

Brooke stopped on the side of the back road so her daughter could get a closer look at the horses but she didn't expect the woman who owned the pasture to offer her and Berkley a horse ride. Brooke couldn't possible say no when she saw Berkley's face light up when the woman offered.

"Momma! Look at me! I'm on a real horsey!" She squealed.

"You're doing great, bumble bee!" Brooke yelled from her position on another horse.

Brooke and Berkley had fun in the pasture riding, feeding and brushing the horses but Brooke knew it was getting late and Berkeley deserved to sleep in a real bed instead of her car seat.

"Thank you so much for everything," Brooke told the woman as she and Berkeley headed toward the car. "I really didn't expect this. She just wanted to stop and see the horses."

"I know," The older woman replied. "Everyone just stops to look at them from their car because they don't think they can get any closer but they can. Horses have the power to heal." She said softly.

"How did you know?" Brooke asked as she looked down at her feet.

"The bruises sweetie, you did the right thing. Bring your little girl back anytime, I'll always be here."

"What's your name?" Brooke asked.

"Linda."

"I'm Brooke and this is Berkley." She said as she gestured to the sleeping girl in her arms.

"It was nice to meet you today, Brooke. And I really mean it; don't be afraid to come back." Linda smiled.

"Thank you for everything and we won't. I wouldn't be surprised if Berkley wanted to live here." She laughed.

"Drive safe."

After about and hour or two of driving, Brooke had finally arrived at her destination, Tree Hill.

"Berk, wake up baby girl. We're here." She said softly as she shook her daughter's foot gently.

"Where are we momma?" She asked as she tried to peer out the window.

"We're at a place where everything is better and safe."

Broke helped Berkley out of her car seat and started to walk toward the front door. She knew that the second the door was opened she would be bombarded with questions but she also knew she'd be safe for the first time in what felt like a lifetime.

"Do you want to ring the doorbell?" Brooke asked the sleepy girl in her arms.

Berkley nodded her head as Brooke leaned down so she could reach it. She wondered if Berkley cold feel how fast her heart was beating at the moment. It began to beat faster once she heard footsteps getting closer to the front door.

"Brooke! What happened?" His deep voice asked as he instinctively took Berkley out of her arms.

"I nee to feel safe, Nate." She whispered as she felt warm tears start to flood her eyes again.

"Haley!" Nathan called. "Come here!"

"What's wrong Nate—oh my god! Brooke, honey what happened to you?" Haley asked, shocked, as she rushed over to her former best friend.

"I'm so sorry to just show up here like this without calling or anything I just—"

"Brooke, you have nothing to feel bad about." Haley assured her.

"I know, it's just that I left seven years ago to start over and I never thought this is how everything would turn out. I never meant to turn my back on all of you, I just needed to get away." Brooke rambled.

"Brooke, sweetie what happened? Who did this to you?" Haley asked.

"Momma always looks like that because she always falls down the stairs." Berkeley said.

"Berkley why don't you come with me and I'll introduce you to Jamie, Isabella, Jack and Mia?" Nathan offered.

Brooke watched Nathan carry Berkley to the back room to meet everyone and she felt a feeling of serenity wash over her.

"Brooke," Haley said after Nathan and Berkley had left. "What happened?"

"Can we wait until Nathan comes back?"

"Of course, do you want anything to eat or drink?" Haley asked. Brooke shook her head. "Are you sure? You look really skinny, Brooke."

"I'm sure." She replied.

Haley let it go for the moment but couldn't stop staring at how skinny she was. She was just skin and bones.

"Berkley's playing with the kids." Nathan said as she returned to the family room.

"How did you know her name? Brooke didn't introduce us to her when she walked in the door so how could you know her name was Berkley?" Haley asked.

Nathan glanced at Brooke who stared at her hands. "I've kept in touch with Nathan over the past seven years." Brooke said softly.

Haley stared at Brooke for a couple of seconds before shifting her attention to Nathan.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Haley asked, obviously hurt, her voice cracking.

"I told him not to tell anyone because I didn't want anyone to worry about me. Nathan has always been like a brother to me, Hales I never meant to hurt you. I would never hurt anyone intentionally. I just thought that it would be best this way. I knew that the second I talked to you I would have been on the next plane back to Tree Hill."

"Why would that have been so bad?" Haley asked.

"It wouldn't have. I was just scared that if I came back history would repeat itself and it's not just about me anymore, I have Berkley to think about now. I can't drag her down here, get hurt by falling in love again and then uproot and move again. I cant do that to her. I'm so sorry for hurting you, Haley."

"I know and I don't blame you for any of it, I know that Berkley is the most important part of your life now," Haley said. "Now tell me all about her." She smiled.

Haley and Nathan both noticed how Brooke's face lit up when she was asked about Berkley. "She's amazing, Hales. She's the best little girl ever. I never thought that motherhood would come so easily to me but it did. I can't imagine life without her."

"Is Owen the father?" Nathan asked.

Brooke nodded.

"Did Owen do this to you?" He asked.

Brooke remained silent as she stared at her hands.

"Brooke," Nathan said.

"I don't want to talk about it." She replied.

"Who's Owen?" Haley asked as she looked back and forth at Brooke and her husband.

"I met him the second week I was up in New Hampshire. I was having a hard time being alone and everything so I went to the local bar and Owen was there. We hit it off right away. There was just something there between us that I can't explain. He told me that he was an alcoholic but had been sober for three years and counting. Three years later, things were still going great between the two of us. He proposed and of course I said yes. We bought a house together and then a year after he proposed I found out I was pregnant with Berkley. He was so excited. We put the wedding plans on hold until after Berk was born. Flash forward to seven months ago and Owen was in a really bad car accident on his way home from work. It was really bad. He was so banged up Berkley was terrified of him. He was put on painkillers for the pain and once and addict always an addict. The painkillers led to alcohol and he came home drunk every single night. I would tuck Berk in and then go to bed. He'd come home and slap me around, kick me, bite me, punch me in the face until my nose would gush blood and I couldn't see out of my eyes. Most of the time he'd force me to have sex, the night he didn't he would hurt me even more." Brooke cried.

Nathan and Haley didn't know what to do. They were horrified. Nathan knew about Owen and about Berkley but the way Brooke talked about Owen, he thought he was a good guy. Nathan had called Brooke two weeks ago and she said that the wedding plans were going well and she wished he could be there to see her get married. He now realized it was all a lie. He knew exactly why she had lied to him and as much as it hurt, he knew why she did it. "Did he ever touch Berkley?" Nathan asked.

Brooke shook her head violently. "No matter how drunk he got, he never went near Berkley. He loved her too much to hurt her, but then again I thought he loved me but he's beaten me so much over the past six months I'm convinced he never did. I had to get Berkley away from him because I was scared she'd say something that would make him snap and he'd hurt her. I couldn't let him do that to my baby girl, so I packed up everything we owned and just drove south. I'm so sorry for showing up here after seven years of being missing in action, I just wanted to feel safe and know that Berkley was safe."

Nathan was enraged by the end of Brooke's story. He couldn't believe that Owen, or any man could do that to a woman. He slid closer to Haley who was crying softly trying to think of something to say to Brooke but she was utterly speechless. "Is there anything else you want to tell us?" Haley ultimately decided to go with.

Brooke nodded her head slowly as she looked at her two best friends.

"What is it, sweetie?" Haley asked as she leaned closer to Brooke.

"I've had four miscarriages in the past six months," She whispered her voice shaky and uneven. "And I know it's my entire fault."

"Brooke, it is one hundred percent _not_ your fault that you lost those babies." Nathan told her as he pulled her into his embrace. "Owen is the one to blame because he's the one that abused you and caused you to lose the babies."

"I know, but I stayed with him." She replied.

"Brooke don't blame yourself for this," Haley said softly as she got up and helped Nathan soothe her broken friend. "Why don't I take up to the guest bedroom and you and Berkley can get some rest." She suggested.

Brooke nodded and followed Haley up the stairs while Nathan brought the kids upstairs. He had them all brush their teeth and get into their jammies. He had begged and pleaded with Berkley to go sleep with Brooke but she refused. He gave up and let her sleep with his three year old daughter, Mia. Nathan walked down to his bedroom expecting to find Haley in bed already. Instead he was greeted with an empty bed so he turned around and headed toward the guest room. Inside the room he saw Brooke hysterically crying and Haley trying to comfort her by rocking her back and forth. Nathan rushed to the side of his two favorite girls and tried to help Haley calm Brooke down. After several minutes, Brooke's sobs became softer and her body began to stop shaking. Haley couldn't' leave Brooke's side without sending her into sobs so she laid right next to Brooke in the large bed. Nathan couldn't stand to see the girl he thought of as a sister in so much pain so he laid on the other side of Brooke. Eventually, after being sung a lullaby by Haley, Brooke had fallen asleep. "She's so broken." Nathan whispered. "I know," Haley replied. "What are we going to do?" She asked. "I don't know, Hales. We just have to be here for her no matter what." "Do you think we should tell Lucas?" Haley asked after a few minutes. "I think we have to." Nathan responded.

The next morning, Nathan slipped out of the bed quietly, leaving Brooke and Haley to sleep in. As he stood by the door he couldn't help but stare at the bruises and wounds all over Brooke's body. Her shirt had been pulled up by the blanket so her toned stomach had been exposed. Nathan saw deep purple and blue bruises all over her stomach. He felt sick knowing that four different babies had been killed by Owen beating and kicking Brooke in the stomach. He walked back over to the bed and gently pulled her shirt down so it was covering her skin again. As he walked down the stairs, carefully skipping over the one that creaked when stepped on, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Lucas' number.

"Hey Luke, I know it's early but do you thin you could stop by in about two hours?"

"Of course, I'll see you soon." Lucas said.

Nathan knew that he would be ambushing both Brooke and Lucas but he knew that Lucas cared about Brooke and he knew that Brooke would be enraged that he had called Lucas but he also knew that deep down Brooke wanted Lucas to know; she just didn't know how to tell him. Haley was the next to get up followed by their four kids.

"Lucas is on his way over." Nathan said as he flipped a pancake onto a plate.

"Right now?!" Haley asked as she stood up.

"Yeah, I called him as soon as I woke up."

"I can't believe you're going to ambush them!" She exclaimed. "Call Lucas back and tell him not to come over." She demanded.

Brooke was on the second to last step when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." She said as she made her way to the door.

"This is not going to be good." Haley groaned.

"Brooke, why don't you go in the kitchen, I just made chocolate chip pancakes." Nathan tried, but it was too late.

"Lucas." She whispered quietly as tears started to cloud her vision. "I can't do this." She said as she turned and ran back up the stairs.

"What the hell happened to her?!" Lucas yelled as he pushed his way inside the house.

--

Hope you all liked the first chapter of the new story! Please review!!


	2. These Wounds Will Heal on Their Own

Chapter Two: These Wounds Will Heal on Their Own 

"What the hell happened to her?" Lucas yelled as he pushed his way inside the house.

"Lucas, I need you to calm down." Haley said as she advanced toward him.

"You really expect me to be calm when the girl I haven't been able to stop thinking about answers the door after seven years?" He yelled.

"No, but I don't want you scaring the kids." She said calmly.

"Momma, why is daddy yelling at you again?" Berkley asked from the top of the staircase. Haley, Nathan and Lucas shifted their attention to the little girl on the stairs. In one quick glance Lucas knew exactly who she belonged to. She had long, wavy chestnut hair, deep hazel eyes and dimples that could melt anyone's heart. She was an exact replica of Brooke.

"Berk, it's not daddy yelling at mommy. This is Lucas. He's one of your mommy's old friends." Nathan said as he introduced the two.

"I've seen pictures of you before." Berkley said causing the three adults to look questioningly at each other. "I'm Berkley Elizabeth Davis, nice to meet you." She said as she extended her hand to Lucas.

"Lucas Eugene Scott," Lucas smiled as she shook the little girl's hand.

"Berkley why don't you come with me? Uncle Nathan made chocolate chip pancakes!" Haley said.

"Those are my absolute favorite!" She exclaimed.

"You are definitely Brooke's child." Haley laughed.

Lucas watched the little girl gallop into the kitchen holding Haley's hand. "She looks just like Brooke." He said as he shook his head. "What happened to her Nate?"

"She needs to tell you herself." Nathan said.

"How? She won't even look at me."

"Do you really expect her to after what happened?" Nathan snapped.

Lucas instantly looked up at his brother with a look of pain and hurt evident on his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it—"

"I think you did." Lucas interrupted.

"She was just surprised to see you. Go upstairs to the guest bedroom. Let her know you're here for her, she may not open up to you right away but gie her time; she will eventually. But if you do _anything_ hurt her –"

"I know," Lucas said. "I'll be gentle, don't worry." He said as he made his way up the staircase as Nathan watched.

Lucas knocked softly on the door expecting Brooke to tell whoever it was to go away. Instead he heard footsteps move closer to the door and a loud sigh as the doorknob began to turn. Lucas pushed the door open as wide as he could once he saw her, scooped her shaking body up into his strong arms and gently laid her down on the bed. He stroked her hair softly trying to get her to calm down. He noticed how Brooke refused to look him in the eye. He noticed all the wounds all over her body. He noticed how famished she looked. He knew Brooke Davis had always been a small girl but she never looked deathly skinny and now she did.

"Do you want to know what happened?" Brooke asked after she had calmed down a little, her voice shaky and uneven.

Lucas had not expected her to open up so quickly, he was expecting her to give him the cold shoulder especially after what happened seven years ago. "If you want to tell me, I'll listen." He told her.

"Promise that you will let me tell you everything before you jump to conclusions?" Lucas nodded. "Promise to stay in that chair the entire time I tell you?"

"Why does that matter?" Lucas asked.

"Because we both know I'm weak and vulnerable right now and I know that you have this hero-complex that makes you want to swoop in and save me but Luke, it's too late. I'm broken and beat emotionally and physically. You're too late." She said sadly.

"I'll stay in the chair." He replied softly.

Brooke told Lucas everything, everything except the miscarriage part. She cried and so did he. He fought the urge to rush over to her side the second she started crying. She fought the urge to jump into his lap and let him hold her. She was just about to give in when she was interrupted.

"Momma, can we go swimming in the pool?" Berkley asked as she burst into the room.

"You need to put your swimsuit on if you want to go swimming." Brooke said.

"Were you crying again?" She asked as she climbed into Brooke's lap and wiped the tears away.

Lucas felt his own eyes start to tingle as tears began to well up as he watched how much compassion Berkley had for Brooke, he couldn't believe that she was only three years old.

"I was crying baby girl, but I'm all better now," Brooke told her daughter. "Let's get you into your suit so you can go swimming." She said as she walked with Berkley into the bathroom to get changed as Lucas waited patiently in the bedroom. He could hear the mother and daughter fighting about something and he laughed quietly to himself. After a couple of minutes Berkley emerged from the bathroom trying to pull Brooke out.

"C'mon momma! I want to swim!" She pouted.

"I know bumble bee but I don't want to."

"Yes you do!" Berkley said.

Lucas didn't understand why Brooke would not come out of the bathroom, so he decided to intervene. "Berk, why don't you go downstairs, I'm sure Aunt Haley will go swimming with you." He said as he crouched down to her level.

"Will momma come?" She asked.

"Momma will be right out." He assured her.

Berkley scampered out of the room dragging her towel behind her as Lucas entered the bathroom. He wasn't prepared to see the sight before him, nothing could have prepared him. He knew that Brooke's face was beaten up badly but he didn't think that her body would be worse. Brooke stood in the bathroom with her bathing suit on exposing her entire self, badly battered and bruised, to the one person who knew her the best.

"Berkley wants me to swim with her," Brooke said simply as she shrugged her shoulders. "I want to swim with my daughter but I can't expose myself like this." She said as she gestured to her fragile body.

"Oh, Brooke," Lucas said softly he gently pulled her body close. "It's all going to be okay." Lucas didn't realize until that moment just how broken Brooke truly was. "Let's get you covered up, Berkley will understand." He said as he handed her her clothes.

Brooke made her way out to the pool in a loose fitting shirt and sweatpants, it hurt too much if something clung to her body.

"Momma! Why aren't you in your suit?" Berkley asked from the pool.

"Momma's not ready to go swimming yet." Lucas answered. Nathan and Haley looked at Brooke and then at Lucas before looking at each other. They shared a knowing nod with Lucas who weakly smiled back at them. After a few hours of hanging around the pool, Brooke took Berkley back to their room for a nap. Brooke ended up falling asleep with a snoring Berkley in her arms.

--

"How'd it go?" Haley asked Lucas once they had all settled down in the living room.

"She's so broken. I don't know what to do to help her." He replied.

"Did she open up to you?" Nathan asked.

"She told me everything."

"I think she's not telling us some things." Haley said as she shook her head.

"Like what?" Nathan asked.

"I think she might have an eating disorder."

"What?!" Both Nathan and Lucas exclaimed.

"Have you seen how small she is?" Haley asked.

Both nodded.

"Have you seen her eat a single thing since she's been here?"

Both shook their heads.

"Berkley told me she hasn't eaten anything since they left New Hampshire." Nathan said.

"She's anorexic," Haley said as sadly.

"We can't jump to conclusions just yet. All we know is that she hasn't eaten in almost two days." Lucas reasoned.

"Do you really think she's going to tell us she has an eating disorder? We're talking about Brooke here." Nathan said. Haley and Lucas knew Nathan was right, Brooke would never admit to have an eating disorder.

Lucas leaned back on the couch as he let out a heavy sigh, "I don't understand how she could let things get this bad."

"She's a victim of domestic abuse, Luke; she doesn't think the way we do. It's going to take a long time to get the old Brooke Davis back." Haley said sadly.

"Peyton needs to know." Lucas said suddenly.

"Brooke needs to tell her she's back in town on her own." Nathan argued.

"You really think she'll tell Peyton she's back in town?" Lucas countered.

"She told you what happened, why wouldn't she tell Peyton?" Besides its been seven years, Luke."

"You know something." Lucas accused through squinted eyes.

"I know nothing." Nathan said holding up his hands in defense.

"Nathan," Lucas said seriously.

"She and Peyton have kept in touch a little over the years." Nathan said quietly. Haley and Lucas gasped at the news.

"How frequently do they talk?" Lucas asked.

"Brooke refuses to speak to her on the phone so they've written each other two letters each since she left. That's it. Brooke knows about everything concerning Jake and their kids and Peyton knows about Berkley and thinks Owen is a good guy, just like I did." Nathan explained.

"Why are they talking? Brooke's really willing to let go of everything that happened?" Haley asked.

"I think she felt like she had to when Berkley was born. That's the day she wrote Peyton her first letter."

Lucas got up from the couch and headed toward the front door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Nathan asked as he got up.

"To tell Peyton her best friend is back in town."

"Lucas, no. Brooke needs to tell her on her own time." Haley begged.

"Yeah, you really think ambushing her is fair?" Nathan asked.

"You thought it was okay to ambush the both of us!" Lucas yelled.

"He has a point." Haley whispered.

"Lucas, don't do it." Nathan said.

"I'm not going to let you stop me this time. Maybe if you would have let me go seven years ago Brooke wouldn't have ended up like this!" He yelled.

"We didn't hold you back, Peyton did." Haley said harshly. "So it's _her_ fault for this, not ours. We may have told you that it wasn't the best idea for you to go after her the day she left because she needed space, but Peyton's the one who told you she'd never forgive you if you left her. And you stayed with Peyton. So actually, maybe it's _your_ fault for Brooke's current state." She yelled.

"Hales, calm down." Nathan said as he rubbed his wife's back.

"I can't, Lucas has hurt Brooke in the worst way possible and I will not let him blame us for what happened." She cried.

"I'm going to get Peyton." Lucas snarled as he slammed the door.

"Brooke is going to kill him." Nathan said after he left.

"Not if I kill him first." Haley replied.

"Haley, you don't mean that."

"So Brooke and Peyton are really talking again?" Haley asked changing the subject.

"I wouldn't say 'talking' but Brooke has forgiven Peyton for what happened."

"I wouldn't have," Haley said bitterly. "It's too big of a thing to forgive."

--

Lucas stormed up Peyton's front steps and knocked ferociously on the front door.

"Luke, calm down man," Jake laughed as he opened the door.

"Where's Peyton?" Lucas demanded as he looked around the house.

"In the kitchen, what's wrong?" Jake asked.

"Peyton!" Lucas yelled. Peyton emerged from the kitchen drying her hands on a towel. "Brooke's back in town." He said.

"Oh my god." Peyton whispered.

"I know it's a lot to take in but there's something else I need to tell you," Lucas said. Peyton nodded, signaling for him to continue. "Owen has been abusing her for the past six months. It's bad Peyton, it's _really_ bad and she needs our help."

Peyton stood standing with her jaw dropped. Her former best friend was a victim of domestic abuse. Her former best friend who was also a mother was being abused. "Did he ever touch Berkley?" She asked.

"Does everyone know about Berkley except me?" Lucas cried out.

"You expected her to tell you she had a kid?" Peyton asked.

"I'm extremely surprised she told you." He answered.

Peyton nodded, "I am too." She said quietly.

"In answer to your question, Owen never touched Berkley but she was scared he would so that's why she left. It's not just about Brooke anymore she has a daughter she has to protect." Lucas said.

A wave of relief washed over Peyton as she let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Jake, would you mind staying here with the kids?" She asked as she walked to the closet to grab her coat.

"Where are you going?" Jake asked.

"To see my best friend." She said as she looked at Lucas who smiled.

"How bad is it Luke?" Peyton asked as they walked down the street toward the Naley household.

"Haley thinks she's anorexic." He said as he dug his hands deep into his pockets.

"Then she shouldn't be at Nathan and Haley's. They can't fix everything that's broken in Brooke's life." She said.

"First of all, we don't know for sure if she's anorexic. Second, do you really think that it's fair to her or Berkley to send her off to rehab?"

"So you'd rather her continue living like this? We can't fix her Luke! I know you don't want to see your beloved Brooke like this but none of us are equipped to deal with this. She needs real help. You can't save her this time!" Peyton yelled.

"Don't say that! You don't have the right to say that about her! You're half to blame for this!" Lucas yelled.

"And you're the other half Lucas!" Peyton screamed back. "I alone did not drive her away, you helped."

"I should have chased her." Lucas replied.

"Well it's too late for that." Peyton said harshly.

--

"Brooke, what do you feel like having for dinner?" Haley asked as she walked into the family room where Brooke, Nathan, Mia, Isabella, Jamie and Jack were watching T.V.

"I'm not really that hungry." She answered.

"I want mac n' cheese!" Berkley squealed.

"Brooke, you need to eat something," Haley said.

Brooke ignored Haley's comment as she continued to focus on the large television screen.

A quick knock rang through the house followed by the creak of the door. Peyton and Lucas were greeted by staring eyes when they stepped into the living room. Brooke's first instinct was to run, just like she had done seven years ago; just like she had done when Lucas answered the door that morning. But when she saw the expression on Peyton's face she couldn't move. The minute Peyton saw Brooke, tears formed in her eyes as she rushed over to her former best friend and gently pulled her fragile frame close to hers.

"Jamie, why don't you take everyone downstairs and play a game with them?" Haley suggested.

"Why?" Jamie whined.

"James," Nathan said sternly. Jamie immediately got up and led the younger children down to the finished basement.

It was now only the core five, all together again fro the first time since graduation night; the night that forever changed their lives. "Brooke, what happened?" Peyton asked. Brooke again explained what had happened in extreme detail, carefully leaving out the four miscarriages. Lucas, Haley, and Nathan all noticed that Brooke didn't cry or show any emotion when telling Peyton what had happened yet, she couldn't _stop_ crying when she had told them. Haley knew that she had to ask Brooke about her eating disorder but she was scared of how Brooke would respond. It was on thing to assume something but the second the assumption was confirmed their lives would change again. "Do you have an eating disorder?" Haley spat out, she had to ask her point blank; kind of like ripping a band-aid off. Nathan, Peyton, and Lucas whipped their heads around to stare at Haley with their jaws dropped while Brooke just stared down at her hands. "I cannot believe you just asked her that!" Peyton whispered harshly.

Haley ignored Peyton's comment, "Do you?" She asked, her eyes focused on Brooke.

Brooke looked at all four of her friends as she fought back tears. "I'm anorexic." She whispered, her voice shaky and uneven as tears streamed from her eyes causing little black rivers to run down her face. Haley let out a small cry as she leaned into Nathan's embrace. Peyton glanced up at Lucas who refused to let the tears that were welled up in his eyes fall. "We're going to get you better." Peyton told her best friend as she rocked Brooke's sobbing body back and forth. Haley, Nathan, Lucas and Peyton all looked at each other trying to figure out where they should go from there. Do they ask her more questions or do they just let her come to them on her own?

"It was a Thursday." Brooke said quietly as she pulled away from Peyton.

Nathan looked at her quizzically, "What was?" He asked.

"The first time he told me I was fat. I was laying in bed waiting for him to come home from the bar thinking about how badly things had become in such a short amount of time. When he came home he didn't hit or touch me which I thought was odd since he would usually smack me around. Instead, the raped me for the first time. When he was done he said I was the heaviest girl he had ever slept with and he couldn't believe how fat I was. He would always call me derogatory names in front of Berkley and at dinner he would always make fun of me for eating, saying I didn't need any more food because I was fat enough. I thought that that was the worst it would get but I was wrong. Every night he would make me strip down to nothing and stand on the scale. I had to be ninety pounds or less, if I was ninety-one or higher he'd hit me as hard as he possibly could and continue to abuse me until I would black out and that's when he'd head back to the bar." She said shakily. Her four friends were horrified at the way Owen had treated Brooke. Not only had Owen been physically abusing Brooke, but he had been emotionally abusive too.

"How much do you weigh right now?" Haley asked gently.

"Ninety-two pounds." Brooke answered.

"How do you feel?"

"Like a whale," She whispered.

"How often do you weigh yourself, Brooke?" Haley asked.

"Six times a day,"

"Oh, Brooke," Haley cried as she pulled Brooke close.

"I never meant for things to get this bad and out of control." Brooke sobbed.

"I know," Haley said as she rubbed Brooke's back.

--

Love it? Hate it? Let me know!

Thanks for reading!


	3. Shattered Dreams

Sorry it took so long for a new chapter and I'm sorry it's a short pne.

Enjoy!

Chapter Three: Shattered Dreams

"Momma, can we go see the horsies again?" Berkley asked at breakfast.

"Of course baby girl," Brooke smiled.

"You can only go see the horses if your mom eats all her breakfast." Nathan said as he handed Brooke her plate. Brooke smiled weakly as she glanced down at the waffle, turkey bacon and fresh fruit Nathan had prepared for her.

"I'm really not that hungry," She said.

"Brooke, you promised you do it this way but if we thought it wasn't working you were going to get serious help from a professional," Nathan said. "Now eat."

Brooke picked up her fork and began pushing the waffle pieces around the plate. Berkley watched her mom and began to do the same. Nathan noticed how Berkley mimicked her mom. "I'm not hungry." Berkley replied after she had pushed all of her food around.

"You didn't eat anything." Nathan told her.

"Neither did mommy," Berkley shrugged. Brooke felt her eyes start to water up; her eating disorder not only affected herself but it was now starting to affect her daughter.

"This waffle is so good bumble bee." Brooke smiled as she picked up the small piece of food.

"Then why aren't you eating it?" Berkley asked as she looked at her mom.

Brooke glanced at Nathan who nodded. She moved the fork closer to her mouth as Berkley and Nathan watched. He knew this was a huge step for Brooke, finally eating food without having to worry about what someone else thought. She savored the taste of the sweet syrup and buttery waffle before devouring everything on her plate.

"How was your breakfast?" Nathan asked as he stared at Brooke.

"Very good, thanks Nate." She smiled. Berkley followed her mom's ways and ate everything off her plate.

Nathan shared a knowing smile with Brooke as they watched the little girl eat all of her breakfast.

"Ready to go see the horses?" Brooke asked once Berkley had finished eating.

"Yes!" She squealed.

Brooke and Berkley scampered up the stairs to get changed as Nathan cleaned up the kitchen. Brooke made it to the top of the staircase before she felt like she was going to get sick, she covered her mouth and darted into the bathroom and purged the breakfast she had just eaten. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand as Berkley tried to comfort her by rubbing her back. "You're okay, mommy." She told Brooke. She knew the roles should be reversed, she should be comforting her daughter.

"Mommy's not okay, Berk." Brooke said sadly as she turned and pulled Berkley into her lap.

"But you're going to be okay." Berkley said.

"Mommy needs help baby girl,"

"I can help you." She responded proudly.

"I wish you could baby girl but I need grown-up help." Brooke admitted.

"Are we still going to see the horses?" Berkley asked as she leaned against her mom's chest.

"If you want, I can see if Aunt Haley or Uncle Nathan could take you, I need to get help Berk."

"It won't be as much fun with them! I want you to go!" She pouted.

"Then how about we wait and go another day, together?" Brooke suggested.

"Okay," She replied as she shrugged her small shoulders.

"How about you go play with everyone while I talk to Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan?" Brooke said as she stood up. Berkley nodded as she slowly walked out of their bathroom, she stopped once she reached the door to turn around and face Brooke. "I love you mommy." She said softly.

"I love you too, Berkley." Brooke smiled.

Brooke splashed cold water on her face and brushed her teeth before heading down-stairs to talk to Nathan and Haley. They were sitting at the kitchen table laughing about something when they saw Berkley stumble into the kitchen.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting changed?" Nathan asked the three year old.

"We're not going anymore." She told him.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Momma said she needed help from a grown-up." Berkley shrugged. Nathan and Haley exchanged worried glances. "Where's Isabella?" She asked.

"In the basement," Haley told her.

"Thank you!" Berkley exclaimed as she ran to the cellar door.

"What do you think she meant?" Haley asked.

"I have a feeling we're about to find out." Nathan said as he motioned toward Brooke. She sat down across from Nathan and Haley and fidgeted with her hands, she remained quiet for a few minutes before opening up.

"I need help." She said softly.

"I know, we're helping you." Haley said.

"No. I mean I need professional help. I need to talk to someone who is trained to deal with this. I need help with my anorexia. I need help with the way I feel toward Owen and I need someone who can help me heal. I need to do this so I can be a better mother to my daughter." Brooke explained. "I want to see Berkley grow up and I won't be able to do that if I continue to starve myself. I want her to not be afraid to eat, I don't want her to starve herself and I don't want her to think she's not good enough. And Nate, I know you meant well this morning with the big breakfast you made but I need to work back in stages. I just got sick in the bathroom because my body can't handle it right now." She rambled.

"We're going to get you the help you need, Brooke." Nathan assured as he leaned across the table and placed his hands on top of hers.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"If you want, you could go see the woman that helped Nathan and me through a really tough time." Haley offered.

Brooke nodded.

"I'll call and see if there's any way she could see you today." Haley said as she got up from the kitchen table.

"You're doing the right thing, Brooke," Nathan said. "You're being brave."

"Then why am I so scared?" She asked.

"It's normal to feel scared. You and I are more alike than people seem to think. We're both strong and independent people who hate to be seen as weak and vulnerable but sometimes, most of the time, it's only at those times when you're broken that you realize just how strong you really are. Therapy is going to change you; it's going to help bring the old Brooke Davis back." Nathan smiled.

"She said she can see you in an hour." Haley said as she returned to the kitchen.

"Will one of you be able to come with me?" Brooke asked.

"I have a class and Nathan has practice," Haley sighed. "If you want I could call Lucas and see if he would mind going with you."

"No, it's all right." Brooke replied.

"Are you sure? Shouldn't someone come with you to watch Berkley?" Haley asked. Nathan stared at his wife, last night she was so against Lucas yet right now she was practically forcing him on Brooke.

"I guess someone should come." Brooke reasoned.

"I'll call him while you're in the shower." Haley smiled as Brooke made her way up the staircase.

After Brooke was out of earshot, Nathan began demanding answers. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked.

"What?" Haley asked coyly.

"Last night you were so anti-Brucas and now you're practically playing matchmaker!"

"I am not! I just think the two of them need to talk about that happened seven years ago." Haley replied.

Nathan rolled his eyes, obviously not pleased with her plan. "Haley, you can't force them to talk about what happened, it's a subject that only stirs up pain and anger and heartache." Nathan warned.

"Stop worrying, they'll be fine."

Forty-five minutes later Brooke and Berkley were alone in the Naley house. Brooke sat on the couch braiding Berkley's hair as she sat on the floor watching Dora the Explorer. "Where are we going?" Berkley asked for the seventh time. "I've told you already, mommy's going to talk to a nice lady and you're going to hang out with a nice man named Lucas." Brooke explained.

"The man that you have all the letters from?" She asked.

"Only ninety-three and those were from high school," Brooke quickly defended.

"The man that you write letters to but never send?" Berkley asked.

"How do you know—"

"I know things momma." Berkley laughed.

"All right, well how about we keep that a secret between you and me?"

"Why can't I tell Lucas?"

"Because it will complicate things." Brooke sighed.

"But—"

"Berk, just drop it." Brooke pleaded.

"He's here!" Berkley squealed as the doorbell chimed. "Hello Lucas Eugene Scott." She greeted as she opened the heavy door.

"Hello Berkley Elizabeth Davis," Lucas laughed.

"Momma, c'mon! The boy is here!" She yelled to Brooke.

"I'm coming, bumble bee," Brooke yelled back. "Hi, Luke." She said sheepishly once she saw the tall blonde.

"Brooke," He replied.

The three made their way out to Lucas' red camero and headed to the therapist's office. The ride was quiet and short, the way Brooke preferred it to be.

"Thank you for taking care of Berkley," Brooke said.

"Anything to help you." Lucas smiled.

"All right Berk, I'll be back in a little bit. Be nice to Lucas." She said as she turned around to face her energetic three year old.

"I will! Have fun momma!'

"Have fun with her." Brooke said as she got out of the car.

"I will," Lucas replied as he glanced toward the backseat.

"Oh! She's allergic to peanuts!" Brooke exclaimed. "Anything with peanut in it and her throat swells up." She panicked.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her." Lucas assured.

"I know you will." Brooke smiled. Lucas watched to make sure Brooke got into the office before pulling out of the parking lot.

"So what do you want to do?" Lucas asked as he looked at Berkley.

"Do you know how to play basketball?" Berkley asked.

"I know a thing or two about it." He smiled.

"Can you teach me how to play?" She asked.

"Of course I can." Lucas said as he headed toward the River Court.

--

"Hi, I'm here to see Dr. Johnson." Brooke told the receptionist.

"Right down the hall on the right," The woman told her.

"Thanks." Brooke smiled. She could hear her heart beating as she turned the knob but relaxed a little when she saw the woman inside. She wasn't scary looking at all, she looked kind and trustworthy and like she had been doing her job for awhile.

"You must be Brooke Davis." She smiled.

"Hi," Brooke said as she extended her hand which the doctor shook. "I'm sorry for doing this such short notice Doctor Johnson."

"Don't worry about it, and please, call me Leah."

Brooke soon felt all the tension escape her body as she began to get more comfortable with Leah.

"So tell me, what made you want to come see me today?" Leah asked.

"I've been physically, emotionally, and sexually abused over the past six months." Brooke said. Leah nodded as she wrote some things down. "I'm also anorexic."

"You're doing the right thing by trying to get help." Leah told her. Brooke slowly nodded. "It must have taken a lot to admit to having an eating disorder." Again, Brooke nodded. "Do you know why you fell into anorexic habits?"

"Owen forced me to weigh myself each night. At first I hated it but then as time went on I felt like I had control over something in my life. Everything else was falling apart and it felt good to be in control of that one thing."

"How do you feel right now?" Leah asked.

Brooke took a deep breath before divulging her feelings. "I'm feeling hurt, betrayed, unloved, unworthy, out of control. I feel like I'm letting my daughter down."

"You have a daughter?"

"Yeah, her name is Berkley and she's three. She's the best thing that has happened in my life." Leah smiled as she continued to write things down on her notepad.

--

"You're really good." Berkley said in awe as she watched Lucas play basketball.

"You want to dunk it?" Lucas asked.

"I can't jump that high."

"I can help you." He smiled as he handed Berkley the ball and lifted her up to put it through the net.

"I can see everything from up here!" She exclaimed from Lucas' shoulders.

Lucas laughed as he lifted her and put her back down on the ground.

"Do you love my mommy?" Berkley asked.

Lucas laughed at Berkley's randomness; clearly she got that trait from Brooke, but stopped laughing when he noticed Berkley staring at him with her arms crossed. Apparently, she got her serious side from Brooke too.

"Of course I love your mom." He answered.

"She loves you too, I think." Berkley told him as she retrieved the basketball he had thrown threw the net.

"Why do you think that?" He asked.

"I have my reasons." Berkley smiled.

"Do you want ice cream?" Lucas asked, quickly changing the subject; he felt uncomfortable talking to Berkley about Brooke for some reason.

"No. I want to keep playing basketball with you." She said. Lucas chased Berkley all around the River Court filling the air with the loud giggles. Brooke had gotten out of her appointment early so she decided to walk around Tree Hill and see how much had changed. Her feet led her to the River Court shortly after she left the small office building. There, she stood from afar and watched Lucas interact with her daughter, she felt goose bumps engulf her entire body when she saw Lucas pick Berkley up and heard her let out the loudest laugh. This is the way it was supposed to be seven years ago, Brooke thought to herself as she felt the tears start to tingle in her eyes. This is the way it's supposed to be _now_ but that fantasy was shattered long ago by an unexpected tragedy that forever changed Tree Hill and its residents.


	4. A Midnight Walk

Sorry it took so long for the update, I didn't mean to make you guys wait that long but I'd been lacking inspiration but now I'm all set and have all the creative juices flowing again. :) Enjoy!

Chapter Four: A Midnight Walk

"So how'd your session go today?" Haley asked as she placed the bowl of spaghetti on the dinner table.

"I really like her. I'm going to see her three times week for four weeks and then after that just once a week." Brooke replied.

"How'd Berkley do with Luke?"

"She loves him," Brooke said as a weak smile formed on her face.

"Kids! Dinner!" Nathan called as he carried the garlic bread to the table.

The pitter patter of little feet rang above them as the kids rushed from the playroom upstairs to the table. Dinner was full of laughter and smiles and just as quickly as the children had appeared for dinner, they disappeared again.

"Dinner was really good, Haley. Thank you." Brooke said as she began loading all the dishes into the dishwasher.

"I'm glad you liked it; I'm glad you're eating again Brooke." She said quietly.

"I didn't eat that much –"

"It's a start." Haley interrupted. "But you do know that you don't have to do chores to pay us back for letting you and Berkley stay here, we want you guys here." She told her.

"I can't help but feel like a burden to you guys, I mean you already have four kids and with Nathan you probably feel like you have five kids." Brooke laughed.

"Actually, we're going to have five kids in about eight months." Haley said softly.

"You're pregnant?!" Brooke exclaimed. "Oh my gosh! Congratulations Tutor Girl!" She squealed.

"Thank you, but try not to be too loud. I still haven't told Nathan."

"Told Nathan what?" Nathan asked as he entered the kitchen.

"That he's going to have to go to the store and get some of that cheese in a can and some pickles." Haley smiled.

Brooke looked at Haley quizzically and was expecting Nathan to do the same but instead, his entire face lit up as he picked Haley up and spun her around.

"You're pregnant?!" He cried.

Haley simply nodded. "I found out today. I didn't really have class earlier, I had a doctor's appointment—" Nathan cut Haley off before she could finish by kissing her passionately. Brooke found the situation to be extremely uncomfortable so she quietly excused herself and let her two friends relish in their moment of pure happiness.

"I love you so much, Haley." Nathan said as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you too; I just can't believe we're going to have another baby." She smiled. "But let's just keep this between you and me for awhile, just incase something happens to the baby."

"Something like a miscarriage?" Nathan asked.

"Oh my gosh, Brooke!" Haley exclaimed as she smacked her own forehead. "How could I be so selfish about this? She must be heartbroken right now!"

"Haley, what's going on?"

"Brooke had four miscarriages, Nate, and here we are acting like fools while she's in more pain than any of us could imagine." She rambled.

"Brooke, can we come in?" Haley asked as she knocked lightly on the door. When they didn't hear a response, they opened the door slightly which revealed Brooke lying on the bed staring out the big bay window. "I'm so sorry." Haley whispered as she climbed into the bed.

"It's okay." Brooke replied.

"It's not." Haley countered.

"Haley, I have Berkley and she's what's gotten me through the past six months. If it wasn't for her, I can honestly say I wouldn't be here right now. I know that I lost those four babies—" She suddenly stopped short.

"Brooke?" Nathan asked.

"Don't feel like you guys have to keep from being happy and excited when I'm around. I don't want you to feel guilty for celebrating the fact that you're pregnant, Haley. I want you to be happy both of you. It's painful to think about what could have been with me, but eventually I'll come to terms with everything and it'll all be okay." Brooke said softly.

"I love you so much, Brooke." Haley said as she pulled her close.

"Guess what I meant to tell you earlier, Brooke?" Nathan asked, changing the subject.

"What?"

"Principal Turner was talking to Luke this afternoon and he asked if he knew anyone interested in teaching history at the high school and he mentioned you."

"I'm not ready to go back to teaching."

"I know. Lucas briefly explained your current state and Principal Turner said to take as much time as you need. He can't wait for you to return and teach for him." Nathan explained.

"Speaking of Lucas, how'd today go with him?" Haley asked.

"It was awkward but at the same time it felt so natural. Seeing him with Berkley made me so happy, he's great with her. It hurts a lot though," Brooke said.

"The pain will eventually subside," Haley assured.

"What about the anger?" Brooke asked as she looked up.

"It'll take time, but that too will fade." Haley answered.

"Do you think he still thinks about it?" She asked as she looked at both Nathan and Haley.

"I know he thinks about it. Not a day goes by where he doesn't think about what could have been. The day of the accident changed Lucas' life forever." Nathan said.

"What about my life?" Brooke asked bitterly. "Peyton ruined everything. I had everything going right in my life for once and then she goes and acts selfish, like always, and forever changes all of our lives!" She raged.

"Brooke, calm down." Haley pleaded.

"It's not fair, Haley!" She yelled.

"I know, buddy. I know." Haley said softly as she pulled Brooke closer into a hug.

Haley and Nathan stayed a bit longer in Brooke's room before retreating back downstairs to check on the kids leaving Brooke alone to think about everything. It wasn't too long after they left that she dialed a number that was all too familiar and telling the person on the other side of the phone to meet her outside Nathan and Haley's in two hours, by that time she knew that everyone would be fast asleep.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Berkley asked as they snuggled into bed a little while later.

"Of course, baby girl. Why do you ask?"

"You seem…different." Berkley said.

"I feel safe for the first time in a while." Brooke answered as she tucked a stray hair behind Berkley's small ear.

"Because Daddy's not here?"

"Berk—"

"I feel safer too, mommy. Now I know that you're okay and he's not hurting you every night. I like it better this way." She said softly.

"Berkley, how did you know?" Brooke asked, shocked.

"I told you mommy, I know things." She said sleepily as her eyes drifted shut.

Brooke lay awake staring at the ceiling for a while after her daughter had fallen asleep. Berkley knew that Owen had been abusing her but she played right along with the story, always telling people that her mom had fallen down the stairs; that's why she looked the way she did. It was hard to believe that Berkley was only three years old at times like these. She glanced over at the clock that was on the bedside table and saw that it was 11:30, she was supposed to have left half and hour ago. Brooke slithered out of the bed, careful not to wake Berkley, threw on a sweatshirt and carefully tiptoed down the stairs. She felt like she was in high school again as she snuck out of the house.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't realize what time it was." She said softly as she stepped out onto the porch. "You do realize you look extremely sketchy just sitting out here on Naley's front porch." She laughed.

"Yeah, but I figured it was worth it. You don't know how long I've waited to be alone with you again, Brooke." He said as he got up out of the rocking chair.

"Want to take a walk?" She asked.

"Sure." Lucas answered.

Together, Brooke and Lucas walked the calm streets of Tree Hill thoughts swarming their heads. "Not that I mind this at all, but why all of a sudden did you call me out of the blue and ask to meet you?" Lucas asked.

"I need to stop running. I need to learn how to come to terms with everything that happened. I need to start living my life instead of shying away from it." She told him honestly. "This place hasn't changed one bit." She said as she glanced around the River Court.

"Brooke."

"Do you think about him?" Brooke asked.

"Our son?"

Brooke nodded.

"Every damn day, Brooke," He answered, his voice wavering a bit.

"Me too," She said quietly. Even though Lucas was standing from afar, the way the moonlight shined on her face he could see a tear make its way down her broken face.

"Damn it!" Brooke screamed, startling Lucas a little. "Why did she have to be so fucking selfish? Why Lucas? Everything was going right for once; we were together, we had just graduated, we were going to college together, I was pregnant with your child who was due in five months! We had the world at our fingertips and then Peyton runs a red light because she wants to test fate again. How could she be so selfish, Luke? I was following the rules, my light was green, and hers was red! She killed our baby, Lucas! All because she doesn't think it's fair that her mom ran one red light and got killed yet she runs them all the time for fun and never gets hurt. Instead, she killed the person who, besides you, meant the world to me! She took my baby away from me, Lucas. And then to top it all off, you have the nerve to tell me to stop overreacting which leads to our breakup and you running to her arms! You run to fucking Peyton, Lucas! Peyton!" She's screaming and crying uncontrollably by the time she finishes. Lucas pulls her close in an attempt to calm her down. "I hate you so much Lucas Scott! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! So fucking much!" She cries as she pounds against his chest. "I know, I know." He whispers as he rubs her back. It took a while for Brooke to calm down, but eventually with the help of Lucas she did.

"I'm sorry," She said as she wiped a stray tear away.

"No you're not."

"Lucas," She stared at him.

"You meant what you said; Brooke and I don't blame you for any of it." He said.

"I didn't mean to explode like that, that's not why I asked you to meet me. I was planning on just talking. I mean yesterday when I saw you with Berkley; it just brought up a lot of what if situations and sometimes, most times, I just wish that I never ran when I got out of the hospital. But then, I realize that I wouldn't have Berkley and I wouldn't trade her for the world. You would have been a great dad to him, Lucas."

"You're a great mom," He said as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "And I never meant to hurt you."

"Then why'd you run to Peyton? They had just told us that there was nothing they could do to save him and you storm out of the room. You storm out of the room and go into Peyton's and cry with her and hold her, Luke. I don't understand how you could do that to me or to your son."

"I couldn't look at you, Brooke. I felt responsible for everything. I was the one who didn't feel like getting the milk we needed so you offered to go get it and you get in an accident and lose Keith. I needed to get away from you because every time I looked at you I felt guilty and I couldn't go on feeling like that. Peyton wasn't the only selfish one that day, I was too."

"Keith?" She questioned. "We never talked about names, Luke."

"I know, but I just felt like he would have made Keith proud—" He rambled.

"That would have been the perfect name for him." Brooke smiled.

"So?" Lucas asked, he was expecting an uproar from Brooke based on what he had just told her about why he left her alone in the hospital.

"I need to get home to Berkley." She said.

"Brooke,"

"Lucas, we both know that we have a lot to talk about and there is no way that all of it can be discussed in one night. We opened the floodgates tonight and things between us can only get better." She said as she got up off the picnic table.

Lucas nodded as he stood up. Together they walked home engulfed in the silence of the calm night. Lucas watched Brooke walk up the front steps of the house and before she went inside he called her name. She turned to face him. "Nice sweatshirt." He smiled. She smiled as she looked down at the worn out Keith Scott Auto Body grey sweatshirt she had on. "Thanks," She said as she smiled, a full dimpled smile, and headed inside. Lucas stood outside for awhile staring at the large house in front of him. "I love you, Brooke Davis." He said as he turned and headed toward his own house.


	5. I'm Not That Girl Anymore

Some of the quotes in this chapter are from previous episodes of One Tree Hill.

Chapter Five: I'm Not That Girl Anymore

"Momma, I can't find my jacket." Berkley said as she looked under the bed.

"Do you remember the last time you had it?" Brooke asked as she emerged from the bathroom.

"I took it off when I rode the horsey because I was getting hot."

"Well I guess that means we have to go back to see the horses," Brooke smiled.

"Today?" Berkley asked.

"Only if you want to,"

"Yes!" She squealed.

"All right then, go get another jacket and wear that one today." Brooke said as she walked back into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

"Hey mommy," Berkley called as she jumped up onto the big bed.

"What, Berk?"

"You look really pretty." She said simply.

"Thank you," Brooke smiled. "You always look pretty."

--

"Luke, what are you doing here?" Nathan asked as he opened the front door.

"I just wanted to talk to Brooke."

"About what?" Nathan asked.

"Why are we playing twenty questions?" Lucas laughed.

"She's upstairs getting ready; she should be down shortly for breakfast."

--

"But mommy, I don't want to be a big sister. I like being the baby." Mia pouted.

"I know you do but you'll like being a big sister so much better." Haley smiled.

"Why do you keep having babies, mom?" Jamie asked. None of the kids were happy that Haley was pregnant.

"Can't you all just be happy for once?" Haley asked as she stormed out of the playroom.

"You're going to have to have a serious talk with your children, Nathan. None of them are happy." Haley said as she walked into the kitchen. "Oh hey, Luke." She smiled.

"Morning Haley," He greeted. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Haley and Nathan responded simultaneously.

"That usually means something," Lucas accused as he pointed at the couple.

"There's nothing going on that you need to worry yourself with." Haley assured. "Are you making eggs?" She asked as she glanced around the kitchen.

"Yeah," Nathan answered. Haley braced herself against the kitchen counter before darting into the bathroom.

"You knocked her up again!" Lucas exclaimed.

"You can't say anything!" Nathan called as he ran after Haley. "Haley, babe, are you okay?"

"It's just morning sickness, I'll be okay." She replied.

"Mommy, I just don't understand why you can't marry Lucas." Berkley said as she and Brooke made their way down the staircase. "He told me he loved you the other day."

"Did he?" Brooke asked. Berkley nodded eagerly. "I want a real daddy, one that won't hurt my mom. Lucas seems nice enough to be my daddy."

"It's not that easy, Berk," Brooke said.

"Why not? You love him, he loves you."

"Let's just not talk about this anymore, okay?" Brooke pleaded. Berkley nodded as they made their way into the kitchen.

"Look who it is, momma. Lucas!" She exclaimed when she saw the tall blonde standing in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Berkley." He smiled.

"Morning Lucas Eugene Scott!" She squealed.

"You can just call me Lucas, you know." He told the little girl as he bent down to her level.

"And you can call me Berkley." Lucas laughed at her candor.

"Where're Nathan and Haley?" Brooke asked.

"Haley's morning sickness has begun," Lucas said.

"You know?"

"Yep," He smiled.

"Lucas, mommy's taking me to see the horses today. You should come with us." Berkley said as she ate her cereal.

Lucas looked at Brooke who shifted her gaze to the floor. "I don't know if that's the best idea, Berkley." Lucas said.

"No, it's fine, Luke. If you want to come with us you can." Brooke said.

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked. Brooke nodded.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Berkley squealed. "Can we leave now?" She asked.

"As soon as I have something to eat and you finish your breakfast we can leave." Brooke told her. Lucas was so happy to see Brooke eating again, even if it was a little bit of oatmeal she was on the road to recovery and that was all that mattered.

The hour long ride to Linda's farm was full of laughter and giggles. Berkley would say something that would crack Lucas and Brooke up and Berkley thought that Lucas was the funniest person in the world. During the ride, Brooke noticed how happy Berkley truly was and she credited Lucas for that.

"We're here!" Brooke exclaimed as they pulled into the long driveway.

Together, the three walked up to Linda's front door but Brooke stopped suddenly when she saw something in the driveway that was not there the first time. "Oh my god," She whispered. "Brooke, what's wrong?" Lucas asked as he turned around. "We need to leave. Now." She said shakily.

"What is going on?" Lucas asked for the second time.

"That's Owen's car." She said as she pointed to the black car.

"Daddy's here?" Berkley asked. Lucas quickly picked Berkley up and headed back towards Brooke whose face had drained all color. They were practically back at the car when Brooke heard a blood curdling scream.

"Linda." She gasped. She knew the severity of Owen's beatings and would never wish any of it on anyone. She didn't know why, but she found herself running back towards the house.

"Brooke!" Lucas called. "Come back here!"

"Mommy! He's going to hurt you!" Berkley cried as tears started to fill her eyes.

Lucas found himself torn between two girls. One he had always loved while the other had had developed a love for over the past couple of days. He knew he couldn't let Brooke go in the house by herself but he also knew that he couldn't leave Berkley out in the car alone and he sure as hell couldn't bring her into the house. "You need to go save mommy!" Berkley cried as tears streamed down her face.

"I'm not leaving you alone," Lucas told her.

"But mommy—"

"Berkley, I need you to trust me, okay? Do you think you can do that?" He asked.

Berkley nodded.

Brooke slowly made her way into the house. She could hear Owen screaming at Linda for something.

"Where the hell is Brooke?" He bellowed. "I know she's been here! This is Berkley's coat!" He yelled as he shook the small jacket in Linda's face.

"I don't know where she is," Linda whimpered. Owen kicked her.

"Get away from her!" Brooke yelled as she made herself visible to both Linda and Owen.

"You really think you could just run away from me, Brooke?" Owen asked as he advanced toward her.

"Brooke, you need to leave!" Linda yelled.

"I am not leaving you here!"

"Brooke!" Linda called as Owen threw her down onto the floor and began to beat the living daylights out of her.

"Get off of her!" Linda screamed. "Get off of her!"

"I should have finished the job when I had the chance." Owen said as he began to choke Brooke.

Brooke somehow managed to wiggle free from his strong grasp. She ran toward the front room where she had left her purse. Owen ran after her, tripping her, causing her to fall and fight her way toward her bag. Linda continued to scream in the background as she tried to wrestle free from the rope Owen had tied her up with.

"Oh, what's wrong? Does the weak little girl want to leave?" Owen taunted as Brooke struggled to get to her purse.

"The little girl thinks she'll stay awhile." Brooke said as she pulled a gun out of her purse and aimed it at Owen causing him to immediately recoil in fear.

"You filthy, thieving, heartless piece of trash," She whispered, her voice strong but shaky.

"You're not going to shoot me," Owen smiled as she pressed the barrel of the gun against his forehead.

"Like I said, you don't know me. I'm not that same girl anymore, she's gone. You took my life and turned it into a nightmare. And all I have thought about is that I hate you." She said as she cocked the safety.

"Brooke," Linda said as she entered the family room.

"I hate you," She said, her attention still on Owen.

"Brooke! Please don't!" Linda called knowing full well what would happen to Brooke if she committed murder. Just then, Lucas appeared in the doorway holding Berkley on his hip.

"Brooke, put the gun down." Lucas said softly.

"I hate you, daddy." Berkley said once she saw her dad. "You hurt mommy, so much!" She yelled.

"Look at you, playing dad to my daughter," Owen laughed. "You better teach her some manners. It's not polite for her to talk to me like that."

"She can say whatever she wants to you." Lucas said. Brooke placed her finger on the trigger as she pushed the gun harder against Owen's forehead.

"Brooke, please don't," Lucas begged. "I need you."

Brooke looked up at Lucas who pleaded with his eyes. She then looked back down at Owen. "I hate you so much but you aren't worth any more of my time and you're definitely not worth my life." She said as she kicked him and put the safety back on the gun. Sirens were heard coming down the driveway as Berkley wiggled from Lucas's grasp and ran over to Brooke. Tears fell from both of their eyes as they held each other. Lucas stood back with tears in his eyes as he watched the mother and daughter.

"I hate you, daddy." Berkley whispered as she looked over at her father. Before anyone knew what was happening, Owen pulled out a gun he had stashed on his hip. He fired one shot. Berkley screamed out in pain as the bullet entered her shoulder. Brooke screamed as she caught Berkley before falling to the ground. Lucas rushed over to her side as Linda ran out into the driveway to get the police.

"Hold on, baby. You're going to be okay." Brooke whispered to Berkley as she rocked her back and forth in her lap.

"It hurts mommy," Berkley cried.

"I know, you're going to be okay. Just stay awake for me," She pleaded. Lucas brought Brooke's small frame into his embrace as he rubbed her back and stroked Berkley's arm. Brooke leaned her head against Lucas' chest as tears fell from her hazel eyes.

A short while later, Brooke, Lucas and Linda sat in the waiting room of the hospital waiting to hear word on Berkley. Brooke felt safe knowing that Owen was behind bars; the police said it looked like there would be a good chance that he would be convicted and spend a good amount of time in prison.

"How does Owen know you?" Brooke asked Linda.

"He's my son."

"Oh my gosh," Brooke exclaimed.

"I can't believe that Berkley is his daughter," Linda said. "I'm so sorry for the way he treated you."

"It's not your fault." Brooke assured her.

"Ms. Davis? Can I ask you a few questions?" One of the police officers asked.

"Of course," Brooke replied.

"I'm under the understanding that Owen knew about all four pregnancies and deliberately killed them while you were pregnant with them. Is this true?" He asked.

Brooke heard Lucas gasp in shock; but she refused to look at him. She nodded.

"I'll be right back," The officer said.

"Brooke." Lucas said after he left.

"I didn't tell you because I knew that it would bring up Keith and I wasn't ready to talk about that the day I saw you for the first time. I'm sorry." She said.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Brooke nodded. "The last one happened about a month ago, I'm almost all healed."

"I meant emotionally," He said.

"I don't know if I'll ever be okay emotionally. I've lost five kids, Lucas." She said.

"None it was your fault though, Brooke." He assured her as he pulled her closer.

"I'm so sorry," Linda said as she placed her hand on Brooke's knee.

"I know." Brooke nodded.

"Thank you for saving my life."

"Your welcome, I'm just glad you're okay." Brooke smiled.

"For Berkley Davis?" A doctor called from the other end of the long hallway.

Brooke immediately stood up and made her way toward the older man as Linda and Lucas followed.

"I'm her mother," She said.


	6. Opening Up

Chapter Six: Opening Up

"I'm her mother," She said as she approached the doctor. Lucas hung back with Linda as Brooke talked to the older man.

"We were able to extract the bullet from her shoulder; it didn't penetrate as deep as we thought it did. It looks like everything is going to be okay, she's most likely going to be very tired and sore but that's expected." The doctor explained.

"Can I see her?" Brooke asked.

"Of course, she's in the second room on the right." The doctor said as he pointed down the long hallway. Brook nodded and thanked the doctor before turning toward Linda and Lucas and motioning for them to follow.

"Hey baby girl." Brooke cooed as she entered the hospital room.

"Hi mommy," Berkley replied hoarsely.

"Some special people wanted to come see you." Brooke smiled.

"Lucas!" Berkley squealed once the tall blonde came into sight.

"Hey Berk," Lucas smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"My arm hurts." She shrugged.

"You'll feel better in no time." Lucas assured her as he rubbed her cheek.

"Hi Linda," Berkley said to the older woman.

"Berk, Linda is daddy's mommy." Brooke explained.

"Oh," Berkley responded not quite sure what that meant.

"That means she's your grandma." Brooke said.

"Really?" Berkley exclaimed as her eyes widened.

"Really," Linda smiled as she moved closer to the bed.

"I've never had a grandma before!" She squealed. Linda glanced over at Brooke who shook her head. "Mommy's mommy is mean. I don't think she likes me, but I don't care anymore because I have you and you have horseys!" Berkley rambled.

"Well you can come see the horses when ever you want okay?" Linda told her. Berkley nodded. Linda remained in the room for quite some time as she, Berkley and Brooke all got to know each other better. "As sad as I am to say this, I really have to get going. The officer said he still needed to ask a few more questions so I'm going to find him and then head home because the horses haven't eaten since last night." Linda said as she got up from the bed.

"When will I see you again?" Berkley asked.

"Whenever you want, just call this number whenever you feel like talking or you want to see me and I'll come see you, okay?" Linda asked as she scribbled down her phone number.

"Okay, grandma." Berkley smiled. "Bye!"

"Bye, Berkley," Linda said as she kissed her granddaughter's forehead. "Thank you for everything, Brooke." She said as she hugged the brunette.

"It really is a small world, huh?" Brooke smiled. Linda nodded. "I'll talk to you soon." She said as she gave Linda one last hug.

"Are you tired, bumble bee?" Brooke asked as she pulled the covers up to vocer her daughter's small body. Berkley nodded.

"Why did daddy hurt me, mommy?" She asked. Brooke glanced over at Lucas who shrugged not really sure how to help her answer the question.

"Daddy has been in a really bad place lately, he's not the same nice man anymore." Brooke tried to explain. "That's why we are staying with Nathan and Haley." She said.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked.

Brooke shook her head violently. "You could never do anything wrong." She assured her daughter.

"I'm sorry I wanted to go see the horseys."

"Why?" Brooke asked.

"Because if I didn't ask you, you wouldn't have been hurt by daddy again," Berkley reasoned.

"None of what happened was your fault," Lucas said as he moved toward the hospital bed. Berkley turned her attention to the ducks on her hospital gown and began to trace their outline as she avoided eye contact with the two adults. "Do you need anything?" Lucas asked. She shook her head no. "What's wrong then?" He pressed.

"I just don't understand." She sighed dramatically.

"Understand what?" Brooke asked.

"Why Lucas can't be my daddy. He's way better at it than Owen." Berkley expressed.

"Since when do you call him 'Owen'?" Brooke asked. Berkley shrugged.

"It's not as easy as you think it would be for me to be your dad," Lucas tried to explain.

"Why not? I know mommy loves you and you've told me that you love my mommy. Isn't love all you need to make it work?" Berkley asked.

"Are you sure you're only three years old?" Lucas asked, baffled.

Berkley nodded, "I know things and besides, I'll be four in five months." She said proudly.

"How about you get some rest? We'll talk about this later." Lucas said as he kissed the young girl's forehead.

"But—"

"Berkley, you need rest." Lucas said sternly. It only took a few minutes for the small girl to drift to sleep.

"I don't know where she comes up with this kind of stuff." Brooke laughed nervously as she paced back and forth.

"Let's go get some coffee," Lucas suggested.

"What if she wakes up?" She asked as she looked over at Berkley.

"She won't, and besides we won't be long down there."

"I'm sorry about Berkley." Brooke said as they walked down the hospital hall.

"Brooke, stop apologizing," Lucas laughed. "Besides, what she said was true; at least on my part." He said.

"Luke,"

"No, we have to be honest this time if we want to make it work."

"Make what work?" Brooke cried.

"Us. You and me." Lucas replied.

"We've tried being an 'us' but it doesn't work. We've tried twice and both times we have failed miserably at being a couple." Brooke tried to reason.

"They say the third time's a charm." Lucas smiled.

"I can't just jump into a relationship, Luke, I have Berkley to think about now."

"Don't do that," Lucas said.

"Do what?"

"Hide behind Berkley."

"I'm not hiding!" She cried.

"You are, you're making up excuses that don't need to be made. I've fallen in love with that little girl in the past week and I've _always_ been in love with you, Brooke." He said as he moved closer to her.

"I can't do this," Brooke whispered as she looked up at him.

"Brooke—"

"I can't do this right now, Luke. I have too much going on with Owen, my eating disorder, Berkley and just plain healing that having a relationship with you right now just wouldn't be fair to you. We have so much still to talk about that it wouldn't be right to dive into romance right now. I'm not ready yet and I know that you say you are but I think you're just scared that I'm going to run again so you're hoping from a commitment from me to prevent me from leaving, but I promise you, I'm not leaving this time. Someday I'll be ready for this, just not today." Brooke said softly as she gazed up at Lucas.

"Then I'll wait for you, both of you." Lucas said simply as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I should get back to Berkley." Brooke said quietly after a long silence had engulfed the two.

"Don't shut me out, Brooke." Lucas said as he watched Brooke walk back to the room.

"I never shut you out, Lucas. You never let me all the way in." She said as she turned to face him.

"Then why did you all of a sudden, out of the blue, break up with me after Nathan and Haley's wedding?" He asked.

"Where the hell is this all coming from?" Brooke asked incredulously.

"You said we had a lot to talk about," He replied.

Brooke sighed, "You really want to know why?" She asked. Lucas nodded. "Because Peyton was in love with you," She replied as she walked back toward the blond.

Now it was Lucas' turn to sigh, "Brooke, just because she kissed me in the library doesn't mean she was in love with me. She thought she was dying, the kiss didn't mean anything."

"A kiss always means something, Lucas. And I know that she thought she was dying and I know that she wasn't thinking straight when she kissed you that day but she was the night you came back with your mom. She was thinking straight the night she told me she was still in love with you." Brooke said.

"What are you talking about?" Lucas asked skeptically.

"The night before Naley's wedding, after the skit was done, Peyton and I were cleaning up and she told me she still had feelings for you. I ended things between us before you got the chance to hurt me again." She said.

"I wouldn't have hurt you that way again."

"You're saying that now, Luke, when everything is in retrospect." Brooke countered. "I really need to get back to Berkley." She said as she turned back down the hall. Lucas remained standing in the empty hallway staring at Brooke as she made her way to Berkley's room. Once she was out of sight he made his way to the elevator and headed home.

--

Nathan had no luck with trying to convince his kids that a new baby was a good thing. Jamie was beyond mad that he was going to have four siblings. Mia was upset because with a new baby coming, that meant she wouldn't be the baby of the family anymore.

"What if they hate him or her?" Haley asked as she helped Nathan set the table.

"They won't, they have nine months to warm up to the idea anyway." Nathan said as he placed napkins on the table.

"Where's the happy family?" Haley asked as she looked out the front bay window. "It's getting late."

"Who are you talking about?" Nathan asked as he walked back into the kitchen.

"Brooke, Berkley and Lucas."

"Since when are they a family?"

"They've been acting like one for the past couple of days." Haley said.

"Haley," Nathan warned.

"C'mon Nathan, you know it's only a matter of time before they fall back in love with each other and then get married. You know that's exactly what's going to happen." Haley said.

"If it happens, it happens. You better not meddle." He warned.

"I won't." Haley smiled.

"Haley! Nathan!" A voice called from the hallway. The couple looked at each other with raised brows as they made their way to the front door.

"Lucas?" Haley asked once she saw the tall blond. "What is all this?"

"Berkley was shot, so I wanted to decorate her room for when she comes home." He said as placed all the stuffed animals, balloons and streamers on the floor.

"Berkley was shot?! By who?!" Nathan raged.

"Turns out Linda the horse lady is Owen's mom. He came looking for Brooke, saw Berk's coat at his mom's but she wouldn't give them up. Brooke kicked ass by holding Owen at gunpoint but somehow Owen got his gun and shot Berkley. I think he was actually aiming at me, he didn't like the idea of me playing dad to her." Lucas explained.

"Where are they? Is Berkley okay? Is Brooke?" Haley asked.

"They're at the hospital and everything is fine." Lucas assured. "Keep a close eye on Brooke, this could make her relapse." He told them.

"When are they coming home?" Nathan asked.

"I'd presume in a couple hours, the doctor said there was no reason to keep her overnight since the wound isn't as bad as they first thought," Lucas explained. "That's why I need to get all this stuff up and in Berkley's room." He said.

Nathan, Haley and Lucas transformed the room in only a matter of minutes. It was covered in pink streamers, balloons of all shapes and sizes and enough stuffed animals for twenty kids. Nathan and Haley offered to finish decorating while Lucas went to pick Brooke and Berkley up from the hospital. He had gotten a call from Brooke telling him they would be ready in forty five minutes.

The car ride home from the hospital was incredibly awkward. Berkley had fallen asleep within three minutes leaving Brooke and Lucas in an uncomfortable silence.

"Thanks for being there today." Brooke said, finally breaking the silence.

"You really didn't need my help, you did great today." Lucas smiled.

"I needed you to say that though, I needed you to remind me that someone still needs me." She said as she looked over at him.

"Berkley will always need you," Lucas countered.

"I know," Brooke nodded. "But it still feels good knowing you need me." She smiled. Lucas leaned over and squeezed Brooke's knee before reaching for her hand to hold. At first Brooke flinched at his touch but soon relaxed when she saw the genuine look in Lucas' eyes. To any car that happened to pass by and look over and see Brooke, Lucas and Berkley, they looked like a family; husband and wife perfectly content with their sleeping daughter in the backseat. Berkley began to make kissing noises when she saw Lucas kiss Brooke's hand as pulled into Nathan and Haley's driveway. Brooke and Lucas turned around to face the three-year-old who couldn't stop giggling.

"Mommy and Lucas sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G—she sang.

"Where did you learn that song?" Brooke asked. Berkley shrugged. "You are one crazy little girl. Lucas and I were not kissing." She said.

"He kissed your hand, which means he likes you and that means you should get married so he can be my daddy."

"You're never going to let this go are you?" Brooke sighed as she unbuckled Berkley's car seat.

"Thank you Lucas for the ride home, it was very nice of you." Berkley said as she climbed the front steps.

"You're very welcome," Lucas laughed. "Let me help you." He said as he scooped up the little girl and carried her inside the house. Brooke thought it was strange that no one was there to greet them when they got home but shrugged it off. Lucas continued to carry Berkley up the staircase toward the bedroom. He stopped right outside the closed door and put her down so she could open the door herself. Berkley turned the doorknob, Brooke flicked on the lights and the second the lights came on, Nathan, Haley, Jamie, Mia, Isabella and Jack jumped out and yelled, surprise! Berkley jumped in fear but then squealed when she saw the decorated room and the Scott family.

"What is all this?" Brooke asked as she looked around the room.

"Lucas wanted to do this for Berkley," Haley said as she walked over toward Brooke. "I'm so sorry about what happened today." She said.

"It's okay, he's finally behind bars." Brooke said.

"Mommy! Look! A teddy bear that's bigger than me!" Berkley squealed as she pointed to the large bear.

"What do you say to Lucas?" Brooke smiled as she walked over toward him.

"Thank you!" She yelled as she ran over and jumped in Lucas' outstretched arms. Haley elbowed Nathan as they watched the three interact, Nathan rolled his eyes.

"How did you know pink was my most favorite color?" Berkley asked as she played with one of the pink streamers.

"I know things," Lucas shrugged. Brooke laughed at his response knowing it'd get a rise out of her daughter.

"Hey!" Berkley said. "That's my line!"

Lucas and Brooke both laughed. "I know," He smiled.

"Thank you, Lucas." Brooke said after Berkley left to play with the teddy bear that was three times her size.

"For what?"

"Everything," She said simply.


	7. We Could Be Great Together

Chapter Seven: We Could Be Great Together

It had been two weeks since the attack. Brooke didn't think it could be possible, but in that short amount of time, Berkley and Lucas had grown even closer. She also didn't think it could be possible to fall back in love with Lucas but she was able to do that in the past two weeks too and it scared her to death. She hadn't told anyone how she felt and wasn't planning on telling Lucas anytime soon either. She knew that if she confessed her feelings everyone would be happy but she just couldn't bring herself to do so because of what happened before. Lucas had a surprise planned for her and Berkley later that afternoon and Brooke was debating whether or not to tell him how she felt. She paced back and forth in the spacious bathroom trying not to think about Lucas or the monster she knew was hiding under the sink. She had been pacing for almost twenty minutes and so far she was winning. Until she had finally had enough, she rushed over to the sink, kneeled down and pulled out the scale. She delicately placed it on the floor before stepping on. Luck would have it that as soon as the numbers stopped changing, the door would open exposing her to the outside world.

"Brooke," Haley gasped as she looked at Brooke's frail body standing on the scale.

"I didn't mean to, Haley." She said. "It was there, it's habit and I'm weak." She cried.

"Oh, Brooke, come here." Haley said softly as she quickly moved toward her. She winced when she saw the numbers on the scale. "How did you get back down to ninety-eight pounds?" She asked. Tears flooded Brooke's eyes as she looked away from Haley. "It's okay, you can tell me." Haley said softly. Brooke shook her head. "Would you be able to tell Nathan?" Haley asked, again Brooke shook her head. "Lucas?" She tried. Brooke nodded. "All right, you're going to be okay." Haley assured as they walked out of the bathroom toward the back deck where Lucas was talking to Nathan. Both Nathan and Lucas instantly stood up and rushed over to Haley and Brooke when they saw Brooke's tearstained face.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked.

"I found her on the scale," Haley said.

Nathan turned away as he sighed deeply; it was absolutely killed him to see Brooke like this.

"Why?" Lucas asked.

"She won't tell me, only you." Haley said. Lucas quizzically looked at Haley who shrugged.

"Brooke, what's going on?" Lucas asked as he sat down beside her.

"I didn't mean to be weak, I promise. It's just hard to break the addiction." She said shakily.

"How much do you weigh, Brooke?" Lucas asked.

Brooke looked up at Haley who nodded her head as if to tell her it was okay to tell Lucas the truth. "Ninety-eight pounds." She whispered.

"Oh, Brooke," Lucas cried as he pulled her close.

Nathan, at this point, had completely lost it. He turned away from Brooke and walked back into the house, separating himself from the situation.

"How did this happen?" Lucas asked. "You were doing so well."

Brooke shook her head. "I wasn't doing well, Luke," She said as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Brooke, you've been eating meals again, I've seen you eat, I don't understand how—"

"I've been throwing them up." She said. Lucas squeezed his eyes shut at her confession. "I didn't mean for this to get so out of control. Being anorexic was hard enough; I don't know how I let myself become bulimic too. I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know how to make it stop, Luke."

"How come you didn't come to us? We're here to help you get better, Brooke." Haley said as her voice cracked. "You can't heal on your own this time."

"I know that," She said. "I know that now."

"Why don't you go inside and rest for a little while," Lucas said as he opened the sliding glass door. Brooke lazily got up out of the deck chair and made her way back in the house before laying down on the couch and cozying up with a blanket. Lucas sighed deeply as he rubbed the back of his neck. "What the hall are we supposed to do, Haley?" He asked.

"She had all of us believing she was getting better but she was actually making everything worse. She came to us anorexic and now she's anorexic and bulimic!" Haley raged. "She's making herself throw up, Lucas!" She yelled.

"Hales, I know this is hard but you need to calm down," Lucas tried.

"I can't be calm in a situation like this! I don't know what to do, Lucas and I hate being out of control."

"You can't control something like this, Haley," Lucas said softly.

"I know, but she needs serious help, Lucas." She said as she sat down.

"I'm not going to let you send her to God knows where to get better! I'm not letting you take her away from Berkley, she needs that girl to survive. She's told me that Berkley is the only reason she's held on for so long! If it weren't for Berkley, Brooke would be dead right now." He yelled.

"You have to send her away, Lucas! You can't be selfish this time. If you want her around for the long haul, you need to let her get the proper medical and psychological help." Haley lectured.

Nathan, who had removed himself from the situation earlier, had stumbled upon Brooke on the couch. Haley and Lucas decided to cease fire for a moment as they watched from outside as Nathan climbed onto the couch allowing Brooke to snuggle up against his body. He rubbed her arm in a soothing manner as tears began to fall from both of their eyes. Nathan began talking to Brooke, both Haley and Lucas wish they could hear what he was saying to her. "I've never seen Nathan this broken." Haley said softly. "Brooke and Nathan have one of the most sacred friendships in the world. They understand each other in ways we can only dream of understanding them. On the surface they're simple people but deep down, both of them are extremely complex and only they understand that and it's then that they truly make me envious." Lucas said as Haley stared up at him. "What?" He asked when he noticed Haley staring. "You're falling back in love with her." She said simply. Lucas chose to ignore Haley's comment, instead he wandered away from the door and back toward his deck chair.

"We really need to get help for Brooke." Haley said.

"I know," Lucas nodded. "I know, but I can't let you send her to some rehabilitation center, I just can't."

"Lucas, that's what she needs right now. She needs constant care and we can't provide that." Haley tried to reason.

"You and Nathan can't provide that," Lucas clarified. "But I can."

"Lucas, no; you cannot be the hero this time."

"Think about it Hales, you and Nate are beyond busy with the kids and work that it's impossible to always have an eye on Brooke. And besides, things are only going to get worse in the coming months with the new baby coming; you guys are going to be stressed to the max. But me, I have nothing going on in my life that would hinder me from helping Brooke heal. This really is the perfect setup."

"What are you suggesting, Lucas?" Haley asked skeptically.

"That Brooke and Berkley move in with me for the time being so I can help her get better." He said.

"What about your job, Luke? You know the one where you teach high school English and coach the basketball team?" Haley said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm sure Principal Turner won't mind giving me a few weeks off." Lucas said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Luke, you have to be serious about this. I know you and Brooke have grown close lately but she can't handle a relationship right now." Haley warned.

"I know," He nodded. "She's made that perfectly clear."

"Well then, let's go run this by her." Haley said as she stood up. Lucas followed Haley into the house but suddenly bumped into her when she stopped short. He looked up at Haley who had one finger pressed to her lip and the other pointing at Nathan and Brooke. She had fallen asleep cuddled up close against the man she considered a brother. Nathan had his arms wrapped protectively around Brooke as they slept. Even though they were both asleep, they still looked broken. Haley and Lucas decided to let the two of them remain as they were for the time being. Haley began to make lunch as Lucas kept an eye on the kids in the pool. After they had fed the kids lunch and put them down for a nap, they decided to wake Brooke and Nathan up to talk.

"Hey sleepyheads," Haley smiled once Nathan and Brooke came to.

"How long were we asleep for?" Brooke asked as she stretched her arms a little.

"Three hours." Lucas answered.

"Was it that long?" Nathan asked as he shifted under the blankets causing Brooke to move over so he'd have more room.

Haley nodded. "We need to talk." She said. Brooke nodded as she began to play with the threading of the quilt she was covered up with.

"How do you feel about moving in with me for a little bit?" Lucas asked.

"Hell no," Nathan said as he shook his head.

"I'm not asking you, I'm asking Brooke." Lucas said.

"I know you are and there is no chance in hell that I'm allowing her to move in with you." Nathan said.

"Nathan," Haley warned.

"You're on board with this?" Nathan asked, shocked. Haley nodded. "Of course you would be, you love how they've been playing house the past three weeks." Nathan scoffed.

"Nathan!" Haley yelled.

"I don't get how me moving in with you would be different from me living here." Brooke said.

"It's obvious that you need to be watched twenty-four-seven and that's impossible in this house considering Nathan and Haley have four kids to watch after and one on the way. I don't want to send you away to get better, Brooke." Lucas said as he reached over and touched her hand.

Brooke looked skeptically over at Nathan and Haley. Haley nodded her head and smiled while Nathan shook his in disbelief. "You're really serious about helping me heal?" Brooke asked Lucas.

"Dead serious." Lucas answered.

"If I move in there are going to be rules and boundaries that you cannot cross," Brooke said.

Lucas nodded, "Of course."

"You're really serious about this?" She asked again.

"I want to help you, Brooke. It kills me that you came here for safety and a way out but you ended up becoming sicker, I can't let you do this to yourself anymore." Lucas told her.

"Okay then," Brooke nodded. "We'll stay with you for a little bit."

"Brooke-" Nathan tried.

"Nate, I need to do this. I know you may not agree with what I'm doing but I need to do this for me." She said.

"Just remember what I told you earlier." Nathan said as he formed a small smile.

"I will," She said softly. Haley and Lucas looked at each other quizzically not really understanding what was going on.

--

"That's the last one," Haley said as she set a small box of Berkley's toys down on Lucas' kitchen counter.

"Thank you so much for helping." Brooke said as she hugged Haley.

"No problem," Haley smiled. "You're doing the right thing." She whispered in Brooke's ear.

"I know," Brooke nodded as she pulled away from the hug. "Now you better get back to your husband." She smiled.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to call." Haley said as she headed toward the door.

"Or walk over to your house considering you live right next door." Brooke laughed.

"I'll see you later tonight for dinner." Haley said.

"We'll be there."

"Bye Brooke," Haley said.

"Bye Tutor Mom." Brooke replied.

It had been a week since Brooke had decided to move in with Lucas. At first Berkley didn't understand why she had to leave Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan's house but when she found out that she was going to be living with Lucas Scott, she was all for it. Nathan made Brooke promise to check in with either him or Haley at least once a day. Haley made her promise to continue her visits with Dr. Johnson. Even though she was moving out of Nathan and Haley's house, she knew it wouldn't be that different from actually living there since Lucas lived right next door. Since being at Lucas' the three had developed a schedule. Lucas would be the first to get up, take a shower and start making breakfast. Brooke would shower as Lucas made breakfast, get ready and then wake Berkley. Together, the three of them would eat together, Brooke starting off eating just a little and working back in stages. To make sure Brooke didn't purge her breakfast, they would all sit in the family room and either watch one of Berkley's favorite movies or play a game with each other. Around eleven Berkley would get hungry again and Brooke would start to prepare lunch for the three of them. After lunch, they'd all go out for a walk and then return home. Berkley would go down for a nap as Lucas and Brooke sat in the family room and talked.

Lucas had just put Berkley down for her nap as he walked into the family room where Brooke was laying on the couch flipping through the channels.

"Nothing's on." She said as he plopped down next to him. Lucas took the remote out of her hand, turned the television off and placed it on the coffee table.

"We need to talk." He said. Brooke shifted positions so she was sitting up Indian style facing Lucas.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I know Haley said that I shouldn't even bring up the concept but I can't stop thinking about it." He said, clearly beating around the bush.

"About what?" Brooke asked.

"Are we ever going to become something more?"

"Lucas,--" Brooke said as she looked down at her lap.

"Damn it, I knew I shouldn't have said anything." Lucas exclaimed.

"No, I'm glad you did," She smiled. "I don't think that right now we can be anything but once everything is right again I think we could be great together."

"Really?"

"Really." Brooke smiled. "But I think before we do that we need to talk about everything that has happened between us. I mean _everything _Lucas; the good, the bad and the ugly." She said as she placed her small hands on top of his large ones.

"Where would you like to start?" Lucas asked.

"You pick." She said simply.

"You're sure you want to do this?" He asked suddenly.

Brooke nodded. "Things are going to get messy and we're going to say things we don't mean but that's what we need. We need to get all the pent up emotions and bottled up feelings out of our systems that we've harbored from the past if we want any shot at a future together." Brooke said.

"Okay then," Lucas said. "When you said that I've never let you all the way in at the hospital that day Berkley was shot, I had to bite my tongue to stop me from saying something that might hurt you."

"Tell me now." She said.

Lucas sighed deeply. "You always complain that people, mostly me, will never let you all the way in but I completely disagree with you. I think that everyone lets you in and we all want to give our whole hearts to you but you don't let us all the way in because you're too scared. I know you've gotten your heart broken countless times, mostly by me, but you have to learn that when it comes to love you aren't going to get anywhere if you hide your feelings and don't let the people that care about you the most all the way in to _your _life."

"How do you know me so well?" She said as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"Because I love you." The second the sentence escaped his mouth, Lucas knew he had crossed one of Brooke's boundaries.

"Lucas." Brooke said sternly.

"I know, I'm sorry." Silence engulfed the two, neither knew what to say. Both wanted to say so many things but didn't know how to put their thoughts into words.

"I'm scared to death of opening myself up and being vulnerable." Brooke said quietly.

"I know, but you have to know that it's okay to be vulnerable and weak. You have to learn that it's okay for people to love you unconditionally and I know that's a hard concept for you to grasp because you grew up in a household where love and devotion were nonexistent but those emotions are the most real you will ever experience. I've let you all the way in, Brooke; you just haven't let me in." He told her.

"That's why I run. I get scared that once I let you in, or anyone for the matter, they're going to find something they don't like and leave me. So, I leave them before they have the chance to hurt me."

Lucas was about to open his mouth to say something when Berkley appeared in the doorway. "Mommy," She said shakily as a few tears escaped her hazel eyes.

"What's wrong, baby girl?" Brooke asked as she rushed over to her daughter.

"I had a dream where he hurt you again." She cried.

"He'll never hurt me again, Berkley. Mommy's safe now." Brooke assured as she picked her up. Brooke walked around the room with Berkley in her arms trying to get her to calm down as Lucas watched from the couch. She turned and mouthed to him that they'd finish the conversation later but Lucas knew that it wouldn't be the same. He wouldn't have enough courage to tell her what he was about to tell her right before Berkley appeared in the doorway. He didn't think he'd ever have enough courage to tell her.

---

Review please!!


	8. Let's Talk

Chapter Eight: Let's Talk

He learned early on that scales could not be in the house. He'd found her on one shortly after she had moved in. Berkley had been a tremendous help with helping Lucas help Brooke. She helped him smash the four scales hey had found in the house, she kept an eye on Brooke while he showered or did something where he couldn't watch her. He had to stop and remind himself several times a day that Berkley was only three years old. As he lay in bed he thought back to hours before and how different things could have played out if Berkley hadn't wandered in because of her bad dream. Their conversation ended, Brooke scooped ice cream for all three of them and they all lounged on the couch together. He had turned on one of Berkley's movies and within minutes both Brooke and her daughter were fast asleep. Lucas finished watching the movie in its entirety before turning it off and carrying both Brooke and Berkley to their rooms.

And now, now he couldn't sleep. He watched the clock change to 1:42 and sighed deeply. Two soft knocks tapped on the door as he shifted positions, the door opened revealing Brooke's silhouette standing in the doorway. "I couldn't sleep." She said softly as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Me either," Lucas sighed as he patted the spot next to him on the bed. Brooke made her way over toward Lucas, climbed up into the bed and wiggled her way under the covers. They both laid in the bed inches apart staring up at the ceiling. "Why didn't you tell me about the kiss with Peyton?" Brooke asked quietly.

"I didn't want to hurt you." He replied as he turned on his side to face her, she did the same thing.

"So you thought that it was better to keep me in the dark?"

Lucas nodded. "You had a lot going on and I didn't want to burden you."

Brooke laughed bitterly, "Yeah, I'm sure that's why." She scoffed.

"It was!" Lucas exclaimed, defensively. "Why'd you sleep with Chris Keller?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Why'd you treat me like shit after you found us?" She shot back.

"Really, Brooke? You're really asking me this?" He yelled as he sat up in the bed. "You hurt me so much that night, Brooke! You don't know how it felt to open that door and see you laying in bed, naked, with Chris Keller."

"I _do_ know how it feels, Lucas!" She yelled back "I walked in on you and Peyton in Honeygrove."

"Me and Peyton were together then."

"That doesn't mean I wasn't still in love with you, and besides, just because I didn't walk in on you and Peyton when _we_ were together doesn't mean that it didn't hurt both times I found out about you and Peyton sneaking around behind my back. That hurt ten times worse than walking in on you with her in Texas." She told him.

"Why does everything between us revolve around Peyton?" Lucas asked tiredly.

"I don't know," She sighed.

"Yes you do."

Brooke sighed deeply as she turned away from Lucas, "I am so jealous of her." She said so quietly that Lucas had to strain to hear her.

"Why?" He asked as he rubbed lazy circles on her back. She shrugged. "Brooke," he prodded.

"She has a husband who loves her, a father who would do anything for her, and even though her moms are both dead, they loved her unconditionally. She knows that it's okay to be weak and vulnerable and that she doesn't have to be strong all the time. She knows how to let people in and give her heart in it's entirety to someone. I don't." She whispered as she wiped tears from her cheek.

"Brooke, you may not have a husband who loves you but you have me. I love you—"

"Lucas—" Brooke interrupted.

"No, I'm not going to play games with you Brooke. You're the one who said we have to be honest this time and I'm trying here. I know that you might not feel the same way right now and that's perfectly fine, I don't expect you to feel that way right now. I'll wait for you." He said as he lifted her chin so she was looking into his eyes. "Now, as I was saying. You're parents may not have shown that they love you but deep down, they do, and besides, you have Nathan and Haley and their kids, they are madly in love with you Brooke. You're vulnerable and letting me in right now and I find it absolutely beautiful. And in time, I think you'll be able to give your heart in its entirety to someone." Lucas said softly. "You have to stop doing this though, Brooke. You have to stop the pity you're bringing upon yourself because it'll just end up driving all the people that care about you away. You're biggest fear is ending up alone and if you continue this way, that's exactly how you're going to end up."

Brooke nodded as she sniffled before shifting her position in the bed. "I think we've talked enough for tonight." She said quietly. Lucas agreed as he turned his bedside light off. He had just gotten comfortable and was about to fall asleep when he felt Brooke scoot over so her body was right up against his. He smiled to himself as he wrapped his arm around her waist and breathed in her scent. Together, their breathing deepened and within moments they were both asleep.

Berkley Davis hated being alone, just like her mother, so when she woke up alone, in a room she didn't recognize at first she got scared. She swiftly got out of the bed and headed to the room next to hers to see her mom. When she didn't see Brooke laying in the bed she got even more scared. She scampered down the stairs and looked in the kitchen and living room and there was no sign of Brooke or Lucas. Tears began to escape the three year old's eyes as she began to panic. She climbed the stairs again and decided to look in Lucas' room, when she opened the door a feeling of relief washed over her when she saw her mom cuddled up with Lucas. She smiled to herself as she quietly shut the door and retreated downstairs. There, she got out three cereal bowls and three different kinds of cereal. Food went everywhere as she tried to pour the cereal into the bowls but ended up pouring most of it all over the floor, so she picked up the pieces that were on the floor and placed them in the bowls before getting the milk out of the refrigerator. Carefully, she poured milk into the three bowls, splashing most of it onto the floor. Berkley then tried to juggle the three bowls as she carried them back upstairs to Lucas's room. She banged on the door and within seconds, Lucas opened it. "Whoa, what do you think you're doing?" He laughed as he took two of the bowls from her.

"I wanted to make you and mommy breakfast." She smiled. Brooke sat up in the bed as she tried to make herself look presentable as Lucas sat down next to her.

"Thank you," Lucas said as he handed Brooke the pink bowl.

"You're very welcome." Berkley responded. "Now why is my mommy in your bed? She has one of her own." She asked as she climbed into the bed and wiggled her way between Brooke and Lucas.

Brooke nervously glanced over at Lucas. "You know how last night you had a bad dream and came to mommy to make you feel better?" Lucas asked. Berkley nodded. "Well last night, mommy couldn't sleep so she came in here so I could make her feel better." He tried to explain.

Berkley shoved a spoonful of the cereal into her mouth as she nodded her head. "Did you?" She asked.

"Did he what?" Brooke asked.

"Did he make you feel better?" Berkley clarified.

Brooke nodded. "Yes," She said.

"Well then I guess its okay." Berkley said as she took another bite of cereal.

"I'm glad that we have your approval," Lucas laughed.

--

Later on that day, Lucas thought that Brooke had some things to talk about with Peyton so he arranged for the two of them to meet at the beach and talk things out while he took Berkley to the zoo.

"How come mommy can't come with us?" Berkley whined as they drove to the beach.

"Because I'm going to hang out with an old friend today," Brooke said for the fifth time.

"So it's just me and Lucas?" She asked, her eyes lighting up.

Brooke nodded. "Just you and your favorite person in the whole world," She smiled.

"Momma, you're my favorite person in the whole world," Berkley laughed.

"Awe, thanks baby girl," Brooke said. "You're my favorite person too."

"I feel so unloved," Lucas said as he pulled into the beach parking lot right upside Peyton's car.

"We love you, Lucas," Berkley assured him. "I just love my mommy more because she's my mommy. If you were my daddy I would love you the same as mommy."

"All right, crazy pants, I'm going to go," Brooke laughed. "Have fun with Lucas and remember your manners." She said as she got out of the car.

"I always do!" Berkley yelled. Lucas laughed, as did Brooke. Lucas pulled out of the parking space with Berkley waving wildly at Brooke from the backseat.

"Hey buddy," Peyton greeted once she saw Brooke.

"Hi," Brooke said softly.

"Want to go sit in the lifeguard tower?" Peyton suggested as she pointed to the abandoned post. Brooke nodded. Together they walked in silence and climbed the ladder before settling down and watching the waves crash against the shore. "This is just like old times," Brooke smiled as she inhaled some of the salty air.

Peyton nodded. "It feels like high school was forever ago. Remember when we used to sit up here for hours and talk about random things all night long?" She reminisced. "What happened to us, Brooke?" She asked.

"In a nutshell, you got selfish, slammed your car into mine, killed my baby, hooked up with Lucas and I disappeared." She said immediately regretting her choice of words. "I'm sorry." She said softly.

"No," Peyton said as she shook her head. "I deserved it. I did a horrible thing to you, Brooke, something I have to live with every damn day. I wish that I could take the pain you feel everyday away from you, I really do. I never meant to hurt you. I didn't even know it was you until it was too late."

"Does it really even matter that it was me you slammed in to? The fact is you ignored a red light and caused a car accident. I'm so thankful I survived but what if you crashed into someone who hadn't, Peyton? What if you went to jail? What if you_ died_?" Brooke tried to reason.

"I'm sorry," Peyton whispered.

"I know you're sorry. I knew you were sorry the day it happened but I'm not looking for an apology, Peyton, I want to know why you're always testing fate."

"I just want to know why she had to die that day. I was the one she was coming to get at school, I'm the reason she's dead, Brooke! I'm the reason why you and Lucas aren't together and why you don't have a son right now!" Peyton yelled.

"Peyt, calm down," Brooke said softly as she rubbed her friend's arm. "It's all going to be okay," She said as she pulled Peyton close into her embrace. "We're going to get through this and we're going to be better than before." Peyton nodded against Brooke's shoulder as she tried to believe her friend's words. "I'm jealous of you." Brooke whispered. Peyton immediately pulled away from Brooke and looked at her quizzically.

"You're jealous of _me_?" She gasped. "Brooke, I'm the poster child of what not to be jealous of," She smiled.

"You have a husband, parents who would do anything for you and you're not afraid to be weak and show people its okay not to be the strong one all the time."

Peyton shook her head, "We're not supposed to be jealous of each other," She laughed. Brooke cocked her head to the side as she looked at her. "I'm jealous of you, Brooke." She smiled. "The epic love story you have with Lucas, the fact that despite all the shit life throws at you you've turned out to still be optimistic, you're not dark and twisty like I am. Your bond with Nathan and Haley is something I've envied since day one—"

"Nathan and Haley adore you," Brooke interrupted.

"I know they do," Peyton nodded. "But, I still envy your relationship with them."

"We're not supposed to do this," Brooke laughed quietly.

"I know, that's what I said." Peyton smiled. "Can I tell you something?"

Brooke nodded. "Promise not to tell Luke I told you?" Peyton asked. Again, Brooke nodded. "I know that he ended things with you the day of the accident but that was only because he felt guilty for what happened to you and the baby. I know that he shouldn't have run to me and I shouldn't have taken advantage of him when he was so weak but I did and I can't change that."

"Peyton," Brooke interrupted.

"No, I know that this may be too much for you but you need to hear it." Peyton said seriously. Brooke nodded allowing Peyton to continue. "In a way, on the day of the accident I lost both you and Lucas. You vanished as soon as you were discharged from the hospital and Lucas was in his own world even though we were together, I lost the two people I cared about most in the same day. Now, here's where you're really going to hate me, but only for a few seconds. It was a couple days after you left that we had sex. He was being extra broody and I couldn't do anything to cheer him up. He was sitting at the kitchen table just staring into space when I came out of the shower so I went over to him and dropped my towel. As soon as I did that, his trance was broken. He picked me up, laid me down on the table and started to kiss me all over. Things escalated pretty quickly and before either of us knew what was going on, we had become one. I moaned and swore, he thrusted harder—"

"Peyton, seriously, why are you telling me this?"

"I have a point, trust me," She said. "A couple weeks after that, I was late so I went to the doctor and he told me I was pregnant. I didn't tell Lucas about the pregnancy and I didn't tell him about the abortion. I haven't told anyone about that pregnancy in seven years, Brooke. You're the first and only person that's going to know about it."

"Peyton," Brooke said, she was at a loss for words.

"I couldn't bring that baby into the world, Brooke. It was only a month after everything had happened. I couldn't do that to you or to Lucas." She cried. "The day I terminated my pregnancy was also the day I called things off with Lucas. He's always been in love with you, Brooke; I've just always clouded his vision."

"You didn't have to kill that baby, Peyton." Brooke said her voice deep and raspy.

"I know I didn't have to, but I couldn't have lived with myself for doing something like that to you. I know how bad I hurt you the day I took your baby away from you and by me having Lucas' baby it would be a constant reminder of what you could have had if that day never happened." Peyton said softly.

"Do you ever think about what could have happened if you kept the baby?" Brooke asked.

"Do you ever think about what could have happened with your baby?" Peyton asked as she turned to face Brooke. Brooke nodded. "Everyday," She said quietly.

"Me too," Peyton nodded.

The two of them sat in the comfortable silence that had engulfed them as they watched the waves roll and crash onto the shore. They watched the occasional sea gull swoop down and try to catch a fish in the water. As the sun began to set, the two watched as a young couple made their way onto the beach. They watched as he led her to the edge of the shore, they could tell he was nervous but didn't know why. Both girls were intrigued by the man as they continued to watch him. Brooke glanced at Peyton curiously who just shrugged her shoulders. It all made sense though when the man got down on bended knee and opened a small box. The girl immediately brought her hands up to her face and began to nod ferociously. The man carefully slid the ring on her finger before standing up and swinging his new fiancée around. Even though they couldn't hear the words being said, Brooke and Peyton still found themselves with tears in their eyes. "He was going to propose to you when you got home." Peyton said suddenly.

Brooke whipped her head around to face the curly blonde, "What?" She asked.

"Lucas was going to propose to you when you got home from getting milk. That's why he sent you out to get it; he needed time to set up." Peyton said softly as she continued to watch the happy couple. "The accident ruined everything though."

"It's okay, Peyt." Brooke said as she tried to wrap her mind around Peyton's news.

"It's not though," Peyton sighed.

"Yes it is, because if things between me and Luke are truly supposed to work out, then somehow they will. Fate just happened to intervene that day and lead us all down different paths but its okay though because right now, we're all back together." Brooke said as she wrapped her arm around Peyton's shoulders pulling her close.

"You're so damn optimistic," Peyton laughed quietly as she wiped her cheek with her sleeve.

"Someone has to balance out your pessimistic-ness," Brooke smiled.

"We're going to be okay, right? We're going to be able to get back to like before?" She asked.

"I don't think we'll ever be able to get back to the way things were before," Brooke sighed. "But I do think we can make things better than they were before." She smiled.

"Good, because I have to ask you something," Peyton said. Brooke nodded.

"How would you feel about being a godmother?" She asked coyly.

"Jenny's nine years old, doesn't she already—" Brooke stopped mid-sentence. "You're pregnant!" She exclaimed. A huge smile erupted on Peyton's face as she nodded her head. "It's about time you have a kid of your own!" She smiled as she hugged Peyton. "Does Jake know?"

"No, you're the first person I've told. I'm planning on telling Jake tonight." Peyton smiled.

"How?" Brooke asked, getting giddy.

"Well I have Haley and Nathan watching Jenny so Jake and I can have a night alone at the house. I'm going to make him his favorite dinner and we're going to eat it by candlelight, then for dessert, I'm serving me in the bedroom." Peyton gushed.

"! You're going to damage the baby if you have sex!" Brooke scolded.

"I am not," She laughed.

"How do you know?"

"I talked to Haley and she said that she and Nathan had more sex while she was pregnant than they did when she wasn't. Turns out, that's how she went into labor with Jack. He was thrusting and she began to scream like crazy because she felt her water break but Nathan began to go faster because he thought Haley was screaming out in pleasure. She couldn't form words because she was being pleasured but also because her water had just broke so she dug her nails into Nathan's back trying to get his attention but he just continued thrusting. Nothing could stop that boy from making love to her. She finally was able to say the word 'labor' and he finally got the hint that his thrusting has broken the bag of water." Peyton said.

"That's disgusting and disturbing that you know that!" She laughed.

"Want to know something else?" Peyton asked.

"Not if it's as disturbing as what you just told me."

"It may make you feel uncomfortable," Peyton warned as she smiled. "She also told me that while she was in labor with Isabella, she wasn't progressing so their midwife made her and Nathan go into the bedroom and have sex. She was in labor, Brooke and she still had sex!" Peyton exclaimed.

Brooke looked like she was about to throw up. "I feel like I'm going to be sick." She laughed.

"Well it worked, because six minutes after they finished, Isabella was born." Peyton shrugged.

"Look at us, talking about boys and sex," Brooke laughed. "Some things never change."

Peyton nodded. "Some things never will,"

"Well how about you drop me off at Luke's, I wouldn't want you to be late for your date tonight." Brooke said as she stood up and helped Peyton stand. Together, they walked toward Peyton's car laughing and giggling like they did years before when everything seemed so much simpler. The car ride home was spent fighting over what song to listen to, Peyton wanted something deep and broody while Brooke wanted something more optimistic and carefree; Peyton was right, some things never will change. The car pulled into Lucas's long driveway and the friends said goodbye, they were on their way to getting back the friendship neither had wanted to end. Brooke was about to jump out of the car before she turned back around to face Peyton. "Oh, and , I don't want the details about your sex with Jake tonight when I come over tomorrow." Brooke warned.

"Brooke," Peyton whined. "Who am I going to tell then?"

"Haley?" Brooke shrugged.

"You used to live for this stuff in high school." Peyton protested.

Brooke laughed. "I still do, just not in as much detail as you always depict." She smiled.

"Fine, if you promise to let me tell you about everything, I won't go into graphic detail." Peyton compromised.

"Deal." Brooke nodded as she jumped out of Peyton's large car.

Peyton watched to make sure Brooke got in the house before backing out of the driveway and beeping her horn. On her way down the street she smiled to herself and reflected on the progress she and Brooke had made in just two hours. She smiled even wider when she thought back on how Brooke called her , she had really missed hearing Brooke say that in the last seven years.

--

Review Please!


	9. Don't Ever Be Sorry For That

Chapter Nine: Don't Ever Be Sorry For That

"How was your afternoon with Peyton?" Lucas asked.

"It was great," Brooke smiled. "How was yours with Berkley?"

'She's an amazing little girl, Brooke. You've done a great job raising her so far." He told her honestly.

"Thanks," She smiled. "Want to know a secret?" Lucas nodded. "Peyton's pregnant!" She exclaimed.

"Does Jake know?" He asked.

Brooke shook her head. "She's going to tell him tonight after they have sex."

"Brooke! Seriously?! I didn't need that visual!" Lucas said as he laughed.

"You should have heard some of the things that dirty bird told me today," Brooke said as she poured pasta into the boiling water.

Lucas cocked his head as he swirled his finger around in the tomato sauce.

"Did you know that Haley's water broke while she was having sex with Nathan?" She asked.

"Brooke!" Lucas exclaimed. "Stop!"

"I'm just telling you Peyton told me." She shrugged.

"This is what you two talk about? Sex?"

"Most of the time, but not as much as guys do, I'm sure you and Nathan talk about it all the time."

Lucas laughed. "When did you put Berk down for her nap?" Brooke asked.

"About an hour and half ago," He shrugged as he glanced over at the clock.

"We better get her up so she sleeps tonight." Brooke said as she walked toward her daughter's bedroom. "Look at her, she looks so peaceful." She whispered from the doorway as she and Lucas watched Berkley. Lucas softly rubbed her arm, not really looking at Berkley, instead at Brooke. "Do you think she's doing alright? I mean she's been out of school for almost a month and a half. I just picked us up and left, she hasn't socialized with anyone her age, she doesn't have any friends. What have I done, Luke?" She rambled.

"Brooke, honey slow down," Lucas said as he turned her so she was facing him. "You did the right thing; she's out of harms way and finally safe. She's only four, it's okay if she repeats preschool, heck I'm sure she'll do just fine by going into kindergarten in September. She's the smartest kid I know. You did the right thing, Brooke." He assured. She nodded as she looked up at him.

"I guess we should go wake her up," She said softly. Her feet wanted her to move but her heart wouldn't let her and in one swift motion she found her lips pressed against Lucas'. "I'm sorry." She whispered as she turned away. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Brooke," Lucas called after her as he walked toward her. "Don't ever be sorry for that." He said as he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.

"We're going to be okay? I mean if we do this, if we do us, we're going to be okay this time?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"We're going to be more than okay, Pretty Girl." He smiled.

"I've waited so long for you to call me that again," Brooke laughed as she leaned in to kiss him again. As they kissed, giggles began to erupt from the bedroom. "What are you laughing at, silly girl?" Brooke asked her daughter as she sat down on the bed.

"You kissed daddy." Berkley smiled.

"Daddy?" Brooke asked as she looked up at Lucas.

"Yeah, about that, today at the zoo she decided she was going to call me 'daddy.' I'm not sure why and I tried to talk her out of it because I knew you'd be uncomfortable with it with Owen and everything but she insisted. I'm sorry." He tried to explain.

"Sweetie, how about we just call him Lucas, since that's his name." Brooke said as she tucked a piece of hair behind her daughter's ear.

"But if you just kissed him, then why can't I call him daddy? You used to kiss my other daddy." Berkley said.

Brooke sighed, she knew she wasn't going to make Berkley change her mind, she was going to call Lucas daddy no matter what. "C'mon baby girl, let's go eat dinner." She said as she helped Berkley out of bed.

"Can daddy sit next to me?" She asked as they walked toward the kitchen.

"Of course," Brooke smiled as her daughter ran ahead of them. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Ready for what?" Lucas asked.

"We're becoming an instant family and I feel bad if you're not ready for that."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Brooke." He smiled as he pulled her into a hug.

"C'mon mommy and daddy! The sketti is getting cold!" Berkley called from the kitchen.

"Mommy and daddy," Lucas smiled. "It sounds nice."

"Let's go broody boy." Brooke laughed as she pulled him toward the kitchen.

--

Peyton had just finished setting the table when she heard Jake walk in she ran over to the mirror and checked how she looked for the tenth time that night.

"Peyt," He exclaimed as he walked into the dining room. "What is all this?"

"I wanted tonight to be special." She said simply.

"Happy anniversary!" He exclaimed as he ran over to hug her.

"Our anniversary is in six months." Peyton laughed.

"Happy birthday?" He tried.

"Nice try, but that's in four months." She smiled.

"Then what's going on?" Jake inquired.

"Can't I make you a nice dinner?" She asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Where's Jenny?" He asked as he looked around.

"She's at Haley's for the night." She whispered as she climbed on Jake's lap.

"Oh!" Jake exclaimed, everything was finally clicking as Peyton began to kiss his neck.

"How about we have dessert before dinner?" He suggested.

"The brownies aren't done though." Peyton whined.

"No, I meant how about we go up to the bedroom before we eat dinner." He elaborated.

"Then how am I going to know when the brownies are done? The oven's down here." She said.

"Let's have sex before dinner." He laughed as he kissed her forehead. Peyton practically jumped off Jake's lap so he could get up but the second he was standing she leaped into his arms and began to attack him with sloppy kisses and roaming hands. She pulled at his tie as she tried to wiggle it loose. Jake lost his footing once they got to the stairs causing him to drop his wife. Peyton erupted with laughter. "Babe, I am so sorry." Jake exclaimed as he tried to help her up. "Let's do it here." She said as she smiled seductively. "You sure?" Jake asked, Peyton nodded. "Let's do it everywhere." She whispered as she pulled him down on top of her. It didn't take long for each to dispose of their clothes, both were excited for what was to come. Jake began to tease Peyton causing her to become frustrated. "Do me, damn it!" she yelled. Jake lowered Peyton's body against the stairs before gently laying down on top of her. Peyton let out the loudest moan as he entered her, Jake was happy they were able to be as loud as they wanted since Jenny wasn't home. He liked it when Peyton was vocal and with Jenny always home, she was forced to muffle her screams. "Oh my gosh!" she screamed as Jake began to go faster. "You like that?" He asked breathlessly. Peyton only moaned louder as she thrusted her head back and arched her body against his. They continued as Jake reached around Peyton to pick her up, she instinctively wrapped her legs around him and pushed against the stairs so he could lift her up. She groaned as he carried her around the living room while still thrusting against her. "Where are we going?" Peyton asked breathlessly. He didn't answer, instead he leaned her back against the wall so she could support some of her weight there instead of all on him. He kept a firm grasp on her thighs to keep her from falling as he thrusted into her. Peyton moaned in pure pleasure as she dug her nails into Jake's back causing him to move faster. Jake's rapid speed forced Peyton against the wall harder and harder with each thrust causing the picture frames they had hung to fall. Peyton could tell Jake was getting tired from supporting her against the wall so she pushed herself away from it forcing him to quickly carry her into the kitchen. Once there he sat down in one of the chairs as she sat on his lap. She bounced up and down with rapid speed as Jake explored her body with his hands. Peyton pushed against Jake's chest, cursing and moaning as Jake penetrated deeper.

"That," Peyton said breathlessly as they laid on the living room floor, "Was amazing."

"Why don't we have sex more often?" Jake asked as he traced Peyton's tattoo. She shrugged.

"Jake?" Peyton whispered as she rested her head against his chest. "What's on your mind baby girl?" He asked as he played with her curly blond locks. "I'm pregnant." She said softly. "Baby," He laughed. "We just had sex, it doesn't work like that. It takes a few weeks to find out if you're pregnant." "I've been pregnant for almost a month and a half."

"We're having a baby?" Jake asked as he propped himself up so he was facing her. Peyton nodded. "How long have you known?"

"Six weeks." She said meekly. "I would have told you sooner but I was scared at first and then I wanted to wait for the perfect opportunity and then Brooke came back and—" She was cut off by Jake's lips as they pressed against hers. She felt his hands wander to her belly and she looked down and placed her hand on top of his. "We're having a baby," He smiled.

--

"Momma, why did Aunt Brooke and Berkley move out?" Isabella asked as she loaded her dish into the dishwasher.

"She moved in with Uncle Lucas because he was able to give her the care she required." Haley tried to explain.

"Oh, so are they going to get married?" She asked.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because aunts and uncles are usually married, Aunt Peyton and Uncle Jake are married, Uncle Skills and Aunt Bevin are married, do you get the picture momma?" Isabella asked. Haley laughed, "Yeah, I do. But Brooke and Lucas don't need to be married in order to be your aunt and uncle."

"They don't have to, but it would be better if they were." She smirked as she skipped out of the kitchen.

"So now, not only do I have to worry about you playing matchmaker between Brooke and Lucas, I now have to worry about Isabella too." Nathan sighed as he carried his plate into the kitchen.

"You heard that?" Haley asked.

"Every word," He said as he shook his head. "You have to behave Haley, no matter how much you want them to be together you can't intervene. If they're supposed to be together they'll find their way without your help."

"Why are you so incessant about me not helping them get back together?" Haley asked as she leaned against the counter.

"Because I'm tired of seeing Brooke get screwed over, she deserves to be happy and I know what Lucas is capable of. I know he's my brother but that doesn't mean I have to approve of the way he's treated women in the past."

"I think you need to unwind and relax," Haley said as she leaned against his chest. "So how about you pour us some wine and go change into your suit while I pop a movie in for the kids and then I'll meet you in the hot tub?" She suggested.

Nathan slipped his hands up Haley's shirt causing her to jump at his touch. "I guess that's a yes?" She smiled, Nathan nodded. "I'll meet you out there in ten minutes." She said as she made her way toward the living room. Nathan quickly got out two glasses and the wine and practically ran upstairs to their deck where the hot tub was waiting. Fifteen minutes later, Haley emerged in her black bikini, her baby bump barely visible.

"Nathan!" She shrieked as she sat down. "You're naked!"

"I figured this would be more fun," He shrugged.

"What if the kids see you?" She reasoned.

"That's why there are these," He said as he turned on the jets. "See? You can't see a thing. Now come here." He said as he pulled Haley on to his lap. He began to rub her smooth skin below the surface of the water as she caressed his face as she kissed him. She could feel him untying the ties that kept her bathing suit together so she swatted at his hands. She shrieked when she felt her top fall off of her body. "Nathan! The kids are downstairs!" She exclaimed. "We can't do this!"

"Well I guess we're just going to have to be quick." He said simply.

"We've never been quick when it comes to sex." Haley countered.

"There's a first time for everything," Nathan grinned. "Now you can't make any noise."

"That's impossible! You know I'm vocal!" Haley exclaimed.

"Yeah, well we're outside and the kids are downstairs, awake, so you're going to have to control yourself." Nathan told her.

"This really wasn't what I had in mind, Nate. I just wanted to come out here, relax with you, maybe have some innocent touching. I wasn't planning on having sex."

"Can you really plan sex?" He asked, he was about to open his mouth to ask Haley another question but stopped when he noticed Jack staring at them.

"Why are you naked?" He asked. Haley gasped as she climbed off Nathan's lap and tried to cover herself. Nathan leaned over and turned on the jets. "Mommy thought she had a bug on her so I had daddy look to see if it was there." Haley lied.

"So you had to take your bathing suit off?" Jack asked.

"Well it was poking me and daddy couldn't see so he had me take it off." She rambled.

"Oh," Jack sighed, he seemed satisfied with the answer. "Mia wanted me to tell you she doesn't like the movie and wants you to change it." He said.

"Daddy will be right in to change the movie." Haley said. "Now go back inside and get all comfy." Jack did as he was told and walked back into the house. "That was mortifying!" She exclaimed once her son was out of earshot.

"And funny." Nathan laughed.

--

"You know when someone tells you not to tell someone something but you think that the person that you're not supposed to tell deserves to know and you don't know if you should betray that person by telling the other person what they need to know?" Brooke asked as she rested her head on Lucas' chest as they laid on the couch.

"I am so lost," He smiled. "What's going on?"

"I think I need to tell you something but I'm not sure if I should."

"You can tell me anything, baby girl." Lucas said softly as he gently rubbed her back.

"I know I can, I'm just scared that if I tell you someone will get mad at me for betraying them."

"Brooke, what's going on?" Lucas asked.

"I don't want you to get mad and I don't want you to flip out on this person once I tell you." Lucas nodded. "Seven years ago, Peyton had an abortion. Shortly after I left and you two got together she found out she was pregnant with your child and aborted the baby because she couldn't live with herself if she had a baby with you after she killed our baby. She told me not to tell you but I know that if I were in your position I'd want to know. I'm so sorry, Luke." Brooke said softly. Lucas stared ahead, his eyes filled with rage. "Luke, please say something."

"She's killed two of my children?" He asked, his voice shaky and uneven.

Brooke nodded slowly as tears formed in her eyes. "I'm so, so sorry Lucas." She said softly.

"It's not your fault," Lucas said as he made eye contact with her for the first time since she told him. "Does she regret it?"

"She thinks about it every day and now that she's pregnant that baby that she aborted is on her mind every second. She didn't want to have that baby because she knew it would remind you of Keith and what could have been and she didn't want to make you feel obligated to that baby for its entire life. She knew what she had with you was just a fling; your heart would always ache for me so she did what she thought she had to do. She regrets it Lucas, she really does." Brooke tried to explain.

"I won't say a word to her about what you just told me." Lucas said quietly as he pulled Brooke closer.

"Really?" Brooke asked.

"I want so badly to forgive her for what she did, but she's killed two children that never got the chance to call me 'dad', that never got the chance to learn how to ride a bike, learn to swim, and learn to read. She's taken a lot away from me but she's given me even more. I have you and Berkley and although every day I wish Keith was here, I know that everything happened for a reason and I've finally learned how to come to peace with all that's happened. I still miss him every, single damn day." Lucas said as tears streamed down his stubbly face. Seeing Lucas cry made Brooke cry and when Lucas saw Brooke vulnerable it made him want to kiss her. So, he cupped her face in his strong hands and kissed her lips, their salty tears mixing as both were finally at peace with everything that had happened.

Together, the couple cuddled on the couch and listened to the thunder and heavy rain that fell outside. With not a single light on in the house, their eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness and could only make out the other's face. "I love you." Lucas whispered against her mouth as he continued to kiss her. It was quiet and unexpected but he heard her respond with a raspy, "I love you, too."

--

I am SO sorry I haven't updated since the end of March! Updates will be more consistent.


	10. Fix You

**So I figured, since everyone gave me presents today for my birthday, I'd give YOU all a present…a new chapter! Enjoy!! **

Chapter Ten:Fix You

It was around six o'clock in the morning when Peyton rapped on Lucas' front door. When no one answered, she turned the handle figuring it would be locked but she tried it anyway. Much to her surprise the door opened and she stepped inside. She looked around the house hoping to find Brooke, awake, making breakfast for Lucas and Berkley. She knew that her chances of finding Brooke like that were slim but that was the way she envisioned it. But what she saw in the living room was better than what she was hoping for, snuggled on the couch, tight in each other's embrace, were Brooke and Lucas. Peyton smiled the biggest smile to herself and quietly let herself out of the house. She always teased Brooke for not being able to keep a secret, so as she ran over Nathan and Haley's house she laughed at herself, who was the one who couldn't keep a secret now?

"Haley!" She screamed as she entered the house.

"Peyton, what are you doing here? It's not even seven o'clock!" Haley exclaimed as she made her way down the staircase.

"I know, but I thought you'd like to know something." She smiled.

"What's going on?" Haley asked as she poured two cups of tea.

"Well, I promised Brooke I'd tell her what happened with Jake last night so I ran over to her house to tell her but she was asleep on the couch." Peyton explained.

"So?"

"So, when does someone sleep on a couch when they have a bed?"

"She probably fell asleep there last night." Haley said.

"In Lucas' arms?"

"Shut up!" Haley exclaimed.

"I knew it was only a matter of time." Peyton shook her head.

"What are you two squealing like pigs for?" Nathan asked tiredly as he walked into the kitchen.

"Brooke and Lucas are together again." Haley exclaimed.

"Seriously?" Nathan asked.

Both Haley and Peyton nodded their heads.

"Did either of them tell you they were back together?" He asked.

"No," Haley said. "But—"

"Then how do you know that they are?"

"I walked in on them cuddled on the couch this morning." Peyton said.

"So you're assuming their back together?" Nathan clarified.

Peyton nodded.

--

Brooke opened her eyes and instantly freaked out. She didn't remember where she was for a couple seconds and was surprised to find herself in Lucas' arms, but that feeling lasted only a few moments before she remembered what happened the night before. She smiled to herself as she nestled closer to Lucas who wrapped his arms tighter around her small frame. "Morning Pretty Girl," He whispered. "Morning Boyfriend." She smiled. "You don't know how long I've waited for you to call me that." He said as he pulled her closer.

"Morning daddy." Berkley giggled as she climbed on top of them.

"No good morning mommy?" Brooke asked.

"Nope," She said as she laughed and shook her head.

"You're a silly girl!" Lucas said as he began to tickle the four year old.

"Stop!" She squealed. "I don't know how." Lucas told her as he continued. "Momma, make him stop!" Berkley ordered.

"Not until you tell me you love me." Brooke smiled.

"I love you mommy, I really do!" She giggled and as soon as she said the words, Lucas stopped tickling her.

"Thank you." Brooke smiled. "Now what would you like for breakfast?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes," Berkley answered.

"You are so your mother's child," Lucas laughed as he walked into the kitchen.

"Who else would be my mom?" Berkley asked innocently. Lucas and Brooke couldn't help but laugh at the small girl. "I don't get it." Berkley said shyly.

"You're probably the cutest thing on this planet." Brooke said as she picked her up.

"I know I am."

--

"I say we go over there and act like we know nothing and see if she says anything." Haley suggested.

"Won't that be kind of suspicious, all three of us just showing up out of the blue?" Peyton asked.

"Yes." Nathan said. "I don't think this is a good idea, I think we should just stay out of everything."

"You are the biggest party pooper around." Haley said as she pushed him.

"Well he has a point, Brooke's expecting me to come over but not you guys." Peyton reasoned.

"What do you and Brooke need to talk about that is so important?" Haley inquired.

"Well I kind of told her that I'd tell her how Jake reacted to me telling him I was pregnant." She said shyly.

"You're pregnant?!" Haley exclaimed. "It's about time!" She shrieked as she pulled Peyton into a hug.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Peyton laughed.

"Well you two have been married for six years," Nathan shrugged.

"Oh my gosh!" Haley exclaimed. "Peyton! We're going to have our babies around the same time! This is going to be so much fun!"

"You're pregnant too?" Peyton asked. Haley nodded as she smiled. "Congratulations!"

"Why can't Peyton just go over there and then come back here?" Nathan asked.

"Because I want to be there when she explains or tells what happened." Haley pouted.

Nathan sighed. "What can we do then?"

"I still just say we all go over there." Haley said.

"What are we going to do with our kids?" Nathan asked.

"I'm sure Jake wouldn't mind watching them for a few minutes." Peyton offered.

"Jamie's old enough to stay with them, and besides it's not like they're waking up anytime soon. It is only six thirty." Nathan reasoned.

"Do you think Brooke and Lucas are up?" Peyton asked as they walked up the walkway to Lucas' front door. Haley nodded. When they got to the front door, they heard giggles coming from the kitchen, all three smiled at one another. Haley tried to peer in the window but wasn't tall enough so Nathan tried. He smiled when he saw his brother holding hands with Brooke and Berkley laughing up a storm.

"Well?" Peyton whispered. "What do you see?"

"They are definitely together." Nathan smiled.

Both Peyton and Haley squealed quietly as they jumped up and down. "Knock on the door." Haley instructed.

"Or we could just walk in." Nathan smirked as he opened the door. "Hey guys!" He said as they walked into the kitchen.

"Hey," Brooke said as she got up from the table. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing." Haley said.

"At six thirty in the morning?" Lucas asked as he glanced over at the clock.

Haley looked over at Nathan and Peyton, her eyes begging them for help but they just shrugged. "I lied." She sighed. "Peyton walked in earlier and saw you two on the couch. She ran over to our house and said that you guys were back together and Nathan, being the Debbie Downer that he is, refused to believe it until you either confirmed it or we saw proof so we were wondering if you could confirm your relationship?" Haley rambled.

Lucas laughed nervously as Brooke began to blush. "He's my daddy now." Berkley answered, which earned questioning looks from the other three.

"It all kind of happened so fast last night. One minute we were watching Berkley sleep and the next we're kissing and cuddled on the couch." Brooke said.

"So you guys are together?" Peyton asked trying to hide a smile.

Lucas nodded. "We are." He said as he reached for Brooke's hand.

"Told you!" Peyton squealed as she pointed at Nathan.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Haley exclaimed as she ran over and hugged both of them.

"You better not hurt her this time because if you do, you're going to have to deal with me." Nathan warned as he sternly looked at his brother.

"I know, and I would never intentionally hurt her." Lucas said.

"I know," Nathan smiled. "It's about damn time, too." He whispered in his brother's ear.

"You guys want some pancakes? Lucas made plenty." Brooke said as she offered them plates.

"We have to be quick, we left the kids home with Jamie and we're not sure how much longer they'll be asleep." Haley said as she took a plate for her, Nathan and Peyton.

"I'll be right back." Brooke said as she got up and left the table.

"How's she been?" Haley asked once she knew Brooke was out of earshot.

"She's doing really well," Lucas nodded as he took a bite of his pancake.

"You're not rushing her into this?" Peyton asked.

"She's the one who kissed me yesterday, she's ready for this." Lucas told them.

Everyone continued to eat and laugh at the table. Brooke had been gone for about fifteen minutes but no one had really noticed she hadn't come back.

"What is Brooke doing?" Peyton finally asked.

"She went into the bathroom." Berkley shrugged.

"Berk!" Lucas exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked as he jumped up from the table.

Berkley shrugged her shoulders, "I thought you knew."

Lucas, Peyton, Nathan and Haley all rushed down the hallway to the bathroom as Berkley remained at the table and continued to eat her pancakes.

"Brooke, baby, can you open the door?" Lucas asked quietly as he tapped on the door. She didn't answer.

"What are we supposed to do?" Haley panicked. "It's obvious what she's doing in there; she wouldn't have locked herself in there for no reason."

"But why is she doing it?" Peyton asked. "When was the last time she relapsed, Luke?"

"About three weeks ago," Lucas said as he ran his hand across the back of his neck out of nervous habit.

"Why don't you three go back and sit with Berkley, I'm sure the last thing she wants is a big crowd out here waiting for her. I'll try and get her to open the door and talk to her." Nathan said.

"Nate, I think that Lucas would be the best bet in getting her to open the door." Haley protested.

"I think Lucas might be the reason she's in there right now." Nathan said sadly.

"Why would you—" Peyton tried.

"Just go and sit with Berk so she doesn't get scared. Let me handle this." Nathan pleaded. Peyton, Haley and Lucas all gave him hesitant looks before retreating to the kitchen.

"Brooke," Nathan said softly. "It's just me. Can you open the door?" He heard movement from within the bathroom but the door didn't unlock. "I'm not mad; I just want to make sure you're okay. You don't even have to talk to me, just please open the door." He pleaded. The door clicked signaling she had unlocked it and he quickly rushed into the bathroom. He found her curled up in on the floor slowly rocking back and forth, crying. He knelt down, leaned up against the wall and pulled her into his embrace and began rocking her gently and rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry," She sobbed against his chest.

"I know," He whispered in her hair. "I know you are." He let her cry against his chest, her tears soaking his t-shirt. He wasn't expecting her to want to talk so when she began talking, he had to strain to hear her whispers.

"I don't want to do this anymore but I can't help it." She whispered. "Being with Lucas scares the hell out of me, Nate."

"How come?" Nathan asked softly as he rubbed her back.

"I know deep down that Lucas would never hurt me like Owen did but he's the first guy I've been with since Owen and it just scares me that he could try and hurt me. I'm terrified that Lucas is going to leave me because he's going to grow impatient with me. I want to do all the normal girlfriend boyfriend things with him that normal people do but I'm just not ready for that and I feel like he deserves that. I know I'm not ready to be sexually intimate with him for a long time because sex reminds me of Owen which reminds me of how he would force me to have sex every night. It hurt so bad, Nathan, and I know that Lucas would never hurt me but I'm just scared. I'm scared that I'm not going to be enough for Lucas. I'm damaged goods, Nate, just look at me." She cried.

It broke his heart to see his best friend as she was. This was the one person, besides Haley, he would do anything to save so seeing her like this, it made him feel like he had failed her in her time of need. "Lucas is the most patient person I know," He started. "He knows that you're not ready for a lot of things. He's so happy that you're ready to give this relationship another chance, I'm pretty sure that high is going to last him a while." He smiled. "You're not damaged goods, Brooke. You're like a phoenix; you're rising up from the ashes. You're going to be great again, it just takes time. I know that Owen hurt you in ways that I can't even fathom but you're the strongest person I know and with the help of all of us, you're going to be able to get back to the Brooke you used to be. I hate him so much for making you feel this way, for making you do this to yourself, but most of all I hate him for taking the spirit you once harbored away. He made you believe that you would never be good enough and that no matter what you did you would always be a failure and I despise him for that. I will do whatever it takes to get you back, Brooke, but you need to stop doing this to yourself. Being bulimic isn't the way to fight back; you need to prove him wrong. You need to believe in yourself and your potential again." He said as tears streamed down his face. He didn't even try to wipe them away, his tears matched Brooke's. When she was in pain, so was he.

"I think I need to go to a place that can give me the help I need. I don't want to leave Berkley and Lucas but I need help, Nate." She said as her voice cracked.

"You're doing the right thing." Nathan said as he pulled her close, her tears began to fall onto his shirt again. They remained huddled on the bathroom floor for awhile longer. Nathan noticed she had fallen asleep so he carefully stood up with her in his arms and carried her out of the bathroom. The second he opened the bathroom door, Lucas, Peyton, Haley and Berkley ran from the table to see them. They noticed her tear-stained sleeping face in Nathan's arms and their hearts broke. Haley's broke even more when she saw her husband's teary eyes. He carried her into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed before pulling the covers up over her small frame. "It's all going to be okay, they're going to understand." Nathan whispered as he kissed her forehead. Lucas popped a movie in for Berkley so that the adults could talk without scaring her.

"Is she okay?" Lucas asked once they had all congregated in the living room.

"No," Nathan said sadly.

"Do you know why she relapsed?" Haley asked.

"Because of Luke," Nathan replied.

"I don't understand how that's possible." Lucas said as he shook his head.

"She's scared of you because of Owen. She knows you'd never treat her like he did but she's still scared. She's terrified that you're going to leave her because she doesn't want to be intimate because it reminds her of how Owen would force her to have sex every night. She's just scared that she's not good enough for you, she feels you deserve more." Nathan tried to explain. "She wants help. She's scared as hell to go away but she knows that's what she needs in order to get better. She's tried it our way and it's not working, she's ready for real help."

"I hate that man." Peyton said as she shook her head. "How could he do this to her? He changed her into a person I don't even recognize. She doesn't have any spark left to her. I miss my ." She said as tears began to cloud her vision.

"We're going to get her back." Haley said as she rubbed Peyton's back.

"Would one of you mind watching Berkley for the day? I don't want her to burden Brooke and I'm sorry if this sounds selfish but I just want a little time alone with her before she goes." Lucas said.

"I'll take her for the day," Peyton offered. "I'm sure Jenny would love to have her over for the day."

"Thanks," Lucas smiled.

"No problem."

"I guess we should get going," Haley said as she stood up. "I'll call later to check up, okay?" She asked as she hugged Lucas. He nodded.

"I'm going to find the best rehabilitation center for her, don't worry about a thing. I'll pay for everything—"

"Nathan, you don't have to do that." Lucas interrupted.

"I know, but I want to." He said as he hugged his brother.

After everyone left, Lucas retreated back to his bedroom. He stood in the doorway for awhile and just watched Brooke sleep, she looked so peaceful. He slowly walked over to the bed and carefully climbed in and under the covers. He pulled her frail body close to his and wrapped his arms around her. "We're going to fix you, Pretty Girl," He whispered in her ear as he kissed her hair. "You're going to be okay." He said, desperately trying to believe his own words as tears fell from his eyes onto her head.

--

Review please!

xoxo, The Birthday Girl :)


	11. Saying Goodbye

Chapter Eleven: Saying Goodbye

Lucas was emotionally exhausted but couldn't fall asleep. He lay in bed cuddled up with Brooke and stroked her hair softly as she slept. He couldn't stop blaming himself for allowing Brooke to get worse; he should have enlisted professional help at the very beginning. People just don't snap out of an eating disorder, it's a process. He felt her stir in his arms and when she opened her eyes he could see how scared she was. "I'm so sorry, Luke." She croaked.

"It's not your fault; we should have gotten help the first day you were here." He told her.

"I told Nathan I need to go away to get better." She said as she wiped a few tears away.

"I know," He nodded. "He told us."

"What am I going to do, Luke? I can't afford that kind of treatment."

"Nathan's paying for everything so don't worry about anything but getting better." Lucas said.

"That's too much for him to—"

"He wants to see you get better so he doesn't care what he has to pay to get you back." He interrupted.

She nodded against his chest. "Would you mind watching Berkley while I'm gone? I know it's a lot to ask but I don't know who else to –"

"I was hoping you'd ask," He smiled. "Considering the way she feels about me."

"Thank you." The phone rang and Lucas groaned as he leaned over to answer it. He was on the phone for awhile and Brooke got nervous as his facial expressions constantly changed. He finally hung up and after he did he pulled Brooke closer and she felt one of his warm, salty tears fall on to her cheek. "What's going on?" She asked as she sat up.

"That was Nathan. He just got off the phone with a treatment center; it's one of the best in the country." He said.

"Isn't that good news?" Brooke asked.

Lucas nodded. "He was able to get you in instead of being put on the waiting list by offering a hefty donation to the ranch. Your plane leaves at four thirty for Arizona."

"Arizona?" Brooke exclaimed. "Isn't there any place closer?"

"That's the point, Brooke. You weren't able to heal on your own with our help so by going to Arizona you're going to be away from all the distractions." Lucas tried to tell her.

"This is so unfair to you. We just got back together last night and now I'm leaving you." She cried.

"Brooke, the greatest act of love is sacrifice. You are the definition of sacrifice; you sacrificed everything for Berkley, you sacrificed your feelings for me junior year so me and Peyton could be together. Granted we got back together senior year but that point I'm trying to make is I'd give up anything to see you healthy again. Don't worry about my feelings, besides, it's only sixty days. I've waited seven years for you, Brooke Davis." He smiled as he tried to be strong.

"Thank you." She said as she tried not to cry. "I guess I should stark packing since I leave in a few hours."

"Let's stay like this for a little bit longer." Lucas said as he kissed the top of her head.

A few hours later, Brooke was all packed. Everyone knew she was leaving and they all wanted to see her off at the airport so one of Lucas' students babysat Jack, Mia, Jamie, Isabella and Jenny. "Now boarding Flight 4283 to Tucson, Arizona," The voice echoed through the terminal. Brooke got up from her seat and began to say good-bye.

"Jake, take good care of Peyton and that baby." She smiled as she hugged him.

"I will," He laughed. "You're going to be okay." She nodded.

"Peyt," Her voice cracked as she began to get emotional.

"You're going to do great, buddy. Don't be sad," Peyton tried to smile. "You're going to come back strong and healthy; you're going to be able to kick this."

"I'm going to miss you so much." Brooke cried as she hugged her best friend.

"You better!" Peyton laughed through her tears. Haley walked up to Brooke and hugged her once Peyton had stepped away.

"I'm not good with goodbyes." Haley said.

"Neither am I," Brooke replied. "Try not to get too big on me," She said as she patted Haley's stomach. "You too,fake Goldie Locks." She called over to the blond. She noticed Nathan staring at the ground at a distance, she walked over toward him. "Thank you." She said softly as she leaned against the wall.

"I want you to beat this and be stronger than ever before." He said as he hugged her.

"Me too," She said, her voice muffled against his shoulder. After she finished with Nathan, he, Peyton, Haley and Jake went to sit down so Brooke, Berkley and Lucas could have a minute alone. They all watched the scene before them with tears in their eyes.

"You're going to behave for Lucas, right bumble bee?" Brooke asked. Berkley nodded. "Good girl," She smiled.

"There's going to be a car waiting from the ranch at the airport for you when you get there and it'll take you to Remuda Ranch—"

"Luke, you've told me this at least five times already." She interrupted.

"I just don't want to forget anything."

"Just don't forget about me." She said softly as she rested her hand on his chest.

"I could never forget about you, Pretty Girl." He said as they both fought back tears and hugged.

"Daddy, why are you crying?" Berkley asked as she wiped one of his tears away.

"Mommy has to leave now, baby girl. I'll see you in two months, okay?" Brooke said as she squeezed her daughter close.

"Two months? Mommy I don't want you to leave!" She cried as she latched onto Brooke.

"I don't want to leave either, but I have to. I'll be back soon though. You're going to have so much fun with Lucas, Aunt Haley and Peyton and Uncle Jake and Nathan."

"Mommy!" She cried as tears streamed down her face. "Don't leave me!"

"Final boarding call for Flight 4283 to Tucson, Arizona."

"I have to go." Brooke said, she couldn't stop the tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Mommy! No!" Berkley wailed as Lucas pried her off of Brooke.

"I love you," Brooke said with tears streaming down her face.

"Don't go!" She cried as she tried to wiggle out of Lucas' arms. Lucas kissed Brooke quickly, as he had a crying Berkley in his arms. "I'll be waiting for you." He whispered in her ear. She nodded before giving her daughter one final kiss and boarding the plane. As soon as she walked through the gate, Peyton, Jake, Haley and Nathan were at Lucas' side. They walked through the aiport with Berkley screaming for her mom.

"Berkley, sweetie, its okay. Mommy's coming back." Peyton cooed as she strapped her into the car seat. She eventually calmed down once they were driving and doze off to sleep.

"What am I going to do without Brooke?" Lucas asked as he glanced back at the sleeping girl. "I don't know how to be a parent."

"No one knows how to be a parent. It's not something you're taught, you learn as you go. I know you're able to provide her with love and stability and right now, that's all she needs." Haley told him as she placed her hand on his knee.

"We're going to be there for you, Luke. Whatever you need, whenever you need it, we'll be there." Jake said. Lucas nodded as he continued to look out the window.

--

The flight was longer than Brooke would have liked. She hated flying. She'd rather drive to Arizona than fly. As the plane began to descend into the airport, she looked out the window and was amazed at how different everything looked. It definitely didn't look like Tree Hill, North Carolina out there. As she was waiting to get off the plane, she noticed a little girl and her mother ahead of her laughing about something. It dawned on her that this was the first time she had ever been away from Berkley since she had been born. She gathered her bag and made her way to the baggage claim where she retrieved her suitcase and headed out to meet the person who was waiting for her. Upon walking out of the terminal, she laughed softly to herself when she saw a woman standing with a sign that read BROOKE DAVIS. She stopped for a moment, took a deep breath and told herself she could do this before she walked up to the woman.

"Hi," She said softly. "I'm Brooke Davis."

The woman smiled kindly, "Hi Brooke, my name is Stephanie. I'm so glad you're here."

Brooke smiled and nervously bit her lip. "I'm sure you're anxious to get to the ranch, so what do you say?" Stephanie asked. Brooke nodded as she followed her. The drive from the airport to Remuda Ranch was quicker than Brooke expected. When the car pulled up to the Ranch, she was in awe. It was one of the prettiest places she had ever been to. Stephanie helped unload her bags and brought Brooke to the room she would call home for the next two months. She went to unload her bag but Stephanie stopped her.

"I'm sorry, Brooke but I'm going to have to go through your bag to make sure you didn't bring anything that could harm you." She said.

"Like what?" Brooke asked as she sat down on the bed.

"You know, alcohol, medication you don't need, razors, that kind of stuff."

"I have an eating disorder, I'm not suicidal."

"I know, but it's just a precautionary." Stephanie said. Brooke nodded.

After Stephanie had gone through everything in Brooke's suitcase, she helped her unpack. Brooke really liked Stephanie and even though she had only known her for about two hours, she knew she was going to play a crucial role in her recovery.

"All right, now that you're all unpacked why don't we go sit down and talk about what to expect for the next two months?" Stephanie suggested.

"Okay," Brooke replied as she followed Stephanie down the stairs and into a large living room.

"You made one of the most important decisions of your life by choosing to come here to recover. It's going to be hard for the first couple days, between getting used to the schedule and being homesick but you'll come to find yourself very comfortable with your surroundings as time goes on. You're going to be assigned a primary care provider who will evaluate and monitor your physical health, a psychiatric provider who will offer psychiatric oversight and will closely monitor your medication. A psychologist who will provide psychometric testing and diagnostic services in order to facilitate treatment planning, a masters or doctoral level therapist who will meet with you one-on-one and in group sessions to discover the underlying roots of your eating disorder.

You'll also have a registered dietitian who will develop an individual meal plan to meet your nutritional requirements and a team of registered nurses, and mental health technicians who are on staff 24 hours a day to ensure an atmosphere of consistency, nurturance, safety and accountability." Stephanie explained.

"Wow," Brooke sighed. "Those are a lot of people for just me."

"They all want to see you succeed, Brooke." Stephanie smiled. "Now I know today has been a long day for you so why don't you head back up to bed and we'll talk more in the morning."

Brooke nodded. "Thank you for everything."

Stephanie smiled, "Sleep well."

"You too." Brooke replied.

--

"You ready for bed?" Lucas asked after he and Berkley had finished dinner. Berkley shook her head. "I am." He sighed. "What about a bath? Do you feel like taking a bath?"

She nodded and smiled. "Let's go." He laughed as he scooped her up and carried her into the bathroom. Once there, she tore off all her clothes before Lucas had even shut the door.

"I'm ready!" She exclaimed.

Lucas laughed. "I haven't even filled the tub with water." As the water filled the tub, she talked Lucas' ear off, she reminded him so much of Brooke. Finally, the tub was full and Berkley hopped in. Lucas told her to hand him the puff so he could put some soap on it.

"That's not the way mommy does it." She pouted.

Lucas sighed. "What does mommy do then?" He asked.

"She washes my hair first and puts my hair into a big spike on top of my head so that it's all standing straight up, then she washes my body." She told Lucas. "I miss her." She said as her lower lip began to tremble.

"Hey, sweetie, don't cry. I'll do it just like mommy does, okay?" He was willing to do anything to prevent her from crying again, it pained him to see her like that, longing for Brooke. She nodded her head and laughed when Lucas hit his head on the wall. He did it on purpose, knowing he could get a laugh out of her which would divert her attention from Brooke. Lucas spent the next half an hour bathing Berkley. Soap and bubbles some how seemed to be everywhere, Berkley couldn't stop laughing. As they sat in Lucas' room, Berkley in his lap as he brushed her wet hair, she continued to talk a million miles a minute.

"Are you going to marry mommy?" She asked.

Lucas shrugged. "Maybe."

"I want you to. Then you would really be my daddy."

"Why do you like to call me that?" He asked as he turned her small body so she was looking at him.

"Because you care about me and that's what daddies are supposed to do. My real dad didn't care about me, he wasn't nice to me." She said sadly.

Lucas felt a knot churn in his stomach. "What do you mean he wasn't nice to you?" He asked skeptically.

"He would call me mean names when mommy wasn't around." She shrugged as she picked at a string in Lucas' pajama pants.

"Did he ever hit you?" Lucas asked.

Berkley shook her head. Lucas let out a sigh of relief.

"Did he do anything else to you when mommy wasn't around?"

This time, Berkley nodded. Lucas closed his eyes and shook his head, he had a feeling that what she was about to tell him wasn't going to be good. "What did he do to you, sweetie?" He asked softly.

"He touched me a lot." She said.

Lucas silently swore causing Berkley to give him a glare. "That's a bad word." She reprimanded. Lucas nodded. "I know," He said. "Where did he touch you?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer. Berkley slowly lifted her nightgown and pointed to where her underwear was. "Oh baby girl," He cried as he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. "I am so, so sorry he did that to you." He was surprised tears were able to escape his eyes, he was sure he had cried out every last tear when he said goodbye to Brooke but tears were pouring out of his eyes as he clung onto Berkley.

"Does mommy know what Owen did to you?" He asked.

She shook her head. "He did it on the days he picked me up from pre-school, mommy wasn't home those days. She was at school teaching."

Lucas was livid. He climbed into his bed with Berkley still in his arms and rubbed her back until she fell asleep. He lay next to her and couldn't stop the thoughts that were running through his head, that bastard had been sexually abusive to his wife and daughter. Once he knew Berkley was deep in sleep, he grabbed his cell phone and called Haley and Nathan.

"Hey Hales, I'm sorry to bother you guys but do you think that you two could come over for a little bit? There's something I need to tell you."

"Yeah, of course, we'll be there in five minutes." Haley said.

Lucas slowly slipped out of his bed, careful not to disturb Berkley. He covered her up with the covers and flicked on the nightlight Brooke had left before shutting the door. Nathan and Haley were waiting for him in the living room.

"What's going on, Luke?" Haley asked.

"Owen did more damage than we originally thought." He said.

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked skeptically.

"Brooke wasn't the only one he was sexually abusive toward."

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Nathan raged. "He touched Berkley?!"

--

Sorry the update is so short! Thank you so much for all of the reviews so far, they motivate me more than you'll ever know!! :)

Please review!!


	12. The Place We Met

Chapter Twelve: The Place We Met

Lucas, Haley and Nathan had been sitting in the living room for well over an hour. No one had said much, everyone was at a loss for words. How could someone do that to their own daughter? Didn't he know how wrong and disgusting it is? The only thing that kept Nathan and Lucas from running out of the house in quest for Owen was the sleeping four year old in the next room. They wanted him to pay for what he did but Nathan and Lucas were the only two men she had come into contact with since leaving Owen and she was beyond comfortable with both of them. They knew they couldn't leave her, especially with Brooke gone. Berkley needed Lucas, she needed stability.

"How are we going to tell Brooke?" Haley asked. "She's away getting better; we can't tell her this while she's out there because all she'll want to do is hop on the next plane to be with Berkley."

"Is it right though to keep the information from her until she gets back? What if she relapses? If she relapses here none of us will know what to do, if we tell her while she's at the ranch she'll have people who can help her through it." Nathan tried to reason.

"Halfway through her stay she has something called Family Week." Lucas said quietly. "It's when the families of those getting treatment go to the ranch and have family therapy and discuss everything; past, present and future, concerning her eating disorder. Since Brooke's really not in contact with her mom and dad I think that during that week we should all go and I think that we should wait until then to tell her."

Nathan and Haley nodded. "I think that's a good idea." Nathan agreed.

"Do we tell Peyton and Jake?" Haley asked as she looked at Lucas and then to Nathan.

Lucas shrugged. "I think they deserve to know." He said.

"Do you think it's too late to call them?" She asked as she glanced down at her watch.

Nathan shook his head. "They probably just put Jenny to bed."

"Who's going to watch her while they come over here?" Lucas asked.

"Jake's mom and dad are in town for a couple days, I'm sure they'd have no problem watching her." Haley said.

"Who's watching your kids?" Lucas suddenly asked.

"No one. They're home alone." Nathan said.

"Seriously?!" Lucas exclaimed. "What if something happens to them?"

"Luke," Nathan laughed. "Calm down. My mom's over there watching them."

"That wasn't funny." Lucas said as he sat back down on the couch.

A couple minutes later Peyton and Jake arrived. "Why are we having a late night meeting?" Peyton asked as she plopped down on the couch next to Haley. Nathan, Lucas and Haley all glanced at each other with nervous expressions. None of them wanted to have to explain what they had just discovered so they kept glancing at each other praying with their eyes that someone other than themselves would speak up and explain. "Guys, seriously, what's going on?" Peyton asked as she looked at Jake anxiously.

"Owen did more damage than we originally thought." Lucas said quietly. Peyton and Jake stared at him with quizzical expressions.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked.

"He didn't just hurt Brooke." Nathan answered for his brother.

"What did he do to her?" Peyton asked, her voice low and full of anticipation.

Lucas stood up and began pacing around the room as he rubbed the back of his neck. Peyton knew that when he paced as he was right now, things were bad. He had paced back and forth in front of her hospital bed before telling her what happened to baby Keith. He had paced quite a few times in her presence all before dumping devastating news on her. "Luke, what did he do?" She asked again.

"He fucking molested her!" He screamed. Haley winced at his words. Nathan knew his brother had finally reached his breaking point. It had been well over two hours since he first explained everything to him and Haley but when he did, he had no emotion in his voice. He was on his knees, pounding the ground with tears streaming out of his eyes. He had definitely reached his breaking point. Nathan walked over to his brother, kneeled down next to him and pulled him close. They hadn't had a brotherly moment in a long time and as Haley watched the two of them, she couldn't stop herself from crying. Jake held Peyton in his arms as she cried on his chest. From his spot on the floor, Nathan looked around the living room, all five of them were crying. How did they get this broken? Hadn't they all already lived through enough tragedy? Hearing all the noise in her bedroom, Berkley decided to get up out of bed and wander into the living room. When she saw all of the adults crying she got scared. "Daddy?" She said softly as her lower lip began to tremble.

"I'm right here, baby girl." Lucas said as he rushed over to her and pulled her into his arms. "I'm right here."

"Why is everyone crying?" She asked as she looked around at everyone's tear-stained faces.

"We all just miss your mommy," Lucas told her as he tucked a stay hair behind her ear.

"She'll be back soon though." Berkley said as she placed her little hand on Lucas' scruffy face. Lucas nodded.

"Berkley," Peyton said softly as she got down on the floor. "Is there anything you want to tell us?"

"Like what?" Berkley asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"Anything about Owen or mommy…you know stuff like that?" Peyton said.

Berkley looked at Lucas with panic in her eyes. "It's okay, you can tell us what happened, we're going to help you." He told her as she wiped one of his tears away.

"I already told you what happened, though." She told Lucas.

"I know, but is there anything else that you want to say? Do you remember anything in particular?" Lucas pressed.

She looked up at him, opened her mouth as if she was about to say something but quickly shut it. She did this three more times before finally speaking. "I lied to you."

"About what?" Lucas asked gently.

"He did hit me." She whispered. "It hurt a lot. He made me bleed sometimes."

"And you never told mommy?" Lucas asked.

She shook her head. "He told me not to tell her. I was scared that he would hurt me more if I said anything to mommy."

Haley, Peyton, Jake and Nathan all sat with their heads hung, staring at the carpet as Lucas held Berkley in his arms. She was asleep within seconds and once she was Lucas carried her over to the couch, laid her down and placed a blanket on top of her.

"We need to find him." Lucas said as they retreated to the kitchen.

"Owen?" Jake asked.

Lucas nodded. "There is no way I'm letting him get away with this. He hurt the two people in the world I care the most about, he broke them and he doesn't even care."

"Luke, I know you're upset but don't go after him. He's not worth your time." Haley pleaded. "I thought he was going to jail? Isn't that what the cop told Brooke at the hospital?"

"I told the cop to tell her that. I knew she was terrified and that was the only thing I could think of that would make her relax the slightest bit. They can't prove that what Owen did to her made her lose the babies, there are no pictures, no sonogram pictures, there's no proof to convict him." Lucas said.

"What about Berkley? Can you think about her for two seconds?" Peyton asked as she leaned against the counter.

"She's the main reason I'm going after Owen!" Lucas exclaimed.

"I know that you have this hero-complex in you that makes you feel compelled to save people but by going after him you're putting your life in danger. Don't you want to be here for Brooke when she gets back? Don't you want to be a father for Berkley? Luke, there's no telling what you're going to get yourself into when you confront Owen. He's a dangerous guy and I don't want to see anything happen to you because I don't know how Brooke would cope if you weren't here. I honestly don't know if she would survive." Peyton said.

Haley nodded. "Somehow, you made Berkley feel comfortable with you. She wasn't afraid to be alone with you, she had no problem stripping down and letting you bathe her. She calls you daddy. She trusts you, Luke. I know how much you hate us right now for discouraging you from going after Owen but you have to be here for her. You're probably the one of the only people that will really be able to help her get better." She said.

Lucas sighed, "I know."

--

As Brooke sat in the oversized chair she glanced all around the room. The walls were windows that went from floor to ceiling revealing the red dust and barren ground of Arizona. She smiled to herself at the sight, she really didn't think she'd like being in the middle of nowhere but in less than twenty-four hours she had grown quite fond of it. As she pulled her feet up underneath her, Stephanie walked into the room.

"How are you doing today?" She asked as she sat down across from her.

"I'm doing well," Brooke smiled.

"That's good to hear." Stephanie said as she dug around in her bag and finally pulled out a notebook. She pulled her feet up underneath her just like Brooke had, uncapped her pen and smile at Brooke. "Is there anything you want to talk about?" She asked.

"You're my therapist?" Brooke asked.

Stephanie nodded. "I don't tell patients that right when I go to pick them up because I don't want them to see me from the beginning as their therapist –"

"You like to spring it on them instead?" Brooke interrupted.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you but—"

"You really expect me to want to talk to you now?"

Stephanie nodded. "Tell me how you're feeling."

Brooke stared at her incredulously. "I hate when people keep me in the dark because they don't think I can handle it or they don't want to hurt me. I've been lied to more times than I can count and it sucks. My junior year my boyfriend started seeing my best friend while with me. They didn't tell me because they didn't want to hurt me. Finding out about them hurt more than either of them could have imagined. I don't get why people think it's better to keep me in the dark then just telling me straight up." She sighed.

"Nobody wants to intentionally hurt another person; so many people think that by not telling someone something they're protecting them. Have you ever confronted your former boyfriend and best friend? Have you ever confronted anyone that has kept the truth from you?" Stephanie asked.

Brooke shook her head.

Stephanie smiled softly. "Why do you think you're here, Brooke?" She asked.

"Because I have an eating disorder." Brooke replied.

"I know that, I mean why do you think that you developed your eating disorder?"

Brooke sighed knowing she'd have to start from the beginning for Stephanie to really understand. "I fell in love with Lucas, the former boyfriend who cheated on me with Peyton, my best friend. It was the day after graduation and Lucas wanted me to run to the store to get milk and on my way back, my light was green, I got hit by my best friend. The accident was bad, so bad it landed both of us in the hospital and killed my baby." Stephanie's eyebrows rose at her last statement. "I was five months pregnant with Lucas' baby at the time of the crash. We were so in love with each other it was nauseating. Somehow, we had found our way back to each other, created a human being together and were going to go to college together, get married and live happily ever after. The crash changed everything. The day I was discharged from the hospital I left Tree Hill with no intention of ever returning. I just drove north; I really didn't have a destination in mind. All I knew was that I needed to get as far away from that town as possible. I finished college and got a job teaching history at a New Hampshire high school, I absolutely loved my new life but I couldn't help feeling like something was missing. I knew exactly what it was but I refused to believe that it really was Lucas; he left me the day of the accident. Do you know how much of a slap in the face that was? I was devastated. After a hard day at work, I wandered into one of the local bars and Owen was there. We joked and laughed most of the night, he was the first guy since Lucas that I felt myself falling for. He was a great guy, he did everything a boyfriend should do and then some. We were together three years before he proposed. The day after he did, we bought a house together; it was the perfect place to raise our kids. Then, a couple months after that we found out I was pregnant with our daughter, Berkley. We decided to put the wedding plans on hold until after she was born because…" Brooke continued to speak but as she did flashbacks of when she was with Owen flooded her mind.

**Flashback**

"_Brooke, what's going on?" Owen asked as they sat on the couch after dinner. Brooke had been extremely quiet the entire time causing Owen to suspect something. _

"_I have something to tell you." She smiled. Owen nodded, encouraging her to continue. "We're having a baby!" She exclaimed. _

_Owen's mouth crafted into the biggest smile Brooke had ever seen. "You're pregnant?" He exclaimed as he stood up. She nodded and smiled. He leaned down, picked her up and twirled her around the living room. "We're having a baby!" He yelled as he kissed her. _

_--_

"_Brooke, seriously stop changing the subject. We have to decide when to have the wedding. I called the church and they said they have an opening in either next month or in two months, it's up to you." Owen said as they laid in bed, notepads in hand as they scribbled things down concerning the wedding. Brooke's notepad was filled with random doodles while Owen's had an overwhelming amount of wedding details. _

"_Owen," Brooke complained. "Don't you want me to be pretty on our wedding day?" _

_He sighed before turning to face her. "Brooke, you're always pretty." _

"_Not right now, I look like a whale." She said as she flipped the covers down, revealing her large stomach. _

"_Baby," Owen laughed. "You're six months pregnant, you're no where near as big as you're going to get." _

_Brooke gasped and hit his shoulder. _

"_I'm sorry," Owen said. "I didn't mean it that way—"_

"_Yes you did. We both know I'm going to get so big I'm not going to be able to lean over to put my socks on." _

"_Babe, you don't wear socks." Owen pointed out. _

"_I know, but you get what I'm trying to say."_

_Owen nodded then shook his head. "What exactly are you trying to say?" _

"_That I want to wait until after the baby's born to get married." _

"_Are you sure?" Owen asked. _

"_Next month I'll be seven months pregnant and there's no way I can find a dress and plan the entire wedding in that short amount of time. Then if we wait to do it two months from now, watch me go into labor at our reception. I think its best that we wait until after she's born to do it." She said as she scooted closer to him. "Besides, we're supposed to have sex on our wedding night and I'm sure when I'm eight months pregnant that's the last thing I'll want to do." _

"_I highly doubt that," Owen smirked as he rolled Brooke on top of him. "You're always in the mood." _

"_I am not!" She laughed as he began to unhook her bra. "Owen!" She exclaimed as she felt her bra slip off of her body. _

"_What?" He asked innocently as his hands moved to her hard belly. "Are you not in the mood?" _

_She laughed. "No, I am it's just that we haven't done this before with me like this," She said as she pointed to her belly. _

"_You'll be fine," He told her._

"_I know I'll be okay I just hope you and the baby are okay." _

"_What could happen to us?" Owen asked as he helped Brooke move around on top of him so she was straddling him. _

"_There's just a lot of rapid movement involved with—" _

"_Stop worrying, we're all going to be okay." He smiled as he squeezed her hands. She nodded and began to untie his pajama pants before helping him slip them off his body. _

_--_

_Owen was upstairs hanging the last picture on the wall in the baby's bedroom when he heard a crash downstairs. "Brooke?" He called. When he didn't hear her respond, he put down his nail and hammer and raced down the stairs into the kitchen where she was supposed to be making lunch. When he turned the corner around the island, he saw her on the floor clutching her stomach._

"_Baby, what happened?" He asked as he rushed to her side._

"_I was trying to reach the chips but I couldn't so I got a chair. I got them but I accidentally knocked the cookies off the shelf so I reached down to grab them but this damn belly got in the way and I fell to the ground." She explained. _

"_Are you okay? Does anything hurt?" Owen asked. _

"_Nothing hurts but I think my water broke," She said as she looked down at her wet pants. _

"_You're not due for another three weeks," Owen panicked. _

"_I know, but she's coming now." Brooke said calmly. _

_He nodded. "We have to get to the hospital then." He said as he stood up and walked out of the kitchen. _

_Brooke laughed to herself, he had just left her on the kitchen floor. It was only a matter of seconds before he rushed back in because he remembered her. Refusing to let labor stop her from being independent, Brooke leaned against the cupboards and tried to stand up. She had made it to the point where she was squatting but her knees buckled and she fell back down. Just like she expected, Owen had returned. "I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed as he leaned over to help her up. "I guess I'm just nervous." _

_Brooke nodded. "Me too." She said as Owen held her hand and led her to the car. They were almost to the door when Brooke remembered her bag. "Are you sure you can make it to the car on your own?" Owen asked. _

"_Contractions haven't even started yet. I think I'm fully capable." She laughed. Owen nodded and opened the door for her. He laughed quietly to himself as he watched her clutch her stomach and waddle toward the car, he loved that woman. _

"_Just one more push Brooke and you'll have your baby girl," The doctor said. _

_She had been in labor for over sixteen hours. Her face was red from exhaustion, her body ached. "That's it?" She asked weakly as she tried to peer over her large belly to get a glimpse at her baby. _

"_That's it," Owen smiled as he squeezed her hand. _

_When the next contraction swarmed her body, she put her chin on her chest and bore down. She didn't stop pushing until she heard the cries of her newborn daughter. Tears sprang to her eyes when she heard her first cry. Owen pressed his lips against hers and their salty tears meshed together. "I love you so much," He whispered. _

_They laid together in the hospital bed staring at their daughter. Both were in awe at how small and perfect she was. "She still needs a name," Brooke whispered. "What about naming her after the place were we met?" Owen suggested. _

"_Bar?" Brooke asked as she looked up at him. _

_Owen laughed, "No, the name of the bar, Berkley's Bar." _

"_Berkley?" _

_Owen nodded. _

"_I like that." Brooke smiled. "Berkley Davis." _

_**End of Flashback**_

_--_

"…We had to leave. I had to give Berkley the best life possible. The accident changed him but I think that it changed me more. I don't even recognize myself anymore." Brooke finished.

"Did he ever hurt Berkley?" Stephanie asked.

Brooke shook her head. "He never would have hurt her, she was his world and he would have done anything to protect her."

"Didn't you say that he loved you at one point?"

Brooke nodded.

"Then how do you know for sure that he didn't hurt her?"

"She never told me about anything that had happened, she never had any bruises or cuts or scrapes that appeared out of nowhere. She would have told me if something was going on." Brooke tried to explain.

"Who was Berkley more afraid of? You know when she did something that she wasn't supposed to do, who was she more afraid of getting in trouble from, you or Owen?"

"Owen," she answered. "She was never afraid of me when I raised my voice. What are you trying to imply?"

"Maybe she was threatened." Stephanie said as she leaned forward.

"By Owen?" Brooke asked. Stephanie nodded. Her eyes nearly bulged out her head as everything clicked. "What you're saying is that Owen used Berkley's fear of him to his advantage. If he did something to her, he'd threaten her so she couldn't tell me what he had done." Brooke whispered as fear flooded her eyes.

"Brooke, don't get yourself all worked up." Stephanie said as she moved closer and wrapped Brooke in her arms. "We don't know if he did anything to her, like you said she never had any bruises on her body so he probably didn't do anything."

Brooke shook her head. "What if he didn't physically abuse her?" She asked as tears began to roll down her face.

--

Review Please!!


	13. Sadie

"_What if he didn't physically abuse her?" She asked as tears rolled down her face._

--

Chapter Thirteen: Sadie 

Stephanie never meant to work Brooke up like she did. She never meant to make the situation worse and make Brooke feel like she was a bad mother. That was never her intention. It took her a while to calm Brooke down and get her to stop crying and eventually to fall asleep. As Brooke slept on the sofa, Stephanie paced back and forth in the large room with the phone in her hand. She was contemplating on whether or not to call Nathan and Lucas and find out if they knew anything concerning Berkley. She inhaled a deep breath before exhaling and began dialing the number she clenched in her hand. Her voice became low so she wouldn't wake Brooke but she had to leave the room when Lucas told her about Berkley. Stephanie had never been an emotional person, that's why she was good at her job. She was able to help people but didn't form an emotional bond to them that made her too involved with patients. However, after hearing Lucas explain everything Berkley had told him, she couldn't stop the tears that were streaming down her face. Lucas told her that Berkley seemed to be doing well and he thought that it would be better if they just waited until family week to discuss everything. Stephanie agreed and told him she'd be in touch with him several times before they arrived in Arizona. Once she hung up, she tried to compose herself so when Brooke awoke she wouldn't think anything was out of the ordinary. She woke up sooner than Stephanie would have liked and Brooke saw her tearstained face and panic instantly consumed her.

"What's wrong?" Brooke asked concerned.

"Nothing," Stephanie said as she sat down next to Brooke.

"If you want me to be honest with you, you have to do the same with me."

Stephanie sighed. She thought back to what Lucas had told her on the phone how it would be best if she told Brooke about Berkley while she was at the ranch while under constant care so she wouldn't relapse. Stephanie also thought about how much Brooke would want to leave the ranch to go home and hold her daughter in her arms. "You're a great mother to your daughter," She said softly as she reached for Brooke's hand.

Brooke nodded, skeptical about what she was going to say next.

"You can't blame yourself for—"

"Stephanie," Brooke said, her voice cracking. "What's going on?"

"Berkley was molested by Owen." She said as her voice cracked. Brooke let out a pained cry as she hunched over as sobs racked her body. She brought her hand up to her mouth to try and stifle her cries but it was no use. Stephanie felt her heart break as she pulled Brooke close into her arms as she rubbed her back. "You have to know that you are not to blame for this. What he did was dirty and disgusting and horrible and inexcusable and you can hate him for what he did to your daughter but you cannot blame yourself, Brooke." Stephanie whispered in her hair.

"I need to see my daughter." Brooke cried.

"Family week is in a few weeks, you'll be able to see her then." Stephanie said softly.

"I can't wait a few weeks, I need to see her now. I need her to know that I'm sorry for letting that happen to her. I need to tell her I love her."

"She already knows all of those things," Stephanie smiled through her tears. "Lucas said she's doing fine."

"You talked to Lucas?" Brooke asked as she pulled away from Stephanie.

Stephanie nodded. "What else did he say?"

"He told me to tell you he loves you and can't wait to see you again."

"I love him too." Brooke said quietly realizing it was the first time either one had uttered those words since high school and they weren't even in person.

"What do you say we go into the kitchen, get a snack and have some tea before bed?"

--

Last night had been a late night. Peyton, Jake, Haley and Nathan hadn't left until about three in the morning and Lucas didn't fall asleep until about five. Berkley woke him up at six. Luckily, he had been able to get her to fall back asleep once she hopped up in his bed but sleep didn't come as easily to him. As he laid in his bed staring at the bright red numbers on the clock he rubbed Berkley's small back and wondered why she had taken such an immediate liking to him. He was the first man she had come into contact with since Owen, shouldn't she fear him? Before he could let his mind wander more into the unknown, he felt Berkley shifting in his arms. He smiled down at the little girl as she stretched her arms out before opening her sleepy eyes.

"Good morning, pretty girl." He smiled.

"Morning!" She exclaimed as she scooted closer to Lucas. "What are we having for breakfast?"

He laughs. "What do you feel like having?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes with whip cream and strawberries." She said.

"Want to help me make them?"

She eagerly nodded her head before jumping out of the bed and racing into the kitchen. "Slow down!" Lucas called after her as he slipped his slippers on.

"I'm hungry!" She countered.

Lucas had Berkley mix the pancake batter together as he began cutting strawberries. As he was cutting the stem off one, he felt a lumpy liquid hit the back of his neck followed by an infectious giggle. He slowly turned around, trying not to smile. "Berkley," He said sternly.

"What?" She laughed. But before she could say anything else, Lucas ran towards her grabbed the pancake batter bowl and began whipping the batter at her. She had a look of complete shock on her face before she could retaliate. She grabbed the can of whip cream, shook it up and aimed it at Lucas covering him with light fluffy cream. Their food fight continued as they snatched random food items from around the kitchen before throwing them at each other. Lucas' smile grew bigger and wider the more Berkley giggled from behind the countertop where she was hiding with her can of whip cream, sprinkles, a bottle of ketchup and breadcrumbs.

"Berkley," He said from behind his post. "Can we call a truce?"

"What's that?" He heard her ask.

"It means that we don't throw any more food at each other, that this is all over."

He heard her sigh loudly before finally agreeing. "I suppose." She said. He laughed as he stood up but the second he did so he was sprayed with ketchup. "Sorry," She laughed. "I just had to." He shook his head as he laughed and picked her up. Both are covered in food but neither of them seems to care.

"That was so much fun!" Berkley exclaimed as Lucas rinsed the shampoo out of her hair.

"I'm glad you thought that was entertaining."

"Can we do it again?" She asked.

"I don't think so, Berk."

"Why not? Didn't you have fun?" She asked.

"I had a ton of fun but I'm really not looking forward to cleaning up the kitchen. And, I don't think your mom would appreciate the fact that we had a huge food fight. I'm supposed to be the adult here and discipline you. Which means that when you threw the pancake batter at me in the first place, I would have told you not to do it and then we would have proceeded on to making the pancakes. Instead, we got in a food fight."

"But it was fun." Berkley countered.

"Yes," Lucas laughed. "It was fun."

He helped her get out of the tub and dried off before letting her pick out her outfit for the day. After she was dressed, he combed her hair and tried to make it look pretty by putting clips in it but Berkley didn't like how he put it up so ended up taking all the clips out. He turned on the television for her and got her a bowl of cereal before retreating to the kitchen to clean up the mess and then went to take a shower. When he emerged, fresh and clean, he found Berkley sitting at the countertop coloring.

"What are you doing, pretty girl?" He asked as he dried his hair with the towel.

"Making a picture for mommy. Can we send it to her when I'm done?" She asked.

"Of course," Lucas smiled as he sat down next to her. "What are you drawing?"

"This is a picture of you and me in our food fight." She said proudly.

"How about we make a different picture for mommy, one that won't get me in trouble?" He tried suggesting.

"Will this one work?" She asked as she showed him a picture of a boy, a girl and a little girl holding a dog leash.

"What's this one of?"

"This is you, me and mommy. We're a family now so we needed a family picture." Berkley explained.

"What are you holding a leash for?"

"Well I've always wanted a dog but mommy said that we didn't have enough money to get one." She said sadly.

"I'm sure your mom wanted to give you a puppy, Berk, she just couldn't at the time."

"I know," She sighed. "Why don't you draw mommy a picture?"

"I'm not the best artist, that would be your Aunt Peyton." He smiled.

"What can you do then?" She asked.

"I can write your mom a letter." He shrugged.

"Letters are boring!" She exclaimed.

"I think your mom will like my letter though, we kind of have a history with letters." Lucas smiled.

"What?" She asked as she wrinkled her nose up.

"I'll explain everything to you when you're older." He laughed.

"Promise?" Berkley asked as she held out her pinky.

"I promise." He said as he linked his pinky with hers.

"I'll leave you alone while you write your letter," She smirked as she hopped down from her chair.

"Thank you," He said as he got a pen and began writing. As he wrote his letter to Brooke, it dawned on him that he hadn't written anything in almost three years for his publisher yet here he was having no problem pouring his heart out to the woman he loved. He knew his publishing company was in talks of letting him go because he had failed to come up with anything since his last book that failed miserably. But as he finished the letter and read it back, he got a brilliant idea, one that would reinvent himself, one that would prove to everyone he deserved to be a New York Times Best-selling author and that he was more than just a one book wonder.

After he and Berkley dropped the letters in the mailbox, he dropped her off at Haley's so he could run a few errands. He stopped at the grocery store and picked up a few things so he could make dinner. He picked up some coffee so he could make himself stay awake to write his next book. He was determined to prove not only to the world but to himself that he was capable of being great again. Oprah didn't feature him in her Book Club for nothing. On his way back to pick Berkley up, he made and unexpected stop; one that would make Brooke mad at first but he knew she'd grow on the concept in no time. He called Haley and had her meet him at his house with Berkley because he had a surprise. When he walked in the front door with the surprise in his arms he was met with a squeal from Berkley.

"You didn't, Lucas!" Haley scolded as she moved closer to him. "Brooke is going to kill you when she finds out!"

"Can I hold it?" Berkley asked as she jumped up and down.

"Of course you can hold her," Lucas smiled. "Let's sit down on the couch because she's sleeping; and so you won't drop her."

"Is she really mine?" She asked in awe as she rubbed the puppy's soft fur.

"She's all yours," Lucas said. "What do you want to name her?"

Berkley shrugged.

"Why don't you think about names while I talk to Lucas, okay?" Haley asked as she pulled Lucas into the kitchen.

"What the hell were you thinking when you bought that dog? Just because Brooke left you in charge and just because Berkley calls you dad doesn't mean you can go out and make decisions like this!"

"Brooke told Berkley they didn't have enough money to buy a dog when they were up in New Hampshire. They didn't have money because of the hospital bills from Owen's accident and whatever little amount of money they had left; he spent on booze and drugs. I just wanted to give her what she's always wanted." Lucas tried to explain. "She deserves to be happy, Hales."

"I know she does, I just wish you talked to Brooke about this first." She sighed.

"It's a dog, Hales. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Daddy! The puppy peed on me!" Berkley called from the living room.

Haley laughed as Lucas groaned. "Have fun!" She exclaimed.

After Lucas got Berkley and the puppy cleaned up, they all retreated into his room to lie in bed and watch T.V. "So," He asked. "Have you decided on a name for your puppy?"

"Peyton." She said proudly. Lucas couldn't help but laugh.

"You're naming the dog Peyton?"

She nodded.

"Why would you do that?" He asked thinking Peyton, the human, would be less than thrilled.

"That's mommy's best friend and I don't have a best friend so I thought that if I named the puppy Peyton she'd be my best friend like mommy and Aunt Peyton." She explained.

Lucas felt his heart break at her confession. "Oh sweetie," He said as he pulled her into his lap. "You'll have friends, lots of friends, you just need to go to school to meet them."

"When can I go?" She asked.

"Well school starts in September and that's in five months." He said.

"I have to wait that long?" She exclaimed.

"No, we can go to the library during story time. I'm sure you'd meet people there. You can also hang out with Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan's kids, they love you."

"What are we going to name the puppy then?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Do you like Morgan?" Lucas asked.

Berkley shook her head.

"Emma?"

"No."

"Sadie?" He asked.

Berkley glanced up at him then looked over at the sleeping yellow lab puppy. "Sadie?" She said to the dog that opened her eyes and picked her head up. "She likes that name." Berkley told Lucas.

"I'm glad." Lucas smiled.

"Thank you for my present. I would have asked mommy but I didn't want to make her feel bad since we didn't have any money."

"You're more than welcome, pretty girl." He said as he squeezed her close.

--

"Hales, you shouldn't be doing that." Nathan scolded when he saw her carrying Mia upstairs to her bed.

"Nathan, I really love how concerned you are but I'm just carrying my sleeping daughter upstairs to her bed." She said as she continued up the staircase.

"You're three months pregnant; I just don't want anything to happen to you or our baby." He said as he took Mia out of her arms and continued to carry her as Haley followed.

"Were you this protective of me when I was pregnant with the other four?" She laughed. Nathan laughed as he tucked Mia in before giving her a kiss on her forehead. Together they retreated to their bedroom and climbed into bed.

"Can you believe we're going to have five kids soon?" Haley asked as she shook her head.

"It's crazy," Nathan sighed. "I never thought this would be my life."

Haley turned on her side so she was facing him. "What do you mean?"

"I just never thought my life would turn out this great. I have a gorgeous wife, four beautiful children, one on the way, friends I wouldn't trade the world for, and I made it into the NBA despite the hardships we faced. You hear about people having it all but you never think it'll happen to you." He said sadly. Haley picked up on his tone.

"Then why do you sound so sad about it?" She asked.

"When I think about everything I have, the life I have with you and our kids, I can't help but feel guilty for taking it for granted when I look at Brooke and what she's been through. What did I do to deserve this life and what horrible thing did she do that made her deserve hers? What she's been through isn't supposed to happen to people we know, Hales."

"Brooke didn't do anything to deserve what she's been through. I know it's horrible but she was put through all of that for a reason. We may hate it and constantly wonder why she had to go through it and we'll probably never know why but she's going to come out of this stronger and better than any of us. And as for you, you have nothing to feel guilty about. You deserve everything you have, you worked too hard not to have all this." Haley said as she rested her head on his chest. "Have you thought of any names for the baby yet?" She asked changing the subject.

"We don't even know if it's a boy or a girl yet." Nathan laughed.

"It's a girl." Haley said softly.

"What?"

"The doctor called this afternoon with the news, I've been waiting to tell you all day."

Nathan smiled and wrapped his arm around her before kissing the top of her head. "Madison Marie." He said simply.

"You pick out the best names." Haley laughed as she snuggled closer.

--

As the days went on, Brooke opened up more and more to Stephanie. They had formed a bond quickly and Stephanie was surprised at how much she was telling Brooke of her own life. Brooke was surprised when Stephanie entered her room with two letters from home, she wasn't expecting any mail.

"When you're done reading I want to show you something, okay?" Stephanie asked as she walked out of the room.

Brooke nodded. Once the door was shut, she ripped open the letter from Berkley. She felt tears well in her eyes as she looked at the two pictures her daughter had drawn for her. She laughed when she saw the one of Lucas and Berkley having a food fight. She felt her heart ache a little bit when she saw the family picture Berkley had drawn. A wave of disappointment washed over her when she saw the leash in Berkley's hand with no dog attached, she felt horrible that she was never able to keep her promise. She knew who the second letter was from, it was obvious, but as much as she wanted to rip it open and read it she was scared to death. She had been gone for almost a month and she had been making so much progress. The letter scared her because she knew when she read it she'd miss Lucas even more than she already missed him, but then she thought about how family week was in six days. She was excited to see him and her daughter even though she was petrified to finally confront the horrible thing that had happened to Berkley. After staring at the letter for the longest time, she carefully opened the envelope and began to read.

_Brooke,_

_It's crazy how much I miss you. Not a second goes by where I don't think about you and I get selfish and find myself wishing you were here with me, in my arms. But then I think about all the progress you're making and how you're finally on the road to recovery and I feel guilty for wishing you were here. Berkley is doing just fine, she misses you but she seems to be handling this whole you being away thing better than any of us. Now I know that you're going to be upset at what I'm about to tell you but you have to know I did it because I wanted her to be happy. She told me that you promised her a dog but you didn't have enough money at the time. So, I kind of bought her a puppy last night. She named her Sadie and she loves that dog (I think you will too the second you lay eyes on her.) I know what I'm saying about missing you is trite but I don't know how else to say it. I have a surprise for when you return, I think you're going to like it. Peyton and Haley miss you like crazy all they've been talking about are the babies which are due within a week of each other. I know this letter isn't long and it isn't like our letters back in high school but I didn't want to write anything that would make you miss me more or make your heart ache like mine does. We only have one month before we're together again, we've waited seven years to be something again so I'm pretty sure we'll survive thirty more days. I love you so much Brooke Davis._

_Continue to grow stronger and healthier._

_I love you with every ounce of my being,_

_-Lucas_

Once she finished reading the letter, she was left with a feeling of determination. She wanted to be the best version of herself for Lucas. She wanted to prove to him she could be better than before and what Owen did to her didn't break her, it made her stronger; and for the first time since she could remember she was finally realizing she could beat this. She could be great again. She would be great again.


	14. There's Still a Chance

Chapter Fourteen: There's Still a Chance

"Berkley! We need to get going, the plane leaves in three hours!" Lucas called through the house as he carried his suitcase to the front door.

"I'm coming!" He heard her yell back. He wandered into her room and laughed when he saw everything she had packed in her little suitcase.

"Do you really need to bring your ballerina costume?" He asked as he leaned against the door.

She nodded. "I need to have options, daddy." She huffed.

"Well do you think we can hurry the process up? We still need to drop Sadie off at Aunt Peyton's house." Originally, everyone was going to go see Brooke during family week. But, Peyton had developed a condition with her pregnancy that made her doctor urge her not to fly across the country. Haley felt bad that Peyton couldn't go so she offered to stay and keep Peyton company. Jake got a last minute call from Savannah for business and had to leave three days before he was supposed to leave. So now, it was just Lucas, Berkley and Nathan going to visit Brooke in Arizona.

"Are you sure you don't mind watching Sadie?" Lucas asked for the tenth time.

"Luke, she's a puppy. She sleeps like twenty hours of the day, I'm sure I can handle it." Peyton assured him.

"I just don't want to give you any added stress, you know, with the baby and all."

"I'm going to be fine."

"I know," Lucas said as they walked toward the door.

"Tell Brooke I miss her and I'm so proud of her. I wish I could be there for her." Peyton told Lucas as she hugged him.

"She knows that."

Peyton nodded. "Have a good trip."

--

By the time the plane landed in Arizona, it was extremely late. Lucas carried a sleeping Berkley through the busy airport as Nathan wheeled their luggage. Once they got their rental car, set up the car seat, and pulled out of the parking garage, they could breathe a little easier. They had gotten there in once piece. Along the way to Arizona, they had found out that Berkley despised airplanes. It took the two of them about an hour to get her to stop crying after the plane had taken off.

"You excited to see her?" Nathan asked as he drove toward their hotel.

Lucas smiled. "I'm excited to see how much progress she's made."

"Me too," Nathan said as he nodded.

"Thanks for doing this for her—"

"Luke, you don't have to continue to thank me—" Nathan interrupted but was cut off by Lucas.

"I know but what you did for her was just amazing. I know you may not see it this way but it's kind of like you were able to reinvent her, you were able to give us back the old Brooke."

Nathan nodded as he stared ahead at the road. They continued in silence until the reached the hotel, both were tired and anxious for the next day.

"Berk, baby, it's time to wake up we're at the hotel." Lucas said softly as he gently shook her foot.

"Where's mommy?" She asked groggily.

"We're going to see her tomorrow." Nathan told her as he unbuckled her car seat and helped her out.

"So I have to go back to bed?" She asked as they walked into the hotel.

Lucas nodded. "But the faster you go to sleep the quicker you'll see mommy." He told her.

"C'mon then! I need to get up to that room to go to sleep!" She barked as she began to walk toward the elevator.

"We have to check in first!" Lucas called to her. She huffed and stomped her feet dramatically as she walked back toward Lucas and Nathan. After they got the keys to the room, they entered the elevator where Berkley insisted on pushing the button for their floor. When she saw how the buttons lit up, she pushed every single one while Nathan and Lucas were talking. They were torn from their conversation when they heard an alarm ring from inside the elevator and Berkley clung onto Lucas' leg. Nathan looked over at the panel and saw every button lit up as well as the emergency button flashing. "Did you press that button?" He asked.

Berkley nodded sheepishly. "Can you make it stop making noise?" She asked as she plugged her ears.

Lucas couldn't help but laugh at their current situation. He had to contain himself though when a man's voice came through the intercom. "Are you okay in there?" He asked.

"We're fine, my daughter just pressed the button by accident." Lucas answered. After he told the man what had happened, the ringing stopped and the elevator opened its doors to their level. Lucas carried Berkley to their room as Nathan toted all their luggage.

Lucas felt Nathan staring at him as he typed away at his laptop. "What?" He asked.

"What are you working on?"

"That wasn't what you wanted to ask me." Lucas said as he closed his laptop and placed it next to him.

"How would you know?" Nathan asked defensively.

"You're easy to read." Lucas shrugged. "Now what did you really want to ask me?"

"I was just thinking about what you said in the elevator." Nathan said as he shook his head.

"What did I say?"

"You called Berkley your daughter, Luke. I know you love her and I know you love Brooke but still…I don't know. I think you're moving a lot faster than people are ready for." He said.

"It didn't even register with me until you just pointed it out that I called her my daughter. I love her as if she _were_ my daughter, Nate and I know that you think this is crazy and fast and a whole bunch of other things but this feels right. Being with Brooke and parenting Berkley feels normal, I feel like this is what I've been searching for during these past seven years. When I'm with Berkley I forget about everything else around me, she captivates me. She's this amazing little girl who is impossible not to love and I'm sorry if I upset you by calling her my daughter but that's how I feel about her."

Nathan smiled. "That's all I wanted to hear," He said. "Now you better get some sleep; tomorrow's going to be an exciting day."

Lucas laughed as he shook his head at his brother. He moved around lightly in the bed trying hard not to disturb Berkley who was sleeping next to him. As he laid in the bed, he couldn't help the smile that formed on his face when he thought about him, Brooke and Berkley becoming a family in the future.

--

"Uncle Nathan let's go!" Berkley yelled as she stamped her foot and put her hands on her little hips.

"Yeah, let's go Uncle Nathan!" Lucas mimicked in an irritated voice.

Nathan laughed as he finished buttoning his shirt before following the two out the hotel room. They drove to the ranch with Berkley singing nursery rhymes in the backseat which she begged Lucas to join her in but he refused. As soon as they pulled into the ranch, Berkley saw the horses that were in the pasture. "Look! Horses!" She exclaimed as she pointed out her window.

"You excited to see mommy?" Lucas asked as he turned to face her.

She nodded eagerly. "Where is she?" She asked as she looked around.

"We're going to see her in just a few minutes." Nathan said as he parked the car.

After the three had checked in at the front desk, they were brought to one of many large rooms and were told that Brooke would be down shortly. Lucas and Nathan tried to get Berkley to stop touching everything that was in the room but it was no use, she was fascinated by all the furnishings but as fascinated as she was, she was the first one to spot her mom when she walked in the big room.

"Momma!" She squealed as she jumped off the large armchair and darted toward her mom's outstretched arms. Lucas and Nathan whipped their heads around to see their brunette friend with her daughter in her arms. Brooke couldn't help the tears that flowed out of her eyes.

"Baby girl," She said as her voice cracked. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too mommy. Why are you crying?" She asked.

"I'm just so happy to see you again," Brooke smiled.

Lucas walked over toward the two women he loved more than anything in the world as Nathan hung back and pretended to look at a picture of a horse that was sitting on the table. "Luke," Brooke said as she stood up and placed Berkley down on the ground.

"I've missed you so damn much," Lucas cried as he pulled her body close to his. Brooke nodded her head in agreement as he squeezed her closer. Before he let her go, he brought his hand to her face and gently rubbed her jaw before kissing her gently. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too," She smiled through her tears. Once Lucas let go of her, she laughed nervously as she tried to wipe her tears away before hugging Nathan.

"Thank you," She said as Nathan pulled her into a hug.

"You're welcome." He replied as he squeezed her closer.

Once they had all stopped crying, they settled down on the floor to talk about the last six weeks.

"Daddy bought me a puppy!" Berkley exclaimed.

"I know! What did you name her?" Brooke asked.

"I wanted to name her Peyton but he wouldn't let me so I settled on Sadie." She sighed. Brooke glanced at Lucas who shook his head telling her he'd explain later. "He also let me have a food fight in the kitchen. We made a giant mess but he didn't care! He didn't even yell at me for making it! He helped, mommy!" She rambled.

"You had a food fight?" Brooke asked as she stared at Lucas.

"It started off as making pancakes but one thing led to another and it was an all out battle." Lucas explained.

"Who won?" She asked.

"I did!" Berkley said proudly.

"That's my girl," Brooke smiled as she kissed the top of Berkley's head. "Do you want to go color me a picture?" She asked her daughter.

"Why?" Berkley asked.

"Mommy wants to talk to Uncle Nathan and Lucas about a surprise for your birthday party." She said

"That's in two months!" Berkley exclaimed as she got out of Brooke's lap and walked over to the table where a coloring book and crayons were waiting.

"Nice cover up," Nathan smiled once Berkley was out of earshot.

Brooke shrugged. "I try," She laughed.

"You look great, Brooke." Lucas said.

"I'm up to one hundred and twenty pounds," She said. "But my addiction to the scale has been broken." She said proudly.

"I'm so proud of you," Lucas smiled as he rubbed her back before kissing her forehead.

"Me too," Nathan said.

"I did relapse though," Brooke said quietly.

Nathan glanced at Lucas who hung his head and stared at the carpet.

"It was right after Stephanie told me about what Owen had done to Berkley. The relapse wasn't as bad as it could have been if I wasn't here when it happened. I know why you had her tell me while I was here, you knew something like this would have happened."

"I just wanted you to be someplace that could offer you everything you needed if you did relapse when you found out. I wanted to tell you in person but I knew that—"

"Luke, I'm glad I found out the way I did," Brooke assured him. "But I don't know anything other than the fact that he molested her. I need you to tell me everything that she told you."

"Are you sure you can do this? What if you relapse again?" Nathan worried.

"When I relapsed I had only been here for a week and a half. I've been here for six weeks now; I'm only two weeks away from going home. I'm a stronger person now who looks forward to eating and I don't live my life by the scale anymore. I can handle this." She assured them.

Lucas took a deep breath before opening up to Brooke. "He would do it when you were teaching. He used the fear Berkley had of him to his advantage and told her he'd hurt her if she ever told you. She said that he would hit her until she bled sometimes but not nearly as much as he molested her. You couldn't have done anything to prevent this, you couldn't have known what he was doing to her. She's okay right now but I think when she gets older she's going to have to talk to someone about what she went through, she was abused and as much as she'll want to forget it and as much as you think she may, she won't. She's a strong girl just like you but she's going to need help when she's ready to talk about it."

"She's okay though, she's not resentful toward me or anything?" Brooke asked as she wiped her tears away.

"She doesn't blame you at all, she knows you weren't responsible for what he did to her." Nathan said as he placed his hand on top of hers.

"She's too young now, what if she resents me when she's older and understands what happened? What if she blames me for what he did to her?"

"She's never going to do that. We won't let her." Lucas promised.

--

"How do you think everything is going?" Peyton asked Haley as they lounged by her pool.

"I hope everything is going well but you never know." Haley shrugged.

They watched as Jamie, Jack, Mia, Isabella and Jenny splashed around in the pool while their giggles filled the air. "Look at us, we're like twins." Peyton laughed as she gestured to their bikini clad pregnant bodies.

"I can't believe we're due within a week of each other," Haley laughed.

"I know, what are the chances of that?"

Haley shrugged. "Do you ever feel guilty when you're around Brooke now that you're pregnant?"

"When did this conversation go from being light and fun to being dark and serious?" Peyton asked as she glanced at Haley.

"I don't know," Haley shrugged. "I just can't help but feel guilty for being pregnant and already having four kids when Brooke's around. And I feel like a terrible friend for saying this but it's been easier on me with her gone because that feeling of guilt isn't around. She's lost five kids, Peyt, and here I am with four and one on the way."

"At first I felt guilty and the only reason I don't anymore is because she told me it's okay to be happy. She told me it's okay for me to be excited about being pregnant, she said that's how I'm supposed to feel and that I shouldn't compromise my feelings for her. You don't need to feel guilty, Hales, she wouldn't want us to feel this way." Peyton assured her.

"Do you think she'll be able to have any more kids?"

"I know she wants to. When we were growing up she would always talk about having five kids, I used to laugh at how ridiculous it sounded. Brooke Davis: mother of five children, it just didn't make sense back then but now, now that her dream of being a mother to five could never become a reality, it makes me realize how much she wanted it. She would have been the best damn mother this world would have ever seen. She deserves those five kids, Hales." Peyton said.

"Maybe there's a miracle out there that has her name on it."

"I hope so. I really hope there's still a chance for her to live her dream." Peyton nodded.

--

Family week had come to a close. There had been long group therapy sessions, talks that lasted until midnight, dreams that had been kept secret became revealed and souls grew closer. Berkley had handled the goodbye much better than before so she and Nathan, who had already said goodbye to Brooke, were waiting in the car for Lucas.

"Seven days." Lucas said as he held her.

"I'll be home in seven days," She smiled. "We can do this."

"One more week apart and then our life together will start. We'll never have to be apart again."

Brooke laughed.

"What?"

"Do you have to be so corny?"

He shrugged. "I can't help it."

"I'll see you soon, boyfriend." She said before kissing him.

"I love you," He said as he pulled away from her embrace.

"I love you too." She smiled.

--

On the plane ride home, Berkley sat in the middle seat sound asleep while Nathan peered out the window. Lucas continued to type vigorously at his laptop and when the sound of the keys finally ceased, Nathan turned his attention to his brother. Lucas, who had a content grin on his face, closed his laptop shut as Nathan stared.

"Finished." Lucas sighed.

"Anything good?"

"I have a feeling I'm going to be number one on the New York Times Best Sellers list again." He smiled.

Nathan smiled to himself as he turned his attention back out the window. He knew, just as well as his brother, the reason for Lucas' newfound motivation and determination. Her name was Brooke Davis and she was coming home in seven days.


	15. Coming Home

Chapter Fifteen: Coming Home 

She couldn't believe how far she had come in sixty days. When she arrived in Arizona she weighed ninety-six pounds, had little self-confidence and whenever she ate, if she ate, she would find a way to throw it all up. Now, two months later, she didn't live her life by the scale, she looked forward to eating and she was at a healthy weight for the first time since Owen's accident. She not only healed physically but emotionally as well with the help of Stephanie. The two of them had grown close while she was at the ranch and she was dreading having to say goodbye. Brooke knew what Owen did to her was not her fault, she couldn't have prevented what he did to her daughter and she deserved to be happy. As she was packing up the last of her things she glanced outside to see a few new girls coming in to start their treatment. One girl's face stuck out in particular. It couldn't be, she thought as she stared out the window before racing down the stairs to Stephanie's office.

"Steph, I know it's against the rules for us to talk to the girls coming in today but do you think you could make an exception?" She asked.

"Why would I do that?" Stephanie asked as she leaned back in her chair.

"Because one of them is Rachel Gattina. She was my best friend senior year in high school, she's the one that got me through all the Lucas and Peyton crap. She was the one that was there the day my baby died and Lucas left me. She was the one who helped me run away. I haven't spoken to her in seven years…I didn't know we'd end up in similar situations." Brooke said sadly.

Stephanie smiled as she sighed. "I suppose I could bend the rules," She said as she got up and lead Brooke out of the room.

Stephanie helped Brooke load her bags into the car that was going to take her to the airport before going to meet Rachel for the first time before bringing her into her office where Brooke was waiting.

"Hey buddy," Brooke said softly as Rachel sat down beside her.

"Brooke?" She gasped. "What ware you doing here?"

"I'm going home. I spent the past two months here getting better." She said.

"What happened?" Rachel asked. Brooke opened up and explained everything to the once fiery redhead and as she was talking to Rachel about what Owen did to her, for the first time she was able to not feel guilty for what happened.

"This place is going to change your life." Brooke said as she placed her hand on Rachel's skinny leg. "When you're done with treatment and when you feel ready, give me a call. I miss you."

"I miss you too, slut." Rachel smiled.

Brooke laughed through her tears, "You're going to be okay." She assured as she hugged Rachel.

Brooke and Stephanie headed out to the car while Rachel continued her tour of the ranch. "Well, I guess this is it." Brooke sighed when they arrived at the car.

"You didn't think you were going to ride to the airport by yourself, did you?" Stephanie laughed.

"Don't you have to orientate the new girls?" Brooke asked.

"They're taken care of," Stephanie assured. "Now scoot in!"

Brooke did as she was told and slid across the leather seat as Stephanie slipped into her seat. The two rode in silence as they pulled out of the ranch driveway. "I'm not supposed to do this." Stephanie said quietly.

"What?"

"I'm not supposed to become emotionally involved with patients." She clarified.

"You're involved with me?"

Stephanie nodded. "I was the one who talked to Nathan when he called. From the moment he explained your condition I had an emotional attachment." As Stephanie finished her sentence they pulled into a long driveway that led to a modest home.

"Where are we?" Brooke asked skeptically. "I'm going to miss my plane."

"I booked a later one, I told you it was earlier so I could show you this." Stephanie said as they walked up the front steps.

"Where are we?" Brooke asked again. Before Stephanie could answer, a little girl ran from the back of the house and latched onto Stephanie's leg.

"Mommy! You're home!" She exclaimed.

"Brooke, I'd like you to meet my daughter Jenna." Stephanie said as she picked the small girl up.

"I don't understand." Brooke said as she shook her head.

"I was married to Jenna's father and he would do the same thing to me as Owen would do to you."

Brooke gasped. "Oh my gosh,"

Stephanie motioned for Brooke to join her on the couch before she continued. "Jen, why don't you go find daddy?" She asked her daughter. Jenna jumped out of her mom's lap and raced back toward the back of the house. "It took me two years to muster up the courage to leave him. Every night he'd slap me around before forcing me to have sex. He never made me weigh myself in front of him but his comments about my weight were incessant. So, I stopped eating. You are so lucky you were never married to Owen; you never had to fight him for custody. Fighting Rick, my ex-husband, drained everything I had left out of me. By the time the divorce was final and I was granted full custody of Jenna, I weighed eighty-seven pounds. My mom and dad knew if they didn't get help I would die within a few weeks so they checked me into Remuda and I healed. After I left, I went to college and got a degree so I could help people like the people who helped me. Just like Lucas has helped you, the man I grew up with was there for me every step of the way. Jenna took an instant liking to him and even though things progressed slowly for the two of us I wouldn't have it any other way. We got married last year and everything has been better than I could have imagined. You're the first and only person besides the people that work at Remuda that I've told that to. I'm not supposed to become emotionally involved with patients but with you, I found that impossible."

Brooke sat on the couch in silence for a few minutes as she tried to wipe the silent tears away from her cheeks. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She asked.

"I wanted you to heal the right way. I planned on telling you from the moment you stepped off that plane."

"Can I meet Jenna and your husband?" Brooke asked softly.

Stephanie smiled and nodded. "Jen! Greg! Come here!" She called. Within seconds, Greg appeared with Jenna in his arms. "Jenna, Greg, I'd like you to meet Brooke Davis."

"Hi," Greg smiled as he extended his hand for her to shake.

"Hi," Brooke replied.

"Hello Brooke." Jenna said formally as she stuck out her hand just as her father had done.

"Hi Jenna," Brooke laughed.

Brooke spent the next three hours playing with Jenna and talking to Greg and Stephanie. She was having such a great time that she completely forgot that she was leaving and going home that night. "What time is it?" She asked suddenly.

"Four-thirty." Greg replied after glancing at his watch.

"We have to go," Stephanie said as she jumped up from her spot on the couch. "Or else Brooke is going to miss her plane."

"It was nice to meet you Greg," Brooke smiled as he hugged her.

"It was nice to meet you too, Stephanie told me a lot about you."

"Good things I hope." Brooke smirked. Greg nodded.

"Bye Jenna." She said as she knelt down to her level before giving her a hug.

"Goodbye Brooke Davis." She replied.

Together, Brooke and Stephanie walked back to the car and the entire ride to the airport the two couldn't stop laughing. When they pulled up alongside the curb at the airport, they grew serious. "I don't want to leave." Brooke said sadly once her bags were unloaded from the trunk.

"Yes you do. Your life is waiting to begin; Berkley and Lucas are waiting for you."

"Thank you for giving me my life back," Brooke said as she hugged Stephanie.

"It was my pleasure," She replied. "Now, what I'm about to do is against the rules but I don't care. Over the past two months you have become my best friend and best friends don't lose touch with each other so here is everything you need to stay in touch: address, email, and phone number. I don't want to lose you, Brooke."

"You won't," Brooke smiled through her tears. "Take good care of Rachel."

Stephanie nodded. "Make me proud."

"I will." She said before giving Stephanie one final hug and walking into the airport.

--

"Daddy! The banner is uneven!" Berkley scolded as she stood back and watched Lucas hang it.

"How's this?" He asked as he lowered it.

"Perfect." Berkley grinned.

"Good, now you ready to go to the airport to pick mommy up?"

She nodded eagerly.

"Let's go!" Lucas exclaimed as he scooped her up and headed toward the car.

The ride to the airport was spent singing nursery rhyme songs, counting how many billboards passed them and talking about what Brooke would think of Sadie. Lucas was very surprised that Berkley hadn't fallen asleep, it was one-thirty in the morning, way past her bedtime, and she was wide awake.

"Are you excited to see mommy?" Lucas asked as he looked at her through the rear-view mirror.

"Are you?" She countered.

Lucas laughed. "Yeah,"

"Good. I'm excited too."

"Well that's good because you're about to see her in a few minutes." Lucas smiled as he pulled into the parking garage at the airport. He held her hand with one hand and held Sadie's leash in the other. Berkley insisted on bringing the dog into the airport instead of making her wait in the car. "You're walking too slow!" She complained as they walked through the airport.

"Berk, there are a lot of people here and I don't want to lose you so just stay with me, okay?" He pleaded.

She sighed heavily before they settled into two chairs outside Brooke's terminal. "When is she coming?" Berkley asked.

"She should be here any minute." Lucas replied. Berkley played with Sadie as Lucas thumbed through a magazine that was left on the seat next to him. He could tell Berkley was growing impatient with how long it was taking for Brooke to appear by the way she continued to sigh exaggeratedly. Berkley was too busy playing with Sadie's ears and talking to Lucas that neither of them noticed the woman walking toward them.

"Hi," She said, her voice hoarse and raspy.

"Momma!" Berkley exclaimed as she jumped up.

"Brooke," Lucas cried as he rushed over to her, lifted her up and spun her around causing her to drop all of her luggage on the airport floor. "I've missed you so much." He said before smothering her with kisses. They were interrupted when Brooke felt Berkley tugging on her jeans.

"I'm here too." She huffed.

"I know baby girl," Brooke smiled as she picked her up.

"You're never going away ever again." Berkley told her.

"I know." She nodded.

"I missed you too much."

Brooke smiled as Lucas wrapped his arm around her waist and placed his hand on Berkley's shoulder. "Mommy, you have to meet Sadie." Berkley said as she tried to wiggle out of her mom's arms. Brooke set her down so she could take the leash out of Lucas' hand. Brooke laughed at how Berkley held the leash and petted the puppy. "She's a nice dog. Daddy wouldn't let me name her Peyton." She said sadly. Brooke laughed.

"You ready to go home?" Lucas asked as he picked up all of her luggage. She nodded as she grabbed her purse before reaching for his hand. Together they walked out of the airport, hand in hand, with Berkley ahead of them holding Sadie's leash. In the car, Berkley fell asleep within the first five minutes, which left Lucas and Brooke alone. She talked about Stephanie and how similar their lives were. She told him how Rachel was checking in and how sickly she looked. She told him how Rachel's mother would make her feel terrible about herself so she just stopped eating and that was how she ended up in treatment. When they arrived back at the house, Lucas carried Brooke's suitcase in before returning to get Berkley. Brooke smiled as she followed him into the house as he carried her daughter in his arms. She turned down the covers so he could slip her into the bed without waking her. They both tucked her in and then retreated to his bedroom.

"I'm proud of you." Lucas said as they laid in the darkness, her head on his chest.

"I'll be right back," She said as she slipped out of their bed.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"It's a surprise." She responded. He heard her open one of the drawers in the bureau but didn't see what she pulled out since the room was pitch black. He wasn't sure what she was doing but it took a few minutes before she slipped back into the bed. He felt her lay still on her side of the bed.

"Brooke?" He whispered, still not being able to see her.

"I love you." She whispered back her voice cracked a little.

"I love –" But before he could finish, he felt Brooke roll on top of him and straddle him.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he placed his hands on her hips where he felt the lace of her lingerie.

"I'm ready," She said softly as she moved her hands up his shirt.

"Are you sure?" He asked. He knew she needed time to heal from when Owen would rape her. As much as he wanted to make love to her, he wanted to make sure she was ready.

She nodded. "I love you so much, Lucas."

Lucas smiled. "I love you too." He snaked his arms around her and unclasped her lace bra before throwing it off to the side. She helped him take his shirt off over his head before she began smothering him with kisses. In one swift movement, Lucas flipped them so she was on her back and he was towering over her. Brooke grabbed the covers and threw them over the top of Lucas so they were underneath them right before she shimmied Lucas' pants off. She threw her hands above her head as he entered her for the first time. Even when she and Owen were together and she wanted him to make love to her he wasn't as good as Lucas. His movements became more rapid and he felt her tense up around him and he grinned. Her body went from being tense to limp and he felt her wiggling beneath him.

"Stop!" She exclaimed as she tried to push him off of her. "Please stop!" She cried as tears began to stream down her face. Lucas immediately stopped and got off of her.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked gently as he pushed a strand of hair out of her eye.

"I thought I was ready," She cried as sobs racked her body.

"Its okay," Lucas soothed as he rubbed her arm. Upon feeling his touch, she shied away before finding comfort in him. She snuggled up against him as Lucas pulled the blankets up to cover them. He continued to rub her arm and kiss the top of her head in an effort to calm her down. Eventually, Lucas figured she had fallen asleep because her breaths became deeper and more steadied and her cries had stopped. He wanted to fall asleep but he couldn't help but blame himself for what had happened. He knew deep down that she wouldn't be ready for an intimate relationship for a very long time but he knew he'd be around for the long haul.

--

The next morning everyone was meeting over at Lucas' for breakfast and to see Brooke for the first time in two months. Berkley awoke first and had managed to climb into the bed without waking Brooke or Lucas. She giggled to herself when she saw Lucas' arm wrapped around Brooke's waist. "Mommy." She whispered. Brooke didn't budge. "Daddy." She tried. Lucas' eyes fluttered a bit before they opened. "Hi." She said once he was awake.

"What are you doing in here?" Lucas asked sleepily.

"I woke up and didn't want to be alone." She replied.

"Why don't we go and start breakfast and let your mom sleep for a little bit longer." Lucas said as he slipped out of the bed and scooped Berkley up.

In the kitchen, he got a stool so Berkley could join him at the counter and help make breakfast. He had to explain to her that the food fight was a one time thing and it wouldn't happen again because if it did, they'd both get in trouble from Brooke. As the aroma of pancakes filled the house, Brooke walked into the kitchen and wrapped her arm around Lucas' waist, catching him off guard.

"Hey you," He smiled. "I didn't know you were up."

"I just woke up. The pancakes smell good." She said.

"I'm a big help, daddy said so." Berkley said proudly. Brooke smiled and gave her daughter a kiss.

"When's everyone getting here?" She asked. Before Lucas had the opportunity to answer, they heard the door open and the pitter-patter of little feet running toward the kitchen.

"Aunt Brooke!" Jamie exclaimed as he ran up and hugged her.

"Jamie!" Brooke cried as she squeezed him tight.

Haley and Peyton both had tears in their eyes when they saw Brooke for the first time. "You look great, Brooke." Haley cried as she walked over and pulled her into a hug.

"Get over here you fake Goldie Locks !" Brooke ordered and they three of them hugged.

Nathan and Jake hung back while the girls reunited. "Thank you for everything," Brooke said as she walked toward Nathan. He embraced her in a hug and squeezed her tight.

"I missed you too, Jake." Brooke laughed when she saw Jake with a sad look on his face. Jake laughed as he held her close.

"C'mon! Let's eat!" Berkley called from the table. Everyone laughed and joined her at the table. Brooke looked around at her five best friends and all the kids and couldn't feel more at home. She had her life back.

--

Everyone could only stay for so long since it was a Tuesday and jobs were calling. Lucas was taken aback when Brooke told him she was ready to go back to work so soon but he was nonetheless proud at how eager she was to start living again. She called Principal Turner and he told her she could come in so they could talk. Lucas offered to stay home with Berkley while she was gone. Brooke had been gone for only a half an hour and Berkley had fallen asleep, Lucas knew she was overtired from the previous night so he carried her to her bed and shut the door. He walked back into his room and began picking it up some. He stumbled across the lingerie he had tossed onto the floor after undressing Brooke, his mind flashed back to what had happened and he was surprised she didn't say anything earlier that morning. When she walked into the kitchen she acted as if nothing had happened the night before which confused him even more. He shrugged and saw her suitcase sitting on the floor and decided to make himself useful so he went over, grabbed it and began unpacking for his girlfriend. On top was a large sketchpad that was extremely worn. Looking quizzically at it before thumbing through it, he traced the design on the cover. He was amazed at what he found inside the sketchbook, he had no idea Brooke was so talented. That was when he got another one of his brilliant ideas. Stashing the sketchbook under his arm he ran into the kitchen and flipped through the phonebook before calling an old friend who owed him a favor. He smiled to himself when he hung up the phone and he couldn't wait to see the look on Brooke's face when he told her what he just did.

--

Review please!! :)


	16. The First Date

Chapter Sixteen: The First Date

Things couldn't have worked out more perfectly for Lucas. Brooke called and told him she started teaching on Thursday so she felt like she had to go shopping for clothes, then Mia called and asked if Berkley could come and play at her house. Lucas dropped her off to play before heading into town with Brooke's sketchbook. He was called by his editor and asked to stop at his publisher's office before going to the place he was anxious to get to. When he walked in the front door of his publisher's office, everyone started congratulating him and telling him he did such a good job. He gave them all a curious look as he made his way to his editor's office.

"What's going on?" Lucas asked once inside.

"I don't know why we almost let you go," His editor, Mike, said as he shook his head.

Lucas was still confused as he took a seat in the leather chair opposite Mike.

"What you wrote in that short amount of time is a masterpiece. I can easily say it is one of the best things I have ever read, and you know I've read a lot of manuscripts in my day. I've ordered five million copies to be printed, a release date of May 26 which is a month from today and a week after the book is released you'll start a press tour. This is going to get you back where you belong." Mike smiled.

"How'd you get a hold of the manuscript?" Lucas asked.

"Your brother brought it in a few days ago, said we should give it a read before letting you go. We were set to drop you until that manuscript came across my desk." Mike smiled. "And I've got to tell you, the title is genius. I like how you don't explain it until the last page…it keeps the readers interested and intrigued. This is a work of fiction that stands out in a league of its own, Lucas. I'm very proud."

"It's not fiction," Lucas corrected. "It's about my life during the past seven years and about a girl who's always been in my heart."

Mike smiled wider. "You're madly in love with her aren't you?"

Lucas nodded. "She doesn't know about the book or what it contains. She's been through a lot so I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't do a whole lot of editing because I want people to understand the real girl in the book, not somebody that a bunch of editors who have never met her created. She's motherly but childish, strong-headed and beautiful, funny, intelligent, kind-hearted, and simple yet complicated, tough but sensitive. I want the world to know that Brooke Davis, the real Brooke Davis."

Mike had known Lucas for almost ten years and he could tell by the way he talked about Brooke that he wanted to be with her forever. "You don't have to worry about a thing. I didn't change a single word in your manuscript. I thought it was raw and spewing with emotion. You did a great job, Lucas."

"Thank you. That means a lot coming from you." He smiled. "Now I don't mean to be rude and cut this meeting short but I have to run." He said as he stood up.

"Something for the girl in the book?" Mike asked.

Lucas smiled and nodded.

"Here's an advanced copy of the book. First one ever printed." Mike said as he handed Lucas the thick book.

Lucas stared down at it as he held it in his hands and smiled. He didn't think he'd ever tire of the feeling of seeing something he worked so hard on published and in print.

"Don't let her get away this time."

"I'm not planning on it." He said as he walked out of the office.

He raced around town collecting everything he needed to make his surprise perfect for Brooke. He arrived to his destination and unloaded the car of all his purchases. Once inside the large space he began organizing everything, he smiled to himself once he was finished. After he finished wrapping the book and placing it next to the sketchpad he pulled out his cell phone and called Brooke and told her to meet him at 427 Main Street as soon as she was done shopping. To his surprise, she had finished shopping and was driving down Main Street as they spoke. Lucas quickly hung up the phone and lit the last of several candles. He couldn't see out the front window because paper was covering them but he knew she was there because he heard her shut her car door.

"Lucas?" She called as she knocked on the door.

"Open the door," He said as he walked toward it.

She did as she was told and when he saw her face he knew he had her confused.

"I don't get it." She said as she looked around the empty building.

"I found this today while I was unpacking your suitcase." He said softly as he handed her back the sketchpad.

"You weren't supposed to see these," She said harshly as she snatched it out of his hand.

"Brooke, there's got to be at least three hundred different wedding gown designs in there—"

"I know what's in there." She said as she narrowed her eyes.

"When I stumbled across them I thought back to our junior year when I first met you." He started as he sat down on the hard wood floor, Brooke followed. "The first dress in that sketchpad was drawn when you were a junior in high school. You used to talk about how your dream was to be a famous wedding gown designer but your mother would never accept that dream of yours so you followed in your father's footsteps and became a teacher. You're talented, Brooke and I think the world deserves to see that." He said as he placed his hand on her knee.

"What are we doing here then?" She asked as her voice cracked from trying her best not to cry.

"This is where your dream will become a reality. This is your store now." He smiled.

"Really?" She asked, her tone one of disbelief.

"Really." Lucas confirmed.

"Thank you." She said sincerely as she wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him. "What am I going to do about teaching? I just told Principal Turner I'd start on Thursday and as much as I want to do this I love teaching—"

"You have summers off, don't you?" Lucas asked.

Brooke nodded.

"You're your own boss if you're a designer, right?"

"Right."

"I don't see what the problem is then. You can do the two things that make you the happiest in this world: teach and design wedding dresses." Lucas smiled.

"You really believe in me this much to buy a studio for me? What if I fail?" She panicked.

"What if you excel?" He countered.

"Then I'll have you to thank." She smiled as she kissed him again.

"And you could always rub it in your mom's face that you achieved your dream." Lucas laughed.

"I could do that too." She giggled.

"I do have one more surprise for you." He said as he reached for the wrapped book.

"Luke, really, I think this is more than enough." Brooke said as she looked around her new store.

"Just open this." He said as he handed her the book.

Again, Brooke did as she was told and unwrapped the book carefully. "A Single Red Feather." She said slowly as she read the title. At first, Lucas could tell she was a little confused but when he saw the tears silently roll down her cheeks, he knew she had put everything together. "You wrote this?" She whispered as she traced the letters of his name on the cover.

"While you were gone," He nodded.

"What is it about?" She inquired.

"You." He said simply.

"Which me? Eating disorder, abused Brooke or happy, carefree Brooke?" She asked skeptically.

"Both." He said. He saw her eyes flash with anger and he knew he had to explain himself before she exploded. "I think it's important that the world know your story, Brooke. I know how hard it was for you to live through but just think if some girl who was just like you happened to pick up my book and after reading about what you did, she got the courage to leave her abusive relationship. Your story needs to be told."

"How much detail did you go into?"

"Enough. I didn't make you sound like you deserved what he did to you; there are only a few pages about what Owen did following the accident. The rest is about you and me senior year, us falling apart and somehow finding our way back to each other. Just read it and let me know what you think. If you hate it, I can call Mike and tell him not to print it. I know your probably mad and think that I crossed the line and I understand if you feel that way."

"Do you think Haley would mind watching Berkley for the night?" Brooke asked as she thumbed through the book.

Lucas looked at her quizzically.

"I'm reading this book with you tonight. I want you to be here with me while I read it, you know what parts I'll be able to handle reading myself and which parts you'll have to take over and read to me." She explained.

"I'm sure Haley wouldn't have a problem keeping her for the night." He smiled.

"Good." Brooke said as she leaned up against Lucas and opened the book and began reading aloud.

"I said Brooke Davis would change the world some day…she was destined for greatness but an accident changed her future, and mine, forever. The day our unborn child died a part of Brooke died too. She was never the same after we lost Keith and the way I treated her after…I don't think I will ever forgive myself. I forced her away. I'm responsible for her relationship with Owen. I'm the reason she was raped and beaten every night by her own boyfriend. She may not see it that way but the day I pushed her away was the day everything in her life changed. She has been through more hardship in the past seven years than most people endure in a lifetime. I would feel even guiltier if she never came back, but luckily for me…she came back…

…she was battered and bruised and the mother of a beautiful four year old girl. She had escaped his brutality but the emotional wounds he carved on her would last more than a lifetime…

…treatment changed her back to the Brooke Davis I knew and fell in love with in high school. She's more sure of herself and confident in what she does. Owen's abuse made her a stronger woman and showed her what she was truly capable of…

…I love this woman with all my heart. The night I fell for her is a night I will not soon forget. It was the night of our Halloween dance at my mom's all-ages club and she went dressed as a devil. I knew she was talented way back then by the way she had crafted her costume into a sexy feathered frock. She insisted that we do this non-exclusive dating thing so seeing her dance with a bunch of other guys made me jealous. One of her feathers must have detached from her costume while we were dancing because when I got home that evening I found one attached to me. I realized in that moment that I never wanted to share her with any other man…I realized I was falling in love with her. A single red feather showed me how much I cared about her and made me realize I would do anything to keep her in my life and someday, now that she's back with me, make her my wife.

Brooke had finished reading the book aloud just as the sun was rising. Lucas smiled as he wiped her tears away. "What do you think?" He asked softly.

"I think you did an amazing job." She smiled through the tears. "You really fell for me that night?"

Lucas nodded. "I liked you a lot before but that night, I realized that I loved you."

"And you're really serious about me becoming your wife someday?"

"That's the one thing in this world I am the most sure of. I love you and I want to spend every single moment with you." He said.

"There's not a third surprise right? You're not going to all of a sudden propose or anything?" She laughed.

"No," He laughed. "We just got back to normal. We haven't even gone out on a date yet."

"I think we just had our first." She smiled before she leaned in and kissed him.

--

In just six short weeks, Brooke had been able to transform the empty studio Lucas had bought for her into a small boutique in front and working space in the back. She had been working hard during the days teaching history to her students and then would unwind for a couple hours at the store either sketching new dresses or sewing ones into finished products. Berkley had made a new best friend, Courtney, at the library. Brooke and Lucas were very proud of her for taking the initiative to meet new people. Lucas had his release date pushed back for another three months as well as the tour. He wanted to spend time with Brooke and Berkley before heading out on the road for two weeks. In the mornings when Brooke and Lucas had to work, they'd make breakfast and eat it as a family before dropping Berkley off at Peyton's before driving to the school together.

"Sam, when did the Berlin Wall come down?" Brooke asked as she wrote on the board.

"I don't know, four years ago?" She sighed.

"Nice try," Brooke mocked. "Jordan?"

"November of 1989." She responded.

"Good job." Brooke smiled. "Now—" She couldn't finish her sentence as she hunched over in pain.

"Miss Davis, are you okay?" One of her students asked concerned.

"I think so," Brooke said as she stood up straight.

"Then why are you bleeding?" The student asked as she pointed to her blood-soaked skirt and floor.

Brooke felt tears tingling in her eyes as she looked down. "Go get Mr. Scott." She instructed. One of the students jumped out of his seat and raced out of the room in search of his basketball coach as everyone else gathered around Brooke.

"What's going on? Why are you bleeding?" Jordan asked. Before Brooke could answer Lucas ran into the room.

"Brooke," He panicked. "What's going on?"

"I need you to get all of the kids out of here. Bring them next door, Miss Doyle doesn't have a class right now. I need it to be just you and me." She said as her breaths became shallow.

Lucas nodded and did as he was told. After all the kids had left the room, he helped Brooke get up and lay down on her desk. "Now are you going to tell me what's going on?" He asked.

"We need to get to the hospital." She said weakly. Lucas noticed how all the color had drained from her face. "I'm having a—."

"Brooke," He called when he noticed her eyes close. When she didn't respond he lifted her into his arms and carried her out of her classroom toward the office. Principal Turner was scolding a student in the hallway when he noticed Lucas with Brooke in his arms.

"Lucas!" He exclaimed when he saw her lifeless body in his arms. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Lucas cried. "She was teaching and then all of a sudden she started bleeding. Her students are in Miss Doyle's room, I need to get her to the hospital."

"Go." Principal Turner instructed. "Everything will be taken care of."

"Thank you." Lucas said as he walked toward the door. When he got to his car, he gently placed Brooke in the passenger seat and reclined it back so she was leaned back. He raced over to his side, jumped in his seat and peeled out of the parking lot. "You're going to be okay," He told her as he rubbed her leg.

"I need a doctor!" Lucas cried as he carried Brooke's lifeless body into the emergency room. Doctors flooded around him and wheeled a stretcher for him to lay her down on. Once she was wheeled away, a nurse led him to a bathroom where he could wash his hands of Brooke's blood. When he returned, he found the only thing he could do was sit in the waiting room. He knew he should call everyone but he decided against it. As much as he didn't want to be alone, he didn't want to worry everyone until he knew exactly what was going on. After an hour or so, a young doctor emerged asking if anyone was there for Brooke Davis.

"I am," Lucas said as he rushed to the doctor's side.

"I'm Dr. Borden." He said as he extended his hand for Lucas to shake.

"Lucas," He replied. "What happened?"

"Miss Davis had a miscarriage."

"She was pr-pregnant?" Lucas stuttered.

"Almost seven weeks along. I'm so sorry, we did everything we could to stop the bleeding but she lost the baby. It appears as if she's been through a miscarriage before." Dr. Borden said.

"This was her sixth." Lucas said as he stared at the ground. Dr. Borden sighed and placed his hand on Lucas' shoulder. "I'm sorry." He said.

"Can I see her?" He asked as he felt tears starting to tingle in his eyes.

"Of course, follow me."

Lucas followed the young doctor down the hallway to room 122. "Whenever you're ready." Dr. Borden said as he motioned to the door.

"Thank you." Lucas replied. He took a deep breath before he opened the door.

"Luke?" Brooke said in her raspy voice when she saw the tall blonde enter the room.

Lucas rushed to her side when he heard her call out his name. "I'm right here, Pretty Girl." He whispered in her ear as he held her in his arms.

"I lost another baby, right?" She cried into his chest.

"You knew you were pregnant?"

She shook her head. "No, I've just been through it five times. I knew what was happening when we were in the classroom."

"I'm so, so sorry." Lucas said.

"It's not your fault."

"It's not yours either." He told her as he lifted her chin so she was looking into his eyes. "You know that, don't you?"

She nodded. "We're going to be okay, right?"

"Eventually." Lucas said as he stroked her arm. He let her cry into his chest for a while before she tired herself out and fell asleep in his arms. He tried to convince himself that they would be okay but he knew it would take a long time for both of them to heal from the wounds the miscarriage had left.

--

Please review!! :)


	17. I Need To Know Why

Chapter Seventeen: I Need To Know Why

It was around seven o'clock at night when Lucas woke up suddenly to his phone vibrating against his hip. He glanced down and saw he had seventeen missed calls from Peyton. It was then he remembered Berkley. He carefully slid out of Brooke's arms, trying not to wake her. When he was successful he walked out into the hallway to call Peyton.

"Hey Peyt," He said when he heard her voice.

_"Where the hell are you? It's almost 7:30, Luke! You were supposed to pick her up at 3!" She raged._

Lucas sighed as he rubbed his hand down his face and leaned against the wall. "I know," He said tiredly.

_"What's going on?" Peyton asked when she noticed his tone._

"Brooke's in the hospital." He heard her gasp and then take a deep breath.

"_What happened?" _

"I need to see you in person." Lucas replied.

_"We're on our way." Peyton said, he could hear her grab her keys and call to Jake to get Berkley and Jenny._

"No," Lucas exclaimed. "I don't think Berkley should see Brooke the way she is right now. I think it would be best if we wait until the morning. You wouldn't mind keeping Berk for the night, would you? I'm going to try and convince the hospital to let me stay here with Brooke tonight."

_"What happened, Luke?" Peyton asked for the second time. He could tell she was nervous and anxious._

Lucas wanted to answer and explain to Peyton what was going on with her best friend but he couldn't bring himself to do it. So, he took a deep breath and pressed the end call button. He felt terrible for hanging up on her but he couldn't bring himself to tell her that Brooke lost another child. When he walked back in the room, he panicked when he saw the sheets soaked with blood.

"Brooke!" He cried as he ran over to her before pressing the blue call button.

"What's happening?" She asked groggily as she tried to keep her eyes open.

"You're going to be okay," He told her as nurses and doctors swarmed the room to stop the bleeding Lucas was forced out in the hallway until they were done. "What's happening to her?" He asked.

"She's hemorrhaging. It can happen sometimes after a miscarriage." The nurse answered. Lucas sat with his head in his hands as he waited for the doctors to come and get him. They came out sooner than he expected. "Mr. Scott? We were able to stop the bleeding but I want to keep her for a few extra days just to keep an eye on her. She began to panic so we gave her a sedative to calm her down. She's asleep right now and probably won't wake up until tomorrow morning so you can go home and get some rest if you'd like." Dr. Borden explained.

"Can I stay the night? With her, I mean?" He asked.

"You're not supposed to," Dr. Borden said as he shook his head. "But given what you two have been through in the past couple of hours I suppose I can bend the rules." He smiled.

"Thank you." Lucas replied as he shook the doctor's hand.

"Lucas!" He heard his brother exclaim. He turned and saw Nathan, Haley, Jake and Peyton charging toward him. Dr. Borden excused himself as Lucas walked toward everyone.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"Peyton called and told us that Brooke was in the hospital but you wouldn't tell her why." Nathan said. "What's going on, Luke?"

"I can't do this," Lucas cried as he backed away from the group with his hands held up in defeat. "I can't do this." He repeated.

"Lucas," Haley pleaded. "What's happened to Brooke?" She asked softly.

Lucas shook his head as Haley took his hand and led him to a small cluster of chairs. Everyone sat down and waited for Lucas to explain what had happened to Brooke. Lucas continued to shake his head as he stared at the intricate floor pattern. Haley rubbed the palm of his hand letting him know she was there for him. "I was sitting in my classroom grading tests when John runs in and tells me Brooke is hunched over in pain and bleeding out." He said as he quickly looked up and made eye contact with Haley. "I immediately jump out of my seat and sprint to Brooke's classroom. When I get there I see she is completely drained of color and her class is crowded around her. She said my name before she passed out, she sounded so defeated. I scooped her up into my arms and brought her here." He stopped to clear his throat and to wipe a few tears away before continuing. "She had a miscarriage." He cried as he stared down at his hands so he wouldn't have to see the pained expressions on his friends' faces, he knew it would make everything that had happened that much more real.

"She was pregnant?" Peyton asked as her voice cracked.

Lucas looked up and saw all four tear-stained faces for the first time. "The night she came home she said she was ready. I wasn't inside of her two minutes before she started crying and screaming at me to stop. She lost the baby we made that night."

Nathan squeezed his eyes shut at what Lucas had just said. "Did she know she was pregnant?" He asked.

Lucas shook his head. "She didn't know until she saw the blood in the classroom, she knew exactly what was happening."

"Is she okay?" Haley asked in a whisper.

Lucas shrugged. "I think she's still in shock. I saw her right after the doctor's finished and that's when we talked about what happened. She cried a little bit but because she didn't feel anything. She was just numb. I have a feeling when she wakes up in the morning that's when everything will hit her and she'll realize everything is real and that's when she'll really cry."

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm a fucking mess, Hales." He said as he stood up. "I don't know what to do to make this better for her! She's lost six kids and she's not even twenty-six years old yet! Six fucking kids, Haley! I want to make this better for her and I want to take away all the pain she's feeling but I don't know how to do that. I don't know how to make things better! I'm scared shitless that she's going to fucking relapse because of what happened! I don't know what to do anymore," He cried as he collapsed in a mess of tears on the hospital floor.

It absolutely killed Haley to see Lucas so emotionally tormented. She didn't know the right words to say back to him to make him feel any better about Brooke or about himself so she did what she'd want someone to do to her if she were in his place. She knelt down on the floor beside him, wrapped her arms around his large frame and just held him. She let him cry on her shoulder until he couldn't cry any more tears.

A nurse came over not too long after Lucas has calmed down and told the group that visiting hours were over but they were more than welcome to come back in the morning. Everyone said their goodbyes to Lucas and told them to tell Brooke they were thinking of her when she woke up. They promised they'd be back in the morning because they knew they wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything else with Brooke in the hospital. After they had left, Lucas wandered back into Brooke's room. He stood at the doorway and watched her as she breathed in and out; she looked so peaceful as she slept. He smiled to himself before he made his way over to the side of the bed and climbed in next to her. He felt her snuggle closer in his embrace but was surprised when she opened her eyes.

"Hey you," He said. "I thought they gave you a sedative."

She shrugged. "I guess it wore off."

"Everyone says hi." He told her. He felt her nod against his chest.

"Why did this happen to me? Why can't I carry a baby to term?" She cried as she looked up at him.

Lucas didn't know what to say back to her. Instead of using words, he just pulled her body closer to his.

"Why Lucas?" She screamed as she clenched his shirt in her hands. "I need to know _why_!"

He closed his eyes so no tears could escape. This was the moment he knew was eminent, the moment where she fell apart because of what happened. He let her pound at his chest in frustration. He let her cry until her body shook because she was crying so hard. "No one knows why," He said softly in an effort to calm her down. "We're going to get through this. Together." When he heard her cries start to cease and felt her body go limp against his he knew she had fallen back asleep. He wished it could be that easy for him. Instead, he lay in the hospital bed with his broken girlfriend in his arms trying to think of ways he could fix her. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't think of anything…he knew he was defeated.

--

"What if something happens?" Peyton asked as she lay in bed next to Jake.

"We're going to get her through this," Jake said as he rolled over to face her.

"I'm not talking about Brooke. I mean what if something happens to our baby?"

"You've cleared the first three months, you can't miscarry." Jake assured her.

Peyton sighed. "No, I mean what if something happens when I go into labor?"

"The doctor said that's highly unlikely, Peyt." Jake assured her.

Peyton was growing frustrated at Jake' lack of concern. "I could die Jake! I could die while in labor with your child! What if that happens? What then?" She exclaimed.

"You and our baby are going to be fine. You've been taking pills to make your blood clot after you deliver so you won't hemorrhage to death. You're going to be able to do this." He told her.

"I wish the doctor never told me I have a blood clotting problem." She huffed.

Jake laughed. "You're going to be fine, baby." He said as he scooted closer to his wife.

"I can't believe I'm five months pregnant." She said as she placed her hand on her large belly.

"In just four months we're going to meet our little guy or girl." Jake beamed as he began to rub her stomach.

"Our little boy." Peyton smiled.

"We're having a boy?" Jake asked in shock.

Peyton nodded. "The doctor called today and asked if we wanted to know the sex."

"I think this calls for a celebration." He said as he pulled Peyton on top of him.

"Jake!" She exclaimed as she felt him slide his hands up her shirt. "We are not doing this!"

"Doing what?" He asked innocently as he unclasped her bra and threw it onto the floor.

"Having sex!" She whispered.

"Why not?" He countered.

"Because I'm pregnant."

"So…?"

"So I don't have the stamina for sex. You try being pregnant and see how much energy you have after a long day at work." She complained.

"You don't have to do anything, just lay there and let me do all the work." He smiled devilishly.

"Jake, I really—" She stopped suddenly when Jake pulled out a pair of handcuffs from under his pillow. "How long have you been hiding those under your pillow?" She asked.

"I put them there earlier today. I had a feeling they'd get some use tonight." He smirked.

Peyton found herself unable to resist his charm. "Cuff me," She said as she rolled off of him and leaned against the headboard with her hands above her head. Before he cuffed her to the bed, he slipped her shirt up over her head and discarded it behind him.

"I can't believe you went for this," He panted as he began to move faster inside of her.

"Oh, baby!" She screamed as he thrusted against her causing her to slam against the headboard.

"Sorry," He said breathlessly.

"No! Keep going!" She pleaded as she continued to moan.

"You were wrong." Jake said as he tried to catch his breath as they lay tangled in a mess of sheets.

"What?" Peyton said breathlessly as her pregnant stomach moved rapidly up and down as she tried to catch her breath as well.

"Your stamina was better tonight than it has ever been."

Peyton laughed as she glanced over at the clock. "How long did we last?" She asked.

"Forty-seven minutes." He smiled.

"You seriously timed us?" She laughed.

He nodded sheepishly.

"Want to see if we can go longer?" Peyton asked as she kinked her eyebrow.

"Seriously?" Jake asked in disbelief.

Peyton responded by straddling her husband and cuffing his hands to the headboard. "I'm always serious about sex," She whispered in his ear.

--

The next morning, Haley left Nathan in charge of getting the kids fed and dressed while she went across the street to the Jagelski household to check up on everyone. When she walked in the front door she was surprised that no one was up. She peeked in Jenny's room to see her and Berkley still fast asleep. She proceeded to Jake and Peyton's bedroom, knocked on the door but didn't get an answer. She decided to go back downstairs to look for them since she went directly upstairs when she entered the house. As she walked by the game room, she heard a loud noise so she opened the door.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed when she saw Peyton straddling Jake on the pool table clearly having sex.

"Haley! Shit!" Jake screamed when he heard her.

"I'm so, so sorry!" Haley yelled as she closed the door. "Ew, ew, ew!" She whispered to herself as she paced back and forth in the hallway. A couple seconds later, Peyton and Jake emerged each wrapped in a sheet.

"What the hell were you two thinking having sex with the girls here?" Haley scolded.

"You've seriously never done it with the kids in the house?" Peyton asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"We're not talking about me right now," Haley shot back.

"That's what I thought." Peyton smirked. "And besides, we didn't wake them when we did it in the bathroom across the hall from them, in the kitchen, outside in the rocking chair, in the living room, dining room, or on the staircase."

Haley stared at the two. "You did it in all those places in one night?" She asked in disbelief.

Jake nodded proudly. "Didn't sleep a wink."

"I really didn't need to know what you two did last night…or where you did it." Haley said with a disgusted look on her face.

"You're just jealous that Nathan didn't put out last night," Jake teased.

"Just because we didn't have sex last night doesn't mean I want to hear about your sex life. What do you think Brooke would think if she knew you two went at it like rabbits with her daughter in the next room?" She scolded.

Peyton sighed; she knew her best friend would not be pleased. "You're not going to tell her, are you?"

Haley shook her head. "I'll go wake the girls while you two go take a shower…separately. Then I'll feed them breakfast while you get dressed and then we're all going to leave so Deb can watch the kids while we go visit Brooke okay?"

Jake and Peyton both nodded.

"Good. Now go." She ordered. "And remember, you're showering separately. You two have had enough sex for the day."

--

"Why can't I stay with everyone else?" Berkley whined as they drove to the hospital.

"Because you're going to visit mommy and Lucas." Peyton told her.

"Where are they?"

"They're at the hospital. Mommy got sick so Lucas took her to get better." Haley tried to explain.

"Oh." Berkley replied as she played with the buckle on her car seat.

"Hi, we're here to see Brooke Davis." Nathan told the receptionist once they arrived at the front desk.

"She's actually not in her room right now, the man that spent the night with her took her out in a wheelchair a little while ago. You can go wait in her room for her to return, she shouldn't be long." The receptionist replied.

The group did as they were told and headed down the hall to room 122. Berkley said she had to go to the bathroom but didn't want anyone but Nathan to take her. As they walked to the bathroom, Berkley caught sight of her mom staring in a window.

"Look! It's mommy!" She exclaimed as she pointed down the hallway.

"Yeah, it is," Nathan said as he squinted to see what she was looking at. He couldn't believe Lucas had let her come to this part of the hospital; she wasn't in the right condition to be here.

"C'mon! Let's go see her!" Berkley said as she pulled on Nathan's hand.

"How about you go to the bathroom first and then we race back to the room so when mommy gets there she's surprised?" Nathan tried.

Berkley stomped her foot before deciding Nathan's plan seemed okay. Once they returned to the room, Haley could tell something was wrong with Nathan.

"What's up?" She asked her husband.

"He has her in the maternity ward looking at all the newborn babies. I want to strangle him right now!" He raged. "She can't handle that kind of stuff right now!"

"Nate," Haley said gently as she tried to calm him down. "What if she wanted to go there?"

Nathan scoffed. "I highly doubt that."

Before Haley could counter his argument, Brooke and Lucas returned.

"Mommy!" Berkley exclaimed as she ran up to Brooke.

"Hey baby girl," Brooke said as she felt tears stinging her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Berkley asked as she climbed into Brooke's lap.

"Now that you're here? Nothing." She smiled as she pulled her daughter close.

"Did you have a baby?" Berkley asked.

The adults all shot concerned looks at each other.

"Why would you think that?" Brooke asked as her voice cracked.

"Because Courtney's mommy went to the hospital yesterday to have a baby. That's why she didn't go to the library. Her mommy had a baby in a hospital. Did you have a baby?"

Lucas saw how much Berkley's question was tearing her apart. "No, mommy didn't have a baby. She was just sick." Lucas answered for her.

"I want a baby though," She sighed.

"I know." Lucas said as he lifted Berkley out of Brooke's lap before helping Brooke out of the wheelchair and into the bed.

"Will I ever get a baby?" She asked Lucas.

Nathan, Haley, Jake, Peyton and Lucas all gave each other looks full of uncertainty. None of them knew how to answer Berkley's question, they knew they'd either break Brooke's heart or Berkley's.

"You're going to get a baby to take care of," Brooke said to her daughter.

"Brooke—" Lucas started.

"You're going to get to be a big sister one day. I promise." Brooke smiled.

"Pinky promise?" Berkley asked as she held out her pinky.

"I pinky promise." Brooke said as she linked pinkies with her daughter.

--

Review Please!! :)


	18. Worth the Pain

Chapter Eighteen: Worth the Pain

"You ready to go home?" Lucas asked as he wheeled the wheelchair into the room. Brooke nodded. It had been a week since she was rushed to the hospital. Lucas was happy she wasn't showing any signs of relapsing and despite everything, she seemed to be in good spirits. She had talked to Stephanie about what had happened and she gave her the strength she needed. They talked about how well Rachel was doing and she was leaving the ranch in a few days. It was then that it was hard for Brooke to believe she had left Remuda two months ago. She was sitting in her wheelchair ready to go when Dr. 8orden walked in.

"Good morning," He smiled.

"Hi," Brooke nodded as she smiled.

"Before you leave I just wanted to talk to you about a few things." Lucas could sense Brooke's apprehension so he pulled a chair up next to her and reached for her hand. "Considering you've had six miscarriages in such a short amount of time, your diagnosis was quite simple. You have a condition called habitual abortion…your body rejects pregnancy. I know this is hard to comprehend right now but your chances of carrying a baby to term are extremely slim, I would not recommend trying to get pregnant again. If you do, you run the risk of another miscarriage, an entopic pregnancy or death." Dr. Borden took a moment to let everything sink in. He noticed her crying softly as Lucas rubbed her back. "I know this wasn't what you wanted to hear but think about adoption. There are plenty of kids out there who need love and you two have plenty of love to share. You already have a beautiful daughter together."

Lucas was about to correct him but stopped when he felt Brooke squeeze his hand and saw her slightly shake her head.

"Just take it easy for the next few days." Doctor Borden said as he stood up.

"I will." Brooke smiled.

"I wish you two the best of luck."

"Thank you." Lucas said as he shook the doctor's hand one last time.

A short while later, they pulled into the driveway of the house. When they walked in the front door they were both surprised when everyone jumped out from their hiding places with noisemakers and screamed 'surprise!' Brooke made her way around the foyer hugging everyone and thanking them for going through the trouble of organizing a party on such short notice.

"Mommy! I missed you!" Berkley said as she clung on to Brooke's leg.

"I missed you too!" Brooke said as she picked her daughter up.

"Brooke," Lucas warned.

"I can hold her." She said defensively.

"You're supposed to take it easy, remember?"

Brooke sighed before she put Berkley back down on the floor. As the party went on, she continued to mingle with everyone but didn't tell anyone what the doctor had told her. "Are you getting excited?" She asked Peyton as she rubbed her best friend's stomach.

She nodded. "Do you mind if we sit down?" She asked as she clutched under her stomach.

"No, not at all," Brooke said as she helped Peyton over to the couch. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, he just loves to kick." She smiled.

"Can you believe that he's going to be here in three months?" Brooke asked.

"I feel like he should be here already, I'm so done with being pregnant." Peyton laughed.

"You don't like it?"

Peyton shook her head. "Not at all. I told Jake that if he wants another baby with me he's going to have to find a surrogate because I am not going through this again."

Brooke laughed. "You're not even as big as you're going to get!"

"Don't remind me." Peyton sighed.

"And you haven't been through labor. Let me tell you…that's so much fun." Brooke said sarcastically. "The unbearable, excruciating pain you're going to feel—"

"That's enough!" Peyton laughed as she put her hand up signaling Brooke to stop.

"It's going to be hard Peyt, but it's so worth it." She smiled as she looked over at Berkley playing with Mia. "And if you need a surrogate I'm sure Haley wouldn't mind; she's a baby machine."

Peyton laughed. "What wouldn't Haley mind doing?" Haley asked as she sat down beside Brooke.

"Being a surrogate for Peyton and Jake's future baby." Brooke shrugged.

"Oh no, after I pop this one out I'm done. I'm always the pregnant one." Haley laughed.

"Well I'm sure you wouldn't be if you and Nathan could learn to control yourselves." Peyton scolded.

Haley narrowed her eyes at the blonde. "You and Jake need to learn some self control…seven times in one night? So not normal."

Brooke gasped. "You did it seven times in one night? When? How?"

"Last Tuesday," Peyton blushed.

"You were pregnant and were able to last that long?" Brooke asked as her jaw hung open.

"Don't ask me how I managed that because I really don't know." Peyton laughed.

"What are you ladies talking about?" Lucas asked as he walked up behind Brooke and rubbed her neck.

"Babies," Haley smiled as she placed her hands on top of her growing belly.

"You okay?" He asked Brooke. She nodded. Lucas nodded back before heading and talking to Nathan and Jake.

"How are you holding up?" Peyton asked once Lucas had left.

"I'm okay," She responded.

"I know you don't feel like talking right now but when you do, we're here for you." Haley said as she placed her hand on Brooke's knee. "We'll always be here for you."

"I know," Brooke whispered.

The party continued for quite some time before Lucas decided it was time for everyone to start heading home. Everyone understood, none of them wanted Brooke to overexert herself and they all knew how much Lucas was looking out for her. As Berkley took her nap, Brooke and Lucas laid on the couch in each other's arms.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm still a little sore but I'm good."

"I didn't mean physically." He clarified.

"I know," She said softy as she nodded against his chest.

"I'm so sorry about what Dr. Borden said, I know it's not what you wanted to hear." He said as he rubbed her arm.

She looked up at him. "What are you talking about?"

"You know," he said softly. "Not being able to carry to term."

"He said that it's risky if I become pregnant, he never said I could never carry to term." She said as she wiggled out of his embrace.

"He didn't say that something _could _happen Brooke, he said there's a very good chance. You really want to run the risk of what just happened to you?" He yelled. "You could fucking die, Brooke!"

"I want to have a baby with you!" She screamed as she fought back the tears that were threatening to fall. "Whatever happens to me happens.

"That's really selfish, you know that?" Lucas said through squinted eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"If continuing your future pregnancy means losing you…then we end it."

"I want our daughter to have my dimples and chocolate hair. I want our son to have your broody squint and baby blue eyes. I want a child who loves to read books and sports but is also terrible at calculus. I want a child that is a perfect mixture of you and me! I want—"

"Stop it!" Lucas screamed as he grabbed her shoulders.

"No! I'm not going to stop it. I want you to think about it, okay?" She cried.

"We can adopt!" He yelled. "What if Peyton's parents never adopted her? You would have never been best friends. I don't need this kid to look like me; I don't care about that. I care about this child growing up without a mother. I care about Berkley growing up without her mother."

Brooke felt her jaw drop as she stepped back. "You are really trying to guilt me in to this." She said in shock.

"Yes I am." He said. "And that's exactly what I'm going to do if in the end it keeps you alive."

"You're an asshole." She said through her tears. Before he said something else he would regret, he stormed out of the living room toward the bedroom. Brooke tried to compose herself before she went into Berkley's room since she heard her crying. She spent the rest of the day with her daughter, made her dinner and curled up on the couch and watched Cinderella together. She knew Lucas wouldn't be pleased if she went to work the next morning but after what had happened, she really didn't care what Lucas thought about anything.

The next morning, she noticed he had left early from the note he left on the refrigerator door: _Left 6. –Luke. _ She sighed before she headed into Berkley's room to wake her and get her ready for Peyton's before getting herself dressed for work.

"What do you feel like having for breakfast bumblebee?" She asked as she opened the fridge.

"I'll eat at Aunt Peyton's." She replied.

"Are you sure?"

Berkley nodded. "She has way better food."

Brooke laughed. "Let's go then," she said as she picked her daughter up and put her on the floor.

"Hey buddy," Peyton exclaimed when she saw Brooke and Berkley making their to her front door. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Would you mind watching her today? I'm going back to work."

"Are you sure you're ready? It's only been a week." Peyton tried to reason.

"And I'm fine!" Brooke assured. "It's not like my job requires hard manual labor or anything."

"How does your boyfriend feel about this?"

Brooke shrugged. "We had a fight last night."

"About?" Peyton pressed.

"Can we talk about this when I come to pick Berk up? I'm going to be late." She said as she glanced at her watch.

Peyton nodded. "Of course."

"Great." Brooke smiled. "I should be back around three. Thank you so much for watching her." She said before she hugged the blonde.

"Be careful," Peyton warned.

"I will." She said. "You too. I don't want anything happening to that little boy inside of you." Brooke said as she patted Peyton's belly. "Bye Berk!" She called into the house. When she heard Berkley yell back that she loved her, she turned to leave. "Bye Peyt," She said as she walked out the front door.

When she pulled into the school parking lot, she saw Lucas talking to a student. She knew he would stop her on her way into the building. "Brooke!" He exclaimed as he ran from the student he was talking to toward her. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Working," She replied as she kept walking.

"I don't think that's a good idea—"

"I don't care what you think, Lucas. I know what I can and cannot handle and right now, I can handle work. But I'm not so sure about you." She said as she entered the school. Lucas remained standing in the main office as he watched her walk toward her classroom. He dug his hands into his pockets as he sighed deeply. This really wasn't the way he wanted today to go.

Instead of walking around her classroom like she usually did, Brooke remained in her seat and taught the lesson from her desk for the day. When she walked into her classroom she was swarmed with questions from her concerned students, after she took the time to explain everything that had happened everyone seemed to be a bit more calm but still very concerned. "On Friday of next week, plan to have a test on chapter sixteen." She said as she flipped through her plan book. She laughed to herself when she heard everyone moan and groan. As she scribbled it down, she heard the moans instantly cease so she glanced up. When she did, she saw Lucas standing in the doorway of her classroom. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I need to talk to you." He said.

"I'm in the middle of teaching a class," She said as she gestured to the classroom full of students.

'I'm sure they wouldn't mind a five minute break," He shrugged.

"Lucas,"

"Brooke, I really need to talk to you."

She sighed before she followed him out into the hallway. Inside, her class moved closer to the door to try and hear what was going on.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"We need to talk—"

"No!" She yelled. "You don't get to treat me like shit and then come and pull me out of my class so you can talk. I don't have anything to say to you, Lucas." She said as she turned to walk back into her classroom.

"A while back I had a dream about my life without you…and I can't live that life…I can't." Lucas said.

"Luke-" She said as she shook her head and turned to face him.

"Let me finish." He said as he put his hands on her shoulders. "I can't live that life without you but I know that you want a child together more than anything in this world. And if something does happen to you if you become pregnant again and you don't survive, I'll always have a part of you in our baby. You may not be there with me in person but you would be there in our child. Look at everything we've survived together, the love triangle from hell, losing Keith…my uncle and our son…are we really going to let some doctor lay odds on _us?_" He asked as his voice cracked.

Brooke tried to stop the tears from running down her face but she couldn't. "You're okay with us trying for a baby in a little while?" She asked.

He nodded. "We've defied the odds before."

"You don't know how happy you just made me." She smiled through her tears.

"I'm not done yet," He smiled as he wiped away one of her tears. "I know that you're going to think I'm crazy but that's okay. I told you in high school that I would save you from all of it. I also told you I would marry you one day. Today, nine years later, I'm following through on those promises. I'm going to save you from all the heartache and pain you've felt in the past and make sure that you never feel that again. I don't want to spend another day without you in my life so," He said as he got down on one knee in the middle of the school hallway. "Brooke, will you please marry me?" He asked as he opened a small box and revealed an elegant ring.

She couldn't form words. Her tears and uncontrollable sobs made it impossible for her to form words so she just nodded. He jumped up from his spot on the floor, scooped her into his arms and twirled her around. They both laughed when they heard cheers coming from the classroom. They both turned and saw Brooke's history class out in the hallway clapping and smiling.

"We're going to survive this," He whispered in her ear.

She smiled and nodded before kissing him. "I'm so sorry but I have to get back and try to teach," She laughed.

"I'll come back when class is over." He said as he began walking back toward his classroom.

"Okay, who can tell me why the United States got involved in the Cold War?" Brooke asked.

She knew it was no use; everyone wanted to know more about what just happened. Brooke laughed as she shook her head. "It's a long story," She said.

"We have time!" One of her students said.

She laughed again before turning serious again and trying to teach the lesson.

At the end of the day, Brooke and Lucas walked out of the school together, hand in hand, toward their cars. "I'll see you at home," Brooke said after she kissed Lucas.

"I have to stop and get some things for dinner first," He said.

"Take you're time. I'll be at Peyton's for a little while." She smiled.

Brooke couldn't wait to get home so she could race over to Peyton's house and tell her everything from the fight to the proposal. Little did she know who was waiting for her at Peyton's…

--

Review Please!!


	19. Protected

Chapter Nineteen: Protected 

She was so excited to show Peyton her engagement ring that she didn't notice the black car in the driveway. She haphazardly pulled into the driveway, hastily turned off the ignition and ran into Peyton's house. "Peyton!" She called with the biggest smile on her face.

"Hey slut," She heard a familiar voice call out.

"Rachel?" Brooke asked as she continued to walk around the house trying to find everyone. She finally found her two friends when she walked out onto the deck. "What are you doing here?" She exclaimed as she pulled the redhead into a hug.

"I got out of Remuda yesterday and decided to surprise you by showing up here." Rachel smiled.

"You look…great," Brooke lied. Rachel was supposed to have put weight on, not lost more while at the ranch. She glanced at Peyton quizzically who just shook her head. "How long are you staying?" She asked.

"Just a couple of days, I need to get back to New York."

"What's waiting for you up there?" Brooke asked as she sat down in one of Peyton's wicker chairs.

"I'm a model for Calvin Klein." Rachel said proudly.

"Oh my god!" Peyton exclaimed as she reached for Brooke's left hand. "When did this happen?"

Brooke blushed as she pulled her hand away from her best friend. "A couple hours ago," She smiled.

"Elaborate!" Peyton demanded as she scooted closer to Brooke and giggled.

"Last night we got into this huge fight and we both said things that weren't necessary. We fought shortly after you all left and then didn't talk to each other for the rest of the night; he left early this morning without saying goodbye. The next thing I know I'm being pulled out of my classroom, we fight a little bit more and then we make up and he all of a sudden proposes!" She explained.

"He just happened to have an engagement ring in his pocket today?" Rachel asked.

Brooke shrugged. "I really didn't think about how it got there, I was too damn excited."

"I'm so happy for you, Brooke" Peyton squealed as she leaned over and hugged her.

"Don't you think you two are moving way too fast? I don't know the details of your relationship but it just seems like you guys are jumping into this whole marriage thing way too fast." Rachel said as she shook her head.

"Rachel!" Peyton scolded. "They were together for a while up until graduation, seven years separated them but they found their way back to each other. Obviously they're meant to be. It doesn't matter how fast they're moving if they're in love with each other and it doesn't take a genius to figure out that these two belong together. Hell, they were ready to get married in high school they were so in love."

"Just because you're in love doesn't mean you should get married," Rachel countered. "A relationship isn't built on love alone; it requires so much more."

"Jake and I had been back together for two weeks before we went to city hall and got married. It doesn't matter how long you've been together…as long as you both share the same desires in life and you love each other…"

"Guys," Brooke interrupted, she really didn't want things to get out of control. "Thank you for your concern but Lucas and I are going to be just fine." She smiled.

Rachel sighed. "I need alcohol, do you two want some?" She asked.

"Well considering I'm pregnant, I'm going to say no." Peyton said bitterly, she really hated Rachel.

"I'm good thanks," Brooke smiled. She waited until Rachel disappeared into the house before she slapped Peyton's knee.

"What was that for?" Peyton exclaimed.

"The way you're treating her!"

"I'm sorry but she's a bitch," She complained. "She had no right talking about you and Lucas like that. She hasn't been around to see that the love you two have for each other is real and if anyone was ready for marriage it's you guys."

Brooke smiled. "Thank you," She said. "And just for the record, I know she's a bitch but she was there for me when I needed her."

Peyton nodded. "I know,"

"And also, just for the record, I was on your side the whole time you and her were fighting just then." Brooke smirked.

"I knew you were," Peyton laughed, "Isn't she supposed to look like you?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"She supposedly has been in treatment for two months for an eating disorder…she looks like she got worse, not better."

Brooke looked down at her hands and began to play with her engagement ring. "I know." But before Brooke could say anymore, Rachel returned with a bottle of vodka in her hand. She took a giant swig from the bottle before sighing exaggeratedly.

"This is some good alcohol," She smiled.

"Do you think you should be drinking that?" Brooke asked as she glanced up at her.

Rachel shrugged. "I really don't know what I should be doing, I don't even know where I'm staying."

Peyton and Brooke exchanged glances. "You can stay with me," Brooke offered.

"I wouldn't want to impose, especially since you and Luke are engaged. You two probably do some frisky things in that house."

Peyton knew Rachel was about to cross a line, one that would end up tearing Brooke apart. "Rachel, stop." She said sternly.

"What's wrong Goldie Locks?" Rachel slurred.

"Brooke, I think you should call a hotel and see if they have a room." Peyton suggested.

"You know, it's funny how you have Brooke's best interest in mind now. You could have cared less about her in high school, you know, when you snuck around with Lucas…_her_ boyfriend. You really think that's how friends treat each other? She helped you through everything when you lost your mom and how do you repay her? I know! By sneaking around with the one boy she loved. I'm honestly surprised that she forgave you…especially since you killed her baby."

"Rachel!" Brooke exclaimed as she got to her feet and took the alcohol away from her. "You are way out of line! You don't get to come here bring up the past when you haven't been here since high school—"

"Isn't that what you did? You ran away, got beaten and then came back seven years later. You had to dig up the past in order for your life to end up like this: you and Luke engaged, you and Peyton friends again…you had to dig up the past." Rachel accused.

"I dug up the past because I wanted to come to terms with it, I didn't do it so I could hurt people…that's what you do. You've always hurt people and you don't have a heart to care." Brooke said as she narrowed her eyes. "The only reason I'm letting you stay with me and Luke is because I know you need help. You obviously didn't stay at Remuda because if you did you'd be a better person, emotionally and physically. I don't like the person you've become, Rach."

Rachel stared at the ground as Brooke scolded her. When she was done, she went to get her bags while Brooke stayed behind and talked to Peyton.

"I'm sorry about her," Brooke said as she hugged her.

"You don't have to apologize,"

Brooke nodded, "I know."

"You really are the best friend a girl could ask for," Peyton smiled. Brooke silently cursed herself when Peyton said that, she felt guilty for not telling Peyton what the doctor had told her but she couldn't bring herself to do so, she knew it would devastate her.

"You are too." She smiled.

"Have fun with her," Peyton smirked as Brooke walked back into the house to get Rachel and Berkley and head home.

"Mommy? You know what you are?" Berkley asked as they walked into their house.

"What?" Brooke smiled as she picked her daughter up.

"A whore." Berkley smiled.

Brooke became enraged. "Where did you learn that word?" She asked.

"She taught me," Berkley said as she pointed to Rachel.

"Bumblebee, why don't you go up to your room for a couple minutes while mommy talks to Rachel?" She said as she put her daughter back on the ground before she raced up the stairs to her room.

"Why the hell would you teach my four year old that word?"

"I wanted her to see you for what you really are." Rachel replied.

"A whore?" Brooke asked incredulously.

"You were in high school," Rachel shrugged.

Brooke sighed. "I was a girl who needed to feel loved and needed to feel like someone cared about me because my parents didn't. I knew back then that sleeping with a different guy each weekend would never provide me with that love but it made me feel needed, but all of that changed when I met Lucas. He showed me that I could be loved for who I am not what I do in bed. I wish I wasn't known as the girl who was a good lay in high school but I was and I can't take any of that back but today, when you used his love against me today, it felt like the wind had been knocked out of me. I really can't even put into words how much you betrayed me…it hurt Rach."

"I'm sorry," She whispered. She wasn't sure Brooke had heard her because she watched her for a response but didn't get one. "I said—"

"I heard what you said," Brooke whispered as she walked toward her. "And I forgive you." Rachel smiled as she hugged her back.

"It's been a long day," She sighed. "I think I'm going to go take a shower and lay down for a little bit. You don't mind, do you?" Rachel asked.

"Not at all," Brooke smiled. "Bathroom's down the hall on your left; right across from your bedroom."

"Thanks," Rachel smiled. "You've always been the best."

Brooke smiled. "So have you."

Lucas returned home shortly after Rachel hopped in the shower with a few grocery bags full of food for dinner. Brooke briefly explained what had happened earlier with Rachel and as much as he didn't like her staying in his house, he knew it was the right thing to do. He really wasn't fond of the way he treated Brooke, at least what he saw. He would never understand their friendship. Brooke smiled to herself as she watched Lucas and Berkley make dinner together. She knew her daughter would be ecstatic in a little while when they told her the news of their engagement. When dinner was finally ready, Brooke wandered down the hall and knocked gently on Rachel's door, she wasn't surprised when she didn't get an answer, she knew she was exhausted.

"Rachel's not joining us?" Lucas asked when he saw Brooke return solo.

"She's had a rough day," She sighed.

Lucas nodded in understanding. "Hey Berk, mommy and I have some exciting news." He said as he looked at her and then at Brooke.

"What?" She asked as she placed her fork down beside her plate of spaghetti.

Lucas looked at Brooke and nodded, she should be the one to tell her. "We're getting married," She smiled.

Berkley let out the biggest squeal. "Really?" She asked.

Lucas and Brooke both nodded. Berkley squealed again. "Finally!" She exclaimed.

Lucas laughed.

"Do I get to be part of your wedding?" She asked.

"The biggest part," Lucas smiled. Brooke was instantly brought back in time when he told her that she would be the biggest part of his world. She smiled at the memory.

The rest of dinner was spent with Berkley asking every question imaginable about the wedding and their new life as an actual family. Together, the three cleaned up the dining room and retreated to the living room to watch a movie together. Berkley fell asleep halfway through and as she snored in between the newly engaged couple, neither could take their eyes off of her. "We made her so happy," Brooke smiled as she ran her thumb over her daughter's cheek.

Lucas nodded. "I have to ask you something and I'm not sure how you're going to react." He said skeptically.

"What's up?" Brooke asked as she turned her attention on to him.

"I didn't just go to the grocery store today, I stopped by and picked up some papers."

"What kind of papers?" She asked.

"I want to adopt Berkley, I want her to be my daughter…but only if that's okay with you. I mean I don't want to step over some boundary that—"

"Stop talking," She instructed as she put her hand up to his mouth.

"But—"

Her lips latching onto his cut him off, it took him a few seconds to deepen the kiss but he knew what her answer was. He couldn't have been happier at that moment. They remained on the couch snuggled up as a family and watched the Disney movie to its entirety.

The next morning, Berkley woke up and walked into Brooke and Lucas' bed like she did every morning. But instead of waking them up like she usually did, she just laid there with silent tears rolling down her face. Unfortunately for Berkley, Lucas was a light sleeper and he woke up. "What's wrong baby girl?" He asked once he saw her crying.

"She's hurt," She cried.

"Who's hurt?" Lucas asked as he pulled her into his lap.

"Rachel."

Lucas felt his body tense. "Can you show me?" He asked.

She nodded. Together, they walked out of the bedroom toward Rachel's. Lucas opened the door to reveal Rachel passed out on the bed.

"She's not hurt, pretty girl. She's just sleeping." Lucas assured her.

"Then why is she bleeding?" Berkley asked as she pointed to the cuts on Rachel's arms and wrists.

"Why don't you go back to your room and play with Sadie for a little bit while I help Rachel take care of her cuts, okay?" He asked gently as he tucked a stray hair behind her ear. She nodded before she walked slowly out of the room toward hers where Sadie was still sleeping.

"Rachel, time to get up." Lucas said as he whipped open all the blinds. He couldn't believe she had the audacity to cut herself in his house with Berkley around. How did she think he would explain that to her? "Rachel!" He said for the second time. "It's time to get up." When he noticed she still wasn't moving he grew nervous. He placed his hand on her neck and felt for a pulse…he couldn't find one. It was then while he was on the bed with her that he saw the empty pill bottles and a note with Brooke's name scribbled on it in Rachel's handwriting. "Oh no," He cried as he tried to get her to wake up. "Rachel!" He screamed as he held her lifeless body in his arms. "Wake up!"

Brooke heard Lucas screaming from the bedroom so she hurried out of bed and made her way to where his screams were coming from. "Oh my god," She cried when she saw her friend's lifeless body. "Brooke, start a cold shower and call 911!" Lucas yelled as he began CPR. "Is she okay?" Brooke asked as she brought her hands to her face. "Brooke! Shower! Now!" He screamed. She ran into the bathroom and started a cold shower as Lucas ran in with Rachel in his arms. He stepped into the shower fully clothed and held Rachel under the frigid water. "Wake up, Rachel! Come on!" He begged. "Please don't let her die," Brooke cried as tears poured down her face." Call 911!" He ordered. She did as she was told. Within a few minutes, the ambulance arrived and declared her dead, there was nothing they could do to revive her. Lucas stood and watched with tears in his eyes as Rachel's body was placed in a body bag while Brooke kept Berkley occupied. Berkley knew something was wrong because she couldn't get her mom to stop crying, no matter what she did the tears wouldn't let up.

After the coroner had left with Rachel and the police were done asking questions, Lucas joined Berkley and Brooke in Berkley's room. "She's happier now," Lucas whispered in Brooke's hair as he held her sobbing self in his arms. He felt her nod against his chest. "I didn't get to say goodbye," He heard her say. Lucas closed his eyes and just held her closer, he knew what it felt like to not be able to say goodbye. He hadn't had the chance to say it to Brooke seven years ago; except now that he thought about it, it really wasn't the same because Brooke came back…Rachel was gone forever. "Maybe you could get some closure if you read this." He said as he pulled out her note from his back pocket. She took it into her hand and traced Rachel's writing. She slowly got out of his arms and walked out of the room with the note still in her hand. She walked out onto the front porch, sat down in the swing and began to read her friend's last words.

_Brooke Penelope Davis, _

_I know how much you hate me right now for what I did. I would hate myself too…that's why I did it. When I saw you at Remuda I was so happy and I thought if you could do it then so could I. But two weeks into my program I wanted out. Stephanie at first wouldn't let me leave but eventually she did. I told her to continue to tell you how well I was doing because I didn't want to disappoint you…I'm sorry. Your daughter is absolutely gorgeous, witty and smart; she's going to give the boys a run for their money. You and Lucas were made for each other, I truly believe that despite what I said yesterday. I'm going to miss not being there on your wedding day but I couldn't live another day in my life despite how much better you think it could have been if we talked about this. I never meant to hurt you with what I said yesterday at Peyton's I was just jealous. I'm not a model for Calvin Klein; I'm a phony who didn't know a way out. I know that's a lame excuse for why I took my own life but you never lived a day in my shoes so you don't understand what I had to go through. You were able to overcome what happened to you because you had people who cared about you. I didn't. I had you but somehow that wasn't enough because I knew that I could never reciprocate the friendship you have given me._

_You're probably either going to laugh and think what I'm about to tell you is typical Rachel behavior or you're going to hate me even more but since I'm gone I figure it's okay to tell you. After I got out of the shower I crept into your room and found the box under the bed. I saw everything that was in the box but only really looked at what was on top. You're a great mother to Berkley and I think that you should screw what the doctor says about you not being able to carry a baby to term. You're Brooke freaking Davis and you can do anything you put your mind to. You don't need that box of stuff Brooke; you're going to be around for your future child whenever you become pregnant. Since I'll be up in heaven when you're pregnant, I'll make sure you survive (I'm sure me and God will be tight enough by then so I can have him pull a few strings and keep you alive). We're going to see each other again someday because if I'm able to get into heaven you sure as hell will be able to. I know that there are probably thousands of questions you want to ask me since I didn't elaborate much on why I did this but just know that everything happens for a reason and one day when we meet again, I'll explain everything to you. Just don't let anyone forget me…tell your daughter stories of the havoc we reeked in high school (when she's older, of course). _

_You told me once that you never felt protected…Lucas had Keith and has Karen, Peyton has both of her moms watching over her, Nathan has Haley and Haley has Nathan. You were always the outcast but now you have me watching over you…protecting you from whatever comes your way. _

_I love you…whore. _

_-Rachel. _

Brooke couldn't see straight by the time she finished reading the letter because tears had clouded her vision. Although she didn't get all the answers she wanted, she somehow felt at peace. She folded the letter back the way it had been before walking into her bedroom, digging under the bed and pulling out the box Rachel had mentioned. She opened it and on top there was a post-it note in Rachel's handwriting: _You don't need this._ Brooke smiled as she placed the letter in the box before closing it and putting it back under the bed. She returned to Berkley's room, sat down beside Lucas and watched as Berkley played with Sadie. She had only been up for three hours but Brooke felt like she had just run a marathon.

"Peyton called while you were gone. She wanted to know what happened earlier, she saw the police and ambulance." He said softly as he rubbed her arm. "I told her Rachel had passed away."

Brooke squeezed her eyes shut; she couldn't even begin to imagine the amount of guilt her best friend was feeling at the moment. "What did she say?"

"She didn't say anything, she just let out a loud cry before she dropped the phone to the ground."

"I need to go see her." Brooke said as she wiggled out of her fiancé's embrace.

"Why?"

"She's blaming herself for what happened." Brooke answered.

"How do you know?" Lucas asked, baffled.

"She's my best friend, Luke." She smiled as she made her way to the front door.

--

Review Please!!


	20. Live With Passion

Chapter Twenty: Live With Passion

She knocked gently on the Jagelski's front door and waited patiently until Jake answered. When he answered the door neither said anything, instead they just weakly smiled at each other. He ushered her in and led her into the family room where her best friend was a crying mess. It was obvious that she had just rolled out of bed, her curly blonde hair looked like a rat's nest and she had on a tank top and a pair of Jake's flannel pants. "Hey buddy," She said softly as she sat down beside her. Peyton leaned on Brooke's shoulder and continued to cry as Brooke tried to calm her down. It took everything Brooke had inside of her not to cry; she had to be the strong one again. "It's okay, she's happier now." She soothed as she rubbed Peyton's arm.

"I feel so guilty," She cried as she tried to wipe a few tears from her face but it was no use since they just kept coming.

"You didn't drive her to kill herself, Peyt. She had it all planned from the second she got here. She wanted to see us and see how we were doing before she went. The dates from when the pills were filled were yesterday's date, what you said didn't drive her to do this." Brooke assured her.

"How do you know? How do you know that she planned to kill herself in your house?"

"I lived with her for a year, I knew her ways. Granted last night when I saw her for the last time I didn't think she was going to kill herself but she did…we can't change that. But I highly doubt she would approve of you crying over her." Brooke tried to smile.

Peyton laughed softly. "She really didn't like me, huh?"

"Not really," Brooke agreed. "But she had faith in my friendship with you even when I didn't."

"She hated me, Brooke!" Peyton exclaimed as she laughed. "How could she have faith in a friendship if she despised the other person?"

Brooke shrugged. "That was just who she was. She may have hated the way you treated me with the whole Lucas thing but she knew you were a good friend who just made a mistake."

"So what are we going to do now that she's gone?" Peyton asked, her voice more serious.

"Pick up the shattered piece she left us with and try to live our lives in a way that would make her proud," Brooke said as her voice cracked.

"It's okay for you to cry, you don't have to be the strong one right now. She was your best friend senior year." Peyton said as she noticed Brooke's stoic attitude.

She nodded. "I know. It's just that I was the weak one for so long and depended on all of you that it's my turn to be strong…and besides she wouldn't want me moping around."

"Buddy," Peyton smiled. "That's what friends do. We're there for you no matter what, people are going to expect you to cry a lot now that she's gone."

Brooke looked down at her hands for a few seconds before she looked back up at Peyton with tears in her eyes. "Good, because it's hard being the strong one." She said as her voice cracked before she put her head on Peyton's shoulder and let the tears fall. Together, Brooke and Peyton remained on the couch holding each other and wishing all the tragedy would just go away. They had all been through so much in their short years on this earth: the love triangle from hell, the Nikki drama, Keith dying in the school, both of Peyton's moms dying, baby Keith dying, Brooke running away and getting attacked and then returning only to become sicker and now Rachel. What had they done to deserve this amount of tragedy? "Do her parents know?" Peyton asked softly as she played with Brooke's hair. She shook her head. "I don't know."

"As much as I love you being here, don't you think you should get back home to your fiancé?" Peyton smiled.

"Are you going to be okay?" She asked.

Peyton nodded. "Are you?"

"In time." Brooke smiled weakly.

--

Six days had passed since Rachel had taken her own life. Six long days of crying and explaining what happened to Berkley in terms that wouldn't scare her but make her understand. Everyone was gathering at Lucas' house before heading over to the cemetery for Rachel's burial service.

"Mommy," Berkley complained. "I don't understand why I have to wear black. It's not one of my favorite colors."

"I know you don't like the color but you have to wear this color out of respect towards Rachel." Brooke tried to explain as she helped her daughter put her tights on.

"Rachel never wore black."

"You met her for a very short amount of time, Berk." Brooke said. "You only saw her in one outfit."

Berkley sighed. "I can finish getting dressed by myself, mommy." She said.

"Okay," Brooke said as she got up off the floor. "When you're ready we'll all be out in the kitchen waiting for you."

Berkley nodded. As soon as her mom shut the door she took the black dress off her bed and hung it up in the closet and got a different one out and started to put it on.

"You ready for this?" Nathan asked Brooke when she walked into the kitchen.

Lucas snaked his arm around Brooke's waist letting her know he was there for her. She shook her head slightly. "Is anyone ever ready for a funeral?"

"I'm ready mommy!" Berkley exclaimed as she ran into the kitchen in a bright pink dress with her tutu over it.

"Berkley!" Brooke scolded. "You were supposed to put on the black dress!"

"I know but I liked this one better and I think Rachel would too." She smiled as she smoothed the fabric of her tutu.

Brooke glanced at Lucas who was trying his best not to laugh at Berkley's outfit. "I think she's fine," He shrugged.

"Daddy thinks I look pretty," Berkley smirked.

"You're always pretty, princess." Lucas smiled as he picked her up.

"You're not helping," Brooke said in an irritated tone.

"Brooke, she's four years old. She doesn't understand what's going on, let her wear the damn tutu." Lucas said as he began walking toward the front door with Berkley in his arms.

Brooke sighed as she reached for her purse. "Is everything okay?" Peyton asked as they walked out to the car together.

"He's been irritated lately," Brooke shrugged.

"Do you know why?" Peyton pressed.

"Peyton, stop pestering her." Haley scolded.

"No, it's okay Hales." Brooke smiled. "He's just been under a lot of stress recently. He found Rachel, he pretty much arranged everything because we couldn't get a hold of her parents until two days ago, his book came out yesterday and he leaves on the tour tomorrow. He's just stressed." She assured.

Peyton nodded. Haley could tell she didn't buy a single thing Brooke had just said.

When they arrived at the cemetery, Rachel's parents and brother as well as a few people from high school met them. It really wasn't a big turnout but that wasn't expected; it was never quantity that mattered to Rachel it was always quality. Rachel was never really religious so there was no church service, just a simple burial where her friends would say a few things about her and move on. Nathan went first.

"I'll never forget the time when Rachel hit on me. She was fully aware of my relationship with Haley but that didn't stop her." He smiled at Haley who had a scowl on her face. She really wasn't fond of the redhead back then. "I know a lot of people wouldn't look at it this way but what I noticed back then was the amount of drive and determination she had. She liked something, or rather someone in this case, and wasn't going to quit until she got what she wanted. Unfortunately for her though, my relationship with Haley was stronger than any amount of determination she may have harbored. I'll always admire her perseverance and I can honestly say it is one of the few things in this world I envy."

"It's really no surprise to anyone how much I despised Rachel in high school. I saw her as a sly, deceiving; untruthful person but it was only when she wasn't with us at graduation that I realized who she really was. She was a best friend, she was a sister to younger brother and she was a daughter to two loving parents. She was just like me." Haley noticed the questioning looks on everyone's faces. "The amount of hatred I built up towards her was just as ugly as the traits in which I depicted her. I never really took the time to get to know her as well as Brooke did and for the life of me I couldn't understand why Brooke would ever want to be her friend. But now, now that she's gone, I understand. She was there when no one else was. She believed in all of our potential even though she never voiced it. She made Lucas see that Brooke was the one." She noticed the look Brooke shot at Lucas, her eyebrows raised. Obviously, he hadn't told her about that night at the River Court. "I will regret for the rest of my life how I treated Rachel and how I never got to apologize." Her voice cracked. "I hope she knows now."

Peyton wiped a few tears away from her eyes before she opened her mouth to speak. "I felt the same way about Rachel as Haley did, except I never had an epiphany like she had. I never thought that Rachel was human and made mistakes; I just always thought that she was determined to ruin everything here in Tree Hill. She replaced me as Brooke's best friend senior year and I was livid. But as I watched their friendship progress I noticed how genuine Rachel and Brooke's friendship was. She wasn't befriending Brooke out of spite but because she needed a friend and so did Brooke. She really screwed up this town; between coming between Luke and Brooke, putting me in Luke's room at the Classic, releasing the time capsule and driving off the bridge after Nathan and Haley's wedding she screwed Tree Hill." She stopped and smiled slightly. "But looking back on everything she did, it all obviously happened for a reason because everyone is where they are supposed to be right now…except for Rachel. I know that I was rude to her when she first got here a week ago but I didn't know she was going to kill herself. I realize now that none of us know when we'll take our last breath. We could slip and fall in the shower and die from hitting out head or we could get in a car accident and die. It's a scary world out there but Rachel taught me how to live my life. Life isn't about luck or fortune; it's about being in the right place at the right time." When Peyton finished, her make-up had been smudged and her voice was raspy but she didn't care. She had said what she needed to make the feeling of guilt go away. She walked back over to where she was standing and melted into Jake's embrace.

Lucas glanced around before speaking. "Not many people know what happened one November evening on the River Court between me and Rachel." He stopped and glanced over at his fiancée who had a very confused look on her face. He smiled at her before he continued. "It was the night of the boy-toy draft when we all went out on our dates. I remember being so angry that Chris got Brooke; Rachel picked up on this right away and didn't want any of it. She had the opportunity to do whatever she wanted with me; she had the right to be selfish that night but she wasn't. At that point in time, she and Brooke were archrivals but the way she believed in what Brooke and I could be…she showed me how selfless she was. She told me if Brooke was the one, I could make a shot, blindfolded. I laughed at how ridiculous it was but she said it was my destiny so I couldn't miss. She was right, I couldn't miss; it went in. Granted, when I took my blindfold off she was topless and tried to get somewhere, she knew way back then that it was destiny for two people to be together and she wasn't going to come between Brooke and myself. She taught me to have faith and believe even when in the darkest of times it seems like no one is there." He walked back over toward Brooke who still had not shed a single tear since they arrived at the cemetery. He knew she thought she had to be strong and hold it together for all of them but he worried about her and her ability to grieve. He rubbed her back softly before she walked closer to Rachel's casket and stared down.

"She was my best friend," She said softly as she continued to stare down at the oak box. Haley glanced at Peyton who was looking at Lucas. They all knew what was coming; it was inevitable. "And she's dead." Brooke cried as she fell to her knees beside Rachel's casket and began crying uncontrollably. Her body shook with each sob and as much as everyone wanted to step in and save her, they all knew she needed to go through this in order to grieve. Berkley didn't understand why everyone was just standing there watching her mom cry while they cried themselves so she let go of Lucas' hand and walked over toward her mom. She didn't say anything when she sat down next to her mom; she just reached for her hand and squeezed it letting her know she was there. "She's in heaven now." Berkley whispered as she scooted closer to her mom and pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "It's okay mommy." Brooke nodded as she squeezed her eyes shut and pulled her daughter onto her lap. As much as it hurt Lucas to see Brooke crying and in pain, he was grateful the strong walls she had built up concerning Rachel's death had finally crumbled. He glanced over at Haley who nodded toward Brooke, he nodded back before he walked toward his fiancé, knelt down and picked up her shaking body. She melted into his embrace as she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head against his chest and continued to cry. He held her as the priest spoke. He held her while Rachel's body was lowered into the ground. He held her until the service was over and then carried her to their car and gently placed her inside. Peyton offered to keep Berkley over at her house for the night since Berkley grew upset each time she saw her mother crying.

When they arrived home, Lucas carried her inside and laid her down on their bed. She was completely broken and so Lucas took it upon himself to make her comfortable. He gently lifted her up and unzipped her black dress before helping her take it off and slipping her into a pair of his pajama pants and one of his oversized sweatshirts. When he was done helping her he helped her under the covers before changing into comfy clothes himself. While he was changing, he noticed her staring at him. "What's on your mind, Pretty Girl?" He asked as he slid into the bed.

"You." She replied, her voice hoarse and raspy.

Lucas smiled. "I love you, you know that?"

She nodded. "I ruined the service today, huh?"

"No you didn't," He assured. "You finally broke down and let your emotions show. We all knew it was coming."

"I miss her," She said as tears stung her eyes.

"I know you do." He said softly as he pulled her close. They remained in silence for a while before she spoke.

"Make love to me."

"Brooke, it's only been three weeks since—"

"I know how long it's been." She said.

"We can't do this yet, you're still-"

"Luke, it's okay. I'm not ovulating so we don't have to worry about me becoming pregnant, and besides I'm on the pill and we'll use protection." She assured. "I need to feel alive again, Luke."

--

"Berkley! It's time to go home! Lucas is leaving soon!" Peyton called up the staircase.

"Where's he going?" She asked.

"On his book tour, remember?"

Berkley nodded slowly. "I'm going to miss him."

"He'll be home sooner than you think." Peyton smiled.

When they arrived at the house, they were met by the aroma of pancakes and by Sadie barking up a storm at the front door. "Sadie! It's just me!" Berkley squealed as Sadie smothered her in sloppy, wet kisses.

"Hey baby girl," Brooke smiled when she saw her daughter.

"You seem happy." Peyton said as she hugged Brooke before handing her Berkley's bag.

"I am," She smiled. "But I still miss her."

"We all do." She said as she sat down to eat some of the pancakes. "And we always will."

"Looks like I'm leaving sooner than I thought," Lucas said sadly when he saw a limo pull into the driveway.

"It's only ten o'clock," Brooke reasoned. "You're flight isn't until four."

"I know, but I guess they need me now."

"I don't want you to leave!" Berkley whined as she clung onto Lucas' leg.

"I don't want to leave either, Berk, but I have to. I'll be home soon though." He said as he picked her up.

"Promise to call every night?" Berkley asked as she held out her pinky.

"I pinky promise." He smiled as he linked her pinky with his.

"I love you." She said as she kissed him before jumping out of his arms.

"I love you too," He laughed as she began shoving pancakes into her mouth.

"I'm going to miss you so much," Brooke said as she hugged him.

"You're going to be okay, it's only three weeks." He said as he rubbed her back.

"Just be safe, okay?" She asked as she pulled away.

"Always," He assured.

"I love you." She said before kissing him.

"I love you too." He smiled.

Lucas hugged Peyton and she wished him luck before he grabbed his bags and headed toward the car that was waiting for him. "Now what do we do momma?" Berkley asked.

"Well your mom needs to start thinking about her wedding," Peyton smirked.

"Wedding!" Berkley squealed. "I love weddings!"

"You've never been to a wedding," Brooke laughed.

Berkley shrugged. "I'm going to love _your_ wedding!"

Brooke and Peyton laughed.

"We really don't have to plan anything right now," Brooke shrugged. "We should however go shopping for this little guy who's going to be here next month." She said as she patted Peyton's stomach.

"Brooke, he has everything he really needs." Peyton laughed.

"No he doesn't." Brooke countered. "I haven't bought him anything yet."

"You bought him a crib!"

"Yeah, but that doesn't count. He needs clothes and stuffed animals and toys!" She shrieked. "I say we call Haley and the four of us go shopping, my treat."

"You don't need to buy us anything, Brooke. You need to save your money for your wedding." Peyton tried to reason.

"No I don't," Brooke said as she shook her head.

Peyton could tell her best friend wasn't going to give up so she caved and called Haley. An hour later, she, Haley, Brooke and Berkley were at the mall shopping for anything baby related.

"You know what we should have?" Brooke asked as she grabbed a package of baby socks. "A joint baby shower!"

"We really don't need one of those," Haley groaned.

"Yes we do! They're so much fun!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Not when you're the one where everyone takes toilet paper and guesses how big mommy's tummy is and all those other stupid games." Peyton complained.

"It won't be a shower like that, it'll be all of us and some other close friends and family just getting together, having a good time and opening presents." Brooke assured.

"Promise?" Haley asked.

"I promise." She smiled.

"I suppose we could have a baby shower then." Peyton caved.

Brooke squealed with excitement as she continued to browse the racks of baby clothes. "Brooke," Peyton sighed as she tried to keep up with the brunette's pace. "You need to slow down, some of us are eight months pregnant." She said as she waddled around the store behind Haley.

"Why don't you two go sit down on that bench while I go and pay for all of this?" She asked as she walked toward the register with two cartfuls of baby clothes, one for Peyton and one for Haley.

Peyton nodded, "C'mon Berk, let's go sit down over here." She said as she walked with Haley toward the bench. As Brooke waited in line she glanced over at her two best friends playing with her daughter on the bench. Although she'd never tell them, she was truly envious of their ability to be pregnant for nine months.

"All right, you guys ready to go to the next store?" Brooke asked when she reached the bench with her two huge bags of purchases.

Peyton sighed. "I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"Walking is good for you," Brooke encouraged.

"Yeah but so is resting." Haley piped in.

"You'll have plenty of time to rest later, we're supposed to be having fun now."

Haley and Peyton both grunted. "C'mon Berk, let's go have some fun while these party poopers stay here." Brooke said as she reached for her daughter's hand. She and Berkley had walked no more than twenty feet from the bench before she heard Haley calling her name. She turned to see the two of them struggling to get off the bench.

"You want to come with now?" She asked.

Haley nodded. "We're sorry we've been in such bad moods, we're just pregnant and irritable."

Brooke nodded. "I know," She said as she helped Haley get to her feet and then Peyton. "Want to go get some lunch and then go home?"

"I thought you wanted to shop some more." Haley said as she waddled out of the store.

"I can shop later, I don't want to drag you guys around if you're uncomfortable. The presents for the shower have to be a surprise anyway." She shrugged.

"You don't have to do that, we can find a bench and sit down—"

"Peyt, I remember when I was eight months pregnant with Berkley and Owen made me get up and go on a five mile walk with him. He said I needed to stay in shape and I wanted to kill him for making me go on that walk, I was so uncomfortable." She smiled. "I know what it feels like when you're eight months pregnant and I know you want to just go eat and then lay in your bed."

"I love you, you know that?" Peyton laughed.

"I know." She smirked.

They ate lunch before they head back to Brooke's where she put the bags of clothes away while Peyton and Haley lounged in the living room where they watched a Disney movie with Berkley. Even though Rachel was gone and was never coming back, Brooke realized that as much as she wanted to stop living her life because her friend was gone, she couldn't. She knew she'd let down everyone who had ever believed in her if she let the weight of Rachel's death consume her. She had too much in her life to lose if she stopped living and that was when she finally realized what Peyton had meant in her eulogy; Rachel really had taught them all how to live their lives with passion.

-

Review Please!! :)


	21. I'm Not Ready to Lose You

Chapter Twenty-One:I'm Not Ready to Lose You

"Why did daddy have to go away?" Berkley asked as she helped Brooke set up for the baby shower.

"He didn't want to go away," She answered as she smoothed out the tablecloth. "It's part of his job to travel. But don't worry, he's going to be home next week." Brooke smiled.

"He hasn't called today." Berkley pouted.

"Sweetheart, it's really early in California. He's probably not even awake yet."

"He'll call though, right?"

"Berk," Brooke sighed as she knelt down to her daughter's level. "He's been gone for two weeks now and has he forgotten to call once?"

Berkley shook her head.

"Then you have nothing to worry about." She smiled as she kissed her forehead.

Brooke felt bad throwing the shower while Lucas was gone but she knew that she had to do it soon since the babies were due in less than three weeks. She was in the middle of hanging up a streamer when Nathan knocked on the front door before pushing it open.

"Looks good," He admired.

"Nate! I'm so glad you're here!" She exclaimed as she jumped off the ladder.

"You needed the ice that badly?" He laughed as he handed her two bags full of ice.

"No," She laughed. "I need you to help me carry all the presents down from upstairs; some of them are really heavy."

Nathan looked at her quizzically before following her up the staircase. He was expecting a few presents, not a whole roomful. "These are for Peyton and Haley?"

She nodded.

"Brooke, don't you think you went a little overboard?" He asked.

She shook her head. "They're babies, they're supposed to be spoiled."

"You could open your own baby store with the amount of stuff you have in here." Nathan laughed. Together, they carried every single present Brooke had wrapped downstairs into the living room. They realized after they moved everything that it wasn't the smartest idea because now no one would be able to sit down. Lucky for them, it was a nice day out and Lucas had plenty of nice lawn furniture. "How are you doing? I mean with Luke gone and everything?" He asked as they set up the wicker furniture.

"I'm doing okay," She smiled. "I miss him like crazy though."

Nathan smiled as he shook his head.

"What?" She laughed.

"I'm just glad you two found your way back. I mean your life is like one of those fairytale love stories—"

Brooke scoffed. "I was abused and I had an eating disorder, that's not a fairytale."

"But with Luke's help you were able to overcome that. You're engaged and have a beautiful daughter and with Luke you guys are going to have the cutest kids Tree Hill's ever seen." When he noticed her eye contact fall and she began to play with her hands, he knew he had hit a raw nerve. "What's wrong?" He asked.

She shook her head and turned away so he wouldn't see her fall apart. But that plan was shot to hell when she felt his hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong Brooke? What did I say?" He asked softly as he rubbed her shoulder.

"I haven't told anyone. Lucas is the only one that knows." She said as she shook her head.

Berkley emerged from the back door with her hands on her hips. "What did you do to make mommy cry?" She demanded.

"Berk, why don't you go inside and put on a nice dress while I make your mom feel better, okay?" Nathan suggested.

"Just make her so she's not sad." She said before she disappeared into the house.

When she was gone, Nathan led Brooke over to one of the chairs and sat her down before sitting on the table across from her and placing his hand on her knee. "What's going on?" He asked softly.

"You can't tell anyone, not even Haley." She said, still refusing to make eye contact with him.

Nathan nodded. With each second that passed he became more and more anxious as to what she was about to reveal.

"When I had my miscarriage, the doctor told me that if I were to become pregnant again I'm likely to either have another miscarriage, and ectopic pregnancy or die. Lucas and I had this huge fight about it one night and the next morning he proposed. I'm ecstatic that I'm engaged to him but I can't help but think that the only reason he proposed was because he knows I want a baby and knows that I could die so he wants to marry me as soon as possible so we can have the most time together." She explained as tears continued to sting her eyes.

"Can't you adopt?" Nathan asked as he tried to not cry.

"We can," She said. "And I know that Lucas said that our child doesn't have to look like us but I feel like I owe him. I lost Keith…he deserves his own child."

Nathan placed his hands on either side of Brooke's face and forced her to look him in the eye. "You did not lose Keith; it was not your fault, Brooke. Do you understand?" He waited until she nodded her head. "Trust me when I say this, if Luke had to choose between living his life with just you and Berkley or living it alone with the child you two created, he'd choose you every damn time. He loves you way too damn much to lose you, Brooke." He said as tears began to fall from his eyes. "You can't risk getting pregnant," He said softly. "I'm not ready to lose you." He whispered into her hair as he held her close. He felt her nod against his chest.

"We should finish setting up, people will be here soon." She said as she slipped out of Nathan's embrace and stood up. They spent the rest of the time setting up in total silence, Brooke consumed of thoughts concerning a baby and Nathan wrestling with the fact that he swore he wouldn't tell Haley but how was he supposed to deal with this on his own? Both were torn from there thoughts when they heard the doorbell ring. "I guess it's eleven o'clock." She shrugged as she made her way into the house. It amazed Nathan how easily Brooke was able to hide how she was feeling. He had seen her upset and distraught moments before but as soon as she entered the house, she plastered her fake smile on and acted as if nothing had happened. It made him wonder how much she was hiding behind that fake grin.

"Hi!" She greeted as Haley, Peyton and Jake made their way into the house behind all the children. "How are you guys?"

"Brooke, this looks amazing," Peyton admired as she looked around the decorated house.

She smiled. "Thanks, Nate and Berk helped."

"Speaking of those two, where are they?" Haley asked.

"Out in the backyard playing with Sadie," She gestured. "We can all go sit out there since the living room is full of presents."

A short while later, Bevin and Skills arrived with their son as well as Deb. "Who's ready to play a game?" Brooke asked while they were all sitting in the afternoon sunshine watching the kids play.

"Brooke," Haley groaned. "You promised no stupid games."

"I know I did but what's a party without some games?" She smirked as she got up out of her seat and retrieved plastic dolls.

"What game are we playing?"

"Luke!" Brooke exclaimed as she dropped the doll and ran toward him, jumping into his arms. "You're home early!"

"You really thought I'd miss this baby shower?" He asked as before he kissed her.

She nodded. "Baby showers aren't really your thing."

"I know," He laughed. "And that's not why I'm home. I had them end the tour early so I could come back home. I missed you way too damn much."

"So what's the game?" Skills asked as he edged forward to the front of his seat. Everyone laughed at his interest.

"It's called 'Who's water breaks first.' Inside all of these babies is a frozen cup of water; you want your cup to melt the fastest. You can do whatever it takes to get your frozen water melted but if anything happens to the cup itself, you're disqualified. When your cup is completely melted shout, "my water just broke!" and you'll get a prize and then we'll play the next game. So, keep an eye on yours and let the games begin!" She exclaimed as she handed everyone a doll.

Berkley walked onto the patio, clearly in a bad mood. "Mommy, daddy still hasn't called—" She stopped suddenly when she saw who was sitting next to her mom. "Daddy!" She exclaimed as she jumped into his lap. "You're home!" Everyone laughed at her realization. "Why are you home?"

"I missed you too much," He smiled.

"You're never leaving me and mommy again, okay?" She said seriously.

He nodded. "I won't."

"Good," She smiled. "Now I'm going to go play with my friends."

"I'll be right back," Peyton said as she got up from her chair and waddled into the house.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked as he accompanied her.

She nodded. "I just need to go to the bathroom." Jake nodded and returned to where he was sitting.

"You getting nervous, Jake?" Nathan asked as he reclined in his seat.

He nodded.

"Well you have nothing to worry about," Haley assured him. "Everything is going to be fine."

"Jake!" Everyone turned his or her attention to Peyton who was standing in the doorway with a panicked look on her face. "My water just broke."

"Nice try, Peyton but we just got our dolls a couple minutes ago. There's no way your cup could be melted." Skills said as he shook his head.

"I think she's serious, Skills." Brooke said as she hurried over to her friend.

"I am," Peyton nodded.

"Oh my god," Haley exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked as he knelt down by her side.

"I'm going into labor," She laughed.

"Haley, this isn't funny, Peyton's really having her baby," Lucas scolded.

"And I'm really having mine!" She defended. "My water just broke too."

"Seriously?" Brooke asked as she looked at her skeptically.

"Seriously." Haley confirmed.

"Well you four better get to the hospital," Bevin said as she gathered up everyone's belongings.

"Let us know how everything goes!" Brooke called as Jake and Nathan led their wives towards the house.

"Brooke!" Peyton called as she turned around. "I can't do this alone."

"You're not going to be alone, you have Jake." She said as she rubbed Peyton's arm.

"I know, but I want you to be there too."

Brooke glanced over at Lucas who nodded. "I guess I'm going to the hospital." She smiled. "I'll call later and check on Berkley," She said to Lucas.

"Luke," Nathan called. "You really think you're getting out of going to the hospital?"

Lucas nodded.

"Think again," Nathan smirked.

"You guys want me to come?" He asked.

Nathan nodded. "You've been there for all of our kids when they were born, you really think you're going to break tradition now?" He laughed.

"Skills, Bevin? Would you guys mind watching the kids?" Lucas asked.

"All of them?" Bevin questioned.

Lucas nodded.

"All seven?" Skills asked.

Lucas nodded again. "Brooke or I will be back later today to relieve you but for now, would you mind?" He asked. "And besides, I'm sure Deb would be glad to stay and help."

Deb nodded. "Anything you need, I'm here." She told Skills and Bevin.

"Guys, as much fun as I'm having right now, I really need to get to the hospital." Haley said as she clutched her stomach.

--

When they arrived at the hospital, Lucas went with Nathan and Haley while Brooke went with Peyton and Jake. Lucas hung back around Haley while Brooke was completely involved in helping Peyton feel more comfortable. Every so often, they'd switch rooms and check up on each other.

"How's Peyton?" Lucas asked outside Peyton's room.

"She's grumpy and irritated but that's no change from how she usually is." Brooke laughed. "How's tutor-mom doing?"

"She's angry that this labor isn't progressing as fast as her last one. She figured that since this was her fifth child it would be out like that," He said as he snapped his fingers. "And clearly the baby is still in her." Lucas explained.

"Well, Peyton and Jake are expecting you so you better go," Brooke said as she motioned to their room. "Switch back in an hour?"

Lucas nodded. "Have fun with the devil,"

"Lucas!" Brooke scolded. "Haley's just uncomfortable." She said as she turned and walked toward her room.

"Hey," He called, causing her to turn and face him. "You doing okay with all this? I mean if any of this is too much to handle I—"

"I'm fine," She interrupted.

Lucas nodded and seemed satisfied with her answer as he turned and walked into Peyton's room. Brooke waited until she could no longer see him before she sank down against the hospital wall and placed her head in her hands. The truth was she was being torn apart inside by being here while her two best friends delivered. She lifted her head when she heard someone rush out into the hallway.

"Brooke! I think it's time!" He exclaimed once he spotted her against the wall. His smile faded when he saw her wiping her eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked as he walked toward her.

"Nothing," She said as she shook her head and smiled.

Nathan noticed the fake smile and wanted to call her out on it but he couldn't ignore Haley's screams that were coming from inside the room. "You're doing great, babe." He coached as he offered her his hand to squeeze.

"I am never letting you touch me again," She raged.

"You say that every time you're in labor and then we're back here doing it all over again." Nathan smiled.

"_We're_ not doing anything!" Haley clarified. "You have the easy part, you just stick it in me and you're done. I have to get fat and be huge for nine months and then have push a baby out."

Brooke tried not to laugh as Nathan got scolded. As Haley lay on her side, clutching Nathan's hand, she stood behind her rubbing her back. "I thought you said it was time?" She questioned once Haley had begun another contraction and was moaning too loud to hear what she had just asked.

Nathan shrugged. "I thought it was?"

The doctor came in and checked Haley to find that she was nowhere near ready to give birth. "Are you kidding me?" She moaned. "I've been in labor for almost five hours with my fifth child and I'm not ready to start pushing?"

"Hales, you just have to stay positive. The baby's going to be out before you know it." Nathan assured her.

Brooke glanced up at the clock, it was time for her and Lucas to switch rooms again. "Luke will be here in a couple minutes, good luck!" She said as she hurried out of the room. "Time to switch." She said as she walked into Peyton's room only to find no one in there but Lucas. "Where's Peyton?" She asked skeptically.

Lucas stared down at his hands. "She started bleeding out, Brooke." He said softly.

"What do you mean?" She asked softly as she shook her head.

"She started to lose a lot of blood really quickly—"

"She said she was taking medicine so that wouldn't happen." She interrupted. "This wasn't supposed to happen." She said as she shook her head.

"I know," Lucas said as he wrapped her small body in his arms.

"Where is she?" She whispered, afraid of his answer.

"They took her for an emergency caesarian and delivered a eight pound four ounce little boy who they named Gavin Michael Gigelski—"

"Where is she?" Brooke repeated. "What happened to Peyton?"

"After they delivered Gavin, her body became too stressed and she flat lined—"

"Oh my god," She cried as she leaned into his embrace. "She's gone?"

"I don't know," Lucas replied. "I left while they were trying to revive her."

"You just left her? You left Jake alone while this happened?" She raged. "How could you do that?"

"I couldn't stand there and watch that, she looked so helpless."

Brooke nodded. "I'm sorry," She said as she placed her hand on his face. "Let's go figure this out together."

"What about Haley? Isn't the baby on its way out?" He asked.

Brooke shook her head. "It's going to be a while before that baby comes out."

"I'm sure Haley's thrilled about that." Lucas smiled.

"Trust me, being in labor's no fun." She said as she reached for his hand.

When they reached the room where Jake was, they both grew nervous and neither one of them wanted to open the door. They knew they'd either see the new happy family or they'd see a heartbroken father. "You ready?" Lucas asked as he placed his hand on the doorknob. Brooke nodded. She felt tears spring to her eyes when the door opened and she saw who was inside.

--

Review please!!


	22. One Big Lie

Chapter Twenty-Two: One Big Lie

_When they reached the room where Jake was, they both grew nervous and neither one of them wanted to open the door. They knew they'd either see the new happy family or they'd see a heartbroken father. "You ready?" Lucas asked as he placed his hand on the doorknob. Brooke nodded. She felt tears spring to her eyes when the door opened and she saw who was inside._

_--  
_

She felt like she couldn't breath when she saw the empty bed and Jake sitting in the chair beside it holding onto his son, crying. She felt her knees buckle as she fell into Lucas' embrace. Jake didn't notice them until he heard Brooke's sobs.

"Brooke, it's okay." He said softly as he walked over to them with Gavin in his arms.

"How can it be okay? She's gone and you're a single parent." She cried.

"She's just in the bathroom." Jake said softly as he rubbed her back in an effort to calm her down.

"She's okay?" Brooke questioned as she perked her head up.

Jake nodded.

"Don't scare me like that!" She scolded as she swatted his arm.

"Don't assume things." Jake replied as he playfully swatted back at her.

"Peyton?" Brooke called as she walked over toward the bathroom. When she saw her best friend emerge, she felt tears spring to her eyes again. She reached out and pulled her into a gentle hug and squeezed her just to make sure she wasn't dreaming and Peyton really was standing there. "Don't scare us like that." She said.

Peyton smiled. "I didn't mean to." She said as she walked over to her bed.

"But you're okay, right? Nothing bad could happen to you now?" Brooke asked as she sat on the bed.

"I'm okay now." Peyton confirmed. "Now would you like to hold your godson?" She asked.

Brooke smiled and nodded eagerly. Jake gently handed his newborn son to her and stood back to watch the two of them interact. "He looks just like you Jake," Brooke smiled as she looked at Gavin and then up at Jake. He and Peyton smiled. "Do you want to hold him, Luke?" She asked. Lucas nodded and gently took the baby out of his fiancée's arms. Brooke smiled as she watched Lucas rock the baby back in forth.

"You guys up for some company?" Nathan asked as he walked into the room with a small bundle of pink in his arms.

"Haley had the baby?" Brooke asked as she jumped off the bed. Nathan nodded. "But it hasn't even been an hour since I left your room and the nurse said she was nowhere near—"

"Let's just say we worked our magic." He smirked.

"Nathan!" Peyton exclaimed. "We didn't need to know that!"

He shrugged. "Luke, would you like to hold your goddaughter?"

"I'd love to," Lucas smiled as he handed Gavin back to Brooke and took the baby girl into his arms. "What's her name?" He asked.

"Madison." Nathan smiled.

"Where's Hales?" Jake asked.

"She's resting in the room, you guys can visit her in a little while." Nathan said as he sat down.

"Nate, I'm glad you're here because we wanted to ask you something," Peyton smiled. "How would you feel about being Gavin's godfather?"

"I'd be honored." Nathan said as he hugged Peyton. "But only if you'll be Maddie's godmother."

Peyton smiled and nodded. "Parenthood looks good on you guys," She said as she motioned towards Brooke and Lucas who both had a baby in their arms. "Next time we're all here in the hospital will probably be when you two have a kid of your own." She smiled. Nathan glanced at Brooke who plastered a fake smile on before laughing.

--

Skills and Bevin had finally managed to get all seven kids to go to sleep. It wasn't an easy task, but with Deb's help they were able to get everyone settled. They were relishing the peace and quiet and just each other's company after Deb had left as they sat in Lucas' living room.

"Do you ever wish we didn't move so far away from Tree Hill?" Skills asked as he played with his wife's hair.

"Sometimes," She sighed. "But our life isn't here anymore."

"Do you ever think of moving back?"

She nodded. "Times like these I do because I miss the girls so much. No one takes me seriously in New York." She said tiredly. "Do you ever think about it?"

"Every single day," He replied.

"Do you want to?" She asked as she turned so she was facing him.

"Seriously?"

Bevin nodded. "I miss the small town atmosphere and I miss watching you play on the River Court. New York may have a lot of things but it has never had our hearts…Tree Hill always has."

--

"You ready to head home?" Lucas asked as he stood behind Brooke rubbing her shoulders as she held Gavin.

She nodded. "I suppose so," She sighed as she handed Gavin to Peyton. "When will you guys come home?" She asked Peyton.

"Within next day or so," Peyton replied as she rocked Gavin.

Brooke nodded before giving Peyton, Gavin and Jake all hugs before heading out of the room toward the car. As they walked down the hospital hallway, Lucas reached for her hand and squeezed it. "When are you going to tell her?" He asked.

"Tell her what?" Brooke asked as she pressed the elevator button.

"Brooke," Lucas sighed.

"I just don't want to get her freaked out for no reason, the doctor didn't say I have an incurable disease and I only have three months to live. He said I could die and that's only if I ever become pregnant again." She said as she wrapped her arms around his body and rested her head on his chest.

Lucas nodded and placed his hand on her back just as the elevator doors opened. "Have you given any thought to the wedding?" He asked as they walked to the car. He noticed her demeanor change and grew curious when she didn't answer. "Brooke?"

"I have to ask you something and I need you to be honest with me," She said as she turned in her seat to face him before reaching for his hands. "I love you more than anything and I can't stop staring at this ring but I also can't stop thinking about the day you proposed. We had just had a huge fight and the next morning you pull out a ring and ask me to marry you. It just doesn't make sense to me. I want you to want to marry me because you love me, not because you're scared that I might die."

He sighed. "Brooke. I know that you could die but so could I; I could slip and fall in the shower and die. I proposed to you because I don't want to go another second without you as my wife. I made the mistake seven years ago of waiting too long and making sure everything would be perfect for when I did propose. But, that plan backfired when you got in the accident. That accident changed everything for us but it also made me realize how precious life is. I want to marry you because I love you Brooke."

"That's all I needed to hear." She said softly as she leaned in and kissed him.

As they drove down the street, Brooke noticed they weren't on the right one. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"I have to come clean about where I've been the past two weeks." He said as he looked over at her.

"On your book tour?" She asked.

"That was a cover up. I cancelled the tour after you collapsed in the classroom. Mike and the company understood, there was clearly enough promotion because I was number one on the Times' bestseller's list last week."

"So you lied to me?" Her voice was deep and raspy.

"I think you'll forgive me when you find out what I was doing." He smiled as he pulled into a driveway.

"Lucas! This is someone's house you can't just pull into their driveway!" She scolded as he got out of the car. "Where the hell do you think you're going? This isn't your house!" If it wasn't dark out, she would have stayed in the car but she was scared so she followed Lucas up the front steps.

"Oh my god," She whispered as she climbed the steps. Lucas smiled from where he was sitting in the rocking chair.

"I figured my house was getting a little cramped and considering you want another child there was no way we would all be able to live comfortably in that house so—"

"You bought my old house back." She finished.

"So you forgive me?" He asked as he got up from the chair and wrapped his arms around her.

She nodded. "How did you get it back though?"

Lucas laughed. "It wasn't the easiest thing in the world to do, but seeing the look on your face when you figured it out made it all worth it."

"I love you so much, you know that?" She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He nodded. "But from now on, no more lies unless it's a really good surprise like this one, okay?"

"Okay." He laughed.

"Can we go inside?" She giggled as she pointed to the front door.

"We can do whatever we want considering we own this house."

Lucas stood back near the doorway as he watched her explore her former house. He smiled when he saw her eyes get big when she saw a welcome home sign over the fireplace that had been signed by Peyton, Haley, Nathan, Jake, all their kids and even Skills and Bevin. "They all knew?" She asked in disbelief as she turned around.

"They were all in on it." He smiled.

"Does Berkley know about the house?"

Lucas shook his head. "I figured I'd let you tell her."

"Can she have my old room?" She asked excitedly.

"Anything you want, babe." Lucas smiled as he pulled her closer to him as they stood in the empty foyer. "Why don't you go take a look at the countertops? The previous owners just had them done and apparently they look fabulous."

Brooke gave him a curious look before wandering into the kitchen as Lucas followed behind her. He smiled when he saw her reach for the manila folder and pull out its contents. He walked over toward her when he noticed tears in her eyes. "Luke?" She asked softly. "Is this—"

"This is the other reason I was gone." He said as he took the papers out of her hands and placed them on the counter before reaching for her hands. "Berkley's legally my daughter now."

"But what about Owen? Didn't he have to consent to this?"

"He did," Lucas nodded. "But after the police arrested him for assaulting an officer, they found record of domestic abuse and they also found out he had a daughter. They called Linda who called me and I met her at the station where a judge found Owen unfit to be a father and made him sign the papers. Owen is going to be in jail for a while because of what he did to you and Berkley, Brooke. The court knows about his sexual assault on both of you and if you want, we can go down to courthouse and file a restraining order for when he gets out of jail. Technically Berkley won't be considered my daughter by the court until the day you and I get married but the papers are signed and that's what matters. It was a long process but it was so worth it, Brooke." He smiled.

"She's really yours?" Brooke asked through her tears as she smiled.

"She's ours."

Brooke squealed as she hugged Lucas. "This has turned out to be one of the best days."

"Want to make it even better?" He asked. Brooke quizzically looked at him.

"I say we go home, relieve Skills and Bev, wake Berk up and drive over here to surprise her."

"Let's do it." Brooke nodded.

As they drove one street over to the old house, Brooke reached for Lucas' hand. "About our wedding?" She said softly. "I want it small, just us, Nate and Hales, Jake and Peyt, Skills and Bevin, your mom, Andy and Lily and Deb and Linda. I want it simple."

"Any place you have in mind?"

"Our backyard." She replied.

As much as Lucas liked her idea, he had figured she would have been the girl who had her wedding planned since she was six years old. A big frilly dress, a hundred or so guests, a big white church and large reception area, but she wasn't. He smiled at how simple she was and realized it was another reason of countless others why he loved her so damn much.

"What do you think?" She asked, drawing him out of his daze.

"I think it sounds perfect." He smiled as he reached for her hand.

--

"Mommy, I don't get why you had to wake me up." Berkley complained as Lucas strapped her into her car seat. "I was having a really good dream."

"I know baby, but daddy and I have a surprise for you." Brooke tried to explain.

Berkley gasped.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked as he glanced back at her through the rearview mirror.

"Mommy!" She exclaimed. "You've never called him daddy before!"

"Well he is your daddy now; he just had to sign a paper and give it to a judge." Brooke said.

"Why didn't you call him daddy before?"

"Because he wasn't your daddy before today."

"Actually it was a few days ago when the papers were sent in." Lucas whispered to Brooke who rolled her eyes.

"So we're a real family now? I have a mommy and a daddy and a dog and we're a family, right?" Berkley asked.

"You have a family now." Brooke confirmed as she smiled at her daughter. This was everything she had ever hoped to give her daughter: a father who loved her more than life itself, the darn dog she had promised before Owen had got in his accident, and a stable and loving environment. She had succeeded and she couldn't have felt more proud in that moment.

"Where are we going?" She asked as Lucas began unbuckling her car seat.

"This is our new house." Brooke said slowly as they walked up the stairs, Berkley being held by Lucas while Brooke held his free hand.

"This house is huge!" Berkley exclaimed as she tried to wiggle out of Lucas' arms. "I'm going to get lost in this house!"

Brooke and Lucas stood back and watched as Berkley ran around the house and explored. Sadie chased her around, her barks echoing in the large, empty house. "Thank you." Brooke said quietly as she closed her eyes and rested her head against Lucas' chest.

"You deserve it." He replied as he kissed the top of her head. "I meant to give you this earlier." He said as he pulled an envelope from his pocket.

"What is it?" She asked as she looked at him curiously.

"Why don't you open it up and find out." He suggested.

She ripped the white envelope and he noticed her eyes scan the piece of paper quickly. "Vera Wang wants to showcase my designs?!" She exclaimed as she jumped into Lucas' unsuspecting arms causing both of them to fall onto the floor. Lucas laughed as he tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Do you know what this means Luke?" She asked as she lay on top of him. "I have a chance in a lifetime, people are going to see my designs—I could be famous Luke!"

"Just like me?" He grinned.

Brooke ignored him as she continued to ramble. "How do you think she found out about me? I mean its not like I've been designing wedding gowns my whole life and I mean when you really think about it I'm just a girl in a small southern town—you!" She exclaimed as she pointed to Lucas. "What did you do in order for this to happen?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"You really expect me to believe that Vera Wang found out that some unknown southern girl has been designing wedding gowns for a couple years and just recently got a shop and started sewing them in the back of that shop? You really think Vera would want to take a risk on that?"

He sighed. "She was at the same restaurant as me one night while I was gone and she recognized me and we got to talking. I mentioned your name and how talented you are and she said if I approved than she would definitely approve. She's taking a risk but she knows that you're great, I told her so." He said.

"You and Vera are friends?" Brooke asked.

"We go back a long way, she's a fan of the first book but apparently even a bigger fan of the new one." He smiled.

"You're always making my dreams come true." She said as she shook her head.

"What do you say you make a few of my dreams come true in the bedroom tonight?" He said as he kinked his eyebrows.

"We'll see," She laughed as she stood up.

"We'll see?" He scoffed. "I bought you a house and got Vera Want to showcase your designs in a fashion show and you won't repay me in the bedroom?" He laughed.

"What does that mean?" Berkley asked as she and Sadie walked into the foyer where Lucas was still laying on the ground.

"Nothing," Brooke said as she picked her daughter up. "How do you like the house?"

"I love it!" She exclaimed.

"Good." Brooke smiled.

--

When they arrived back at the house, Lucas took Berkley and got her ready for bed again and read her a story that she insisted on. When he returned to his bedroom he was surprised to find the bed empty and the bathroom door shut. He shrugged before slipping into his pajamas and flopping onto the bed before turning the television on. He had been lying in bed for twenty minutes and Brooke still hadn't emerged from the bathroom. "Brooke? Are you okay?" He asked as he knocked softly on the door. When he didn't hear her respond, he felt a knot in his stomach fearing she had relapsed. "Can you open the door for me, baby?" He didn't hear the door click unlocked instead he heard her crying and the toilet flush. He squeezed his eyes shut and slammed his fist against the wall. "Brooke, please open the door." He begged. Finally, he heard the lock click and he pushed the door open. When he saw her sitting on the bathroom floor with her knees pulled up to her chest and her head resting on them, he felt his heart break. "You're going to be okay." He said softly as he bent down to pick her up.

"You don't know that," She said as she shook her head.

"Yes I—"

She cut him off by pointing to the sink.

"You're pregnant?" He asked in barely a whisper after seeing about six pregnancy tests in the sink.

"They're all positive." She nodded. "What am I going to do?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I'm scared to death that I'm going to die, Luke." She cried. "I don't want to lose you or Berkley. I thought I could defy the odds but I'm scared that I won't. I don't want to do this."

Lucas didn't know what to say back to her so he just sat down beside her on the bathroom floor and let her cry in his arms. What was he supposed to tell her to do; risk killing herself by bringing a baby into the world or have an abortion and kill an innocent child?

--

Review Please!!


	23. Cupcakes and Rainbows

Chapter Twenty-Three: Cupcakes and Rainbows

Lucas didn't know what to do. He didn't know if he should try and console her and get her to stop crying or let her cry until she wore herself to exhaustion, he ultimately decided to let her cry but instead of them sitting on the bathroom floor he picked her up and laid her down in their bed. That was six hours ago. As he lay awake beside her, he couldn't take his eyes off of her and he couldn't help but think about the possibility of her not lying next to him in nine months. He realized he wasn't going to get any sleep when he noticed the sun starting to rise so he carefully slipped out of their bed and made his way to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. When he walked into the kitchen, he was very surprised to see Berkley sitting at the counter eating her cereal.

"What are you doing up at five o'clock in the morning?" He asked as he reached for a coffee mug.

"Couldn't sleep." She shrugged.

He laughed. "Do you have anything you'd like to talk about?"

"Well I had a dream last night." She said as she played with her spoon in the bowl of milk.

"What was it about?" He pressed as he sat down beside her.

"Owen."

Lucas felt his stomach flop at her confession. "He can't hurt you anymore, he's going to be in jail for a very long time." He assured her as he rubbed her back.

"I know," She sighed. "But just because he's in jail doesn't mean I can forget about what he did to me and mommy."

"That's what you dreamt about, huh? What he used to do to you?"

Berkley nodded. "Are you going to hurt me like he did?" She asked as she stared up at him.

Lucas shook his head violently. "I would never do that to you, Berkley." He said as he pulled her small body onto his lap.

"Can you make the dreams stop then? I'm scared to go to bed because that's the only dream I have."

"Oh sweetie," He cried as he rocked her in his arms. "I'll do whatever it takes to make you dream about cupcakes and rainbows."

Lucas and Berkley had eaten breakfast, cleaned up the house some and had begun to start packing for the big move by the time Brooke woke up. She heard them from her spot in Lucas' bed moving boxes around and giggling and smiled to herself before she moved her hand to her stomach and glanced down, then her smile transformed into a frown. She flopped over so she could glance at the clock and realized it was almost ten o'clock but she really didn't care. "Mommy?" Berkley asked quietly as she peered through the doorway.

"Berkley!" Lucas scolded. "She's still sleeping!"

Brooke smiled. "I'm awake."

"Told you." Berkley said as she spit her tongue out at Lucas before jumping onto the bed and settling down beside Brooke.

"What have you two been up to?" She asked her daughter.

"Just packing up some stuff for the new house." Berkley answered excitedly. "Daddy says we could be all moved in by tomorrow if we work fast enough."

"Well I suppose I could help you two move everything since everyone we know is in the hospital with babies." Brooke smiled.

"C'mon!" Berkley exclaimed as she jumped out of the bed and pulled her mom's arm.

"Berk, why don't you start packing up your room?" Lucas suggested. "I have to ask mommy some questions about how she wants to pack up our room."

Berkley did as she was told and raced down the hallway to her room and began packing.

"How are you doing?" He asked as he sat down beside her on the bed.

She shrugged. "What should I do?"

Lucas shook his head as he reached for her hand. "I don't know." He said softly.

"Well we need to figure this out soon before it's too late."

"Too late for what?" He asked.

"An abortion."

"Damn it!" Lucas shouted as he stood up from the bed and slammed his fist into the wall. "Why does this have to be so fucking hard?" Brooke remained sitting on the bed, crying, as Lucas had his back to her staring at the wall. He didn't want her to see the tears that were falling from his eyes because he was supposed to be the strong one; he was supposed to be unbreakable, he was supposed to protect her.

"Would you mind if I left for a little bit?" She asked quietly.

"No, Berkley and I will continue to pack up." He replied while still facing the wall trying to wipe his tears away. He heard her get off the bed, say goodbye to Berkley and shut the front door.

--

As she sat in the waiting room, she glanced around at all the glowing mothers with their growing baby bumps. She looked down at her flat stomach and placed her hand on top as tears welled in her eyes. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Miss Davis?" A nurse called pulling her out of her trance. She slowly got out of her seat and followed the nurse into the exam room. "You can put this gown on after I leave and the doctor should be in shortly." The nurse smiled as she handed her the paper gown. Brooke smiled weakly as she took it from the nurse. She had finished changing and had propped herself up on the exam table when the doctor entered.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Riley." He said as he shook her hand.

"Brooke." She replied.

"Have you ever had an abortion before?" He asked as she scanned her medical chart.

Brooke shook her head. "I've had five miscarriages and I was in an accident and lost a baby when I was five months along."

Dr. Riley nodded his head as he scribbled something down. "Do you have anyone here waiting for you when you're done?"

She shook her head.

"Someone is going to have to drive you home after the procedure."

"I know." She said as she handed him a piece of paper. "Call this number after everything is done."

Dr. Riley looked at her skeptically before stashing the paper in his pocket and nodding. "All right, can you lay back for me?" He asked.

Brooke did as she was told and as she lay there she tried to keep the tears from falling. She felt the cool gel sprayed onto her stomach and the wand moving around. She knew why Dr. Riley was doing this; he had to make sure she was pregnant in order to perform an abortion. When she heard the child's heartbeat on the monitor she felt her body tense. "Stop!" She exclaimed as she tried to sit up. "Please stop!" She begged. Dr. Riley did as he was told and removed the wand from her stomach.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"I can't let you do this." She said as she shook her head causing the tears she had pooled up in her eyes to fall.

"Would you like me to call Lucas?" Dr. Riley asked as he pulled the piece of paper out of his pocket and glanced at the scribbled name.

"No thank you." She replied as she reached for her clothes. "I'm sorry I wasted your time."

Dr. Riley shook his head. "You didn't," He smiled as he walked toward the door. "I wish you and your husband all the luck in the world." He said as he nodded toward her ring.

Brooke smiled and nodded at him before he closed the door allowing her to get changed. As she walked out of the exam room, she walked by the nursery where all the newborn babies were and saw Haley and Nathan holding Madison, obviously getting ready to leave the hospital. She moved quickly so they wouldn't notice her and made her way toward Peyton's room. "Hey buddy." She said when she saw Peyton holding Gavin.

"Brooke!" Peyton squealed. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to tell you something." She said as she avoided eye contact with her.

"Jake, why don't you take Gavin to go and visit Madison?" Peyton suggested as she handed the newborn to him. Jake nodded and walked out of the room with his son. "What's going on?" Peyton asked as she patted the bed

"What's going on, Brooke?" Peyton asked as she scooted over in the bed, creating a space for her best friend.

"I lied to you when you asked if I was okay when I got out of the hospital."

"Okay…"

"My body does something that is called habitual abortion which means every time I become pregnant my body rejects the baby which causes me to miscarry. And the doctor said that since I've had so many miscarriages if I become pregnant again I'm most likely going to reject the pregnancy but he said there's also a chance I wouldn't make it." Brooke elaborated.

"Wouldn't make it?" Peyton questioned with tears in her eyes, she knew what Brooke had meant but she still needed further confirmation.

Brooke nodded.

"Oh sweetie," Peyton cried as she pulled Brooke close. "I'm so sorry."

"There's more." She whispered.

Peyton cocked her head to the side. What more could there possibly be?

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh, Brooke." She cried as she wrapped her in a hug and let her cry against her shoulder.

"I went to get an abortion this morning."

Peyton gasped. "Did you—"

"No." Brooke shook her head. "I heard the heartbeat and freaked out. I can't give up on my child."

As they lay in the hospital bed, Peyton remembered earlier times when they would lay just like they were and she would play with Brooke's hair as she ranted about something her mother had said to her. She smiled at the memory. "You know what I admire most about you?" She said softly. She felt Brooke cock her head to the side. "You're selflessness. I don't know many people who would risk their life the way you are right now. I don't know if I could do something like that." Peyton said as she shook her head.

"I just hope it's worth it." Brooke said softly.

"It will be."

"If I die," Brooke whispered. "Make sure Lucas doesn't become someone I wouldn't recognize."

"You're not going to die." Peyton said as she continued to play with her hair.

--

"Daddy!" Berkley huffed as she walked into the bedroom. "You're supposed to be packing, not sitting around."

"I know." Lucas said as he stuffed the box back under the bed. "How's your room?"

"All packed." Berkley replied proudly. "Want to see?"

Lucas followed her into her bedroom and saw everything was stuffed into four boxes. "You were supposed to organize everything so that when we get to the new house it'll be easy to unpack." Lucas laughed as he began going through her boxes.

"You were supposed to help me pack." She countered. "But you were too busy doing other things."

"How about I help you now?" He offered as they sat down on the floor. They were both laughing and throwing various objects at each other they didn't hear Brooke enter the house.

"Aren't you two supposed to be packing?" She asked as she placed her hand on her hip.

"You were gone a long time mommy, we wanted to have some fun." Berkley shrugged.

"Why don't you go in the living room and start packing up all your movies? Mommy can take care of this mess, okay?" Lucas suggested.

"Why are you always trying to get rid of me? I know you and mommy want to talk about grown-up things; that's why you tell me to go do things so I stay busy and won't hear what you're saying, right?"

Brooke laughed and waited to hear Lucas' response.

"You're a smart kid, you know that?" Lucas asked as he shook his head.

"I've been told that a time or two." She giggled as she chased Sadie into the living room.

Brooke began picking up Berkley's things as Lucas disappeared for a second and then reentered the room. "What the fuck is this?" He asked as he threw a box at her.

"Lucas!" She shrieked. "What the hell?"

"What is this, Brooke?" He asked again. "And how did Rachel know about it?"

"Rachel snoops." Brooke shrugged. "She always has."

"Are you really that convinced that you're going to die you had to make a box full of your things for our child?"

"I just wanted to be prepared." She defended.

Lucas picked up the box and shook out all its contents onto the floor. Out spilled her own red feather, multiple pictures of her and Berkley as well as many of her and Lucas from high school, notes she and Peyton had written in high school, some of her first wedding gown sketches and countless other priceless items that made Brooke who she was. "You only prepare for things like this if you have no hope or faith. You need to believe that you can overcome this, Brooke. I know you're scared shitless and so am I but we're going to be able to do this." He said as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier today?" She asked.

"Why would that have mattered?"

"I would have never gone to the abortion clinic—"

"That's where you went?" Lucas asked in disbelief.

"I didn't go through with it, I couldn't after I heard our child's heartbeat." She said with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for—"

"I went to abort your child without even talking to you about it." She said.

"But you didn't go through with it." He smiled weakly. "And as much as I hate the fact that you went there this morning, I can't be mad at you Brooke. I know you're scared and this morning and all last night all I could think about was what my life would be like without you and as much as it scares me that there's a possibility of you not being here in nine months, I know there's a possibility you _will_ be here. That's what keeps me going Brooke, thinking about our life nine months from now; you, me, Berkley and this little boy or girl." He said as he placed her hand on her stomach.

"You really believe we can do this?" She asked skeptically.

"I have to." He said as he held her.

"Luke, I need to tell you something else—"

"Movies are all packed!" Berkley exclaimed as she barged into her room where she saw Lucas holding Brooke. "You two didn't even pack anything in here!" She cried in disbelief. "Do I have to do everything?"

Brooke laughed as she wiped her tears away. "How about we go make some lunch and take a break from all this?" She suggested as she bent down to her daughter's level.

"Take a break? You and daddy don't deserve a break, I'm the one who's done all the work around here." She huffed.

"Mommy and I have just had a lot going on but now everything's taken care of so we can focus on you and packing up the house." Lucas said as they walked toward the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Brooke sat at the counter and watched Berkley help Lucas cook the macaroni and cheese. "Hey bumble bee," She said. Berkley turned to face her. "How do you feel about taking a road trip up to New York City in two weeks?"

"The place with all the buildings?" She asked, her eyes lighting up.

Brooke nodded.

Lucas eyed her. "Are you sure we should still go to New York, you know, considering what we know now?"

"I'll be fine, it's just a couple of days." She assured him. "And you'll be there with me the whole time."

Lucas shook his head; he knew he would never win in convincing her to skip the fashion show.

"All three of us?" She asked skeptically.

"All three of us." Brooke smiled.

"Sadie too?"

"Dogs aren't allowed in the hotels sweetie." Lucas told her.

"But she's like a person. She doesn't make noise unless she needs something, she knows where to go to the bathroom, and she's a good dog. Why can't she come?"

Brooke glanced at Lucas. "I'll see if I can get the hotel to allow us to bring her." He groaned.

"Thank you!" Berkley squealed as she hugged Lucas' leg. "Why are we going to New York?"

"Mommy has a big fashion show she needs to attend." Lucas smiled.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Berkley exclaimed.

As they ate, Berkley demanded Brooke and Lucas tell her as much about New York City as they could, she wanted to be well informed about where she was going. "Hey Luke," Brooke said nonchalantly. Lucas looked over at her. "How do you feel about getting married on Saturday?"

"Seriously?" Lucas asked in disbelief.

Brooke nodded.

"That's in three days and we have absolutely nothing planned."

"I've already made my dress, Peyton and Haley will be out of the hospital, and I have no problem whipping up food for all of us. Our wedding is going to be simple, it's not that big of a deal."

"You're really not the best cook, babe." He said trying not to laugh.

"Then you can help me." She smirked.

"Are you sure Haley and Peyton will be up for a wedding, they both just had babies."

"They're not going to run a marathon, Luke. It's a wedding."

"Which back yard are we going to have it in?" He asked.

"The new house." She shrugged.

Lucas laughed. "You think we can pack up this house, unpack it into the new house, and get the new house ready for a wedding in three days?" He asked in disbelief.

"Well technically we only have a day and a half because it's already one o'clock today, and then we have all day tomorrow but that's it because the next day is Saturday." She replied.

Berkley remained quiet as she watched Brooke and Lucas go back and forth. She knew better than to interrupt them at a time like this and she found it quiet comical.

"We should start moving then," He sighed. "We don't have much time before our wedding."

Brooke squealed as she jumped up from her seat and kissed him before frolicking off to start packing. "You're mom is a crazy woman." Lucas said to Berkley.

"But that's why you love her." Berkley grinned.

"You're exactly right." Lucas smiled.

--

Review Please! ;)


	24. We Did It

**I apologize for not updating since the beginning of July. I thought that updates would be more frequent since it's summer but I find it easier to update during the school year for some reason. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I promise to update soon!**

Chapter Twenty-Four: We Did It

Lucas knew Brooke didn't want a fancy wedding. He also knew she deserved a day she would never forget. So, in the midst of moving from the old house to the new house, he had managed to plan a wedding that Brooke knew nothing about and couldn't wait to see her face when she walked down the aisle.

_**Thirty-Six hours earlier…**_

"Nathan just called and said they're home with Maddie and the kids have all changed their minds about having a new baby in the house." Brooke said as she carried a box to the moving van beside Lucas.

"It took them nine months to warm up to that idea?" He laughed.

"Unfortunately." Brooke replied.

"Do you think Berkley will be upset when we decide to tell her?" He asked.

Brooke shrugged. "She may be. It's been just her for as long as she can remember but then I think back to when I had my miscarriage and how much she wanted to be a big sister, so who knows?"

"When are you planning on telling them about the wedding? You know the one that's happening in thirty-six hours." Lucas said as he climbed into the driver's seat of the van.

"Berk!" Brooke called. "Let's go!"

Berkley scampered out of the house followed by Sadie. "We're going to the new house?" She asked excitedly.

Brooke nodded. "We have to go unpack all this stuff." She said as she strapped Berkley into her car seat. "Can we stop at Naley's before we head over to the house? I want to tell them about the wedding. Then we can go to Jake and Peyton's."

"Why didn't you suggest this before you got Berkley all strapped in? They live right there." Lucas said as he pointed to the house.

"Just park the moving van in their driveway." She shrugged.

Lucas laughed as he started the engine and pulled the car out of the street into the driveway of his next-door neighbors. "We're here." He announced.

"Hales? Nate?" Brooke called as they walked in the front door.

"Shhh!" Jamie scolded. "They just got Maddie to go to sleep!"

"Sorry buddy." Brooke said as she bent down to his height. "How is your little sister doing?"

"She's tiny!" He exclaimed.

"You were once that small too, you know." She smiled.

"Hey," Haley smiled. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We just wanted to tell you about a little get together we're having this weekend." Brooke said as she tried not to smile.

"Oh Brooke, I'd really love to come but we just brought Maddie home and we're still—"

"What if I told you this little get together was doubling as a wedding?" She smirked.

"Who's getting—" Haley stopped short when she put it all together. "Oh my god!" She squealed as she hugged them both. "Way to ambush me!"

"Well Brooke decided to get married a few hours ago so I was ambushed too." Lucas smiled.

"Nate! Get in here!" Haley called.

"Hales, we just got Mads to go to sleep and I'd really appreciate it if you wouldn't wake her up." He said tiredly.

"Look at you, Mr. Mom." Brooke joked as she jabbed his shoulder.

"You know, when you've done this four times before, you'd think the fifth time would be the easy one but clearly I was wrong." He laughed.

"Well she'll just be practice for baby number six." Lucas shrugged.

"Oh no," Haley said as she shook her head. "I'm never going to push another one of his kids out of my body again."

Nathan laughed. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Oh right!" Haley exclaimed. "Brooke and Lucas are getting married on Saturday."

"This Saturday?"

Brooke nodded.

"As in August 4th?" He asked.

Lucas nodded.

"Of this year?"

"Yes!" Brooke exclaimed.

"When was this decided?" Nathan laughed as he pulled Brooke and Lucas in for a hug.

"About three hours ago?" Lucas estimated as he glanced at his watch.

"Leave it to you guys to throw an ambush wedding." Nathan said as he shook his head.

"Well we better get going because we still have to stop by Peyton and Jake's and let them know and then we have to get the new house ready for a wedding in thirty-six hours." Lucas said.

"Let us know if you need any help with anything." Haley said as they walked to the front door.

"We will," Brooke smiled. "C'mon Berkley! Time to go to the house!" She called.

Six hours later, they had managed to tell everyone about the wedding, unpack the moving truck and they had even made a dent in unpacking all the boxes. "You know, when we're in this house and I realize how much furniture we need to fill it up, I realize how right you were that my house was too small for a growing family." Lucas said as he glanced around the empty house. It was around ten o'clock and they were continuing to unpack while Berkley slept with Sadie. They were thankful Berkley was smart enough to suggest they unpack her room first so she could be able to sleep when she got tired. She also pointed out the fact that she'd need to go to sleep early because of the extensive amount of work she did while her parents did nothing but sit around and talk about grown-up stuff.

"Hey," He said as he watched her unwrap a vase and place it on the end table. "What do you say tomorrow you, Haley, Peyton and Bevin go and get pampered while me Nate, Jake and Skills hang around here and get the house ready?"

"What are we going to do with all the kids?" She asked as she walked toward him.

"I'm sure my mom and Andy wouldn't mind watching them." He smiled.

Brooke squealed. "You're mom's coming?" She asked as she jumped up and down.

"Of course," He smiled. "You really think she'd miss the wedding of her only son?"

"No but I thought they were out on a boat somewhere in the ocean."

"I did too but I tried her cell phone while you and Berkley were finishing packing up the kitchen and she answered. They're in Canada but they said they were hopping the next flight to North Carolina."

"I wish my parents would drop everything and come to my wedding." She said sadly.

"Did you call them?" He asked as he rubbed her arm.

She shook her head. "Why should I call them? I know them; work has always come first for them. I'm used to being in second place, that's all I've ever known. I don't want to call them only to be disappointed. Besides, they don't know about the whole Owen thing and if they came to the wedding they'd be confused as to why I'm not marrying him and then I'd have to explain everything. Its just more hassle than it's worth." She sighed.

Lucas nodded in agreement. "Why don't you go and get some rest, I'll finish unpacking these few boxes and then meet you in bed." He suggested.

"Luke, our bed isn't set up." Brooke groaned.

"There's some sleeping bags in that box over there," He said as he pointed to his left. "Grab two and I'll meet you up there."

"I can't believe you're making us sleep in sleeping bags on our first night in our new house." She complained as she trudged up the staircase.

He laughed to himself as he watched her walk up the stairs; when he heard her close their bedroom door he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

--

"Are you excited?" Haley asked as she flipped through a magazine while her toes got painted.

Brooke nodded. "I keep thinking back to high school and how when I was dating Luke I couldn't wait for our wedding day. And then all that crap happened and that dream shattered so it's kind of surreal that I'm actually marrying him tomorrow." She smiled. "And you know, now that I've been through so much I realize that the dream I had back in high school of a huge wedding really wasn't what's important."

"You've come a long way from the party and booze loving Brooke Davis I knew in high school." Bevin smirked.

"Thanks." Brooke laughed. "I have a surprise for you, Bev."

Bevin's eyes lit up. "What is it?"

"Skills mentioned to Luke that you guys were planning on moving back to Tree Hill and we figured we could help that process along by giving you guys our house." Brooke smiled.

"The new one?" Bevin asked excitedly.

Brooke frowned. "No sweetie, Lucas' old house. You know, the one where the baby shower was?"

"I love that house!" She squealed as she leaned over and hugged Brooke. "But we have to pay you something, a house is too big of a present."

"We don't need any money, Bev. We just want you guys to be happy and we couldn't be more excited that you're moving back here. The whole gang's back together now." She smiled.

"Do you have any presents for me?" Peyton asked.

"Actually," Brooke smiled shyly. "I was wondering if you'd like to be my maid of honor tomorrow?"

"Brooke!" Peyton squealed. "I'd love to!"

As Brooke was paying the man for their day of being pampered, Peyton approached her. "Who knows?" She whispered.

"Who knows what?" Brooke asked skeptically as she handed the man a tip.

"About the baby." Peyton elaborated.

"Just you and Luke."

"What about the other thing?"

"You, Luke and Nate."

"You haven't told Haley?" Peyton cried in disbelief.

"I'm scared to tell her. She's emotional and if I thought telling you was hard, telling her is going to be fifty times harder because she's going to cry and then whenever she looks at me she's going to feel sorry for me. I don't want her to look at me with pity, Peyt."

"Are you two coming?" Haley called from the front of the salon.

"Sorry!" Brooke yelled back as she grabbed Peyton's hand and dragged her towards Bevin and Haley.

--

"You ready to be a husband?" Jake asked as he unwrapped several glass candleholders.

"I feel like tomorrow we're just making it official for the state, I've felt like Brooke's husband from the moment she opened the door at Nathan and Haley's that first night." He said as he shook his head.

"We all could tell." Nathan laughed.

"I just want to wrap her in my arms and tell her she's okay, nothing bad is going to happen to her anymore because I'm going to protect her from it all." Lucas said.

"I don't mean to interrupt this special moment, but how the heck do these things work?" Skills asked as he played with a candleholder.

"Like this," Nathan said as he took it from him, placed a tea light inside and set it in the pool.

"That's romantic," Skills smiled as he admired the floating candle. "I wish I thought of this for me and Bevin's wedding."

"Where did you guys get married?" Jake asked.

"Vegas." He smiled.

"How'd that go?" Lucas smirked.

"I wish I could tell you dawg, but you know what they say: what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas."

--

_The Wedding Day_

Lucas woke up extremely early the morning of his wedding. His mom had arrived to take Berkley for a few hours so he could get the house ready for the wedding. He had called Nathan, Jake and Skills and they were set to come over to help set up. Brooke was probably still sleeping so he decided against calling her since she was at Peyton's house. Brooke had nearly bit his head off the night before when he suggested they go to bed…together. The bride and groom weren't supposed to see each other before the ceremony on their wedding day or else they'd have bad luck and since Brooke was a firm believer in this tradition, she slept at Peyton's for the night. "How's Brooke?" Lucas asked when Jake arrived.

"She's fine," He laughed. "She was still sleeping when I left but I can call Peyton and have her check just to make sure she's okay."

Nathan laughed at Jake's mocking tone. "I can send Haley over to check on her too." He smirked.

"No, let's just get this place looking up to par." He said as he began opening boxes.

"How many people are going to be at this wedding?" Skills asked while he set the table.

"Twenty-three." Lucas shrugged.

"Do you have any surprises for Brooke?" Nathan inquired.

"I have a couple up my sleeve." He smirked.

--

By the time of the wedding the backyard of their new home had been transformed into something magical. A long white carpet ran down the length of the yard acting as an aisle. On either side of the white carpet were chairs that each had a flower pinned to the back of it. And then there was the alter. Beautifully decorated with pink, white and yellow flowers, draped with a piece of white fabric that fluttered in the breeze, everything was perfect. Brooke couldn't believe how Lucas had transformed their backyard; she stood in the window overlooking the yard marveling at his work. She had told him she wanted something simple but he took it upon himself to make it look like some sort of elegant garden. She knew everyone was waiting for her to walk down the aisle, she could see Lucas standing at the alter. She could hear the music beginning to play and she knew that in a few short moments Haley and Nathan would walk down the aisle followed by Jake and Peyton and then Jamie as ring bearer and Berkley as their flower girl. And then she'd walk down the aisle, by herself, alone. "Mommy!" She heard Berkley call as she rushed into the room. "It's time."

"I know baby girl." Brooke smiled.

"You look so pretty." She marveled as she stared at the wedding dress. As much as Brooke wanted a simple wedding and a simple dress, she couldn't help but wear the dress she had always dreamt of wearing on her wedding day. It was strapless and elegant and cinched at her waist before expelling into a full mess of beautiful fabric. She looked like a princess in one of Berkley's movies and she was finally ready to be with her prince.

"Thank you." She smiled. "You're pretty too." She said as she bent down and kissed her.

"We're going to be okay now, right?" Berkley asked softly from the doorway. "You, me and daddy? No more bad things?"

"No more bad things." Brooke whispered in confirmation as she smiled. Berkley saw the single tear falling from her mom's eyes.

"Don't cry mommy, today is a happy day." She said as she reached up to wipe the tear. "Today is the first day of our new happy life with daddy."

"I know." Brooke smiled. "We did it, huh? We made it, you and me."

Berkley nodded. "We're a good team, mommy."

"Yes we are." She nodded. "Now you better go get your flower basket and make your way down the aisle because it's time for your mommy to get married." Berkley skipped out of the room and made her way toward the backyard while Brooke gathered her bouquet and followed.

"You really think you're going to walk down that aisle alone?" She heard a voice ask.

"Dad?" She cried when she turned around and saw her father with his arm extended. "You're here."

"Of course I'm here, baby girl." He said softly as he wrapped her in a hug. "I'm sorry I wasn't there before."

"It's okay," She sniffled. "You're here now; when I need you the most." She said as she looked up at him. She had never before seen her father cry, but seeing him all misty eyed before her now made her cry even more. "Look at us," She laughed. "You're going to ruin my wedding make-up."

"You don't need it." He smiled. "You never did."

"Is mom here?" She asked softly.

Her father nodded and pointed. "She's sitting right up in front."

Brooke shook her head. Her parents had come through; they had put her first for once in their life and she couldn't be happier. "I don't understand." She said as she shook her head.

"That man you're marrying," He said softly. "He's one hell of a guy. You did well, baby girl."

"Thank you." She whispered before kissing him on the cheek.

"Let's go get you married."

Brooke smiled before linking arms with her father and walking down the aisle.

"You look stunning." Lucas whispered once she joined him at the end of the aisle.

All Brooke could do was smile.

"Normally I would read the vows and ask you to repeat after me, but the both of you have prepared your own vows so Lucas you may go first." The preacher said to the couple.

"Brooke, where do I begin? I met you six years ago in my car and you were wearing only mittens, and that's when I knew you were different. You knew what you wanted and you weren't afraid to go after it and that's what I love about you Brooke. You've seen me at my worst and you've seen me at my best and you still love me unconditionally. Someone wise once told me that there are six billion, four hundred seventy million, eight hundred and eighteen thousand six hundred and seventy one people in the world. Six _billion_ people in the world, six billion souls but sometimes all you need is one; and that one is you Brooke Davis. You showed me what unconditional and unwavering love is through your daughter. And although she may not look like me and although she may not biologically be mine, she will always be my daughter. By marrying you today we become an instant family that will last until the end of time. I will follow you anywhere and everywhere you lead, hand in hand and heart in heart." Lucas finished with tears threatening to fall from his eyes as he gently slipped the platinum wedding band on Brooke's finger.

Brooke tried to regain her composure, how was she supposed to follow Lucas' vows? She was crying so hard but this time they were tears of happiness and love not tears of sorrow.

"Luke, I know that I can be myself around you and that you won't judge me for something I'm not. I realized one night that so many people focus on other's imperfections but then it dawned on me that you love me _for_ my imperfections. You're the person I can laugh with and cry with, who I can share everything with, whom I consider my best friend. I was so afraid of the way you made me feel that I ended up pushing you away from me because I would get scared, but I realized that I wasn't scared I was just falling in love. Love is a funny thing for me because I don't think I ever experienced it before I met you, I never had a clear understanding as to what love was but you changed all that. You changed my life Lucas Scott for the better and I am eternally grateful, you taught me how to love someone else but also how to love myself. I used to be afraid of falling in love, of giving my heart away. How could I trust a man to love me, to give to me all that I wanted to give to him? Lucas, when I met you, I realized how much we could share together. You accept me with all my baggage. You helped me when I was at my weakest. You helped me overcome the demon, which was my eating disorder. You showed me how big your heart was when you instantly fell into the role of father for Berkley. She loves you more than life itself; and as her mother I couldn't be more grateful for the amount of love you have for her. She's been through more than any four year old should have to go through and through it all you've been there for her letting her know she's going to be okay. You not only have renewed my life but also our daughter's." Brooke said with tears falling down her porcelain skin. She gently pushed the wedding band onto Luke's shaking hand.

"By the power vested in me and the state of North Carolina I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride." The preacher announced.

Everyone erupted in cheers as Brooke and Lucas shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

"Finally." Brooke whispered as she looked into his crystal blue eyes.

"We did it." Lucas said as he wrapped his arm around her waist as they made their way down the aisle.

"Wait for me!" Berkley called as she hurried down the aisle trying to catch up to them.

Brooke laughed as she extended her hand, which Berkley grabbed. "You did it mommy." She smiled.

"_We_ did it." She corrected.

Berkley giggled as she wiggled her way in between Brooke and Lucas before reaching for Lucas' hand.

"Alright!" Haley exclaimed. "Time for a toast for the new happy couple!" She said as she began handing out champagne glasses. Brooke took a glass and glanced up at Lucas. Haley popped the top off the champagne bottle before pouring some into Lucas' glass and then into Brooke's before filling everyone else's glasses.

"I've been Brooke's best friend since we were little girls. I remember how we used to play dress-up and dream of the weddings we would have when we were grown up. I'm sure that the wedding that has taken place here today far surpasses the childhood dreams I know Brooke had about her big day! Brooke is one of the most loving, caring and kind people I've ever met. She has a fantastic sense of humor and a sharp wit. We've been through a lot so today, I couldn't be happier to honor my best friend on her wedding day. Brooke and Lucas, I wish you all the love and happiness in the world. I know there are many happy years of love and togetherness ahead for you. So, let's all raise our glasses to Brooke and Lucas, and wish them a lifetime of love and joy!" Peyton smiled as she raised her glass. Everyone tapped their glasses together before taking a sip of champagne. Haley noticed Brooke glancing around, not drinking from the glass.

"Take a sip, Brooke." She encouraged.

"I can't." She replied softly.

"It's your wedding day! You're supposed to drink champagne!" She exclaimed.

"Hales, I really can't." She repeated.

"Oh my god!" Haley squealed. "You're pregnant!" She accused as she pointed at the bride.

Brooke smiled as she glanced up at Lucas who nodded. "We're having a baby!" He exclaimed.

Everyone erupted in cheers and giggles to congratulate the couple on their big news; everyone except Nathan who slammed his champagne glass onto the concrete causing shards of glass to go everywhere. "Nathan!" Haley exclaimed. "What the hell?"

"Tell 'em Brooke." He challenged. "Tell everyone the truth."

"Nathan." Lucas warned.

"What Lucas? I'm not going to stand around and pretend to be happy when I know that she could fucking die! So Brooke, take that fucking fake smile off your face, and stop pretending to be happy about this baby who may end up killing you!" He screamed before storming into the house before slamming the back door.

"Brooke," Haley cried. "I'm so sorry."

Brooke shook her head. "He's right."

Haley glanced at her quizzically before running into the house after her husband. The mood had instantly changed among the guests as now everyone stood around glancing at each other wondering what to do next.

"Mommy?" Berkley asked softly as she tugged lightly on her mom's dress.

"What's up bumblebee?"

"Are you really having a baby?" She asked, her eyes lighting up.

Brooke nodded. "You're going to get to be a big sister."

"I don't want to be a big sister if it means you die." She said sadly.

"Oh baby, I'm going to do everything in my power not to die, okay? I'm going to be here for you…forever." Brooke cried as she picked Berkley up.

"Pinky promise?" She asked as she extended her pinky.

"I pinky promise." Brooke smiled through her tears as she linked pinkies with her daughter.

--

Review Please!!


	25. It's About Time

Chapter Twenty-Five:It's About Time

_"Oh my god!" Haley squealed. "You're pregnant!" She accused as she pointed at the bride._

__

Brooke smiled as she glanced up at Lucas who nodded. "We're having a baby!" He exclaimed.

Everyone erupted in cheers and giggles to congratulate the couple on their big news; everyone except Nathan who slammed his champagne glass onto the concrete causing shards of glass to go everywhere. "Nathan!" Haley exclaimed. "What the hell?"

"Tell 'em Brooke." He challenged. "Tell everyone the truth."

"Nathan." Lucas warned.

"What Lucas? I'm not going to stand around and pretend to be happy when I know that she could fucking die! So Brooke, take that fucking fake smile off your face, and stop pretending to be happy about this baby who may end up killing you!" He screamed before storming into the house before slamming the back door.

"Brooke," Haley cried. "I'm so sorry."

Brooke shook her head. "He's right."

Haley glanced at her quizzically before running into the house after her husband. The mood had instantly changed among the guests as now everyone stood around glancing at each other wondering what to do next.

"Mommy?" Berkley asked softly as she tugged lightly on her mom's dress.

"What's up bumblebee?"

"Are you really having a baby?" She asked, her eyes lighting up.

Brooke nodded. "You're going to get to be a big sister."

"I don't want to be a big sister if it means you die." She said sadly.

"Oh baby, I'm going to do everything in my power not to die, okay? I'm going to be here for you…forever." Brooke cried as she picked Berkley up.

"Pinky promise?" She asked as she extended her pinky.

"I pinky promise." Brooke smiled through her tears as she linked pinkies with her daughter.

"Maybe you should go talk to Haley." Lucas suggested as he and Brooke walked toward the house.

"How could Nathan do that? Berkley wasn't supposed to find out this way, she wasn't supposed to know I'm risking my life, Luke. She's not supposed to be scared anymore."

"I know." He whispered softly against her hair. "Go find Hales while I try and entertain our guests."

--

"How could you do this to Brooke on her wedding day?" Haley screamed at her husband. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I've stood by and watched her plaster that fake smile on for as long as I can remember but today, when she said she was pregnant and smiled that fake ass smile…I lost it. I'm not going to apologize for what I said."

"Yes you are." Haley countered.

"Hales," Brooke said softly as she knocked on the door. "Can I talk to you?"

Haley nodded. "Of course."

Nathan stood and exited the room without making eye contact with Brooke once. "I'm so sorry for what he did Br—"

"I need to tell you something." Brooke interrupted.

"Okay," She said skeptically as she sat down on the couch and patted the spot beside her. "What's going on?"

"I didn't mean to keep you in the dark about what's going on. It's just that you were the person I was the most scared to tell; I don't want to hurt you."

"You're not going to." Haley assured.

"I need you to not interrupt me while I tell you because if you do then I might not be able to continue and I need to be able to continue so you can understand. I need to do this." She explained. Haley nodded. "I'm pregnant." She whispered.

"I know," Haley smiled. "And that's great! I'm so excited for you and Luke. You guys deserve to be this happy—"

"Haley," Brooke warned.

"Sorry. Continue."

"Back when I had my miscarriage a few months ago I found out that my body will do whatever it can to reject a pregnancy; it's nearly impossible for me to carry a baby to term." It was then that she let the tears that had been welling up in her eyes fall. Haley was beyond confused. "The doctor said that if I become pregnant I run the risk of losing the baby or killing myself if I end up carrying to term. In eight months I could be gone, Haley. I know that in time Lucas would be able to come to terms with it but I don't know if Berkley ever would; I don't know if she'd ever be able to forgive me for being so selfish. That's the thing I'm having the most difficulty with…I don't want her to hate me if I die." She cried.

"Oh, Brooke," Haley whispered as she pulled her close. "She could never hate you."

"But—"

"If something, god forbid, happens to you I will make damn sure she knows how much you loved her and how you never wanted to leave her. Granted, she may hate you when she's a teenager when you tell her she can't go to the movies because she has homework to do…I won't be able to help you out there." She smiled. "You're going to be around, tigger."

Brooke nodded.

"Now why don't you go hang out with your husband? Today is supposed to be the best day of your life, Brooke. You're not supposed to be in here wallowing with me." Haley said as they stood up. "And again, I'm really, really sorry about what Nathan said; he wasn't thinking, you know with Berkley around and whatnot. I know that's not how you wanted her to find out."

Brooke shrugged. "She was going to have to find out sooner or later, right?"

Haley smiled weakly.

--

"Hey," Nathan said softly as he approached Brooke and Lucas. "Can I talk to you?"

Brooke nodded before leading him toward the edge of the pool. "What's up?" She asked as she dipped her feet into the water.

"I'm sorry about what I said." He replied as he sat down beside her.

She nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the pregnancy thing in private. I wanted to it's just that when Haley pulled out the champagne—"

"It's okay." He smiled.

They remained in silence for a few moments before he broke it. "You told me you weren't going to get pregnant. I told you I wasn't ready to lose you."

"I never said that." She corrected. "You told me to not run the risk of getting pregnant and I nodded."

"Still, I meant what I said. I can't lose you, Brooke."

"You know, you keep saying that but what's your reason behind it? You ruined my wedding day, you ruined the surprise of Lucas and I telling Berkley about the baby and you made her scared to death that she's going to lose me! She's four years old, Nathan; she's not supposed to worry about her mother dying!" She yelled causing the yard full of guests to turn their attention toward the pool.

"And I'm sorry about that!" He yelled back. " I wasn't thinking when I blew up, I was just so pissed that you continue to plaster on that fake smile when I know inside you're miserable. I know you're scared to death about the baby and I know that every second of every day you wonder if you're doing the right thing by continuing the pregnancy. I know you want to be around for the day Berkley brings home a boy for the first time and Lucas grills him. I know you want to be there when she goes off to college, when she gets married and when she has her first child. I know you want to be there, Brooke but I also know you want a child with Lucas because you feel responsible for what happened seven years ago with Keith. But what I know best is how much my life has changed because of you. You're the reason Haley and I are together; if it weren't for you messing up at the party and then sending us out on that make-up date we wouldn't be where we are right now. We grew into better versions of ourselves together, looking back at high school you and I were headed down the wrong path but then we met Haley and Lucas and they changed us into the best possible versions of ourselves. I've always thought of you as the sister I never had, I've always looked out for you and tried to protect you and I think that's why this is so hard for me." He said softly. "I can't protect you from this."

"I'm going to be okay." She said as tears fell.

"I hope so," He whispered as he hugged her. "Because I'm not ready to lose you."

"I'm not ready to lose you either." She smiled.

They laughed as they tried to wipe their tears away as everyone began clapping at their reconciliation that had just played out in front of everyone.

"Who's ready to party?" Brooke asked as she got up from the side of the pool.

Everyone cheered and the mood of the party was restored to one of happiness and bliss.

--

"I don't think we've formally been introduced." Mr. Davis said as he bent down to Berkley's height. "I'm your Grandpa Richard." He smiled.

"You're mommy's daddy?" She said as her eyes lit up.

Richard nodded.

"My name is Berkley Elizabeth Davis-Scott. The 'Scott' part just got added today because mommy married Lucas who's been my daddy since we got here."

"Lucas is your dad?" Richard asked.

Berkley shook her head. "Owen's my real dad, Lucas is better at it though. He doesn't hurt me."

Richard glanced at her with a quizzical expression.

"I've waited a long time to meet you." She said as she glanced up at him. "Mommy always said you were too busy with work to come and visit us."

"I was." He replied. "But I've made a few changes in my life, you know, I've reprioritized."

Berkley shook her head. "I don't know what that means."

"I thought you knew everything." He laughed. "I've heard you're a pretty smart girl."

"I am." She said eagerly. "I just don't have the vocabulary of a tenth grader."

Richard laughed. "You're a cute kid, you know that?"

She nodded. "Do I remind you of mommy when she was little?"

"You're exactly like her."

"Do you want to know what happened to me and mommy that got us here?" She asked.

"If you want to tell me." He shrugged.

Berkley nodded as she patted the seat beside her. "You might want to sit down, it's a long story."

Richard smiled as he sat down beside his granddaughter. As she explained what Owen would do to his daughter and granddaughter, he felt like he was going to be physically ill. It made him feel guilty for never calling and checking in on his daughter in the past seven years and as he watched Berkley with her zest for life and her resemblance to Brooke, it broke his heart that he missed so much of his daughter's life as well as his granddaughter's. But things were different now, he had made some pretty big changes in the past twenty-four hours and he was looking forward to his new life; he just had to tell Brooke about everything first. "So that's how we got to today." Berkley finished. "It was hard but seeing mommy so happy now, I know it was worth it." She smiled as she glanced over at her mom and Lucas who were laughing together.

--

"Hey daddy," Brooke smiled as she sat down beside him at an empty table. "How come you're all alone? Where's mom?"

Richard sighed. "Your mom left."

"What?"

"Last night, when Lucas called, we had a fight. She didn't want to come down here for the wedding because she thought it was a waste of time, she said she had more important things to do than come to a wedding—"

"It's not just a wedding," She cried in disbelief. "It's the wedding of her _daughter_."

"I know," He soothed. "That's what I told her. I told her that we haven't been there for our daughter for the past twenty-six years but we could start to make that up to her by being there on the most important day of her life. She wouldn't have any of it." He said as he shook his head. "No matter what I said I couldn't get through to her. So, I told her that I had two tickets for the Redeye and if she showed up in time for the flight I would be ecstatic but if she didn't show I wanted a divorce."

"But she showed." Brooke smiled.

Richard shook his head.

"But I saw her. You pointed to her when we were standing right there." She exclaimed as she pointed to the end of the aisle.

"I had your Aunt Ruth fly down here with me and sit in that chair. I knew you were going to ask about mom and I knew if I told you right as we were about to walk down the aisle that she hadn't come you would have been devastated. I didn't want to do that to you, bumblebee." He said softly as he brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "You didn't even notice it was Aunt Ruth, did you?" He smiled.

"I was so wrapped up in Lucas that I didn't even look." She replied.

"I'm so proud of you, Brooke. You've grown into an amazing woman despite everything."

"Thanks." She blushed. "So does this mean that you and mom are getting a divorce?"

He nodded. "Last night I realized how much control she's had over my life for the past thirty years. I hate myself for allowing her to make me miss out on your life and on Berkley's. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you from that son of a bitch when he would hurt you. And I'm sorry I wasn't there when you got your heart broken for the first time and when you learned how to drive and when you graduated from high school. I'm sorry I wasn't there, baby girl, but from now on I'm going to be there for you…always."

Brooke smiled as she wiped tears from her dad's eyes. "That's all I've ever wanted, daddy."

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"When I drove here today I couldn't help but notice a house down the street that's for sale—"

"Buy it!" Brooke exclaimed as she threw her arms around his neck. "Buy the house, dad."

"You sure? We're going from zero to sixty right now; there's no turning back if I buy this house." He said cautiously.

"I've waited my whole life for my father to be part of my life…I'm more than ready, dad." She smiled.

"Good," He laughed. "Because I'm ready too."

"And I know you're upset that you missed out on Berkley's first few years but she's only four and besides, you have another grandchild on the way." She smiled as she placed her hand on her stomach. "And this time, you'll be there from the very beginning."

"I'm sorry it took me so long to get it right, bumblebee." He said as he shook his head.

"Hey!" Berkley shouted. "That's what mommy calls me!"

"That's what daddy used to call me when I was your age." Brooke smiled.

"I thought he was never around?" She said as placed her hands on her hips.

"He wasn't." Brooke replied as she glanced at her dad. "But when he was home for short periods of time that's what he'd call me and it made me feel so special. Just like it makes you feel special, right?"

Berkley nodded. "When are we going to eat the cake?"

Richard and Brooke laughed. "Right now." Richard said as he reached for Brooke's hand and helped her up before reaching for Berkley's hand. Together, the three of them walked hand in hand toward Lucas.

"There's my favorite girls." He smiled when he saw them walking toward them.

"Daddy!" Berkley exclaimed. "It's time for cake!"

--

The rest of the evening was spent by the poolside talking and laughing with their small circle of friends. They couldn't have asked for a better night, the candles floated in the pool, the full moon shone down on all of them and for the first time in a long time, they all felt safe. Brooke noticed her dad eyeing Linda from across the fire pit and smiled to herself. Linda was the type of woman she could see her dad with: someone calm and relaxed with no real need to control the situation, the type who just let her life take her where it may. She shook her head and laughed slightly when she remembered her dad was still married to her mom and the reality of him and Linda dating was as likely to happen as her and Owen getting back together. Would that even be legal for him to date Linda? Linda was the grandmother of Berkley and he was her grandfather, but they're not related to each other so they could date, right?

"What're you thinking about, pretty girl?" Lucas whispered.

She shook her head. "Nothing."

"You had a pretty concentrated look on your face a few seconds ago; it had to be something."

"I'll tell you later." She replied.

"So you two," Peyton smirked. "Any plans for a honeymoon?"

Brooke shook her head. "It's just not a good time. I mean with our trip up to New York in two weeks and even that's going to be hard with Lucas constantly worrying about me and the baby." She joked. "I'm sure we'll do a family vacation sometime down the road that can double as the honeymoon we never had." She shrugged.

Lucas rubbed her arm as he nodded his head in agreement.

"This stinks that you guys don't live right next door anymore." Haley pouted as she looked around the yard.

"Hales," Nathan laughed. "They live one street over; it's no big deal."

"Yeah, besides; now you have the pleasure of having us as your neighbors." Skills smirked as he wrapped his arm around Bevin.

"Why'd you have to move?" Haley cried. Everyone laughed.

Eventually, around three in the morning, everyone decided it was late and time to go home. Sleeping kids were carried to cars, tired adults said goodnight and wished the newly married couple all the best. Plans were made for breakfast together the next morning at Jake and Peyton's, everyone was invited: all twenty-three of them.

Richard, who had no place to go, along with Aunt Ruth and Linda, spent the night in the three guest rooms Brooke had haphazardly thrown together when she realized they had no place to stay. Richard stood in the doorway of the room as he watched his daughter and her husband make their way up the staircase toward their bedroom. He smiled to himself when he saw Lucas pick her up and carry her the rest of the way down the hallway while she erupted in giggles.

"Thank you for today." She whispered to Lucas as they lay in bed.

"You're welcome."

"I didn't know you had a thing for weddings." She smirked.

He laughed. "As much as it may surprise you, I had a lot of fun planning our wedding."

She giggled. "You know, as I lay here right now I can't help but think how things have come full circle. Remember when my parents would be in this room and we'd be sneaking around down the hall? Now we're the parents and my dad is down the hall probably sneaking into Linda's room—"

"Brooke!" Lucas laughed.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"That's what you were thinking about earlier!" He exclaimed as he shook his head. "You're parents aren't even divorced yet."

"I just think they could be happy together." She shrugged.

"Is that even legal? I mean they're Berkley's grandparents, doesn't that make them somewhat related?"

"I was wondering the same thing." She laughed.

Lucas pulled her closer before kissing the top of her head.

"Hey," She whispered into the dark. "I just want you to know how much I appreciate everything you've done in the past ten months. I wouldn't be where I am right now if it weren't for you, Luke."

"I love you so damn much." He whispered.

"I'm so glad you're my husband now." She said softly.

"It's about time you became my wife."

--

Review Please!!


	26. Dreams

Chapter Twenty-Six: Dreams

It had been two weeks since the wedding and Brooke, Lucas and Berkley were all headed up to New York for the showcase fashion show. "Mommy! Look!" Berkley squealed as she pointed out the window of the plane.

"Berk," Lucas whispered softly as he leaned over toward her. "Mommy doesn't like heights remember?"

"Sorry. I forgot." She replied as she glanced at her mom who was clutching the armrests of the seats with her eyes closed.

Lucas reached for her hand. "You're okay," He said softly. "We're about to land."

Brooke had been a mess ever since they boarded the plane. She hadn't flown in so long that she forgot how much she hated it and how nervous she got once she was up in the air. "It's almost over?" She asked as her eyes fluttered open.

"Almost," He confirmed. "You're doing great."

"I'm sorry I'm such a baby when it comes to this kind of stuff." She blushed.

"I think it's cute." He smiled as he squeezed her hand. "But how did you manage when you went to Arizona?"

"The guy next to me let me squeeze his hand when I got scared and he would start talking about his life in Arizona every time I started to panic to help distract me." She said as she squeezed her eyes shut again as the plane hit a patch of turbulence.

"Daddy! Look at all those buildings!" Berkley exclaimed as she plastered her head against the plane window.

"Are you getting excited?" He asked.

She nodded her head. "I was excited when you woke me up at three o'clock this morning!"

As the plane taxied into the terminal, Berkley could hardly contain her excitement while Brooke could hardly contain her stomach contents. She reached in front of her for the small bag and emptied all that she had inside of her into it as Lucas rubbed her back. "I hate flying." She said as she wiped her mouth.

Lucas smiled weakly. "I know you do, sweetheart."

"Can we please drive back?"

"We already have the tickets for trip home and we don't have a car." He said sadly.

"You'll be okay, mommy." Berkley said cheerfully. "I won't make you look out the window on the way home."

Brooke smiled. "You didn't make me sick, sweetie."

The pilot came on the all call alerting the passengers that they could unbuckle their seat belts and begin to move about the cabin. Lucas reached for their carry-ons that had been stored in the overhead compartment as Brooke helped Berkley out of her seat. "C'mon mommy! We need to get off the plane!" Berkley exclaimed as she tugged Brooke's arm down the aisle.

"Berk, we have to wait for the people in front of us to move before we can. Can you help daddy with your bag?" She asked as Lucas handed Berkley her backpack.

"Why does this take so long?" She huffed as she began tapping her toe.

"Berkley," Lucas laughed. "We've been standing here for less than two minutes, don't worry you're going to be able to get off the plane."

Two hours later, they had managed to gather their luggage from baggage claim, hail a taxi and check into their hotel. Berkley, just like she did in Arizona, thought it was necessary to press every single button once they stepped into the elevator. So they stopped at twenty-four floors before arriving to their floor, the twenty-fifth. "Sorry." She said weakly when they finally arrived.

"I thought you learned your lesson the last time." Lucas said as they walked toward their room.

"I did, but I thought mommy felt left out since she wasn't with us when I did it in Arizona." She replied.

Brooke laughed.

"You're not supposed to laugh at her," Lucas whispered as he slipped the key into the door. "It makes her think she can get away with this kind of stuff."

"Lighten up Luke, it's not like she did something bad."

"Yeah daddy, I didn't do anything bad." Berkley smiled as she walked into the hotel room.

--

"So, when do I get to see mommy work?" Berkley asked as she finished her dinner.

"Well the show is in two days which means that up until my dresses go out onto the runway, I'm going to need to be at the studio. On Sunday you'll get to see everything come together." Brooke explained.

"What am I supposed to do until then?" She pouted.

"Well, since your birthday is in two weeks I thought you deserve an early birthday present; so daddy's going to take you to the biggest toy store you've ever been to and you get to pick out five things that you want since that's how old you're turning." She smiled.

"You're not coming?" Lucas asked.

"I have the show in two days, Luke."

"Then we'll go after the show." He shrugged. "We don't go back until Saturday anyway."

"Yeah mommy, we'll wait for you." She smiled. "We're a family now, we're supposed to do things together."

"Well what are you guys going to do for the next two days?" She asked.

"We're in New York City, I'm sure we'll find something to do." He replied as he leaned back in his chair.

--

"Sadie! No!" Peyton yelled as she chased the dog around the kitchen. She had been making dinner when Sadie strolled in, jumped up and swiped the steak off the counter. As she chased her around, she wondered why she had agreed to watch the dog while Brooke, Lucas and Berkley went to New York.

"Need help?" Jake asked as he walked into the kitchen after just getting home from work.

"Trap her!" She exclaimed as they closed in on Sadie. "Thank you very much." She said as she took the steak out of the dog's mouth.

Jake watched as Peyton dabbed the meat with a wet cloth before placing it on a plate and rubbing it with seasonings. "We're still eating that?" He asked skeptically.

She nodded. "I'm not wasting this. She just carried it around in her mouth, it's not like she threw it up or something."

Jake shook his head as he walked out of the kitchen. "Where are you going?" He heard Peyton call after him.

"To change and then I'm going to go and pick up some Chinese food." He replied.

"Jake, I have steak!" She whined.

"Yeah, that's been in a dog's mouth." He laughed. "There's no way I'm eating that, but you can make it for yourself and eat it while I enjoy my Chinese food."

Peyton sighed. "Chinese food does sound good."

Jake smiled before leaning over and kissing the top of her head. "Where are our children?" He asked as he looked around.

"Jenny's over at Nathan and Haley's and Gavin's taking his nap." She said as she walked toward the deck with the steak.

"I thought we were getting Chinese food?" Jake asked, puzzled, as he followed her toward the grill.

"We are," She nodded. "I figured I'd cook this for Sadie since she wanted it so bad in the first place."

Jake laughed as he shook his head.

--

"Hey baby," Nathan smiled when Haley walked in the door. "How was school?"

"I can't wait until I have my degree so I don't have to go back to that hellhole." She complained.

"What happened?" He asked as he helped her take her coat off.

"I got a zero on a paper because I passed it in two days late!"

"Well when was it due?"

"The same day I was in labor with your daughter." She replied.

"Did you tell them that?" He asked.

She nodded. "I even brought her a doctor's note but my professor won't accept it. She said I should have been able to e-mail it to her or since I was having a baby, she said I should have had you e-mail it to her. She's freaking unbelievable Nate!"

"You only have three more weeks that you have to put up with her and then you'll never have to see her again." He said as he rubbed her back. "And I think I have some news that'll cheer you up."

Haley lifted her head off of his shoulder. "What?"

"Principal Turner called this afternoon to tell me that he was retiring…he wants you to take over his position once you finish school." He smiled.

"Really?" Haley squealed.

Nathan nodded.

"This is going to be great! Now Lucas, Brooke and I can all car-pool to work together! Do you know how much gas and money we'll save if we do it that way? I can even make a schedule so all three of us can rotate driving! This is going to be so much fun, Nate!" She rambled as he laughed at her enthusiasm. "Do Brooke and Lucas know?" She asked.

Nathan shook his head. "I wanted to tell you first and I really didn't want to ruin whatever fun they're having up in New York. They deserve to get away without any of us bothering them, Hales."

She sighed. "When they get home, that's the first thing I'm telling them then."

"Okay," He nodded.

"How come the house is so quiet? Where're all the kids?" She asked as she glanced around the empty house.

"Maddie's sleeping and my mom took all the kids out for ice cream."

"Before dinner?" She asked incredulously. "She knows they're not supposed to have ice cream until they've had dinner!"

"Just this one time?" He pleaded. "Besides, if she didn't take them out of the house, could I do this?" He asked as he leaned in to kiss her before reaching up her shirt.

"Nathan!" She squealed as she swatted his arm away.

"Or this?" He asked as he continued to caress her body. He felt goose bumps come to the surface of her skin as he continued to touch her. She snaked her arms around his neck as he lifted her up and carried her over to the couch. He gently laid her down on her back before straddling her.

"I just had a baby," She said as he lifted her shirt over her head. "I can't—"

"We're not going to." He said softly as he trailed kisses up her stomach.

"You're just going to tease me?" She smirked.

"Something like that." He grinned as he reached behind her to unhook her bra. She arched her back as Nathan's hands explored her upper body.

"This is so unfair." She moaned as he continued to tease her. She reached for him as he reached behind her forcing her to sit up. As they sat facing each other with their legs intertwined, his hands all over her body, she tugged at the hem of his shirt. His hands left her body for a few seconds as he pulled his shirt over his head only to discard it on the floor. "Much better," She smiled as she placed her hands on his bare shoulders as she shifted her weight causing him to fall backwards and her to land on top of him. He began to massage her hips as she drew lazily on his chest. His heart started to race with anticipation as her hands went lower and lower. She bit down on her lip and glanced at him as she tugged on his belt. "We can't." He said breathlessly. "But I want to so bad." She pouted as she proceeded to undo his belt. He reached down to take her hands into his own. "Hales, it's only been two weeks since you gave birth."

"I know," She nodded. "We just haven't done it in a long time."

"We did it two weeks ago when you were in labor!" He cried.

"It wasn't hot and passionate like it usually is."

"It was the only way to get you to progress."

"Still," She pouted as she continued to play with his belt. "I want hot sex. When's the last time we had hot, passionate sex, Nate?"

"Nine months ago." He stated matter-of-factly.

"The night we conceived Madison?" She asked.

Nathan nodded. "You were scared the kids were going to wake up since we were right down the hall from them so I started the shower to muffle the noise and then somehow we ended up in the shower together, remember?"

She sighed as she reached for her bra that had been thrown onto the armchair. "What are you doing?" Nathan asked.

"You said—"

"I said we weren't going to have sex, I never said that we were done fooling around." He smirked. She smiled as she tossed her bra back onto the armchair.

"You're mom is taking the kids out for ice cream more often." She said once they had finished and were lying in each other's embrace on the couch.

--

"Berkley, please." Lucas pleaded as he chased her around the hotel room. Berkley squealed and giggled as she ran around with just her underwear on. "You're going to make us late for mommy's fashion show. Do you know how upset she'd be if she found out we weren't there for one of the biggest moments of her life? This is her dream come true, Berk."

"Fine." She huffed as she finally stopped running and sat down on the bed.

"Thank you." Lucas smiled. "Now which dress do you want to wear?" He asked as he held up two different dresses.

"That one." She said as she pointed to the white dress.

Surprisingly, she cooperated the entire time Lucas helped dress her. She even sat still while he put her tights on…she _never_ sat still for that part. "You look very pretty." He told her once she was all gussied up.

"You look very pretty too." She replied as she checked him out from head to toe. "Now let's go. We have a fashion show to get to." She said as she reached for his hand.

In the elevator, Berkley behaved herself and only pressed one button, the button she was told to press by Lucas. "Is this really mommy's dream come true?" She asked him as they got into the limo that was waiting for them outside the hotel.

Lucas nodded. "Way back in high school she kept a book full of wedding gown designs but no one knew about it back then. She's dreamt about this day for a long time." He smiled.

"But wasn't I a dream come true for her?" She asked innocently. "Does she love the dresses more than me?"

Lucas shook his head. "She loves you way more than the dresses. Your mom has a lot of dreams, be a good teacher, be a role model, get married, and be a designer, but her most desired dream is to be a good mother—"

"She's the best mommy ever." Berkley interrupted.

Lucas nodded.

"All of her dreams came true then." She said as she glanced out the window. "Everything mommy ever dreamed of happening has all come true."

--

Once they arrived, Berkley was in awe of the runway. She couldn't believe she got to sit in the front row. "I see mommy!" She exclaimed as she pointed backstage to where Brooke was waving at them. "Can we go see her?" She asked.

"She's busy right now, baby girl, but after the show we'll get to see her." He said.

Lucas laughed to himself when the show started and Berkley's jaw dropped. Her mouth stayed open for most of the show, he couldn't believe how fascinated she was by this world and by New York in general. "Here come all of mommy's designs." He said as he pointed to the runway as models began modeling Brooke's gowns.

"They're so pretty." She exclaimed.

As the models pranced up and down the runway in front of him, Lucas couldn't take his eyes off the woman standing in the background. His wife looked so damn happy; her dream that had been shot down by her mother so many years ago had finally come to life and she couldn't be happier. Lucas couldn't be prouder. In that moment, as he stared at her, he knew that everything she had been through in the past year had only made her stronger and had gotten her to where she was standing right then. Life had pushed her around. It beat her up. It scared her. But she's not just a survivor…she's a warrior.

"Look daddy! Here she comes!" Berkley squealed as she pointed to Brooke making her way down the runway at the end of the show. The patrons at the fashion show erupted in applause as she smiled and waved. Berkley waved and called out to Brooke who waved back and blew a kiss her way. And then it happened. In one swift moment, she went from strutting down the catwalk to laying on it, collapsed in a small puddle of blood. Lucas jumped up from his seat with Berkley in his arms as he raced over to his wife. "Brooke!" He screamed, panicked, as he jumped up onto the runway.

"Daddy! What's happening?" Berkley began to cry.

The audience ceased their clapping once they saw Brooke collapse. The hall went from bustling noise to being able to hear a pin drop if someone happened to drop one. "I love you Lucas." She said, her voice hoarse, as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"Brooke, no." Lucas begged. "You're not saying good-bye now; you're going to be fine."

"I love you baby girl," She said as she reached for her daughter's hand.

"I love you too, mommy." Berkley replied innocently clearly unaware of the severity of the situation.

"Someone call 911!" Lucas barked.

"I got everything I ever wanted." She said weakly as Lucas stroked her face.

"Brooke, stop." He pleaded.

She shook her head. "We knew the odds were against us, Luke. We knew what we were getting ourselves in to. I don't want to leave you and Berkley but if this is the way it's supposed to be then I'm okay with that. Just don't let her ever think I wanted to leave her. Let her know I will always love her." She said, her voice had become strained and weak. "And I'll always love you. You and Berkley are going to change the world, together." As she finished uttering those last words, her eyes fluttered shut and Lucas felt her body go limp in his arms.

"Brooke!" He screamed as he shook her lifeless body in an effort to wake her up. "Brooke! Don't do this to us!" He felt tears beginning to stream out of his eyes.

"Daddy," Berkley said as she wiped the tears off of his face. "She's just sleeping. She's going to wake up soon; she still has one more dream that needs to come true."

"She wants to have a baby with you, remember?" She smiled. "Mommy's dreams always come true."

--

Review Please!!


	27. You're Not Done Changing The World

Chapter Twenty-Seven: You're Not Done Changing The World

The ride to the hospital had been hell. He had been worried about Brooke and the baby. Berkley didn't understand what the hell was going on and would not stop asking questions. He overreacted and yelled at her which caused her to recoil in fear and start to cry. When the limo pulled into the emergency room entrance and they were supposed to get out, Berkley wouldn't budge. "C'mon Berkley." He pleaded from where he stood outside the car. She remained silent with her arms crossed over her chest. "I'm sorry for yelling at you." He said softly as he climbed back in and sat down beside her. "Daddy's just really scared right now. I didn't mean to frighten you like that."

She nodded. "You were just like him."

"Who?"

"Owen." She replied. "You promised you would never be like him."

Lucas lowered his head. "I know—"

"You've never yelled at me like that before." She interrupted. "I got really scared that you were going to hurt me because that's what he'd do; he'd yell at me and then hurt me."

"I can't promise that I'll never yell at you again but I can promise that I will never _ever _hurt you, okay?" He said as he pulled her small body onto his lap.

Berkley nodded as she placed her hand in his. "I love you, daddy."

"I love you, too." He smiled.

"Is mommy going to be okay?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"I hope so, baby girl." He replied before kissing the top of her head.

"She's just sleeping, right?"

Lucas sighed. "Something like that."

Berkley slid out of his lap and got out of the limo before turning around and extending her hand to Lucas. "C'mon, it's time to see mommy."

"Sit right here while I go and talk to the doctor, okay?" He said as he pointed to a chair in the waiting room. "I'll be right back." Berkley nodded and did as she was told. She watched as her dad went to the receptionist's desk and asked to speak with a doctor who was working on her mom. She really didn't understand why he was so upset, as far as she understood she had just fallen asleep and would wake up in a little bit. She noticed a camera crew over to her left heading toward her. She was very curious about the lady holding the microphone and she wanted to find out what she was all about but she had been told to stay in the chair until her dad came back. And since she didn't want to be yelled at again, she decided to do what she had been told.

"Are you Berkley Davis?" The woman with the microphone asked as she knelt down beside her.

Berkley nodded. "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." She said shyly.

"Do you want to be on TV?" The lady asked as she smiled widely.

Berkley's eye lit up as she nodded eagerly.

"All you have to do is look into that camera and answer some questions for me, okay?" She asked as she pointed to the camera a man was holding.

She nodded as she stared into the camera. The camera man flicked on the bright light attached to the base which caused Berkley to squint. "I'm here with Berkley Davis, daughter of designer Brooke Davis who collapsed earlier this evening at her showcase fashion show. Berkley, can you tell us a little about your mom?" The woman asked as she thrusted the microphone in front of her.

Berkley was about to open her mouth to respond when she saw Lucas running toward her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He yelled at the newswoman as he scooped Berkley up into his arms.

"Hi. Debbie Mathews, WBZ News." She smiled as she extended her hand. "I was just interviewing her for a piece to run on the 11 o'clock news."

"She's four years old! She doesn't know what an interview is!" He cried.

"I was just going to ask her a few questions—"

"You should be ashamed of yourself." He hissed his voice laced with venom. "The only reason you're here is so that you can get a story and boost your ratings. You don't care about my wife or her unborn child. You don't care about how this is tearing me up inside. You don't understand how hard it is to explain to a four year old what's happening to her mother. All you're interested in is preying on the weak and vulnerable so you can get a story. The pain my daughter and I are feeling right now is not a commodity for you; you are not contributing a single thing to society. Where are you going to be three days from now? Where are you going to be when this is all over and my life may change for the worst because my wife isn't here with me? Where are you going to be then? You'll probably be preying on the next vulnerable victim trying to get a "story" out of them." Once he finished he turned on his heel and walked away from Debbie Mathews and her camera man, leaving them speechless, with Berkley in his arms. "Are you okay?" He asked. Berkley nodded.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked sheepishly.

He shook his head.

"Am I still going to be on TV?" She asked with bright eyes.

"I don't think so, sweetheart."

She shrugged. "Can I see mommy yet?"

Lucas shook his head. "She's being fixed by lots of doctors right now." He said as they sat down on one of the couches in another waiting room. "Are you getting sleepy?"

She shook her head as she yawned causing Lucas to laugh. "Are you sure?"

"Maybe a little." She replied as she snuggled up against him. He rubbed her back until she fell asleep in his arms at which point he carefully pulled his cell phone out of his pocket to make two phone calls. The first involved no talking, just pushing certain buttons when told. The second, he knew, would be a lot harder to get through. With each ring, he felt his heart beat faster and faster. "Hello?" Her groggy voice answered.

"Hey," He said softly. "It's Luke."

"Hey you," She replied. He could tell she was smiling just by the tone of her voice. "What are you doing calling me at one in the morning?" She laughed.

"Something happened."

Upon hearing this, she jolted up in bed. "What's going on Luke? Is everyone okay? Berkley didn't –"

"It's Brooke, Peyton." He said so softly she wasn't sure she heard him but she knew she had. "She collapsed at the end of her showcase."

"Oh my god, is she okay?"

"It's pretty bad, Peyt."

She remained silent for a little while but he knew she was still there. "Do you want me to call Nathan and Hales? What about her dad? Is there anything you want me to do that would make things a little easier for you?"

"Pack a bag and go to the airport. I bought you a ticket for New York but the plane leaves in an hour. I need you here with me, Peyton." He cried. "I don't know if she's going to make it out of this one alive this time. You should have seen how much blood she lost –"

"Luke, I'm on my way." She interrupted.

"When you get here, take a taxi to Mercy West Hospital in Manhattan."

She scribbled down the name and told him she'd see him in a few hours before hanging up the phone. Without thinking, she flickered on the lights causing Jake to wake up. "Where are you going?" He asked as he watched her throw a few items in a suitcase.

"Brooke's in the hospital."

"Is she alright?" He asked as he sat up.

She shook her head. "Lucas said it was bad."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"She's all the way up in New York, babe."

Jake sighed, "I forgot."

"I'll be back in a few days; once everything returns to normal again." She said as she leaned in to kiss him. "Tell the kids I love them and I'll see them soon. Oh! And don't tell Nathan and Haley yet, let Lucas tell him when he's ready."

He nodded. "Hey," He called just as she was almost out of the room. "She's going to make it through this."

"I hope so," She said as her eyes started to swell with tears. "I'm not ready to live in a world without my Brooke Davis."

--

Six hours later, Peyton had finally arrived at the hospital. She found the floor Brooke had been admitted to but couldn't find Lucas. She raced down the halls searching for him and Berkley but didn't seem to have any luck. She was growing impatient until she turned a corner and found them snuggled up on a couch sleeping. "Hey," She said softly as she gently shook Lucas' shoulder.

"You're here." He smiled as he carefully slid out from underneath Berkley's head to envelope her in a hug.

"What happened, Luke?" She asked as she fought back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"It was the end of the show and she was walking down the runway smiling and waving and then she just collapsed. She started bleeding just like before in her classroom; she knew what was happening and I think she thought she wasn't going to make it this time. She started talking about how proud she was of how far we had come and she made me promise to never let Berkley forget who she was."

"Is she—"

Lucas shook his head. "As soon as she got here she was rushed into surgery to try and stop the bleeding which they were able to do. They managed to save our twins." He smiled as he said the last word.

"Twins?" Peyton asked as she smiled widely. "Brooke's having twins?"

Lucas nodded. "The doctor told me about an hour ago. She wasn't even supposed to be able to get pregnant with one child let alone twins."

"Is she excited?" She asked.

Lucas looked down and began playing with his hands, trying to hide the tears in his eyes. "She's in a coma, Peyt."

"But she's going to be okay, right?" She asked as her voice cracked.

"The doctor said she most likely won't wake up—"

"I don't understand." Peyton interrupted. "What about the babies?"

"The only reason she's on life support is so the twins can continue to grow until it's time for them to be born. This is the way it's going to be for the next eight months, Peyt, living in a hospital, sitting by her side, praying for a miracle." He said as tears began to escape his eyes.

"But there's a chance she'll wake up, right?"

Lucas shook his head. "The odds aren't in her favor."

"This isn't fair." She cried. Lucas wrapped his arms around the fragile blonde and helped her sit down on one of the couches. Sobs wracked her body as he rubbed her back and swayed her from side to side. Her tears began to soak through his shirt as she continued to work herself up. He pulled her up into his lap as she cried into his shoulder.

"Aunt Peyton?" Berkley asked as she woke up and saw Peyton crying in Lucas' arms. "What are you doing here?"

--

Haley and Nathan had just finished repainting their dining room when the doorbell rang. "Hey Jake," Nathan said once he opened the door. "Here to pick up Jenny?"

He nodded. "Jenny! You're dad's here!" Haley called up the staircase.

"Looks nice," Jake said as he motioned to the dining room.

Haley smiled. "Thank you. What are you and Peyton doing tonight? We thought we'd have you guys over for dinner in our new dining room."

"I'd love to but she's actually up in New York with Lucas—" He stopped short and brought his hand to his forehead. "Shit." He mumbled under his breath.

"Why's she up there?" Nathan inquired.

"Oh you know, he needed her help getting Berkley to go to the showcase."

"Jake," Haley said as she placed her hands on her hips. "You really expect us to believe she flew all the way up there to get Berkley to cooperate?"

"I was hoping you'd buy it." He shrugged.

"What's going on?" Nathan asked.

"I can't say, I told Peyton I would let Lucas tell you when the time was right."

Jenny appeared at the bottom of the staircase with her overnight bag in hand. "Jenny, sweetie, why don't you go up and play with Jamie for a little bit longer, your daddy has to tell us a quick story, okay?" Haley said as she bent down to her level. Jenny smiled and raced back up the stairs to continue playing with Jamie. "What the hell is going on, Jake?" She pressed.

He sighed. "All I know is Brooke's in the hospital because she collapsed. I don't know the severity but it must not be good if Lucas flew Peyton up there on a whim."

"Why didn't he call us?" Nathan wondered out loud.

"I'm sure he wanted to but everything was probably happening so fast that the only person he knew Brooke would want there would be her best friend. I'm sure he's going to call you any time now and explain what's going on." Jake said. "But please, when he calls pretend you know nothing. I don't want Peyton mad that I told you guys."

--

Lucas had taken Berkley into Brooke's room about two hours ago and had not reappeared since. Peyton had grown anxious just sitting around waiting for him to come and tell her she could go in so she had walked around the entire hospital three times. As she stood looking at all the newborn babies in the nursery and all the new moms holding their children for the first time, she felt a pang in her heart knowing she'd never see Brooke hold her twins. As she stood watching all the moms and babies interact, she got an idea.

She knocked twice on Brooke's door before entering. Once inside, she saw Lucas sleeping in the chair beside her, holding her hand, while Berkley sat on the bed talking to Brooke. "Daddy said this is our new home but I don't understand why. Can't you just wake up and sleep at our real home? Mommy?"

"Berk, sweetie, why don't you go across the hall and get a snack?" Peyton asked softly as she handed her a dollar bill.

"What do I do with this?" She asked as she took the money from Peyton's hand.

"Put it in that machine and press the letter and number that is underneath the snack you want, okay?"

She nodded and skipped across the hall as Peyton nudged Lucas. "Wake up." She said. Lucas' eyes fluttered open. "We're going home tonight." She said.

"Peyt, I'm not going home for the next eight months."

"No, we're going home tonight." She smiled. Lucas glanced at her quizzically. "It's not fair that you have to stay up here in New York when your whole life is down in Tree Hill so I talked to a few doctors and they've arranged to fly Brooke back home to the hospital near us tonight in a helicopter."

"I don't understand how—"

"It's a medical helicopter and there'll be two doctors on board with her to make sure she's okay. I booked a flight for you, me and Berkley that leaves in a couple hours. We're going to get there before her but I figured it was better that way."

He was at a loss for words. "I can't believe you would do this for us." He smiled.

"She belongs in Tree Hill." She said as she hugged Lucas. "And besides, a few miracles have happened before in that town, maybe there's one left for her."

"Daddy! That machine is the coolest thing ever!" Berkley exclaimed as she ran into the room with a bag of M&Ms. "Can I have more money, Aunt Peyton?" She asked. Peyton laughed as she handed her five more one dollar bills.

"You're going to let her get all that junk food before we go on a plane?" He grinned.

"Maybe you should stop her." She replied once she realized the point Lucas was trying to make. He nodded as he got up and walked after his daughter leaving Peyton alone with Brooke.

"Hey buddy," She smiled as she reached for Brooke's hand. "You're going home soon." She wiped a tear from her cheek as she placed her hand on Brooke's stomach. "Lucas has probably already told you that you have twins in your belly, huh? I know the chances of you recovering and waking up are slim to none but you've beaten the odds before. You're going to beat this, Brooke. For the past two hours I've been out in the hallways just walking around aimlessly trying to think of something to say to you, something big and profound but I have nothing. All I know is that I don't want to live in this world without you; we still have so many things to do together and it's not fair if you leave me now. I know we've had a rough relationship for the past seven years but I wouldn't trade the last ten months for the world." She smiled. "Ten months ago, I didn't think we'd ever be as close as we are right now. Remember when you came home to Tree Hill and we talked in that lifeguard tower? That's when I told you I was pregnant with Gavin. That seems like forever ago, huh? Lucas said you were going to change the world someday you just didn't know it, you changed mine the day we became best friends all those years ago. You're not done changing the world, Brooke."

Lucas leaned against the doorframe as he listened to Peyton talking to his wife. "It's time to go." He said softly once she had finished.

"I'll see you at home." She said softly as she squeezed Brooke's hand.

Peyton exited the room as Lucas walked over and reached for Brooke's hand. "You're going to be okay," He smiled. "I know you hate flying in planes but you've never been in a helicopter before. Maybe you'll like the helicopter better than the plane." He laughed to himself remembering their flight down here. "Don't be scared and take good care of our babies." He said as he rubbed her stomach. "I love you so much." He whispered before kissing her forehead.

--

"Aunt Peyton! Look!" Berkley squealed as she pointed to the diminishing New York skyline as they flew south.

Peyton leaned over and looked out the window and pointed out certain buildings to her. Lucas smiled to himself as he watched the two of them interact; Berkley erupted in giggles as Peyton began to tickle her. He was glad she had come up to New York; she had been able to distract Berkley and keep her happy despite what was going on. He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, pulled it out and saw that Haley was calling him. He wanted to answer the phone but knew he couldn't while he was on the plane so he pressed the ignore button. She would find out everything she needed to know soon enough. Peyton noticed Lucas' broody expression. "She's going to beat this." She said softly as she reached for his hand and squeezed it. Lucas nodded as he closed his eyes desperately trying to believe Peyton's words.

--

Review please!!


	28. Feel This

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Feel This

**I know at times this chapter may become confusing because it flashes back in time a lot and then returns to the present day. Sorry in advance if it confuses anyone.**

It had been eight long months. Endless hours had been spent trying to explain to Berkley that her mom may not wake up but she'd have two new siblings to play with. Countless tears had been shed while sitting vigil at Brooke's bedside praying for her to wake up, but the prayers hadn't worked. She was still in the same state she had been when she arrived at Mercy West Hospital in Manhattan eight months ago. The only thing that had changed had been the size of Brooke's stomach. Today was the day everyone had been waiting for, the twins were ready to be born. Lucas had been sitting by her side talking to her when Nathan walked in. "You ready for this?" He asked softly.

_Flashback – Eight months ago-_

"_Lucas what happened?" Haley asked as she and Nathan ran toward him._

_He shook his head as he sat down in one of the chairs in the waiting room. Peyton noticed how hard of a time he was having so she stepped in. "Why don't you guys come with me?" She suggested as she ushered them away from Lucas. _

_Haley and Nathan glanced worriedly at Lucas before following Peyton. "What happened?" Haley asked again. _

"_Brooke collapsed at the end of her showcase in a small pool of blood. She thought she was having a miscarriage again, and she was, but the doctors were able to stop the bleeding and save her as well as both of the babies. They wanted—"_

"_Babies?" Nathan interrupted. _

_Peyton nodded. "They're having twins." She smiled. _

"_She must be so excited!" Haley squealed. _

_She shook her head. "Brooke doesn't know." Peyton said as she looked down at her feet. "She's in a coma and most likely won't wake up. The only reason the doctors decided to leave her on life support was because they didn't think it was fair to let the two perfectly healthy babies inside of her die."_

"_Can't they do something that—"_

"_She has eight months Nate," Peyton said as she shook her head. "That's it." _

"_How can you just give up on her like that?" He asked incredulously. "She's your _best_ friend, Peyton! You're not supposed to believe what the doctors tell you, you're supposed to be the one who knows she'll defy the odds and wake up. You're not supposed to give up on her!" He yelled. _

_Peyton lowered her head, she knew he was right but it was so hard to believe when _everyone _had told her not to hold her breath. "I want her to wake up," She said in barely a whisper. "I really do. But I also need to prepare myself if she doesn't." She couldn't believe how much her mind had warped in the past couple of hours. Earlier, on the plane, she was the one who was assuring Lucas she'd wake up. Now, she was the one who needed reassuring. _

**Present Day**

"Hey buddy," Peyton whispered softly as she sat down beside her best friend. "Today's the big day." She reached for Brooke's hand and squeezed it and still, eight months later, she's expecting her to squeeze back. "You must be so excited to finally get these babies out of you, huh?" She smiled weakly. She can't help but feel bad that this was Brooke and Lucas' one chance at a pregnancy and they weren't able to experience it like both of them had hoped. She never got the chance to complain about how big she had become, they didn't get to celebrate the fact that they're expecting twins together, they didn't get to lay in bed at night with they're hands pressed against her belly feeling their little babies kick. "It's not fair that you didn't get all that, Brooke. I know that when this first happened I was the one who believed what the doctors said but now I realize how foolish I was to believe them. They don't know you like I do. They don't know you're just not a fighter; you're a warrior so for that you need to rise above this. You need to beat this and be the best damn wife to Lucas and the most kick-ass mother to your three beautiful children. You're going to be able to do this, ." She said softly as she hastily wiped the moisture from her eyes. "I'll see you in a little bit." She said as she squeezed her hand one more time before kissing her forehead.

Lucas appeared at the doorway. "Said your goodbyes?" He asked. Peyton couldn't help but notice how exhausted he looked, but then again he had spent the past eight months in this hospital right beside Brooke. She wasn't sure the last time he had slept in an actual bed instead of the small cot he had brought into Brooke's room.

She shook her head in response to Lucas. "I can't give up on her like that."

"You wouldn't be." He argued.

"But I would, Lucas." She countered. "The second I tell her goodbye and to say hi to my mom and Ellie is the second I give up on her waking up. I've spent more time in a church these past eight months than in my entire life and—" She stopped suddenly and Lucas noticed her emotions starting to show. He wrapped her arms around her small frame and pulled her close to him. "I need her to wake up, Luke." She cried. "I can't go on another day of looking Berkley in the eye and not seeing that sparkle that was there eight months ago. I can't do it, Luke. She won't even look at her own mother anymore. What are we going to do if something happens?"

_Flashback –Six months ago—_

_Berkley sat on Brooke's bed playing with one of her stuffed animals as Peyton sat in the chair beside her while Lucas slept on his cot. _

"_Mommy!" Berkley sighed, aggravated. "Aunt Peyton, why doesn't she wake up when I tickle her?" _

"_She's in a deep sleep, sweetie. She can't feel you tickling her." Peyton responded. _

"_But why? Why has she been sleeping for two months? She missed my birthday and everything!" She pouted. _

_Peyton frowned. Berkley's birthday party had been a disaster. She wasn't able to have fun because she couldn't take her mind off her mom in the hospital so for most of her party; Berkley just moped around while all her friends had the time of their lives. "She didn't want to miss your party –"_

"_If she didn't want to miss it than she should have just woken up." _

"_It's not that simple, Berk, believe me." Peyton sighed as she rubbed her temple._

"_Is she dead?" She asked innocently as she poked Brooke's growing stomach. _

"_No." Peyton quickly responded. "And don't poke your mom's tummy like that." _

"_Why not?"_

"_Because it probably hurts her and the babies." She answered. _

"_You just said she couldn't feel me tickling her so I don't think she'd feel me poking her." _

"_Berkley, just don't do it, okay?" Peyton pleaded. _

"_Do you think she misses me?" _

"_I bet all she dreams about is you and daddy." She smiled. _

_Berkley smirked. "I think so too. But she probably dreams about Sadie too, right?" _

_Peyton nodded. "Of course she dreams about that devil dog." _

"_She's not a devil!" Berkley laughed. _

"_Why don't you and I go and get some ice cream? We've been in here most of the day, aren't you hungry?" She asked. _

_Berkley shook her head. "I don't want to leave mommy." _

"_Daddy will be right here with her." Peyton said as she motioned over toward a sleeping Lucas. _

"_Do you think she's mad at me?" _

"_Your mom?" Peyton asked. Berkley nodded. "Why would you think that?" _

_She shrugged as she began picking at the hospital blanket. "I just don't understand why she won't wake up and why daddy doesn't come home with me at nighttime. I miss my bed, Aunt Peyton." _

_Peyton sighed. She was right. Lucas hadn't left the hospital once since they arrived back in Tree Hill and Berkley had been spending her nights at Nathan and Haley's or her and Jake's depending on the day of the week. It had been hell for her so she could only imagine how Berkley felt, she didn't understand anything about what was going on with Brooke. "Why don't we have a sleepover at your house tonight?" She suggested. _

"_Just you and me?" Berkley asked as her eyes lit up. _

_Peyton nodded. _

"_And Sadie?" _

_She groaned. "I suppose so." She laughed. _

_--_

**Present Day**

"How you holding up?" Haley asked as she walked over to her husband and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Not very well." He sighed. "I hate myself for not being by her side for the past eight months, I wanted to be I really did but you know how work is. I make my living playing basketball, Haley. You don't know how many times I've just wanted to walk away from it all but I can't; I worked way too damn hard at getting to where I am today to just quit. She can't quit either. She's worked her ass off to get where she is. She finally has everything she's ever dreamed of having and because of what that sick bastard did to her she could lose it all today. I'm terrified of losing her, Hales." He cried.

"You're not going to lose her." She said softly. "You have _always_ been there for Brooke and you're going to continue to be there for her for the rest of her life. She knew you before she knew Peyton and I think that you've always felt like a brother to her rather than a friend. You've seen her get her heart broken, you've seen her at her worst and at her best, you know what she does and doesn't like just by looking at her facial expression. You were there when she had no one, like senior year when Luke was with Peyton." Haley said.

"She had you and Rachel though too." Nathan defended.

"Nathan, that's not the point. You've been there for her since day one and I think that you're afraid that every time something bad happens to Brooke and she won't make it and you'll feel guilty because you didn't get to save her like she saved you."

"How did she save me?" He asked.

"She saved you from yourself." Haley told him.

"What are you talking about Hales?" Nathan asked getting up from the chair he was occupying and began pacing back and forth.

"Remember back in high school when I came over to your house to drop off some desserts for that party your dad was throwing for the basketball team?" Haley began.

He nodded.

"And remember how I gave you that study kit to use because I was tutoring you?"

"The one that Brooke found in my room?" He asked as he glanced at her.

"Yeah. Remember how badly that night ended for us because of what Brooke had said about the note that I left for you?" Nathan nodded, not exactly sure where Haley was going with this whole thing.

"Well if I remember correctly, Brooke came back the next day and apologized to you for everything she did at the party and then told you that you had to pick me up that night for a date she was setting up for us, and well you know the rest of the story." She smiled.

"Haley, baby, I'm sorry but I really don't see what's so significant about that whole thing, she really didn't "save" me." Nathan said.

"Nathan she changed your entire life in that one moment. She knew that you wouldn't have gone after me without a kick in the pants and as much as you want to deny it you know I'm right about Brooke. She saved you from growing up and living a life like Dan's, not caring about anyone but yourself, being cocky and arrogant; a man no one really wants to be around. You did a lot of it on your own to get where you are right now but Brooke played a part too."

Nathan was not the kind of person who cried; to tell you the truth he really couldn't remember the last time he really cried. Probably when Jamie was born because it was the happiest day of his life, it was the day his entire life changed, it was the day he became a dad. But after Haley had explained how Brooke had "saved" him, tears were threatening to fall from his eyes because he had never looked at that moment in that way before and he realized that what Haley had said made so much sense.

"I love you so much, you know that right?." Nathan said walking over to his wife and pulling her into his strong arms.

"I know," She whispered in his ear. "I love you too."

--

_Flashback – Three months ago—_

"_Berkley doesn't want to come in here anymore." He said as he played with his wedding ring. "She said she doesn't see the point if all you do is sleep." _

_It was late, like one in the morning late, but he was wide-awake. "I know something you don't know." He sang and then laughed slightly at how childish he had just sounded. "I don't want to risk telling you in case you can hear me because that would ruin the surprise. All I'm going to say is you're never going to believe what I found out today." He smiled. As he rummaged around in his bag for a few items, he enjoyed the soft sound of the music he had playing but would much rather hear his wife's infectious giggles. "The doctor said the babies can hear this music, he said it could even make them smarter when they come out of the womb. I don't know how much of that I believe but what the heck?" He smiled as he sat down beside her on the hospital bed. "I don't know if you can feel this but I figured the babies probably think it feels good." He said softly as he lifted her hospital gown up and squeezed some lotion onto her large, rounded belly. He moved his hands around and began to rub the lotion into her skin. "You've gotten so big, pretty girl." He whispered as his hands continued to caress her swollen skin.. "You probably would have ripped my head off if you heard me say that." He stopped suddenly when he felt one of the babies kicking against his hand. "Feel this." He instructed as he reached for his wife's hand and placed it so she could feel. "That's one of our babies in there. Isn't that the most incredible feeling?" He asked softly. Eventually the baby stopped kicking and her limp hand fell from her stomach. Her skin had long absorbed the lotion but his hands continued to explore her hard, swollen belly. "I miss you, Brooke." He whispered in her ear as he cuddled with her. _

_--_

**Present Day**

"Do you have any names picked out?" One of the nurses asked Lucas as the doctor prepped Brooke.

Lucas shook his head as he sat down beside his wife and reached for her hand.

"Do you know what you're having?"

He shook his head again. "I couldn't find out without her, you know? We were supposed to find out together."

The nurse nodded as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "We don't have to tell you the sex when they come out if you don't want to know just yet."

"When would—"

"When you wife wakes up." She smiled. "You said you were supposed to find out together."

Lucas smiled and nodded at the nurse. "That would be great, thank you." The nurse smiled at him again before heading behind the draped curtain to assist the doctor. "Hey!" Lucas called out and she instantly reappeared. "What if she, you know…" He trailed off.

"Then we'll tell you when you're ready."

He nodded again and watched her disappear. The operating doctor then took her place. "During the procedure we can't have her on a machine so we're going to have a nurse manually breathe for your wife. After we take the babies out, we'll sew her back up and put her back on the machine life support. After that, it's up to you when to take her off of it but be advised she hasn't woken up in the past eight months so we're not expecting her to –"

"Stop it." He interrupted. The doctor glanced at him quizzically. "Stop talking about my wife like that. You don't know what she's capable of. You call yourself a doctor? A doctor is supposed to have faith in his patients and believe that anything is possible. You are not a doctor, you're a man who comes to work each day just so he can get a hefty paycheck at the end of the week, you don't care about the personal lives of your patients. I want a different doctor to operate on my wife, you are not putting your hands on her." He said angrily.

The operating room was silent. All the nurses' eyes were on Lucas and their superior doctor, who after being stared down by Lucas, turned and walked out of the OR. The room remained silent until a younger looking man appeared and apologized for the previous doctor's actions before introducing himself and talking to Lucas a bit more about what would happen post-delivery.

"Are you ready to become a father?" The young doctor asked as he reached for the scalpel. Lucas nodded as he stared at Brooke who had an oxygen mask on while one of the nurses manually pumped air into her lungs.

_Flashback_ _–One month ago—_

_He had fallen asleep with his laptop on his lap. Haley smiled when she saw him as she stood in the doorway. "Hey," She whispered softly as she nudged his shoulder. "Wake up." _

"_Hales," He smiled as his eyes fluttered open. "What are you doing here?" _

"_I figured you could use a shower and a night in your own bed." _

_He shook his head. "I haven't slept in that bed since the last time I slept in it with Brooke. I can't sleep there alone." _

_Haley felt her heart ache at her best friend's misery. "You're going to get through this." She said softly as she rubbed his shoulders. He lowered his head into his lap as he rubbed his eyes. _

"_I didn't expect it to be this hard." He whispered. Haley had to strain her ears to hear him. "I thought as the months went on this would get easier, you know? It's only gotten harder though, Hales." He said as he shook his head. "I don't know what to do for Berkley anymore. She's starting to shut me out; she won't even look at Brooke anymore. I don't know what to do, Haley."_

"_Oh Luke." She cried as she placed her head in the crook of his neck. _

"_Why did she have to miss everything? I've spent the past seven months sitting right here in this chair documenting every little thing. I shouldn't have to document it Haley, she should be here experiencing it. What happens in a month from now when it's time? What's going to happen to us?" He asked as tears began to escape from his eyes. She leaned forward and gently wiped the tears away with her thumb. _

"_In a month from now, we're all going to be okay. We know what she's capable of and I know for a fact that she doesn't want to leave you. Do you know how happy she's going to be when she finds out that you wrote down every little thing she missed while she was in her coma? What you wrote is going to mean the world to her one day when she sits down to read it. She wanted to be here with you Luke but she didn't have a choice in the matter. But just think, for the past seven months her body has been able to rest and get stronger for the babies inside of her. She's done an awesome job with them, Luke and she's going to continue to do an awesome job with your twins once she wakes up." _

**Present Day**

Tears poured from his eyes when he heard the first cry of their first baby. The doctor smiled as he held up the baby but was careful and shielded the baby's lower half keeping good on his promise of not announcing or showing Lucas the sex until Brooke woke. "Baby A." The doctor smiled before handing the child off to a nurse who was waiting with a blanket. "How's it feel?" The doctor asked Lucas before delivering the second baby. "Phenomenal." He answered as his voice cracked and tears continued to stream down his face. "But she should have heard that first cry."

"Here's Baby B!" The doctor exclaimed as he held up the second baby just like he had the first.

"They're here, pretty girl." Lucas whispered in Brooke's ear. "They're finally here. You did great."

The doctor told the nurse to stop the manual life support and switch her back onto the machine as he began to sew her back up. As the oxygen mask was taken off her face the monitors began to beep erratically. "What's happening?" Lucas panicked.

"Is the machine on?" The doctor asked.

The nurse shook her head. "Then you're still breathing for her?" He asked.

The nurse shook her head again. "She's breathing on her own." She said as she pointed to Brooke's moving chest. Lucas felt his body go numb. This couldn't be happening, could he really be this lucky? Had all the praying and endless hours spent pleading with her to wake up have paid off? "Brooke?" He said softly as he gently rubbed her face with his thumb. "Baby open your eyes." He coaxed.

The nurse refrained from hooking her back up to the machine as the doctor finished sewing her up. Finally, when he had finished, he wheeled Brooke back to her room while Lucas walked beside the gurney holding her hand the entire way. "She's going to wake up, right?" He asked.

The doctor shrugged. "She's breathing on her own for the first time since she collapsed which is huge. When and if she wakes up is up to her."

The babies had been delivered seven hours ago and he still didn't know their sex; he hadn't even seen his children yet. According to Peyton, Jake, Haley and Nathan they were the cutest and loudest babies in the nursery. Berkley had told Nathan their faces looked like squished meatballs and she wasn't a fan of how much they cried. As he sat in his wife's room clutching her hand in the dark he couldn't help but feel guilty for not being the first one to see his children. Sure, no one besides the nurses had held them yet but he and Brooke were supposed to be the first to see them not Haley, Peyton, Nathan and Jake. Then it happened. While he was wallowing in pity her hand twitched beneath his for a split second and then it was gone. "Brooke," He pleaded as he scooted closer and clasped her hand between both of his. "Do it again." She squeezed back weakly. Tears immediately flooded his eyes and his palms began to grow sweaty as his heart raced. "C'mon baby, you can do this." He coaxed. "Open those pretty eyes of yours." He watched her intently, praying she'd respond. "Sweetheart, please." He squeezed her hand again. She squeezed back, this time it was stronger than before. His smile widened and some of his salty tears fell onto her face. Her eyes began twitching. "You're almost there, baby." He whispered. When he saw her eyes finally flutter open he could have sworn his heart stopped beating for just a few seconds. "Oh, baby," He cried as he began kissing her all over her face.

"Luke." She smiled as she placed her hand on his stubbly face.

"You don't know how happy I am to see those pretty eyes of yours." He cried as he gently rubbed her cheek. She smiled as tears began to cloud her vision.

"I lost the baby?" She panicked as her hands fell onto her stomach as waves of pain surged through her body.

He shook his head violently. "We have two healthy, seven hour old twins." He smiled.

"Twins?" She asked in disbelief. "What happened?"

"You've been in a coma for the past eight months, pretty girl. The doctor's didn't think you'd wake up so the only reason they kept you on life support was so our two healthy babies could continue to grow inside of you—"

"What do we have? A boy and a girl? Two boys or two girls?" She asked.

"I don't know." He shrugged.

She looked at him and cocked her head.

"I couldn't find out without you." He replied.

Tears slipped out of her eyes and began to roll down her face. "Ready to find out?" She asked.

"In a minute." He smirked before placing his lips on hers and kissing her passionately while their salty tears meshed together. "I wasn't ready to lose you."

"I wasn't ready to be lost." She whispered in his ear.

--

**PLEASE READ:**

I was really torn whether or not to have Brooke wake up. When I started writing the chapter I had made up my mind after constantly flipping back and forth that I was going to have her die after the twins were born but near the end I just couldn't do it. Anyways, I need you're help because I can't decide if I want them to have a boy and a girl, two boys or two girls so PLEASE let me know in your review what you'd like to see happen. Unfortunately, there are only two chapters left to this fic...I can't believe it's the end!! But, I already have a new story ready to go so when this one ends it should only be a matter of time before I post the new fic. (It's a Brooke/Julian fic by the way) I also have a two-parter that needs to be posted but I'll probably wait until I finish this fic. Anyways, enough rambling....hope you enjoyed this chapter and please don't forget to review and in which let me know what you want the twins to be!! Thanks!!


	29. Invincible

**I am so so so sorry for not updating since the beginning of September. It's hard to find inspiration for this fic with no Lucas this season. Although he hasn't been with Brooke since season three, seeing him each week gave me SOME sort of inspiration. I said before that there would only be two more chapters but plans change. There'll be this chapter, another chapter and **_**then**_** the final chapter. I hope to have this fic finished sometime within the next month and then I'll post the new one, which is Brooke/Julian. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!! **

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Invincible 

"Ready to go meet our babies?" Lucas asked once the doctors had finished checking his wife out. She was given a clean bill of health and Lucas was pretty sure his wife would be the talk of the hospital for the next few days.

"I'm scared." She admitted as she avoided eye contact him.

He glanced at her with a confused look on his face. "Why?"

"I don't know them. Most mothers create a bond with their unborn child during the nine months they're inside of them. I wasn't even showing when I collapsed, Luke. I don't feel like I'm their mother." She said softly as she played with the hem on her hospital gown.

"Listen to me," He said as he sat down beside her and lifted her chin so she was looking him in the eyes. "Once you see our beautiful little babies you'll feel like they're yours. I know that we missed out on everything normal expectant parents do but that doesn't mean we have to miss out on anything else. Yeah, it's unfair that this happened to you but you are also extremely lucky to be alive right now, pretty girl. You and me, we're in this parenting thing together." He smiled.

She nodded as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Let's go meet them."

No one besides the doctors knew Brooke had woken up. Nathan and Haley had taken Berkley out for lunch and Peyton and Jake had gone home with Jenny and Gavin.

"What do you hope they are?" Brooke asked as Lucas wheeled her to the nursery.

"Healthy." He responded.

"Me too, but I mean gender-wise. What do you want?"

He shrugged. "Part of me hopes we have two little girls because if we have a boy he'll remind me of the baby we lost all those years ago. But then another part of me hopes one of them is a boy because then we'll have our son back."

Brooke put her feet out causing the wheelchair to stop. She turned around and faced Lucas who looked broken. "You can't go in there and wallow about the past." She said as she pointed to the nursery door. "If you go in there and we have a son I don't want you to hold that baby against the one we lost eight years ago. It's not fair to him, Luke. Just like if we go in there and we have a baby girl I'm not going to hold that little girl against the baby girl I was pregnant with and lost when I was with Owen. I've lost more children than anyone can imagine but today when I see our twins for the first time I'm not going to be thinking about all the babies I lost. It's not fair to the ones who are here if we are too consumed in the past. I know this is going to be hard for both of us but we're going to get through it, babe."

He nodded as he tried to keep his composure. "I know we are but don't you feel guilty for being so happy right now?"

"I'm sure when I'm holding one of our children for the first time a wave of guilt will wash over me but that's nothing new, Luke. I live with guilt every single day, I feel guilty for laughing at something Berkley says, I feel guilty when you spoil her or when she giggles at something and sometimes I feel guilty for being alive because I feel responsible that those children I lost never got the chance to live _their_ lives. But then I feel better when I think about how happy they all are up in heaven or wherever they go when they're no longer here on earth. I have six guardian angels, seven if you count Rachel, watching over me and everyone I love. I've learned in the past year that it's okay to be happy."

Lucas stood there for a moment and let his wife's words sink in. It amazed him how far she had come in just one year. She was no longer the broken, vulnerable Brooke; her old fierce, confident and passionate self had returned and it couldn't have been at a better time. "Let's go meet our two miracles." He smiled as he pushed her toward the nursery.

When they entered, they were greeted by the nurse who led them over to the two bassinets that held their tiny babies. Brooke had her eyes closed; she was still scared, as Lucas gently placed both sleeping babies in her arms. "Open your eyes, mommy." He said softly as he rubbed her arm. She shook her head. "Sweetie, you're going to have to look at them eventually." He chuckled.

"They're okay?" She asked as she raised one of her eyebrows.

"They're perfect." He answered.

She drew in a deep breath before finally opening her eyes and when she looked down she saw a pink blanket swaddling one baby and a blue one wrapped around the other. "We have one of each?" She asked as tears began to cloud her vision.

Lucas nodded. "A boy and a girl. It can't get any better than this."

"Hi babies." She cooed. "I'm your mommy, oh yes I am. Mommy would really like to see your pretty eyes. Do you think you can wake up for me?"

He watched as she interacted with their newborns and he couldn't help but let the tears that were in his eyes fall. This is what he had wanted since the moment she appeared in the back of his car with just a pair of mittens on. Although it hadn't been the easiest road it was definitely the one he was supposed to travel because without all that heartache and misfortune he wouldn't appreciate moments like the one he saw before him as much as he does.

"Do you want to hold one of them?" She asked breaking him out of his trance. It's then when she noticed his tears. "Aw, baby, why are you crying?"

"This is it." He replied simply. "This is everything I've ever dreamed of having."

"Me too." She nodded in agreement. "Now would you like to hold your son or daughter?"

He reached for his daughter first. "Hi pretty girl," He smiled as he played with her small finger. "I'm your daddy and I'm going to spoil you." He said in an animated voice causing the baby to open her eyes. "Hi sweet girl."

"You're daddy is a funny man." Brooke whispered to the baby boy she held in her arms. "How about you open your eyes like your sister so I can see you little man?" She waited for him to open his small eyes but he remained asleep. "I bet your big sister would like to meet you. Her name's Berkley, do you have any ideas for your name? What about your sister's name? Mommy and daddy need help with names, bud."

The nurse informed them that they were more than welcome to take their babies back to their room so Lucas wheeled all three of them back to the room where they would lounge on the bed until their friends returned with their daughter. Lucas' phone had rung so he had excused himself from the room. He jumped a bit when he felt an arm snake around his back but eased when he saw her familiar face.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Just checking up on you." She shrugged. "How's she holding up?"

"I bet she'd really like it if you went in there and talked to her."

"Luke, I've been here every single day and nothing has changed. There were times when I wouldn't go home for days because I didn't want her to be alone but now I just want to stay home because being here just depresses me. What if she wakes up a year from now? She'll have missed a whole year in those kids' lives. I can't keep doing this for much longer, I miss my best friend."

"Peyton," He sighed. "Just go in there and tell her what you need to."

She rolled her eyes before walking toward Brooke's room and turning the handle. He followed and waited to hear Peyton squeal when she discovered an awake and alert Brooke lying in the bed holding the twins.

"Brooke?!" She exclaimed as her jaw dropped. "When the hell did you wake up?"

"A couple hours ago." Brooke smiled. "And don't swear in front of my kids." She playfully scolded.

"I can't believe you're awake." She said as she shook her head and sat down beside Brooke.

"Aw, buddy. Don't cry." Brooke said as she rubbed her arm.

"I just can't believe you're actually talking to me. There were a few times that I almost gave up hope and now I feel so guilty for that."

"Don't. I'm here now and nothings going to take me away from you again." She assured.

Peyton nodded as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "They're gorgeous, Brooke." She said as she motioned toward the two bundles she held in her arms.

"Thanks," She replied shyly. "Do you want to hold one of them?"

Peyton's eyes lit up as she reached for the boy. "Hey buddy. What's your name?"

"We haven't thought of a name for either one of them yet."

"Well that's okay, I'm sure whatever name your parents pick out will be a great one." She cooed at the small baby. "I have to tell you something." She said as she turned her attention to Brooke.

"What is it?" She asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"I'm pregnant again." She said softly as a smile crafted upon her face.

"Peyton!" Brooke squealed. "That's great!"

"You really think so? I mean you don't think it's too soon to be pregnant again? I just had Gavin—"

"Ten months ago," Brooke interrupted. "This is a great thing, Peyton."

She nodded and smiled at her best friend. "I told Jake this morning and he was ecstatic. I don't think I've ever seen him so shocked." She laughed.

"How far along are you?"

She shrugged. "I have my first appointment today."

"Were you guys trying for another pregnancy?" She inquired.

"No, we had always planned on just having two especially after what happened during Gavin's delivery. What if that happens again Brooke except this time I don't make it?"

"You're going to have a normal pregnancy this time, I promise." She said as she rested her hand on top of Peyton's. "You guys really weren't trying?" She asked again.

Peyton laughed. "No!" She exclaimed. "But I guess we were bound to get pregnant since we've been doing it practically ever night." She shrugged.

"Peyton Sawyer!" Brooke scolded. "Slut much?"

"You're just jealous." She laughed.

"What are you two laughing about?" Lucas asked as he walked into the room. It had been a long time since he had last heard his wife's infectious laugh so when she stopped he almost felt guilty.

"Nothing." Brooke replied. "When do I get to see Berkley?"

"Nathan's on his way up with her now." He said as he sat down beside her.

"No Haley?" She asked.

"Someone had to stay home with their kids." He answered.

"They're beautiful, Luke." Peyton said as she handed Lucas his son.

He smiled as he looked down at his little boy. "We're lucky." He said softly.

--

"Uncle Nathan," Berkley sighed as they got out of the elevator. "I don't like being here."

"Well don't you like surprises?" He asked.

Berkley nodded.

"Your dad said he had a surprise for both of us so aren't you excited to see what it is?"

"I guess so." She shrugged. "When do the babies get to come home with me?"

"I don't know, bug." He said as he led her down the hallway toward Brooke's room. He was quite eager to see what Lucas had as a 'surprise' for both him and Berkley. When they turned the corner he heard her infectious laugh causing his heart to race.

"Is that momma?" Berkley asked as her eyes lit up.

Nathan let go of the little girl's hand as she raced into Brooke's room. He remained out in the hallway and sank down against the cold wall as he buried his head in his hands.

"Momma!" Berkley squealed as she pounced up onto the bed. "You're awake!"

Brooke didn't say anything; instead, tears gathered in her eyes and began to fall rapidly down her face. Berkley reached out and wiped her tears away in a manor that mirrored what she did when they first arrived back in Tree Hill except this time, Berkley was wiping away tears of joy. "Don't cry mommy. It's okay now." She soothed.

"I'm happy, baby girl." She smiled as she pulled her daughter closer.

"You missed my birthday party." Berkley whispered suddenly changing the subject.

"I know sweetheart. I'm really, really sorry for that. I promise once I get out of here I'll take you wherever you want and you can get everything you've ever wished of getting."

She shook her head. "You don't have to do that."

"I want to do that though." Brooke replied.

"You don't understand mommy. My wish when I blew out all my candles was for you to wake up and be happy again. I already got everything I've ever wished for, a mommy and a daddy and a sister and a brother." She shrugged.

"You are the sweetest, most perfect little girl a mother could ask for." Brooke said as she fought back more tears. "I don't know how I got so lucky with you."

Berkley shrugged again. "You're the best mom a little girl could ask for."

"Where's Uncle Nathan?" Lucas asked suddenly.

"He didn't come in the room he just stayed out in the hallway." Berkley told him.

"Why?" Peyton asked.

"I don't know." She replied.

Peyton got up and walked out of the room and practically tripped over Nathan in the hallway. "What are you doing out here? We've all waited eight months for this day and when it finally comes you're sitting out here on your ass?"

"Peyton," He sighed. "Don't do this to me."

"Do what, Nathan? She's awake right now and you, whom she considers a brother, are just sitting out here by yourself." She scolded. "This is unbelievable."

"I don't know how many more times I can do this." He said softly.

Peyton cocked her head to the side and sank down against the wall as she sat beside him. "Do what?" She asked as she reached for his hand.

"She's cheated death twice now, Peyton. As much as I want to believe she's invincible _because_ she's managed to survive every time what happens when she doesn't make it? What happens next time something happens to her?"

She sighed. "Remember when we dated back in high school?" She asked. Her question earned a very confused look from the man who was sitting beside her but he went along with it as he nodded. "Remember how we thought _we_ were invincible? I'd let you drive me home after a party when you had had too much to drink and I knew it I just thought we would be okay. Or when we snuck into the gym that one night to have sex on the basketball court? We didn't think we'd get caught because we were invincible. We all have moments in our lives when we think nothing can hurt us or that we won't get caught but let me tell you, Brooke knows how lucky she is. She knows if she didn't escape Owen when she did she'd most likely be dead right now. She knows she's a lucky girl for surviving all this so I doubt she's going to tempt fate, Nathan." She explained. "Now you need to get off your ass, walk into that room, and hug the woman you consider a sister and tell her that you love her. You also need to see her holding her babies, she's a damn good mother already."

Nathan smiled as he squeezed Peyton's hand. "You never told Haley about the whole basketball court sex thing, right?" He smirked.

Peyton shook her head. "You haven't told Jake either, right?"

A smile crafted upon his face.

"Nathan Scott!" She exclaimed. "You told Jake about that night? That was my first time! It was so awkward!"

"He thought it was a cute story back in high school. I doubt he remembers it." He smiled as he walked into Brooke's room.

"I cannot believe you." She laughed as she shook her head.

"Nathan!" Brooke exclaimed when she saw him.

"I missed you so damn much." He whispered in her ear as he hugged her.

--

It had been three days since the twins had been delivered and Brooke had woken up. Much time had been spent bonding as a family of five and catching up on the past eight months events that Brooke had missed out on.

"Ready to go home?" Nathan asked as he leaned in the doorway of the hospital room.

Brooke nodded as she glanced up and tried to cover herself up.

"Sorry!" He exclaimed when he saw she was nursing his nephew and turned away.

"It's fine," She laughed. "I don't care."

"But I do." He countered. "You're like my sister Brooke. I don't need to see that."

"It's not like Haley's never done it." Lucas pointed out as he continued packing Brooke's bag.

"Haley's my wife, seeing her nurse turns me on."

"Where is Haley?" Brooke inquired.

"She's with Berkley in the gift shop, she insisted on buying the twins something." Nathan replied. "And just so you know, I don't know how much longer I can handle calling these little guys 'the twins.' You two really need to decide on some names."

Brooke sighed. "It's hard!" She complained. "I don't want them to have a name for the rest of their life that they'll get made fun of for having, you know? And I was in a coma for eight months so I didn't get the chance to look through a name book. I didn't even know I was having two babies!"

"Any name you and Luke pick out will be great." He assured her as he sat down beside her on the bed. "How are you, buddy?" He asked softly as he played with the baby's finger.

"Mommy! Look what I bought for the babies!" Berkley exclaimed as she ran into the room and showed her mom a bag of gumballs.

"Sweetie, the babies don't have any teeth. They can't chew that." She said sweetly.

"I tried explaining that to her in the gift shop but she insisted on getting them." Haley said.

"Well if the babies can't eat them can I keep them?" Berkley asked.

Brooke nodded.

"Told you my plan would work!" She exclaimed as she popped two gumballs into her mouth.

"You planned this?" Haley laughed.

Berkley nodded.

"Why didn't you just ask me to buy them for you in the first place instead of insisting on them for the babies?"

"This was funner." She smiled.

"You excited to go home?" Haley asked as she sat down on the edge of Brooke's bed.

She nodded. "I feel like I haven't been there in forever."

"Because you haven't." Richard said as he entered the room.

"Dad!" Brooke squealed.

"How's my little girl feeling?" He asked as he hugged her.

"Exhausted." She sighed.

"These two little angels keeping you busy?" He laughed.

She nodded. "Linda, you didn't have to come see me in the hospital." She said when she saw her standing off to the side.

"Sweetheart there's something you should know." Richard said nervously.

"No way!" Brooke exclaimed as her eyes widened. "You guys are a couple!"

"I understand if this is strange for –" Linda started.

"Strange? This is amazing! You don't know how much I was pulling for you two to get together at our wedding. I can't believe this actually happened. When did this happen?" She rambled.

"About six months ago?" Linda asked as she glanced at Richard who nodded.

"It started out as me getting him out of the hospital and taking him for coffee and I guess somewhere along the line, we both fell for each other." She smiled.

"What about mom?" Brooke asked.

"The divorce was finalized six weeks ago." He said as he reached for Linda's hand.

"I'm so happy for you guys." She smiled.

"I see you've got a full room of visitors." The doctor smiled as he entered Brooke's room. She laughed before explaining who everyone was. "Whenever you're ready to go home you're free to go."

"I'm ready." She smiled.

--

"Momma, when will the babies talk?" Berkley asked as they walked up the front steps of their home.

"Not for a while sweetie. They were born three days ago, they don't know how to do much except sleep."

"They're not as much fun as I thought they were going to be." She complained. "Can we return them for something else?"

"Berk!" Lucas laughed. "They are your baby sister and brother and you can't return babies."

When they stepped through the threshold of the door, both Brooke and Lucas were surprised to see pink and blue ribbons, balloons and streamers everywhere. A banner hung that read 'Welcome Home Scott Family!'

"I did a good job of not spoiling the surprise, huh?" Berkley asked with a proud smile on her face.

"You knew about this?" Lucas smiled.

She nodded as she placed her hands on her hips. "I thought of the whole thing. You should go upstairs."

Brooke and Lucas looked at each other with a mischievous look before heading upstairs, each with a baby in their arms and Berkley following behind them. She sprinted in front of her parents and opened two doors at the same time revealing two totally decorated and fully furnished rooms; one in blues and greens and the other in pinks and yellows.

"Oh my gosh," Brooke whispered as she admired both rooms. "I can't believe they did this."

"This is where we've been ever since we found out I had a brother and a sister. Do you like it?"

"Berkley, it's perfect." Lucas said as he bent down to her level.

--

"Hey," He said softly as he walked into their bedroom.

"Hi." She replied. "What are you doing?"

"Someone needs to be fed." He smiled as he handed their daughter to her.

"Hi sweet girl," She cooed as she rocked her. "Are you hungry?"

Lucas slid into bed beside her before pulling her close and wrapping his arm around her. He watched as she stroked their daughter's cheek while managing to slip her shirt down in order to feed their hungry baby. He smiled when he saw her latch on and begin to rapidly suck. "Can you believe we made that?" He asked as he gestured toward her arms.

She shook her head. "It's so unreal that just a few days ago she was inside of me, we didn't even know her, and now she's here with us."

"I'll be right back." He said as he carefully got out of the bed. He returned with their son in his arms and slid back in next to her. "I didn't want him to be jealous." He smiled.

"How are we going to do this?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"There's two of them and two of us. We're going to be fine." He assured her.

"I just don't want one of them to feel less important and I don't want Berkley to think we care more about the babies then her. I want to be a good mom, Luke."

"You're already the best mom in the world, Brooke. You have nothing to be afraid of."

She nodded, content with his answer. "They still need names you know." She said as she looked down at them.

"We're the worst parents ever." He joked. "Our kids are four days old and still don't have names."

"I don't think it would be fair to name him Keith." She said softly as she looked over at her son.

"I don't either." He agreed.

"It could be his middle name though." She suggested. "That way both Keith's would be honored."

"I like that idea." He nodded. "But what about his first name?"

"I have no idea, Luke." She pouted.

"What's your favorite book?"

"A Walk To Remember." She instantly replied.

"Typical," He laughed.

"Hey!" She exclaimed defensively as she playfully swatted his arm. "It's a great book."

"How does it end?"

"Jamie dies and Landon's standing on a pier thing talking about how much Jamie changed his life." She replied.

He shook his head. "That's how the movie ends, sweetheart. You've never read the book have you?"

"I—"

"Because if you did, you'd know that the book's ending is different." He pointed out.

"What does this have to do with naming our children?"

"Do you like any names from the book? Sorry, movie?" He could tell she was deep in thought by the way she furrowed her brow.

"Do you like Landon?" She asked skeptically.

"Landon Keith Scott." He said slowly trying to figure out if they worked together as a whole. "Landon Keith Scott." He repeated. "I like it."

"Me too." She smiled. "Hi Landon." She cooed at the baby.

"Now what about her?" He asked as he motioned toward Brooke's arms.

"What about your favorite book?"

"My mom read a book while she was pregnant with me that she absolutely loved. It was about a girl who was fiercely independent and didn't care what anyone thought about her. She left everything she knew behind her and went to Montana to start her life. She ended up falling in love with the local coffee shop owner, got married, had a few kids and lived on a spacious farm. You find out at the end of the novel she came from a lot of money but she didn't want any of it. She wanted to create a life she would be proud of; she wanted to do something that mattered. Her parents refused to come visit her, disapproved of her husband and lifestyle so she pretty much abandoned them." He smiled. "So anyway, guess what the name of the coffee shop farmer guy was?"

"Lucas?" She guessed.

He nodded. "My mom didn't know what she was having so she had two names picked out, both of which came from that book. I still don't know the name of that book but I do know what my name would have been if I were a girl. I think that's what we should name her." He said as he rubbed his daughter's face.

"What is it?"

"Hannah." He said softly as he smiled down at her.

Brooke smiled at her husband. "I love it."

"And her middle name?" He inquired.

"Rachel." Brooke said confidently. "Hannah Rachel Scott."

"She would be honored." Lucas said softly as he rubbed Brooke's arm.

"I just wish she was here to see them."

"Me too."

"Do you think we could go to Charlotte soon?" She asked suddenly.

Lucas nodded. "Why?"

"I have something I need to take care of."

--

Review please!!


	30. Forgive

Chapter Thirty: Forgive

Six weeks had passed since Landon and Hannah had been born. The Scott household was never quiet; whether it was Hannah crying because she was hungry, Landon screaming because Hannah was or Berkley whining about how much she didn't like having to share Brooke and Lucas, there was never a dull moment. Peyton, Jake, Haley and Nathan offered to help as much as they could but they had children and lives of their own that they needed to tend to.

"What if we just returned one of them?" Berkley asked as she slurped some cereal off her spoon while Lucas fed Hannah.

"Berk," Lucas said as he shook his head. "It doesn't work like that. I know how much you don't like them now because you think we spend more time with them but that's just because they're babies and they need us more than you. You're a big girl, remember?"

She nodded her head.

"Mommy and daddy still love you as much as we did before the babies were born." He assured her.

"Promise I'll like them more as they get older?" She asked as she held out her pinky.

"I promise." He smiled as he linked his pinky with hers and slightly shook it.

"Good. Now can I go wake mommy up? Aren't we going to Charlotte today?" She asked as she leaped down from her breakfast chair.

"We are and as long as you don't jump on the bed like you did last time you can go and wake her up."

"Can I wake Landon up too?" She asked.

"Let's let mommy get him up, okay sweetheart?"

"Why? He wakes me up when he screams. I'll just open the door and scream a small scream and then shut the door." She said as she ran up the staircase.

"Berkley! No!" He yelled after her as he sprang up from his seat, placed Hannah's bottle on the counter, and bounded up the stairs after his daughter with Hannah in his arms. He was too late. She had already opened the door, screamed and then slammed the door by the time he had reached the top of the stairs.

"You're too late." She said as she smiled proudly as Landon's screams radiated through the door.

"Go to your room." He scolded as he pointed down the hall.

"But daddy-"

"Berkley," He warned. "I told you not to do that and you did it anyway. Go to your room."

She hung her head as she slowly walked down the hall before shutting the door to her room.

"Did she wake you up, buddy?" Lucas cooed as he reached down and picked his son up. "It's okay, daddy's here now."

"What was that all about?" Brooke asked softly from the doorway.

"Morning, baby." He smiled as he turned to face her. "How'd you sleep?"

"Wonderfully," She smiled as she stretched her arms. "How are my two babies doing?" She asked as she reached for Landon.

"They were doing well but Berkley decided to scream at the top of her lungs into the nursery to wake him up." He said as he motioned to Landon. "I sent her to her room a couple minutes ago."

Brooke couldn't help but laugh. "Why did she do that?"

"She's jealous of them. She's incessant about returning one of them, Brooke."

"She tried to step on Hannah last night." She said softly as she rocked Landon from side to side.

"What?" Lucas exclaimed.

"I was changing her diaper and I looked away for not even two seconds but when I looked back she had her foot in the air about to step on Hannah if I hadn't stopped her. We need to do something about it, Luke."

"I know," He said as he nodded his head. "But what do we do?"

"Why don't you go talk to her, alone, while I stay in here with them? Let her know we love her just as much as we love Hannah and Landon and that next week we'll go do something just the three of us." She suggested.

He nodded as he watched her sit down in the rocking chair with Landon before handing her Hannah as well. She watched as he made his way down the hallway toward their daughter's room and once the door shut, she smiled at her twins.

"We're going somewhere today where mommy needs you two to be on your best behavior, okay?" She said softly as she began rocking in the chair. "Mommy needs to do something today that I don't think I would have been able to do if it weren't for you guys."

--

"Berk, can I come in?" Lucas asked as he knocked on her door. When he heard her reply he turned the doorknob and found her sitting on the floor with tears rolling down her cheeks. "What's wrong, baby girl?" He asked as he sat down beside her.

"Hannah and Landon take up all your time. You and mommy are always too tired to do anything but take care of them. I don't like them, daddy."

"Sweetheart," He sighed. "You really haven't even given them a chance. They've been home here with us for six weeks and you refuse to have anything to do with them. You're really worrying mommy and me. There's going to come a point in their lives when they're going too need you to protect them because that's what big sisters do."

"You still love me, right?" She asked suddenly as she looked up at him.

"I love you more and more each day." He smiled as he pulled her into his lap.

"I'm sorry I woke up Landon."

"I know you are and I'm sorry I got angry with you but he needs his sleep, just like you do. But guess what?"

"What?"

"What do you say about spending a day next week with just mommy and me?" He asked. "You can pick whatever you want and we'll do it."

"Really?" She asked as her eyes lit up.

He nodded his head. "You just have to be nice to your brother and sister."

"I will."

"Good, now how about you go and apologize to Landon for waking him up so rudely?"

--

"Mommy is this okay?" Berkley asked as she emerged from her room wearing leopard leggings and a pink tutu with a green sweater.

"Berkley, no." She laughed as she walked toward her daughter. "Can I help you pick out an outfit?"

She smiled and nodded before reaching for her mother's hand and leading her back to her bedroom. Lucas shook his head and laughed as he watched the two of them disappear. They had all come a long way in just six weeks and he still couldn't believe at times she was alive and standing next to him again.

--

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Lucas asked as he glanced around their surroundings once they arrived in Charlotte.

Brooke nodded.

"Why are we at a jail?" Berkley asked from the back seat as she peered out the window.

"Brooke," Lucas whispered as he put the car in park and looked down at his lap. "Seriously?"

She knew he had realized where they were and why they were there. "You can't judge me for wanting to do this." She said softly as she reached for his hand. He flinched and moved his hand away at her touch. "Lucas." She begged.

"No," He sighed as he shook his head. "He took everything from you Brooke and now you're giving him the decency of showing up to see him in prison? He—"

"He didn't take a goddamn thing from me Lucas; he gave me everything I've ever wanted!" She interrupted. "I know you don't see it that way but I do. I'm the one, along with Berkley, who suffered. Not you. You may not understand why I need to do this and that's okay. He needs to see the woman I've become; I need to show him how strong I am now." She said with tears in her eyes.

Lucas reached for her hand and squeezed it tightly. "I'll never understand half the things that run through your crazy mind but I will always stand by your side no matter what." He said softly. "So let's go show him how far you've come."

--

"He can't hurt me, right?" Berkley asked as her voice quivered.

"He's going to be behind a piece of glass, sweetie so there's no way he can hurt you." Brooke said as she bent down to her level. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to. If you want, you can sit right here with this nice lady while mommy and daddy go in for a couple of minutes." She said as she gestured to one of the prison guards who smiled.

"No," She said softly. "I want to show Owen how strong I am just like you, mommy. Remember, we started this just you and me and that's how we have to finish it."

Brooke smiled a watery smile as she hugged Berkley. "I don't know how I got so lucky with you."

Berkley pulled away and shrugged. "I don't know either."

"He's ready." One of the prison guards announced.

Brooke glanced over at Lucas who smiled and nodded. Berkley held onto Brooke's hand as Lucas followed behind them with the baby stroller. "Mommy," Berkley said as she suddenly stopped short. "I can't go in there."

"That's perfectly okay, baby girl." She smiled as she bent down. "I don't blame you for not wanting to go in. Do you want Landon and Hannah to stay out here with you while mommy and daddy go in real quick?"

Berkley nodded. "I'll protect them, don't worry." She smiled.

"I know you will." Brooke replied.

Berkley winked at Lucas who smiled. Their chat earlier that morning had finally impacted her and he couldn't have been prouder in that moment. The woman guard smiled at Brooke and Lucas who thanked her for volunteering to watch their three kids for a short while.

"Well, well, would you look at what the cat dragged in?" Owen snickered as he reclined in his chair. "If it isn't the mother of my child and the man who stole her away from me and then made her life into a fairytale."

"She isn't your child anymore." Brooke said as she sat down across from him. "A father would never do what you did to her all those times I worked late."

"It took you a pretty long time to figure it out." He smirked.

"At least I did and now you're serving time for what you did to her."

"I'm going to get out of here sometime, Brooke. They can't sentence me to life for raping our daughter."

"But they can for this." She said as she opened the manila folder she had stashed in her purse before they left. "And again, she's not your daughter anymore." She said as she spread the contents of the file across the table and when he saw what she had, his face dropped. Her face was full of disgust and Lucas, who had no idea what was in the file, could see she was about to cry.

"Where did you find this?" He asked so softly Lucas didn't know he had said anything until Brooke answered.

"Your mom went to clean out the house we used to share a couple of weeks ago and found this hidden in your nightstand. You deserve to rot in prison for what you did not only to my daughter but to these children." She said as she gestured to the thousands of pictures strewn across the table. "You are a sick bastard and I hope you live in an eternal hell for not only the rest of this life but wherever you go when you finally die. You molested and violated all of these kids, Owen! How do you live with yourself? How could you do that to my baby girl time after time? She isn't an innocent little girl anymore; you took all of that away from her the first time you laid a hand on her." Lucas reached behind her and began to rub her back as she chocked back tears. "I can't believe I lived with you for all that time and never knew." She said as she shook her head.

"I never meant for it to turn into an obsession." He said his voice low.

"When did you first do it?" She asked, scared of the answer.

"To our daughter or the first time I ever did it in general?"

"When did you first touch an innocent child?" She clarified.

"Three days before Berkley was born." He said as he hung his head.

She gasped as she covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh my god," She whispered as she began to breathe faster. Lucas worried she would hyperventilate.

"Brooke, calm down." Lucas instructed as he continued to rub her back. "Take some deep breaths," He coached.

She shook her head and leaned forward, resting her elbows on top of all the pictures Owen had taken of innocent children during his conquests. "What about my daughter?" She pressed.

Owen shook his head as he avoided eye contact with her. "When did you touch my fucking daughter?" Brooke screamed.

"She was eight days old—"

"You fucking pervert!" She exclaimed as she slammed her hand against the glass that separated her from him.

"Brooke!" Lucas exclaimed as he stood up and grabbed her wrist which was bleeding. She fought him with everything she had in her but he was still strong enough to get her to surrender. Her wrist smeared blood all over his crisp blue shirt but neither he nor she cared. As she sat in his lap, his arms wrapped around her small frame, Owen realized exactly how much damage he had caused.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

She shook her head. "You don't get to be sorry. You don't get sympathy or any of that from me. You took advantage of me and my daughter and not once did you ever feel bad for doing so. There was a time in my life when you meant _everything_ to me and I would have done anything to spend the rest of my life with you. We made a child together, one who will never forgive you and will probably spend countless hours in therapy trying to deal with what you did to her during the first four years of her life. I loved you Owen, I really did, but I can't forgive you for what you did to her."

"What about what I did to you? I made you miscarry all—"

She nodded as she wiped her eyes. "I'll never forget the way I felt after each miscarriage but I have those babies watching over me now, I feel safe knowing they're up there, you know? They're much safer wherever they are now than they would have been if I would have brought them into this world. I despise you, Owen but I also forgive you for how you treated me. Drugs and alcohol are your demons and they came out after the accident. I know I shouldn't be justifying your actions in making me anorexic and forcing me to have sex with you but I never stopped it. Not once did I stand up to you during those six months of hell so that makes me equally responsible." She felt Lucas squeeze her hand and she could see him through the corner of her eye shaking his head.

"Brooke—" Owen tried.

"Let me finish." She said as she held her hand up. "The night I left you was the night I started my life over. I can't erase what happened with you, I can't imagine a life without Berkley and I can't go on living this new life of mine without getting closure on the one I left behind. I weighed a mere ninety-eight pounds when I showed up on Nathan and Haley's doorstep but with their help, Peyton and Jake's and Lucas' I was able to get help and become healthy again. I lost a baby that Lucas and I had wanted for so long because of all the previous miscarriages I had suffered before. And then, when I finally became pregnant again I collapsed and spent my entire pregnancy in a coma with Lucas petrified that I would never wake up." Again she felt Lucas squeeze her hand and she had to try with all her might not to let the tears that were welled up in her eyes fall. "I've had a rough year but everything I've encountered has made me a stronger person." She stopped and whispered something to Lucas that Owen wished he could have heard. He watched as Brooke stood up and Lucas walked out of the room only to return a few second later with his, well now Brooke and Lucas' daughter and a stroller with two newborn babies in it.

"I want you to see the woman I've become in spite of you. I'm not scared anymore, I know what I'm capable of and I have the family I've always dreamed of having. I hate you for what you did to my daughter but I can't hate you for what you did to me." She said as she pulled Berkley onto her lap. "I wanted you to see that I'm not just a fighter, I'm a warrior and nothing can break me anymore. This is the last time you will ever see me, Lucas, Berkley, Hannah or Landon because once I walk out that door I'm handing over this file and you will be serving a life sentence for what you did." She said as she began placing all the pictures back into the folder.

He couldn't believe how much their daughter resembled Brooke. From the long chocolate hair to the hazel eyes and dimples it was as though he was looking at a young Brooke Davis. Until he saw Berkley walk through the door, he didn't realize how much he missed being there for her…how much he longed to be her father. He watched as the mother of his child bent over and lifted her son out of the stroller and began to rock him back and forth, she looked so natural as a mother. Lucas stood and nodded at Owen before turning. "Hey," Owen called causing Lucas to look back.

"Take care of them." He said as he nodded toward the woman and daughter he would always love.

"I will." Lucas said curtly as he wrapped his arm protectively around Brooke's waist.

"Bye Owen." Brooke said softly as she nodded at him.

"Good-bye Brooke Davis." He smiled sadly.

"It's Scott now." Berkley said her voice small but powerful.

"C'mon, Berkley," Lucas said as he extended his hand.

She shook her head. "Not yet." She said as she looked over at him. "Why'd you do it?" She asked as she looked Owen in the eye.

It was then that Brooke saw Owen cry for the first time ever. He didn't cry when he found out she was pregnant, nor when she was born or even after he learned she had left him. But when his daughter asked why he had touched her, he finally let the floodgates open and the tears he had built up over the years finally came pouring out. He shook his head as he muttered to himself quietly. Finally, he looked up at her and saw her still waiting for an answer. "I don't know." He shrugged.

"That's what I thought." She replied as she nodded her head. "I'm ready to go now, daddy." She said as she turned toward Lucas and reached for his hand.

Lucas nodded as he held her hand and led her out of the room. Brooke stayed behind a moment longer and watched as Owen cried uncontrollably. She knew that seeing the girl that was once his daughter call Lucas 'daddy' was the straw that finally broke the camel's back. And as much as she wanted to empathize for him…she couldn't. He had dug his own grave and now he had to lie in it. Landon began to cry, breaking her from her daze, and so she whispered 'bye' and waved a small wave before exiting the room. On her way out, she held the file firmly in her hand as she cooed at Landon in an effort to get him to stop crying. When she saw Lucas, she handed him over to him and walked to the front desk. "I'll be right back." She said.

"Can you do me a favor?" She asked politely.

The officer nodded.

"Toss this in the shredder for me." She said as she slid the file across the desk.

The officer smiled and did as she was told. Brooke stayed and listened to the first few pages go through the shredder and smiled. She felt Lucas' presence as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Did you do what you had to do?" He whispered into her hair.

She nodded and smiled. "I did what I had to do to move forward."

"That's my girl." He smiled as they walked out the prison doors.

On the ride home, she offered to drive so Lucas could rest. About half an hour into the drive, he as well as Berkley, Hannah and Landon had all fallen asleep. She smiled to herself as she looked around the car, her life definitely was not a fairytale but in spite of everything she had managed to get her happy ending. She knew that Lucas would be livid if he found out she had the file shredded and she knew Owen would think he's serving a life sentence until the day he's released because his time is up. She also knew that she had a restraining order against him and she as well as her family would always be safe from the threat of him. And in that last moment when she saw him crying she knew he didn't mean to do what he did. The Brooke Davis from a year ago would have handed the file over only for revenge but Brooke Scott replaced her and she knew that even though Owen would get out of prison someday she knew she had done what she had to do in order to live with herself for the rest of her life. She hated and despised him for violating all those innocent kids but somehow, deep down, she knew that wasn't the Owen she knew, the one she loved and created a child with. Some, if they ever found out what she did, would call her crazy while others would consider her brave and a changed woman. She just did what she had learned to do in the past year…forgive. Everyone makes mistakes, some small like showing up at a party three hours late. But some people make big mistakes, some that involve hurting countless people and ruining several lives like in Owen's case. But regardless of the mistake, everyone deserves a second chance, because if no one made mistakes would we ever learn anything? Part of moving forward is getting rid of the past and that was exactly what she did when she had the officer shred the file.


	31. We've Come A Long Way

Chapter Thirty One: We've Come A Long Way

This is it! The final chapter! I really can't believe that this is all over. Thank you to everyone who has read, left a review or did both! I know I didn't respond to everyone but those reviews are what kept me going, they were inspiration to continue, without you guys I wouldn't have a story. I know I said earlier that I would include a short summary of what my new B/Ju story would be about but I didn't have time to write it and I REALY wanted to get this posted but just know that it is definitely worth reading! ;) It should be posted soon; I have the main idea of what I want to happen I just need to start typing. Anyways, enough rambling, happy reading!

Since it takes place 17 years later, here's everyone's ages and children:

**BROOKE AND LUCAS = 43**

BERKLEY = 22 

LANDON = 17

HANNAH =17 

**PEYTON AND JAKE = 43 **

JENNY = 26

GAVIN = 17 

TYLER = 16 

**HALEY AND NATHAN**** = 43**

JAMIE = 25

MIA = 22 

JACK = 20 

ISABELLA = 

MADISON = 17 

_******SEVENTEEN YEARS LATER******_

"Mom, when's Berkley getting here?" Hannah asked as she played with some of the fabric Brooke had laying around in her studio.

"She said around twelve," Brooke replied with a pin in her mouth. "What time is it now?"

"Ten-thirty." Hannah responded after she glanced at her phone. "What am I supposed to do until then?"

"I don't know Han, but I have to get this gown done." She said as she motioned toward the elaborate wedding dress in front of her.

"Who's this one for?" Hannah asked as she walked around it, inspecting all the small details.

"Reese Witherspoon's daughter, Ava. She's getting married next weekend so I really need to finish this." She sighed as she pinned another section of the dress. "Why don't you go see what your boyfriend's doing?"

Hannah shrugged. "I guess I could head over there."

Brooke nodded in agreement. "Just make sure you're home when Berk gets here."

"I will." She assured as she walked out of the studio.

As Brooke watched her daughter leave, she smiled to herself. Seventeen years later she and Lucas were still madly in love with each other, Berkley, Hannah and Landon were the best kids she could have asked for and she was living out her dream. About three months after the twins were born, she received a letter in the mail from Vera Wang saying she'd like to buy a few of the designs that were shown in the fashion show all those months ago. She was this close to closing the deal but Lucas stopped her. He told her that if she signed on, that's all she'd ever do; design dresses but sell them to other people who then would take the credit. He knew that wasn't what she wanted but he also understood she wanted her designs to get out there. That was seventeen years ago and today, as she sat in her design studio, she couldn't have been happier that Lucas talked her out of signing the deal. With his help, she was able to start up her own small business. She had just planned on opening a shop in Tree Hill and designing a few dresses here and there but the world had a different plan for her. She was one of the biggest names in the wedding gown business, headlined her own fashion shows, was a top pick for celebrity weddings, and was more famous than she ever could have dreamed possible. She was just a small town girl with a small dream that turned into her destiny. It was hard the first year she decided to open a store in New York since she spent a lot of time there while Lucas stayed back in Tree Hill with twin three year olds and an eight year old who wanted his constant attention but they somehow managed to make it work. Six years after that she opened a store in Los Angeles and that one was another huge success. She was often asked why she still lived in the small town of Tree Hill instead of someplace like New York or LA. Lucas would always smile to himself when he'd watch her answer with a small smile before saying "Tree Hill's home." Now, since their kids were older she was able to travel more easily and every other month she spent a week in New York and every two months she flew out to Los Angeles for two weeks. Lucas would occasionally go with her and when he did that, Landon and Hannah would spend the week at either Nathan and Haley's or Peyton and Jake's.

"Brooke?" Lucas called breaking her out of her trance. "Brooke are you up here?" She could hear him coming up the staircase as she placed the last pin in a fold of fabric. "Hey you." He smiled when he saw her.

"Hi," She replied as she turned around to face him. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to come up and see how you were doing." He shrugged as he made his way toward her.

"I'm almost done with the dress," She said proudly. "Do you like it?"

"It looks great," He said as he glanced over at the dress before wrapping his arms around her. "What are you doing for the next couple of minutes?" He whispered in her ear as he continued to rub her back.

"Nothing," She answered.

"So you have a few free minutes?"

"What do you want?" She laughed as she pushed him away from her.

"You." He grinned.

"Lucas," She laughed again. "I have a lot to do before Berk gets here and we can't just fool around like we—" He cut her off by pressing his lips against hers. "—used to." She finished once he pulled away.

"C'mon," He begged as he proceeded to unzip the red dress she was wearing. As much as she wanted to fight it she couldn't resist his touch. She smiled and nodded before stepping out of her dress that had fallen onto the floor.

--

"Are you excited to see your sister?" Peyton asked as she finished preparing the mashed potatoes.

Hannah nodded. "She's bringing Ryan, too."

Peyton cocked an eyebrow. "The Ryan she dated off and on all through high school?"

Hannah smiled and nodded as she popped a peanut into her mouth. "That Ryan."

"I'm assuming they're back on again?"

"According to her they've been seeing each other for almost two years."

"How come none of us knew?!" Peyton exclaimed.

Hannah shrugged. "She didn't want everyone to know they were involved again in case things ended badly." She paused as she tossed a few more peanuts into her mouth. "When's Gavin getting home?" She asked.

"He should be home soon," Peyton replied before resting her elbows on the countertop and leaning in toward Hannah. "What else do you know about Berkley and Ryan?"

"Well she didn't say much last week when I talked to her but she seems really happy." Hannah smiled. "How are Jenny and Jamie doing?" She asked.

"They're doing well, they should be here around eleven or so. The baby's due next week so they're really excited for that." Peyton beamed.

"Do they know what they're having?"

Peyton shook her head. "They want it to be a surprise."

"Good for them." Hannah nodded. She heard a car door slam outside so she sprang to her feet and darted toward the front door. Peyton followed behind her wiping her hands on a dishrag.

"Gavin!" She squealed as she whipped the door open. He dropped his bag on the lawn and held his arms open as she ran towards him before jumping into his arms. "I missed you!" She exclaimed as she began to cover his face in kisses.

"He was just gone for a week," Tyler, Peyton and Jake's sixteen-year-old son, said as he rolled his eyes. "Jeeze."

"Next time you go camping you are so taking me with you." Hannah said as she helped him pick up his gear. "A week without you is way too long."

Gavin laughed as he took the bag from her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "I missed you too." He said before kissing the top of her head.

"What?" Jake said as he walked toward Peyton. "No hug like Hannah's for me?"

"Hi baby," Peyton smiled as she embraced him for the first time in a week. "How was your trip with the boys?"

"It was great, I can't believe this was Gavin's last year before college." He said as he shook his head. "Where does the time go?"

"I know," Peyton nodded. "It seems like it was only yesterday when we were potty training them and now we're about to be grandparents." She reached into the trunk for one of Jake's bags.

"I still can't believe my baby's having a baby."

"I still can't believe those two actually ended up married." Peyton laughed. "Remember high school?"

Jamie and Jenny absolutely hated each other in high school. It had all started freshman year when Jenny started dating Matt. Jamie had warned her about his womanizing ways but she ignored him. Long story short, Matt ended up breaking Jenny's heart and as much as Jamie wanted to be there to pick up the pieces, she had ruined their friendship by dating Matt. Every time Jamie wanted to hang out, she would cancel on him because Matt always came first. It made barbeques awkward, pool parties uncomfortable and family dinners unbearable but that all changed in college. They had a heart to heart and ended up falling in love with each other. Right after college they got married and bought a house. Jamie was now a sports agent while Jenny was on maternity leave from her pediatrician's office. As much as they wanted to live closer to Tree Hill they're jobs were in Charlotte and an hour wasn't really that far when they really thought about it.

--

"Mia just called and she said she and Berkley are about an hour away." Nathan said as he walked into the kitchen where Haley was preparing her stuffing. She giggled when she felt him snake his arms around her waist.

"Madison's home." She warned.

"This is innocent." He breathed onto her neck.

"But in about two minutes it won't be." She said as she wiped her hands.

"Two minutes?" He questioned as he began to untie her apron.

"Nate," She moaned as he continued to push his body against hers. "We can't do this now."

"The house is huge, we can be quick and I know you want to."

She smiled and turned so she was facing him. "Is this all you ever think about?"

He nodded.

"You are unbelievable." She laughed as she took his hand and led him up the staircase.

"I can't wait until next year." He said once they were inside their bedroom.

"Why's that?" Haley asked as she began to unbutton his shirt.

"Because then we'll have this whole entire house to ourselves because all our children will either be in college or living on their own someplace else."

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Jack's loud voice boomed throughout the house.

Haley sighed.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Nathan exclaimed. Haley sat up and began to get dressed. "What are you doing?" He asked as he placed a hand on her arm.

"Our son just walked through the door."

"We'll make this even quicker then."

"Nathan," Haley laughed. "We'll have another chance for this." She finished buttoning her shirt before extending her hand to Nathan who reluctantly took it.

"Hey baby!" Haley exclaimed as she ran toward Jack. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, mom." He smiled as he hugged her. Nathan embraced his son after and playfully patted him on the back.

"I have some news for you guys." Jack said as he jumped up and sat on the countertop.

"You didn't get a girl pregnant did you?" Haley asked, her voice full of concern.

Jack and Nathan both laughed. "No, mom. Of course not."

Haley nodded. "Well you never know in today's day and age."

Jack shook his head. "Anyways, you know how I'm not supposed to graduate for another two years?" Haley and Nathan both nodded with skeptical looks on their faces. "Well I'm no longer a Tar Heel." He said as he hung his head.

"You got kicked off the team?" Nathan asked.

Jack didn't respond for a moment. He lifted his head and neither Haley nor Nathan could read his expression. "I got called up." He said before grinning.

"What do you mean—" Haley started but got cut off by Nathan.

"You're in the NBA?!" Nathan exclaimed.

Jack nodded. "Jamie called last night and told me the Bobcats had an offer."

"You're on the Bobcats? You're going to play on my former team?" Nathan stammered.

Jack nodded.

"I'm so proud of you, Jack." He said as he enveloped his son into another hug. "I'm so proud of you."

"What about school?" Haley asked.

"What about it?" Jack repeated.

"You need to finish college, Jack." She ordered.

"I'm going to graduate, mom." He assured her. "I can still take classes even though I'm not going to be physically at the school. I can get a tutor or something and I'll earn some credits over the summer and while I'm on break."

"You promise?" Haley asked.

"I promise, mom." He nodded.

"Congratulations then." She smirked. "I really am proud of you."

--

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Berkley called as she entered the front door.

"Berkley!" Brooke exclaimed as she ran toward the foyer.

"Hi mom!" She smiled as she wrapped her arms around her. "I've missed you."

"Not as much as I've missed you." Brooke smirked.

"Hi dad," Berkley grinned as she moved from her mom over to her dad. "How have you been?"

"I've been well, the new book's hitting the shelves on Monday so things couldn't be better. Who's this young man you brought home with you?" He asked as he nodded toward where Ryan was standing.

"You guys remember Ryan don't you?" She asked as she reached for his hand and pulled him closer.

"Of course we do," Brooke smiled. "Are you two back together again?"

Ryan nodded. "I hope you don't mind me imposing on your Thanksgiving dinner. My parents went out of town and Berk refused to let me stay at school so she insisted that I spend the holiday here with you. If it's too much trouble I can leave—"

"No," Lucas interrupted. "The more the merrier."

"Where are Hannah and Landon?" Berkley asked as she looked around the house.

"Hannah's over with Gavin and Landon should be home any time now. He was down at the River Court for a little bit, he said he had to clear his head." Brooke answered.

"Well that's the best place to do it." She smiled. "What time is everyone coming over?"

"I'm surprised they're not here yet." Lucas said as he peered out the window. "Usually they're all here by now."

Brooke led them all to the living room where they sat down and talked while they waited for everyone to arrive for Thanksgiving dinner. Berkley explained one of the cases she was working on as in intern that was mesmerizing. She would graduate in May as a special victims unit detective and Lucas and Brooke could not be more proud of their daughter. They both noticed how much Ryan cared about her by the little things he had done since arriving. He had carried her bag up to her bedroom, gotten her a glass of water and had noticed she was cold so he retrieved his worn UNC sweatshirt for her to wear.

"Do you think I could talk to you?" Ryan asked Lucas as he stood up.

Lucas nodded before following Ryan into the kitchen. He watched as Ryan paced back and forth but instead of telling him to stop, he let him continue but he smirked to himself.

"I have to ask you something but I'm afraid of what your answer might be." Ryan said once he stopped pacing.

"Try me," Lucas grinned.

Ryan took a deep breath before speaking. "I've never felt the kind of love I feel when I'm with your daughter. She is the funniest, kindest and most honest person I know; you two did an amazing job raising her. I know that no matter how old she is you will always watch over her and try to guide her despite her stubbornness and I know she will always be your little girl but I was wondering if I could ask her hand in marriage."

When he was done, Lucas smiled at the raven-haired man who sat before him. He knew how happy he made Berkley and that was all he ever wanted for her: someone who made her feel safe. "I was hoping you would ask." He smiled. "You have mine and Brooke's blessing." He said as he patted Ryan's knee.

"Really?"

"I can say no if you'd rather." Lucas joked.

"No, of course not. Thank you so much, Mr. Scott." Ryan grinned.

"Ryan, call me Lucas." He smiled.

--

"I love him, mom." Berkley gushed once Ryan and her dad were out of earshot.

"I can tell." Brooke smiled.

"I told him about Owen for the first time last week." She said shyly.

Brooke reached out and rubbed her daughter's arm. "How'd that go?"

Berkley looked up with tears in her eyes. "We've been together for a while and I know that I didn't have to tell him but I felt like I was keeping this secret from him so as we were laying in my bed watching T.V. I got the courage to tell him. He was great through the whole thing. As I lay in his arms telling him everything he didn't say anything, he just let me tell him what I needed to. He was so understanding about everything, mom. It scares me how much I love him though, I don't want to get my heart broken."

"You're not going to, sweetheart." She said as she hugged her daughter. "I can tell how much he loves you and I don't think he ever plans on letting you go."

"We're here!" Peyton announced as she walked in followed by her brood and Hannah. Berkley quickly wiped her eyes before standing up and greeting everyone. Within seconds, the door opened again and Haley and Nathan walked in with all their kids followed by Richard and Linda.

"Where are Jenny and Jamie?" Brooke asked once they were all settled in the family room.

"They called earlier and said they were running a little late, they should be here soon." Jake answered.

"Well why don't we play a game while we wait for them?" Peyton suggested.

"Charades?" Berkley asked.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Jagelskis versus Scotts versus Scotts?" Mia asked.

"Have we ever played any other way?" Nathan smirked as he reached for the game board.

"What team am I supposed to be on?" Ryan asked as he glanced around the room.

"Ours." Berkley said as she pulled him closer to her, her mom, dad, Landon and Hannah. "You too, grandma and grandpa."

"That's not fair, you guys have a huge team!" Peyton exclaimed.

"It's not our fault you're missing Jenny." Landon shrugged.

"Jenny wouldn't be on their team anyway, she's a Scott now." Jack boasted.

Everyone laughed as the boards were passed around. They played for an hour or so until Jenny and Jamie knocked on the front door. "Don't they know to just walk right in?" Berkley laughed as she went to answer it.

"Hey!" She squealed once she saw them. "How are you guys?" She hugged both of them before rubbing Jenny's belly. "Hi baby, how are you doing?" She cooed.

"Finally!" Landon exclaimed. "You're here! Let's eat!"

All eighteen of them gathered into the dining room and saw the elaborately decorated table that surprisingly fit all of them with extra room.

"Brooke, this looks great." Haley commented as she sat down next to Nathan.

"Thanks," She blushed. "I wanted it to look nice for all of you."

As the dishes were passed around, the house was filled with the sound of laughter. Berkley glanced around the table and took everything in. This was her life and it couldn't be any better. She had two loving parents, a boyfriend who would do anything to protect her and a job waiting for her when she graduated college in the spring. She looked over at her mom and in that moment, she realized she wasn't just a fighter…she was a warrior just like her.

--

As everyone continued to bring up childhood memories, Brooke couldn't shake the sickening feeling she felt in the pit of her stomach.

"Mom, want to help me cut the pies?" She asked as she stood.

Linda smiled and nodded before following her into the kitchen. Every time Brooke called her mom she smiled and remembered the day she had asked if it would be all right to do so. Brooke had been so nervous then, a trait that was rare for her, but Linda couldn't have felt more honored and loved.

"What do you want to talk about?" Linda asked once they were in the kitchen.

"It was that obvious?" Brooke asked as she licked her finger. Linda nodded. "Well I've been thinking a lot about Owen these past few days because I know his sentence is up tomorrow. Looking back on it now I feel foolish and ashamed that I let my emotions take control when I saw him. I should have turned that file in instead of shredding it. I thought I would feel better by doing the right thing but I realized in the days following that visit that I did the wrong thing. What if he tries to come after Berkley or me? She had no idea what he looks like; she hasn't seen him since she was five. I turned the other cheek to what he did," She paused to keep the tears from falling. "I let him get away with it, mom." She cried.

"You didn't." Linda said softly as she took the woman she considered a daughter into her arms. "The day I found the file I made a copy for you to bring with you when you went to see him."

"What did you do with your copy?" She asked.

"I turned it over to the police. He's serving a life sentence, sweetheart so you don't have to worry about him anymore. You don't have to feel guilty ever again."

Brooke smiled through her tears. "You knew my emotions would get the best of me, didn't you?"

Linda nodded. "They always do."

"Thank you." Brooke whispered.

--

All the kids remained in the kitchen to clean up the dishes while the adults retreated to the family room.

"How's my grandbaby doing?" Haley cooed as she rubbed Jenny's stomach.

"Doesn't it seem strange to you that we're going to be grandparents at the age of 43?" Peyton laughed as she sat down beside her daughter.

"Well I did have Jamie at 17 and Jake had Jenny at 16 so when you really think about it in that sense it's not that strange." Haley shrugged.

"How is the baby doing?" Peyton asked as she placed her hand on Jenny's stomach.

"The baby's doing fine," She sighed. "Me on the other hand? I'm ready to have it out of me."

"I can't believe you're going to be a mom." Peyton said as she hugged her daughter.

Once the dishes were done and the leftover were packaged away, everyone gathered in the living room to watch the football game. Ryan glanced down in his arms to see Berkley smiling as she watched her mom and dad on the other side of the room. "Hey," He whispered causing Berkley to look up at him. "I love you so much that I would do anything to protect you, you know that right?" She nodded.

"I love you too." She replied before resting her head against his chest again.

"I'm not done," He laughed as he lifted her head back up so her eyes met his. "You are by far the funniest, kindest and most genuine person I know but you're also extremely stubborn and brutally honest which at times can make me crazy but I wouldn't want it any other way. I don't want to ever lose you because I'm not sure how I would survive without you in my life. I want to build a house with you and have babies with you. I want it all with you, Berkley. But first I need you ask you one simple question…will you please marry me?" He whispered as he opened the ring box he had packed earlier that morning.

"Yes!" She squealed causing everyone, all sixteen of them, to turn their attention from the football game to the two of them.

"What's going on?" Gavin asked as he craned his neck to look over at them.

"Ryan just proposed!" Berkley squealed. "And I said yes!"

The room was full of congratulatory remarks and all the women gathered around to see the ring Ryan had picked out for her. "I hope you can find time in your busy celebrity schedule to make my dress, mom." Berkley joked.

"Anything for you, baby girl." She said before pulling her daughter close.

"Jamie," Jenny whispered suddenly as she grabbed for his leg.

"What's up baby?" He asked as he turned his attention to her.

"I think it's coming."

"The baby?" He asked.

Jenny nodded as she began to rub her belly. "I think it's time."

He sprang up from the couch before helping her up. "Mom, dad, the baby's coming." He said.

Nathan, Haley, Peyton and Jake all sat up with stunned faces.

"Do you think something's wrong? I'm not due for another week—"

"Jenny, you're perfectly fine." Haley assured her. "We're all going to get our coats and bring you to the hospital. It's time for you to have this baby." She smiled.

"Would you mind if the kids just crashed here for the night?" Nathan asked as they all walked toward the front door.

"Not at all, call us when something happens." Brooke said. "Good luck, Jenny!" She called.

"Brooke!" Peyton exclaimed. "Make sure you separate Gavin and Hannah! Those two will go at it like rabbits if you're not careful."

Brooke laughed as she shook her head. "I know."

--

"You guys in the mood for a holiday movie?" Lucas asked once they returned to the den.

"Can we watch Elf please?" Hannah begged.

"I hate that movie!" Berkley moaned.

"If we watch Elf, I promise I'll wear whatever color and style dress you pick out for your wedding and I won't complain about it once." She bargained.

"Sounds like a pretty good deal to me, babe." Ryan whispered.

"Deal." Berkley smiled.

Lucas grinned as he popped the DVD in and cuddled up beside Brooke. As the eleven of them lay in the den, Brooke couldn't help but feel a wave of serenity wash over them. She had all she had ever dreamed of having and then some. She dozed off in Lucas' arms shortly after Buddy the Elf left the North Pole in search of his father. When she woke the next morning to the smell of waffles, a smile appeared on her face. She wandered into the kitchen to find Berkley and Ryan making breakfast, his arms wrapped around her waist while she cut fresh strawberries. Without making her presence known, she turned around and headed back toward the living room where everyone else was still asleep. She saw her daughter wrapped up in Gavin's arms while everyone else was sprawled all over the place. She giggled slightly when she saw her dad and Linda cuddled in the loveseat, they both made each other so happy. Brooke was positive she had never seen her dad happier than on his and Linda's wedding day.

Suddenly, the phone rang. She silently cursed it as she sprinted over to it trying to answer it quickly before it woke anyone up. "Hello?" She answered. "Aww! Tell them congratulations for us! I will and we'll see you soon. We'll save some waffles for you guys for whenever you get here." She hung up the phone and headed upstairs. Once in their bedroom, she found Lucas' newest book and brought it back downstairs with her. She had a tradition; she wouldn't read the book until the Friday before it hit the shelves. She had done it with all fifteen of his other books and she didn't plan on breaking that tradition today. However, unlike most people, she always started with the last page.

_This tale that I've weaved and you've read isn't fiction…it's real life…it's my life. She's my reason I wake up in the morning, the reason I find life worth living because without her I'm not sure I would survive. Eighteen years ago she walked back into my life battered and bruised with a daughter who was equally damaged. Together, they changed my life for the better and I know when I say that it sounds so cliché but it's the truth. Together they overcame diversity. They do everything together, they're mother and daughter, they can hate each other one moment but then love takes over and they are back to their usual comedic bantering. When our daughter walks across that stage this coming May my heart will be so overcome with emotion and I know hers will too because we'll know that she's made it. That despite everything, she's going to be better than okay. That's our baby girl who regardless of everything has come out stronger than anyone will ever know. She is fiercely independent, brilliant and beautiful and brave. In seventeen years she's grown more than anyone I've ever known. Berkley Davis Scott is going to change the world someday and I'm not sure she even knows it._

When Brooke finished reading the last page, she wiped the silent tears that had fallen from her eyes. She then turned the book over and read the title for the first time just like did with every new book Lucas wrote. _Daddy_ was written in a little girl's handwriting. Handwriting that looked exactly like Berkley's when she was around four years old. She then noticed the cover art; it was the picture Berkley had drawn so many years ago of herself, Lucas, Brooke and the damn dog leash with no dog attached. She tucked the book under her arm and went back inside to find everyone in the kitchen with platefuls of waffles. She sat down beside Lucas and took his hand into hers. "It's beautiful." She said softly.

"Think she'll like it?" He asked.

"She's going to love it."

"Did my mom call? Has Jenny had the baby yet?" Isabella asked.

"She did," Brooke nodded. "Jenny and Jamie have a healthy baby girl named Addison."

Everyone erupted in cheers and hugs. "So that means you're next." Mia said as she elbowed Berkley.

"For what?" She asked.

"To have a baby!" Mia squealed.

"Oh no," Lucas interrupted. "She has to get married first."

"But she's engaged, doesn't that count?" Landon pressed.

"No." Lucas and Brooke both said at the same time causing everyone to laugh.

Berkley smiled and reached for Ryan's hand. "We've come a long way, haven't we?" She asked.

Brooke nodded as she squeezed Lucas' hand. "We definitely have."

--

That's it!!!! I can't believe this is over! PLEASE LEAVE ONE LAST REVIEW!!


End file.
